Love and Duty
by Hidama
Summary: FFX-2: [GippalxBaralai] -Spira is united, and so are old friends. Walk through the life as Gippal romances Baralai while they both carry the fate of all Spira on their shoulders.
1. Leaders of the Nations

Notes and Warnings: Minor spoilers for FFX-2, as it is post FFX-2.  
A Gippal/Baralai [eventual] slash, and romancing.   
  
Personal Note: It seems to me a lot of people are struck that these two would make a fantastic fanfic couple, yet I haven't found anyone who has yet to write one.  


  


Enjoy: Love and Duty   


  
~Chapter 1: Leaders of the Nations  


  
  
Well buddy, we did it. We've got our captain, our navigator, our engineer...   
  
Baralai smiled in kind. -But we seem to have lost our pilot.  
  
Gippal grinned, flashing his pearly whites. As I was about to say...  
  
Oh, do continue. Baralai interjected, eyes lively with mirth.  
  
Thank you, Mr. I-could-hardly-be-called-a-Praetor... Gippal gestured wildly.  
  
I what? What about you and your band of rogue, sand digging..  
  
Gippal cut him off. Now don't go insulting my heritage. He affectionately tousled the white-blonde strands. You mean, the respectable Al Bheds, who for years have helped Spira re-grow into its formal glory by it's unsurpassed knowledge-  
  
-And pride Baralai added, trying to get out of reach of his good friend. He just happened to like his hair the way it was.  
  
-_And _talent with machines.  
  
Baralai interjected, increasing his pace on his way down the long stairwell.  
  
_-Which_, may I add, your faction tried to destroy.  
  
Baralai stopped, leaning against Luca's gray slab walls.  
  
S'cuse me? Gippal stopped short, mimicking the Praetor's stance.  
  
Well, now that we are joined, it's your problem too. The Al Bhed leader rolled his eye.  
  
Sure. Blame everything one me.   
  
The corners of Baralai's mouth twitched into yet another smile, while a wistful appearance descended upon him. You're right. How can deadbeat kids from the crimson squad be expected to take responsibility for all this?  
  
Gippal turned his head to look at his older companion, a teasing lilt to his voice. Yeah, I mean everything would go ok if it wasn't for all those stiff-necked New Yevon followers...  
  
Baralai turned his head in disbelief, staring at the sandy blond.   
  
Mmm. Just like their leader.  
  
The man began to chuckle.   
  
Gippal shifted his weight, leaning against his shoulder. Yeah, you heard your crowd after that speech. Gentle clapping of hands. You could barely hear'em!  
  
Proper. It's etiquette. We're not all, Baralai bristled at the word.  
  
Yes, you're right. They're...proper, just like in the old times.  
  
Baralai chuckled. I'm not that old, am I?   
  
Gippal agreed, his appraising glare causing a tinge on the young Praetor's tan skin. Your...eloquence...grace. You exude one of the great ideals of past and future. You look of hope, faith, and idealism.  
  
Baralai seemed slightly taken aback. And you, my friend, have a flattering tongue.  
  
Gippal laughed, pushing off the wall, continuing their journey out of the abandoned stadium. No, I just merely speak honestly. He added later. But I have had quite some luck with that flattering tongue of mine.  
  
Baralai chuckled quietly, remembering Gippal's outgoing, bold nature in approaching single females. He quickly caught up to the Al Bhed and matched his pace. Then perhaps I have some truths to tell you also.  
  
Yeah, sure. I can see it now, Gippal raised his hands emphatically, Bevelle's Secrets : The confessions of... he paused when his friend rolled his eyes good naturedly.  
  
Nothing like that. I just thought someone might as well tell you,  
  
-Tell me what? He spoke with suspicion.  
  
-That if it wasn't for you, the Al Bed nation would be at it's weakest. You've reunited a people of a broken Home, bringing them closer together like never before, while keeping in mind of the others of Spira. Sharing your technology. Baralai admitted freely, awe permeating from his voice. Now that's a feat of hope, faith, and idealism. Gippal gazed at his friend in the corner of his vision, a small smile displaying his gratitude.  
  
But that's easy, B. Both Nooj and I have it easier. We have a fresh start. New ideas to try, different governing ideas to use. But you, you have got it the worst, I think. Well, when trouble comes, all eyes look to Bevelle. Bevelle for centuries now has been Spira's strong hold. It is even said, that there are three things that you can find wherever, and whenever you go in all of Spira. Blitzball, a Travel Agency, and a Temple of the Fayth.   
  
The two found themselves at the end of the stairs, standing to the side of the large blitzball booth.   
  
But they're blind. Baralai commented sadly.  
  
Gippal stood in front of Baralai trying to make eye contact, but Baralai avoided any attempts.  
  
The people. They may gaze to Bevelle in trying times, but their eyes are clouded and unfocused. It is by habit they look this way. Their eyes did not see clearly the inner happenings of Bevelle. Look to Bevelle, for there your salvation remains' they used to say. And indeed, we would send out summoners to defeat Sin, knowing only full well that it would return again; after the calm lasted years, and the temples grew empty. It did not take long for many of the corrupt of Bevelle to realize it was in Spira's suffering we profited. Baralai sighed, and Gippal could see the sorrow and shame reflected in the dark depths of his eyes. Bevelle is entwined in the history of Spira, just as much shameful aspects as there are things to be proud of. I cannot tell you all of the hidden acts we have done, but in time it shall be brought to light. At the last sentence Baralai, unwavering, kept the gaze he earlier denied.  
  
But that was history, past. Gippal tried to reassure his good friend.  
  
But of the past, the present thrives, and the future is built. Baralai sighed resolutely, looking shamefully down.  
  
And the present creates new pasts. Gippal smiled softly as his companion looked up, a slight smile dusting his face, too.  
  
And Bevelle seeks that hope fervently. Baralai nodded in agreement. Gippal motioned him to follow, as they headed toward the eastern docks. Off to Djose? Baralai inquired.  
  
Gippal nodded. Yeah. I'll be there for about a week, setting things up for our new alliance. Then I'm off to Bevelle.  
  
Baralai's eyes widened. And what's in Bevelle?  
  
Gippal responded simply.  
  
And what's so alluring about me that would make you travel halfway around Spira?  
  
Gippal stopped, a roguish grin on his face, and turned to look him over with an intense cobalt gaze. Baralai's cheeks warmed in bashfulness. A lot of things. I think we should spend some time getting reaquatinted, and start planning our new voyage on this ship called life. Gippal paused for dramatic effect. Do you want to go to Djose with me? It's on the way. he asked hopefully.  
  
Baralai shook his head sadly, sighing. No, I must return right away. There are many things to do. But I will eagerly await your arrival. Gippal seemed to brighten at this. When should I expect you?   
  
They continued on their walk.   
  
Exactly two weeks from this day. By then I'll have everything done for me so I can leave and travel, and it will give you some time before you have to play host. In second thought he added, And nothing special. Ordinary treatment as anyone else. I don't want some fancy shindig or big parades.  
  
Me, do something like that? Baralai asked, teasing.  
  
Yes, it is something you would pull. the Al Bed accused. You always honor everyone else except yourself.  
  
It's called being humble. They turned onto Gippal's dock, walking down the long platform.  
  
Perhaps you need a slice of self-confidence. Baralai shook his head, smiling. No, I take that back. One, HUGE slice of it. Gippal motioned with his arms as to the approximate size.  
  
The true nature of holding this position is to be an example, and serve for Bevelle and the rest of Spira. the shorter man quoted with ease.  
  
Yeah, keep telling yourself that. the yellow-blond mumbled.  
  
Baralai chuckled. I do.  
  
Their long strides quickly led them to the machine ship. Gippal yelled out a few parting orders before turning back to his good, no, best friend.   
  
See you soon, old friend. It's great we are back together. The unspoken I missed you' was evident in his voice. Baralai smoothly stretched out his hand. Gippal stared at the hand, then took it, pulling the older man into a fierce hug. It was so full of emotion that expanded the seemingly long years since they have parted ways. Baralai barely heard over his own surfacing emotions what Gippal whispered in his ear, sighing.  
  
Parting is such sweet sorrow, love. Gippal slowly withdrew, prolonging the contact. Two weeks. Gippal reminded, in his usual light, but commanding tone.  
  
Two weeks. Baralai promised, still looking up at Gippal, unable to break the eye contact. Gippal started as if to move back to Baralai, but his attentions were directed towards his ship by a shout.  
  
  
Yo-ho! Gip! Ship's all ready.   
  
He turned, shouting back. What took you so long? The sails got stuck? He joked, cajoling laughter from the on deck crew.  
  
Yes Sir! And I'm sorry to report we seemed to have lost your favorite one too!  
  
And what one would that be? The one with the skull and crossbones? Laughter pattered across the deck.  
  
No sir! The other one with the naked Miss. Baralai started and blushed, while laughter onboard grew.  
  
Oh, now I remember. The one of your mother, right Nikka? Laughter exploded, but Gippal did not to seem to notice. He regarded Baralai as he stared off into space, traces of red still on his cheeks. Gippal reached out, fingers brushing the white-blond's young face.  
  
  
The textile shock of roughened skin and smooth, worn cloth brought the Praetor's thoughts back to the present, only to cause the blush to deepen. The finger's slid under his chin, pulling up his gaze.  
  
I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... His words drifted away as he peered up at his companion.  
  
Hey, it's ok to wander off. Just wanted to say goodbye. He removed his hand, speaking softly. Gippal turned to the ramp, yelling out more orders as he boarded. He sent one last trade mark cheshire grin his way, before going below deck.   
  
Baralai remained rooted to the spot, skin still tingling wherever his fellow warrior touched him. The voice echoed in his ears.  
  
Parting is such sweet sorrow, love.' Baralai began to ponder over the Al Bhed's choice of words when a pleading voice interrupted.  
  
  
Oh there you are, Praetor. I have come to tell you your ship is ready, and you're expected in Bevelle.   
  
Baralai cleared his mind, speaking in his soft, caring voice: Yes, thank you for your efforts. I'll make my way there now. His submissive bowed and left. Two weeks, eh? A long two weeks, my friend. Filled with many unanswered questions. Baralai spoke to the wind, thoughts churning like the nearby ocean. He left the dock, anxious for the time to tick by.


	2. A Visit from Gippal

** Notes and Warnings:** Minor spoilers for FFX-2, as it is post FFX-2.  
A Gippal/Baralai [eventual] slash, and romancing. Oh yeah. The only thing I own is my writing, ideas, my purchased game, and a few Auron posters. I really don't own the characters, FFX, Squaresoft/Square Enix, FFX-2, or other things I forgot to mention. Just in case you had any doubts.  
  
  
**Personal Note:** Finally found some other Gippal/Baralai authors. And thank you for all who have reviewed.  
  
Eyes-of-Lily: ~ yes, I think Baralai and Gippal are adorable too.  
  
Gravity:- You flatter better than Gippal! Thanks, and more chapters are to ensue. Probably once a week for now.  
  
Minamoto Miyuki:- Thanks a lot. And yep, more is here.  
  
Zanieey:- I found some more Gippal/Baralai authors, like you said. And this probably will be suspenseful. Gippal and Baralai already have a deep relationship from their years living with, fighting beside( maybe with), and trusting one another. It's up to Gippal to sway Baralai into an even more intimate relationship. In chapter 3. Oh the suspense! I know, I'm cruel.  
  
Mirelas: Update soon? It's here already. Thanks for the offer, and all the compliments!  
  
  
**Additional comment**: Gippal at the time is 18, while Baralai is 20. Yes, Baralai is older than Gippal.  
  
  
  
Enjoy: **Chapter 2: A Visit from Gippal**  
  
  
Two knocks. One. Then two more. I smile as I know who it is. I call out to him, finding new energy I once did not have.  
  
Enter at your own risk. The door slid open, and sure enough, just as promised, my good friend arrived, grin plastered on his face like always.  
  
You know me, he replied, sauntering up to my desk, always a risk taker. I smiled before I risked a glance down at the paper and signed my life away.  
  
How was your trip? I hope you found your way here without trouble. I asked, concerned. He merely just laughed.  
  
It's hard to miss Bevelle, ya know. And you know how _hard_ it is to find someone like a Praetor in a place like this. He could be _anywhere._ Gippal laid the sarcasm on thick. I inwardly winced. Overkill' was never in the Al Bhed's vocabulary. But I couldn't hold out the laugh of irony.  
  
I only wish I could be out strolling amongst the citizens, instead of the slow tortures of hand cramps, headaches, and paper cuts. Immediately I wished I could take that back. It was probably the most unbecoming thing I have ever said.  
  
I hear ya. When paperwork is on the line, I just want to get up and leave. I'm better suited for action, for a hands-on job, not to sit there and sign papers with random ink markings.   
  
I watched with disproval as he poked and prodded through my stacks of papers. When he sensed me staring, he turned, seeing me gazing at him, then he sheepishly left my stuff alone. I motioned towards the southern wall and the empty chair.  
  
Come, please, sit. And you can tell of what's happening in Spira outside. My eyelids drooped a bit, exhibiting my tired mind and body.  
  
This is a lot of stuff to do for just one week. How do you do it? Gippal asked curiously, picking up the chair and placing it beside the desk.  
  
I could hardly believe my ears. One week? Ha. The three stacks is just for one day. This one. And tomorrow there will be another three stacks; just like the day before, and the day after. I give my friend a weak smile.  
  
I gesture widely at the covered surface area of my desk, is for one day, my friend. Gippal was shocked. This, this is why I wish to talk now, because my days are long and my nights of rest are short.  
  
I realize I'm making my job out to be the worst thing. In fact, I am quite glad; the people respected me, and allowed me to serve this way. In a few weeks the paperwork will settle down to a small bit. Right now it's high because of all the radical changes. A pile for complaints, comments, and suggestions. Another pile of to be signed material to initiate my plans. The third pile was the usual requests that revolve around Bevelle; interviews, temple maintenance, and questions on Bevelle's stance on other worldly matters.  
  
A day's? Gippal asked with certain doubt. I nodded. He whistled low. Listen, I'm not sure, but don'tcha think you could pass some of this on to someone else?   
  
I shake my head in remorse. No, not now. Bevelle is going under drastic changes, as it needs to be. In a few weeks the paperwork will be back down to a normal flow.  
  
Gippal looked at me skeptically. And what, exactly, is a normal flow' to you?   
  
I pointed with my pen to the smallest stack of requests.  
  
Now see, you had me worried for a moment there. Maybe I need to whisk you away for a while. Make you take a break.  
  
I shake my head. I planned for tomorrow, and the day after for leave.   
  
Yeah, but you'll be dead for those two days. He replied, waving his hand in front of my eyes. Despite myself I am smiling.  
  
I promise not to fall asleep during breakfast tomorrow. Gippal apparently found that amusing. And it was then my selective memory conjured up an image. I cut him off at the pass. I know what you're thinking. I was real tired; I spent all day with you and Nooj, and then I was out training all night long...   
  
Gippal burst with laughter. Right into the rice porridge you go. I swear if it wasn't for me beside you, you would have suffocated.  
  
I couldn't help but smile again. It was natural to smile around him.  
  
Great. You owe me one. Now I'm asking you to pay up. Leave work early. Take a break for yourself.   
  
I chuckled. Even on my life I couldn't. I'm sorry, but I must finish these today. I swear, I almost saw a pout on that man's face. I felt pity for the man, so I made a compromise. I'll work late tonight, I cut him off before he could object, and I will take 3 days off.   
  
The Al Bhed grinned, stretching out his legs. It's a deal then.  
  
So where are you staying? I inquired, going back to my task at hand.  
  
Over at a hostel.* I cringed. The cheap lodging for visitors. It's not that they were bad, it's just they were on the outskirts. He was barely in the city. I tore off a piece of paper, writing my apartment number and the lock code.  
  
I handed him the paper. This is my apartment. There is plenty of room, and the guest room has a nice, comfy bed. Make yourself at home.   
  
Gippal leaned over, letting his hand cover the mine, skin sliding against skin, and he slowly withdrew the piece of paper. The feel of his long, slender fingers brought a memory unbidden to my mind.  
  
Parting is such sweet sorrow, Love.'  
  
I tried my hardest not to blush, I found it was something I was doing way too often around my good friend. But by Gippal's laugh, I knew at that attempt I failed. He leans over conspiratorially, a glint in his eye.  
  
What where you thinking?   
  
I can feel the heat rise on my cheeks. I utter quickly, breaking any eye contact and resuming work. He watch him from under my lashes; he leans back grinning.  
  
Sure you were.   
  
I pull up the sleeve on my left arm, absent-mindedly scratching my wrist, when suddenly it is pulled.  
  
I call out, curious as to why Gippal is so keen on it. I blanche as those fingers trail down the white scar, pushing up my long sleeves, stopping as the scar faded halfway down my arm. I try to pull my wrist away, but he held tight, examining the shame of my past.  
  
It's old. Is the only response he gives me. His index finger follows the wide cut mark under my wrist. Most would think it was a suicide attempt. It was an attempt on my life, but not by me.  
  
Yes, it is old. Now please, let go. I tug again, but he refused to relinquish my hand. His head snapped back up. Malice intent glows in his eye.  
  
Who did it? His voice is low, serious, and deadly. He was a quick study. I should have known he would have figured I couldn't have inflicted it. Wrong angle.  
  
It was a long time ago. I plead while testing the strength of his grip. He shakes his head in disbelief.  
  
I don't remember seeing it. It has to be after we separated ways...   
  
I shake my head. It was before. Long before.  
  
How come I never noticed? He let go, the sleeve falling back over the traces of my past.  
  
How often do you look at a man wrists? I smile, the smile never reaching more than skin deep. He moves for my other hand. I sigh and yield my other wrist, happy that I can write with both hands, and I return my attention to the task before me. Well, not all my attentions. The light touches trailing down my arm does a good job of distracting me, especially when he brushes over sensitive veins. A long strike of ink crossed my signature and the rest of the paper when he snatched my left hand again. I protested mildly, taking another pen from my desk to continue my work. His index finger expertly traced the white line, causing me to shiver from both sensation and grim memories of my childhood.  
  
It's cut purposely, running right along the vein. You were meant to bleed. A quite a bit. Yes, I was meant to bleed. In fact, because of that long incision, I still have nerve damage today. Nothing bad, I just sometimes go numb in the fingers, or my hand aches. Hence why my ability to write, fight, and cast, in both hands equally. I experimentally move my fingers, my mind now focused on the past.  
  
I beg, this is not a matter to be discussed here. I'll explain later. Gippal reluctantly dropped the conversation and his hold, but he studied my left hand. I went back to work, the only thing I could do in this silence. It was partly companionable, yet it also ostracized.  
  
  
I hardly realized how much time had passed, until I found only one stack remaining, and the sun setting beneath the expanse of Bevelle. I smiled when I saw my younger companion. Feet up on the corner of my desk crossed at the ankles, and he was paging through one of the old books that lined my office wall. History of Spira, before the Great Fall.' Ah, the grand days of Zanarkand only centuries ago. The glory, the bright lights, tall buildings, and throngs of people. All before the fateful day of Sin. Though some accounts were sketchy, Bevelle held and copied some of the oldest records ever found. Those fortunate enough to enter into the graces of Bevelle, were privy to things not even the elite knew about. Another thing he planned to change.  
  
He closed the book, his feet sliding back onto the ground. Thank you for staying this long, but you don't have to wait for me. You can leave for the apartment whenever you wish.   
  
He simply smiled. And how long would I have to wait for you there?   
  
I smiled softly. Quite some time. Sometime after, oh, 2 hours.  
  
Twenty-one hundred hours? He asked incredulously. I nodded in affirmation. Okay, see you then. Or sooner. Better be sooner.  
  
I simply smiled, not wanting to jinx the time of our meeting. I will see you soon, _enough._  
  
Yes, _Father._   
I smiled fondly at his joke, as I would always tend to him, correct him on his manners, and see to his needs. More like a mother.' I thought. I sighed, returning back, once again, to the papers drowning my desk.  
  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
  
I watched Baralai walk quietly, like he would wake me up. The man sticks to his word, and has never uttered a promise. His word is his best. It's rare to find a man like that today. Twenty-one hundred hours, the lights of Bevelle casting a nice glow over the dark room, minimal illumination over his tired form. I began to rise from the nice couch in the sitting room, Baralai catching the movement.  
  
So you are still awake. He spoke, amused. I sat up, watching him set down a small case, and unclasping his outer robe-of-sorts, hanging it neatly on a hook by the door.  
  
Of course I'm up. You and Nooj were always the morning people. He walked towards me, the city lights allowing me to glance at his worn features.  
  
Yes, you're right. He paused, carefully picking up the book that was in my hands. The same book that I was busying myself with earlier today. You're still reading it?  
  
I nod. Yep, I'm addicted to Spira's history. Just like everyone else, I bet. He sits down beside me, sighing when his back hits the plush couch. I draw my feet back on the couch, resting them comfortably on his lap. He pokes a foot with suspicions, but doesn't push them off.  
  
I did say make yourself at home, didn't I?   
  
I smile. Something to that effect, yeah. I watch him as he snaps his fingers, and the room brightens in a soft yellow glow; candles dotting the apartment suddenly lit. He smiles adorably at seeing my unbelieving stare.  
  
See? There are advantages to possessing mage skills. I laughed. I remembered teasing him about practicing magic as much as he did his weaponry. I stopped quickly after our battles in the Crimson Squad found great use for his skills. It was then I found out his amazing abilities in white magic, and I promised I'd never teased him again. But I'll tease him again, never-the-less.  
  
So that's why you wanted the ability of a black mage.   
  
He only smiled. Yes my friend; so when I get old in age, I can light candles. I chuckled, my quiet laughter punctured by a yawn and a stretch. He motioned over, the gesture familiar and welcomed. I knew what he wanted.  
  
I swung my legs off the couch, stood up, and strolled over to him, settling down on the floor between his legs. His hands rested on my shoulders as I relaxed against the front of the sofa. His fingers dug deep into my tight muscles easily; after I arrived here, I removed my armor and regular clothes, donning a simple vest and loose pants. I set my head back against the cushion, watching beautiful face above me. He looks down, smiling softly, before he sets his mind back to my massage.  
  
Many years before, after a long, hard day; if we didn't pass out on the beds right away, we would continue a tradition of back massages. It was then Baralai would also work his magic; literal and proverbial. I swear, each time I was more relaxed than I was ever before in my life. As his hands soothed away any of my aches, he would expend all of his energies, even to exhaustion, to heal any wound, no matter how minimal, he found. And his touch, oh it was a glorious thing! While his light caresses excited the senses, at the same time it quelled the current of sensations, bringing a calm. Not only would he relax the body, but he made the mind placid, and left your spirit tranquil.  
  
I'm not sure when I browned out, but I remember opening my eye when I noticed his hands left my body, after a hand ran through my spiky hair. I still had my head back, and I watched as he flexed his left hand. I could see in the candle light the long scar. By the way his hand flexes, I can only guess that nerve damage was done. It makes me angry, knowing someone could have done this, purposefully. Someone who would hold a young boy, and scar him. Perhaps try to kill him. He rises from his seat, and I grab his good hand, tugging, asking him to join me or switch positions. He shakes his head, pointing down the hall.  
  
Shower first. Don't worry, you won't wait long. I still hold his hand.   
  
Need some help in there? I joke, partially hopeful. He laughs quietly. It's great to hear him laugh. Like water in the desert. Baralai is my secret oasis, especially when he laughs.  
  
No fears, my friend, there is no rice pudding that I could drown in. He slips from my grasp, traversing down the hall, shutting the door to the bathroom. I merely smile again. It's hard not to smile around this man. His words are soft and caring, just like his heart. When in his tender moments, I can hardly believe this man takes up a instrument of death in his hand. Yet he does, and he kills, with no hesitation, as a warrior should. But he doubts, hesitates, when it's another human. He doesn't perform his best. And I understand. How could hands that heal, turn and hurt?  
  
It's then I am shocked. He's never, ever, from all I know, dealt the last blow to his enemy. They may be disabled or unconscious, but never, by his will, have they died. Huh. He's as innocent as I thought he was. Now that I'm thinking of his hands, it is later, isn't it?  
  
I make a mental note to ask him about that scar when he gets out of the shower.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Hostel: A supervised, inexpensive lodging place for travelers, especially young travelers.   
-Side note: I believe Bevelle would reluctantly open it's doors to common man and outsiders. It would make sense lodgings would be on the outskirts, to discourage vistors to stay long.   
  
  
Next: Chapter 3: Past, Future, and Revelations


	3. Past, Future, and Revelations

** Notes and Warnings:** Minor spoilers for FFX-2, as it is post FFX-2.  
A Gippal/Baralai(Gippalai) [eventual] slash, and romancing.   
  
So There Aren't Lawsuits' Warning: I don't own or have special privileges in the following : the characters, FFX, Squaresoft/Square Enix, FFX-2, or other things I forgot to mention, or ignorant therefor of.  
  
**Personal Note: ** Finally dished out chapter three. I'm not sure how long this story will be, but I'll keep going as long as I can. Chapter four should be expected in 1 week.  
  
Zanieey:- Y'know that comment inside your head? Yeah, it was supposed to happen. Just more suspense. And y'know, what I said about Gippal persuading Baralai into an intimate relationship? It's soon to come. Even more suspense. I'm sorry if any other comments cause blood loss. But if I work chap 4 just right, you're going to need a lot of kleenexes. And not cause you'll be teary eyed.   
  
Minamoto Miyuki: Yep, I will continue this fic. And yaoi fan girls are good. I myself being one...  
  
Kirie Himuro: Thanks for all your great comments. And you brought good insights! Even though chatper 2 and 3 are in first person; I think you're right, and I'm going back to third person. Just easier that way, and switching makes the story more complicated than it should be.  
And you can quote away, though I'm now curious what it is you think was so great...   
...and you felt awe? Wow. I'm all a glow. So happy.  
  
**Additional comment**: Woah. Did you know there is an underground Gippal/Baralai society? Yikes. Oh, and apparently the official name is out for this couple. or Gippalai'. Gippalai tickles me senseless, I can't help but laugh. So Gippalai it is.  
  
-ps. Going back to 3rd person pov for the rest of the chapters.   
  
  
  
Enjoy :Chapter 3:** Past, Future, and Revelations**  
  
  
I watched him as he padded down the hall, still damp and barefoot. Long, straight green pants, with an ocean blue vest. Hair down around his face, the way it should be, the shock-white giving his face an ethereal glow. The quite handsome celestial being made his way towards me. I smiled, sitting up and motioning to the floor beneath my feet. He shook his head, smiling, and made his way over. He sat cross-legged; his eyes were shut even before I touched him.  
  
It is the most wonderful thing, these moments. There is this silence that is only proper, for words would only break this bond we create. There is no speaking, just the faint awareness of each other's needs. Baralai is a warm being, but cold to the touch. I don't know why it is, sometimes his hands and feet are ice cold. Mind you, if he lived in a desert, people would be jealous, and couldn't keep their hands off him. No better way to cool off than with a passionate lover who's body temperature is a little lower than normal.  
  
I love this body. Muscled, yes, but very lean. Olive skin. Thick, soft strands of hair. Nice neck, soft and smooth, just waiting to be kissed, nibbled, marked...  
  
Damn. That was close. Didn't even make it to that lovely collarbone with all its sensuous dips waiting to be tasted...  
  
And I really need to concentrate. On something else. Just zone out Gippal. Iie! No day dreams or fantasies! Ok. Clear your mind. Good. Now what is that sound?  
  
I looked down. Sure enough it came from the man beneath me. A sort of purring sound. Of course I immediately think of a passionate lover who's body temperature is a little lower than normal _and_ articulates pleasure in purrs. It's odd, but I like it. No, I love it.  
  
I tease, now carding my hands through his hair. I love my gloves, hate to take them off, but I would most definitely for this. It feels so good. It's said this is a personal form of affection, touching people's hair. Well, the two of us got the touchy and the feely down. What's keeping us apart? Oh yeah, our jobs. And that fact I want a relationship with this man, not a semi-enjoying quick time.  
  
Yep. Meow. He sighs, cracking open one eye to look at me. I love it when we're on the same wavelength. I wedge my feet under him, pushing him forward a bit. He tries to turn, but I steer him forward with the grip I have on his shoulders. I slid down off the couch, fitting myself between the furniture and my perfect desert oasis. I slid my legs to either side of him, my arms wrapping around his torso. He easily relaxes against me. I smile in simplistic joy. He draw up his legs, palms resting on his knees. I nudge him gently.  
  
It's later. I inform gently. I want to know what happened, but I won't push it.  
  
Yes it is. But it is a long story. He sighs, eyes slipping shut again.  
  
I've got all week. Well it's the truth.  
  
He chuckles. You'd hate me for talking your ears off.  
  
I love to hear your voice. I really do.  
  
Huh. My memory must be a little off. I'm pretty sure you've said Crid Ib*' more than once to me.  
  
That's only because you have to make friendly with _everyone_ we run across.  
  
It's polite conversation,  
  
-It's a waste of time.  
  
He has this sort of grin on his face, and I can't figure it out. I continue to argue with him about stopping whenever someone said hello' to make polite conversation'. Maybe it's because he knows he's going to win? It's then I see it. It's hard to fool an Al Bhed, since they know all the tricks in the book. But apparently young, alluring praetors have the ability to make even the best side track.  
  
Your journey may take longer, but you will have plenty of friends and potential allies.   
  
I couldn't argue there. Ok, let's say you win this one. Now about this long story of yours.   
  
He raises an eyebrow in surprise. If you must.  
  
Oh, I must. It'll be easier to exact my revenge with all the facts.  
  
Well then, let's start at the beginning.  
  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
  
I was determined to tell him everything, and I hoped this strange twist of my life wouldn't change his view of me. It starts before I was born. My parents lived in Bevelle, upper middle class. Rich to most, not so in Bevelle's standards. Bevelle has ancient wealth, more than anyone could ever know. In fact, only 2 people every 50 years know of the accumulation. The chosen praetor, and the other chosen for Bevelle's treasury. But I digress.  
  
My father was sent to check out disturbances in long abandoned Zanarkand. He took his newly wed wife with him, unable to be separated from her long. A bypassing priest saw when they were ambushed by multiple fiends. Too soon they were both immediately petrified, despite their magic proofs, and the rest of the fiends crumbled their statues...  
  
... But the same people who were dust returned to Bevelle. They lived a year at their home, at the end of the year giving birth to a son,  
  
-You never told me you had an older brother. Gippal interjected, trying to make light of the heavy atmosphere. He knew I had no siblings.  
  
_And _ that son was me. My mother gave birth at home, and we lived happily as a family for six years...  
  
... But it was then that a man had come to Bevelle, and nearly fainted when he saw us. Shakily he approached, asking my father if about 7 1/2 years ago he had visited Zanarkand. My father didn't deny it. He asked another question as to the day and hour, before he started raving like a lunatic, claiming us as evil spirits and unsent.  
  
He sought immediate attentions by the Praetor, who was his father-in-law. Apparently there was other witnesses who were in the ruins. They later testified that my parents were in fact dead, and they even, in respect, took up the crumbling pieces and buried them in Zanarkand.  
  
A summoner was brought forth, performing the ceremony. My parents never disappeared. It was then the same man pointed to me, saying that I was born of the Fayth, a curse of the fiends that slay my parents. This gentle man, Emanul, pointed out how unbelievable the situation was.  
  
The crazy man shot, he shot my mother. But the bullet went right through. No blood, no wound. Just a smoking hole on either side. The guard he took the gun from knocked the weapon out of his hands, pinning him to the ground. Everyone else stood and stared in shock at us. The Praetor ordered the summoner to perform the sending ceremony again, but nothing happened. My mother wept, crying out on who would take care of her son, if they were gone.  
  
The man, Emanul, touched her shoulder, a solid body, and promised to watch over me like one of his own. And the most peaceful expression crossed my parents' face. Like those who die in their sleep. I watched them fad into a glowing mass, floating away, like gravity had no effect on them. I tried to hold on to one of them, but the transparent mass slipped through my hands. But during the moment I touched them, I saw in my mind, my parents standing there...  
  
... They told me they love me, and they will always be nearby, whenever I needed them.  
  
Then there are many things your parents and I have in common. Gippal's hands covered mine; long, slim fingers slipping between mine, curling under into a comforting hold.  
  
I noticed. I squeezed his hand back. Then I told him how I got my scar. The crazy man took the sheathed knife from the guard, kicking out and he lunged for me. He yelled that I was unsent too, and he would prove it...  
  
....That's where the blade cut. I can still feel it slow and deep, cold sharpness slicing me. I cried out. The blood fell down my arm like a river, but he kept cutting. He called it an illusion. He said it was fake. That's when he cut across my wrist. But I bled there too.  
  
Emanul jumped on him, the blade skittering across the way, stopping at the Praetor's feet. I remember watching him pick it up, fingering the blood on it. He sniffed it; even tasted my blood, a surge of horror passing over his face. He ordered the immediate arrest of his son-in-law, and ran over to me, being held my Emanul. The details are sketchy from then on. I faded in and out.  
  
My next memory was looking at a ceiling, much like the one at home. My left arm was all bandaged and numb; I didn't know why. The room was empty, and I tried to get up and find my mother. But I was so dizzy from just sitting up, I collapsed back down.   
  
This warm lady approached me with concern; at first I thought it was my mother, but she was not. She explained I was safe, and with Emanul, at his house in Bevelle. Her name was Liena, and she would take care of me. I tried to speak, but I was so tired.  
  
I healed quickly, thanks to Emanul. They taught me well, showing me love and kindness. When I was nine they allowed me to train for fighting. I was so young, and I was training with older men who wanted to be guards. The instructor almost fell down laughing when I asked. Whether it was luck, if you could call it such, there was an accident with a sparring partner. I asked him to let me help, and he did, reluctantly. I had learned a lot from Emanul in white magic. He was impressed. Ever since then I have been training for battle....  
  
.... And it paid off in my future job. Desk work.   
  
Gippal chuckled quietly, drawing our arms around my body. He whispered in my ear.   
  
I was so tired after the story. Emotionally. Physically. Mentally. I don't remember much beyond that. I can only guess I feel asleep in his arms. It's the only way I would have it. Always.  
  
  
  
I had a strange dream though. That after I fell asleep I heard him say something that must be my imagination.  
  
I know we've been separated a long time, but I love you even more now. I love you, you know. I'm sorry this happened to you. I'm thankful for this guy Emanul and his wife. And I will be always nearby, right next to you when you need me. I'm yours. Always. Could you be mine? Forever? Cause I only play for keeps.  
  
  
  
I know it's silly, I mean, it was just a dream right? But I couldn't help but answer what was in my heart.  
  
  
I play for keeps. And if I could earn you, I'd keep you forever, or as long as you'd want me. It'd be a miracle.  
  
  
  
And I know it's puerile; it was only a dream, right? But I'm sure I heard a response.  
  
Where there is great love, there are always miracles.*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
But now that I am more awake, I'm not so sure it was a dream. I mean, it couldn't be real, could it?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Crid Ib: Al Bhed for Shut up'.  
  
  
*Where there is great love, there are always miracles.  
--Willa Cather (1876-1947)   
  
  
  
  
Next up: Chapter 4: Fate's Blueprints


	4. Fate’s Blueprints

** Notes and Warnings:** Minor spoilers for FFX-2, as it is post FFX-2.  
A Gippal/Baralai [eventual] slash, and romancing.   
  
  
Don't Litigate Me' Warning: I don't own or have special privileges in the following : the characters, FFX, Squaresoft/Square Enix, FFX-2, or other things I forgot to mention, or ignorant therefor of; or, by chance, something I did mention.  
  
**Personal Note: ** -Sorry about chapter 4. It's kinda... crappy. I'll try to make it up to you. And I have more to make up to you about this late chapter. _Chapter 5 will probably be a week wait also, sorry_. Finals are keeping my extra time limited. Not to mention I was gone, without any sort of computer access or free time. _When February hits, we'll get back into the groove of one about every 3-4 days.  
_  
Wai - Aki: You adore it? Thanks. Your so generous with your compliments. And here's the next chapter!  
  
SakuraBubbles the Muffin Child: Looking madly for one, eh? Well I hope you found one here. I'm sure we all want more chapters. Heck, I'm anxious to find out what happens too! Yeah, and I like Gippalai too. And wala. Another chapter. No more wait. Well, now you just have to wait for the 5th chapter...  
  
Koko Kung: Updates to be soon. That chapter ending was supposed to be sweet. And in chapter 5 I'll try to add more sweet. This chapter i just...experimented with the sexual sides of Gippal and Baralai. I mean, they're still only 18 and 20. Kids and hormones these days.  
  
DevaGlenn: Thanks, you're so kind with your words! I'm kinda enjoying this fic too. And I'll continue writing as long as I have such nice people like you! Such eloquance with words you have. If only I possed those talents...  
  
Amber Dawn: Nice Handle. Wait, you're in awe? Well if you're in awe, I'm speechless. And happy. Yep, and Gippalai. And you flatter...wow. Thank you. Compliments galore. Thanks.  
  
Zanieey : -One of my favorite reviewers! And kleenex...yes. Gippal sometimes has a dirty mind. I could see him like this on some days. And thank you for that compliment on my orphan' idea. I imagined him orphaned at some point of his life. It just came to me how awesome it would be if he was born of the Fayth. And perhaps even that could explain why Baralai was chosen to be possed; because he's alive, but also connected to the Fayth... perhaps that might come in play during later chapters. We'll both have to wait and see.  
  
**Additional comment**: I guess I lied when I said I would change it back to 3rd person. er, maybe next chapter. Either way we're all good, unless for some reason I slide into 2nd...then we have problems.  
  
**Newer Additional Comment: ** _Now they have a X-2 listing . I'll be switching over when I post up the next chapter to that category, just to let everyone know.  
_  
--Dreams sequences are in _italics_ and 1st person.  
  
  
  
  
Enjoy Chapter 4: Fate's Blueprints   
  
  
_It's so dark. I'm so cold. But on the outside I'm so hot. I'm freezing on the inside, but my skin's on fire. It's so cold it burns. Nothing. It's not even black or white. There is no color. It's just nothing. Whatever I reach for, nothing.  
  
I'm searching. I'm searching for nothing. I'm searching for something. I can't find it. Oh, I know it's close. But it's just out of reach. Almost there, I can feel it. I'm so close...  
  
... It's gone. I can't see what it was, but it just fadded away, floating up. Riding on a breezeless wind. Where is it going? I need it back. Now. I need it back. Just, come back now. I need you. My arm hurts, I need you. Don't leave now. I just got here. Stay. Come back! Stay with me! Can't you see I need you? I know you're not that far away, so come closer. I need you. Here. Beside me. Next to me. With me. Around me. On me, beneath me; above and and below me. You're so close, you can't leave now.   
  
No, you have to come to me. You don't understand. If I touch you, you'll disappear. You'll fade away. Your so close, just come a little closer. I can't breathe. It's so cold. I can't move. So close. Don't go away. Just a little further. You're so far away, and so close. I can't stretch any further. Just move this way. Please._  
  
  
It was dark; but even in darkness there was light. In a gasp of air Baralai was awake, shooting up from his restless slumber. He closed in on myself, drawing up his knees, resting his head on the arms against his kneecaps. He's sweat less in intense Bikinel battles. Less than the intense dream that rocked him the night after Shuin*'s possession. Less than the ones that haunted him; his parent's death'.  
  
The Praetor still shivered, tears stinging his eyes. He didn't know why he was so cold. More so than usual. He was so tired, so exhausted. It was then he sensed the presence . Someone was watching him. Someone familiar.  
  
Baralai looked toward the open door, and knew _he_ was there. They've both had enough haunting dreams of their own. They may have never spoken about it, but they've had their share of nights they only could look each other in the eye; silent promises of protection. And Gippal was here; it was as if he could sense his thoughts. Baralai immediately thought back to that silly dream. If only he dreamed like that more often.  
  
He was still staring ahead blankly. Baralai continued to stare as the figure emerged from the shadow of the wall. He watched as Gippal walked to his bed. He slid in behind the older man; left leg stretched out, the other folded in. Gippal pulled the Baralai against him. Just like he wanted him to.  
  
The shaken man sighed as he felt the warmth. The Al Bhed was so warm. So alive. His heat seeped into the sleep depraved man. His hands found a soothing rhythm smoothing back the Praetor's damp hair. His fingers are warm. So is his breath. Baralai's breathing matches the rise and fall of fairer skinned chest. It's so warm. It's so safe, and he was so tired.   
  
Baralai's eyes slid shut as his body relaxed into the hold of dreams, and the even more potent hold of his love.  
  
  
_I found it. It's here. It came to me. I found it. He found me. He came to me._  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
I was surprised I was the one who woke up first. Usually Baralai was the early riser. Well, it was the man's day off. I decided to let him sleep a little longer; he deserved it. I carefully slipped out from under him. My arm might be slightly numb from him sleeping on it, but it was worth it to wake up with him in my arms. Ah, the things we do for love.  
  
I rummage through his things that he apparently thinks is food, that I would label as garden'. Aha. There it is. Coffee. Not a lot of it, but at least it's the good stuff. You just can't start the day without some caffeine. No better way to jump start your heart in the morning. Well, there is one better way, but that theory is to be tested later. Heh. The one hopeful aspect of having a lover who's an early riser. They can start the coffee; and if that doesn't work, they can resort to more... technical procedures.  
  
I chuckled as I wait for the coffee. Every six seconds? Yeah, sounds about right. Speaking of another thought, Mr. I'm only wearing long, loose-pants-and-an-upper-chest-exposing-vest Gorgeous' seems to have awoken. Let's see how much he remembers from last night.  
  
Good morning, sleep well? You started falling asleep just when I started talking... Ok, so I was planning on being more tactful. But it's worth his blush of embarrassment.  
  
Yes, sorry. I was very tired, I had no intention of falling asleep then... His apology speech is punctured by a yawn.  
  
So, what do you remember? Ok, now what happen to tactful'?  
  
He lowers his gaze, hiding his burning cheeks. My...details...are probably a little sketchy...  
  
I have a suspicion he heard everything, but doesn't believe me. Time to show him otherwise. We both sit down on the bar stools near the counter; I hook my feet under a rung, pulling him close. I place a quick, tender kiss to his temple. He stays stock still, not pushing away, or encouraging more. It's a long moment before he even moves.  
  
Oh, he speaks. And yeah, this is miracle. Come here and let me hug the crap out of you.  
  
I draw him in. He wraps his arms around me. My hands slide up and hold his face. He looks at me with a faint smile; I can feel his nervousness. Tension sizzles in the air.  
  
Mind if I give you a proper kiss? He ducks his head, hiding his laughter. I'm not quite sure what's so funny...  
  
I've been waiting a while for it. He looks back up at me. Expectantly.  
  
Then I'll have to make sure it's worth the wait.  
  
You'd better. He's grinning as I set my lips over his. He licks his lips at the last moment, his tongue touching my lips as well. The tease.  
  
  
And let me be the first one to admit their surprise. He sets the rhythms to our kiss; he's got experience. He kisses real slow and long; I like it deep and fast. I lap at his lips, but they remain firmly closed. He smiles into my mouth. He knows he's running the show now. If I could just get inside his mouth ...and he pulls away, sucking at my lower lip.  
  
I was about to voice my surprise when he cuts in. I'm tired of waiting for the alpha male to make his move. He pokes my chest provocatively. Now what did I say about alluring praetors and passionate lovers?  
  
Then let me touch you. I breathe hotly on his ear. He shivers.  
  
  
  
My hands slide up to tangle in his hair again. Oh, you know, the basics. Here. I plant a kiss on the smooth flesh of his throat. Probably here too. I flick my tongue in one of the hollows of his collarbone. He gasps and squirms deliciously. And last but not least... I pinch him. Right on the butt. He makes a startled noise in the back of his throat. And suddenly he's pulling away. Bad. Very bad.  
  
He exclaims suddenly, leaving for the other side of the counter. I'm not quite sure why suddenly I was placed second to coffee; but if hot, bitter liquid is what he wants...  
  
Boy, got to think of something else; pleasant things. Flowers. White ones. On that dark skin. On-now I can hardly keep my thoughts straight around that, that.... person.  
  
And now he's indulging in my coffee. Well, it is his, but I made it. And the only rim those lips should be touching...  
  
Yeah. Flowers. Think pink. My desert flower. Now what did I say about my thoughts? Dirty one minute, endearing the next. There should be a health hazard label. Written in Al Bhed; made just for Machine Faction leaders who fall easy prey to New Yevon leaders:   
  
Fynhehk! Syo Lyica: Micd Yddylgc, Mucc uv Cbaalr, Ihluhdnummypma Cdynehk, Byhdehk, Edlro Ryhtc, Yntahd Vaamehkc, yht udran macc jecepma ceta yvvaldc uv drec ehduqelydeuh. Dyga eh sutanydeuh. Hu Ghufh Lina. Caag yd ouin ufh necg.*  
  
Ah, if only it was there earlier. Now, moving on to my scrumptious companion trying to ignore me and drink his coffee. I'm starting to feel some symptoms right now. It's hard now that we've kissed not to want to corner him and do a little ravishing. Just a little. Everything in moderation. I mean, I wouldn't want to spoil my appetite. Pfft. Like that would happen.  
  
  
My fey creature stiffens as I walk up to him. A wonderful, chocobo-in-machina-lights appearance settles on him. I make as if it is the most casual thing, bracing each of my arms on either side of him, palms flat against the counter. Ever caught a chocobo? I've heard it's fun.   
  
I lean in close, but my smart, desert flower brings the mug up to his lips, stopping me from moving in closer. I thought I'd make the first move; I mean, it's rude to keep the Praetor waiting. My right arm slides around behind his waist; my hand resting comfortably on his right hip. I smile ruefully as he chokes on the coffee. He makes this cute face while he's trying to inform his body that you cannot extract oxygen molecules out of coffee. Not that way anyways.  
  
He reaches behind himself, setting down the mug. I aim to pleasure; Yevon, I bet I have a license by now, just for this man. But no...he places his hand against my chest, pushing me away. But not with harsh force.  
  
Before we do anything, I think that we need to talk this over.   
  
I wiggle my eyebrows, and he tries his best not to laugh. What kind of talking?  
  
  
  
I make more faces, and he tries to hide his laughter behind his hand. Oh? What sort of guidelines? I could make millions if I sold the secret that the Praetor had a ticklish spot. But he has to be in a good mood and off-gaurd. Like, per se, now.  
  
Number one: No pinching.... and none of that either! His hands held my wrists in a firm grip. I was so close to making him collapse into a fit of giggles.  
  
I wiggle my fingers, but he keeps them barely out of reach. He tries to slide away, but grip him, and pull him back.   
  
Ok then, we're on three, right? Number three: No teasing without intentions of giving in. I stated in an accusatory tone.  
  
Baralai's eyes widened in shock. Teasing? I was not...  
  
-Oh, what about that kiss, eh? Suddenly up and running away, then playing fey with the coffee, I'd call that teasing...  
  
-You ruined the moment. If you wanted me to kiss you, then please, don't pinch me.  
  
I moved closer, but in a liquid movement he sank to the floor, escaping my arms, rising again and leaving the confinement of the small kitchen.  
  
No sexual _anything_ while on professional business.  
  
I absolutely agree. Hey, I do. I mean, do you know how hard it is trying to concentrate when that man is sitting right next to you, his leg rubbing up against yours? Yeah, itchy fingers. Speaking of itchy fingers... I make my way back to him, but he's slowly heading down the hallway.   
  
Since you're on a business visit, we shouldn't be doing anything. I don't mind; In fact I want all of Spira to know I love you, I just don't think it would look too great if we were... being more than friendly liaisons during work.  
  
My heart skipped a beat. He loves me? And he doesn't care if everyone knew? I have no clue how I deserve that, but who am I to waste a blessing? Then a thought hits me. Well, that's a shame. Cause that desk there is large enough, and is definitely sturdy-mfph! He whips around and covers my mouth, a hot flush on his cheeks. I smile as I lick at his palm. His cheeks grow even more red, but he holds his cool resolve as my tongue maps the life lines of his hand.  
  
Now, I'm going to remove my hand, take a nice, warm shower, and hear nothing about the stability of desks, or other office furniture surfaces. Understand?  
  
I nod and he removes the hand. I can't help but ask. So, you sure you won't need some help in there? I motion towards the bathroom.   
  
He smiles and starts to walk. I'll make it just fine.  
  
I follow. Are you sure? There are some hard-to-reach places that maybe I could give you a hand with... or two.   
  
He walks a little faster. No, I've got it.   
  
I pick up my pace also, and he makes a run for it. He gets inside, the door almost shut when I arrive. Sure you need help. You know what they say, two heads are better than one. I can hear the laughter. The door gives a little, and I let go, about to walk in when it shuts. And locks. He's still laughing, and I walk away, trying to be unfazed. Apparently this relationship will be more lively than I thought.   
  
It seems if in the right mood, the calm, conservative Baralai goes away, and a real flirt emerges. Both sides sit well with me.  
  
While he's in the shower I think I'll plan out our first date: Wine and Dine. Now, to find a nice restaurant in Bevelle he _hasn't_ been to. That'll be hard. But what we do for love.   
  
A flash of inspiration hits. I know exactly where we can go for lunch. It has a great view, and I bet hardly anyone goes there. I wonder, has Baralai ever been on a picnic?  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next up: Chapter 5: Wine, Dine, and One Spectacular View  
  
  
  
Al Bhed Warning signs reads :  
  
Warning! May Cause: Lust Attacks, Loss of Speech, Uncontrollable Staring, Panting, Itchy Hands, Ardent Feelings, and other less visible side affects of this intoxication. Take in moderation. No Known Cure. Seek at your own risk.*  
  
Shuin*: A little help here, devoted fans. I've seen Shuin spelled also Shuyin. Just curious if there are two spellings or...?


	5. Wine, Dine, and One Spectacular View

** Notes and Warnings:** Minor spoilers for FFX-2, as it is post FFX-2.  
A Gippal/Baralai [eventual] slash, and romancing.   
  
  
  
Don't Prosecute Me' Warning: See other chapters.  
  
  
**Personal Note: **Much thanks to all who review! I'm glad you are all enjoying it so far. And thanks for that clear up on Shuin/Shuyin problem I had.  
-Cheers to my reviewers over at mediaminer- the place that got me writing! [back in the days when it was very much so an underdog fanfiction site...]  
  
Kirie Himuro: Hot? Huh, that chapter was barely sizzlin, but thanks. And yes, I like the the thought of office furniture stability also. The warning label idea just came at me. I thought ha, wouldn't that be funny'. So wala. And thanks for being one of my biggest fans. I'm glad you like my humor. Yay. I fear some of my puns in it might have been a bit weak, but oh well. And thanks for all your compliments and love.   
  
SakuraBubbles: Hah! Picnics, yes. it seems your good luck worked. Here's the chapter. Oh, and thanks for a sticker. I hope it's a gold star. Haven't gotten one of these in a while.  
  
Wai - Aki: You were rolling around laughing? I hope you didn't crack a rib. No ER visits on my account, I hope. Yeah, and hormones. Sorry about making you giddy; don't pass out. If it makes you feel better, I get giddy reading these reviews. Thanks again.  
  
DevaGlenn: I think most people got a kick out of the guidelines. I'm surprised you think it was a great chapter; look at my ego inflate. I'm quite glad someone liked Baralai trying to keep Gippal from joining him in the shower. Baralai is shy, but he also likes playing hard-to-get.  
I like writing, but I'm no prodigy. You could probably write just as well as me. Try it. All you have to do is have a great idea, write it down, and let inspiration hit. I woke up one morning and came up with the ending of this chapter. Later that day I came up with the middle. The rest I created. Just let it flow. You can dream. I like to think a fanfic is a daydream in writing. Just give it time.  
  
Shinnyu Kudzu: I have horrible art skills. Little doodles is all I can draw. If you want to draw fan-art, go for it. When/if you do it, e-mail it to me. I'd love to see it! And don't worry, Gippalai fics are popping up everywhere. And it's ok. I thought I was the first person who thought of this couple too after I played the game. Apparently I wasn't; but there weren't any fanfics when I searched for this couple way back when. So I said Screw it! and decided to write one myself, hoping it would spur on other writers. I didn't spur on other writers, but at least there are some out there now. Thanks for the flattery.  
  
Minamoto Miyuki: Yum? Wow. I hope you didn't start to eat your monitor when you read this...and if you did, tell me how it tasted. You about died?! Oh-o. Perhaps we need a new warning label for this couple, in Al Bhed and english. Something to the effects of :  
Warning! May Cause: Giddiness, sudden urges to consume monitors, ardent feelings toward chapters, close encounters with death, laughing, and other serious and in some cases addictive side effects. Consult doctor before reading.  
  
Gysecune: Hi Zanieey. I guess 1st person could be tough, but it kinda flows easier for me. The fanfic looks better because of less repetition of character names, and I find it easy to just step in their shoes. Most people do find 3rd person easy. I just love writing emotions and inner thoughts of characters. 3rd person just... annoys me. Anyways, that's one of my big secrets', so shh!'. So, did you say "Come here and let me hug the crap out of you." ? How did it turn out?  
  
Mashimaro-Byul-012: Yep. The basics of a good light romance. Humor, love, and teasing. It keeps us young. And it is very important to test the quality and craftsmanship of furniture. Here's a secret, but I have it already planned that Gippal will test out his theory in a later chapter. Just don't tell Baralai, it's a surprise.  
  
DJ Link: Wow! Thanks for those reviews. And here's the next chapter  
  
Bh: Thanks for the compliments... here's another chapter to help quench your thirst.  
  
Isarandel: Thanks. And I will keep writing.  
  
Nanashi2: The ultimate compliments! Thanks much!  
  
  
**Additional comment**:  
-Gonna have to start making the review thanks shorter... I talk too much.   
  


Enjoy Chapter 5: Wine, Dine, and One Spectacular View  


  
  
I love hot showers. My bathroom is my peaceful domain. There is nothing better than silence, and hot water soothing your muscles. I'm sure I could spend years in here, but years I do not have. I made sure I didn't waste any time in the shower; I have this odd fear that Gippal somehow broke the lock and will be waiting for me. Just standing there, ready to pounce. I took it as an overactive imagination when I emerged unscathed from the hot shower, no Gippal in view.  
  
Obviously I have foresight, because when I left the room I found myself pinned against the door I just came from.  
  
Have fun without me? He asked, his voice teasing.  
  
You could only imagine. I don't know where this is going, but I think I like it.  
  
He chuckled. Now what did I say about teasing?  
  
I can feel the sly grin settle over my features. Something to the effect of don't tease unless you give into it' which contradicts the meaning of teasing. I press forward, giving room for the arms slipping around me.  
  
And what is the meaning of tease? Besides you.  
  
I try not to lose myself in the equal heat of his skin on mine. To arouse hope, desire, or curiosity in, without affording satisfaction. He raises a brow at me. So, that would make rule three null and void.  
  
He stands possessively close to me, looking down at me with a demure glance. So does that make rule number one void? His hands slip down my back, and I trap them against the door just as they reach my rear.  
  
No, rule one _and _ two are still valid.   
  
He leans into me, so his chest touches mine, his arms bent under mine, hands buried in my hair. The texture of soft leather and calloused fingers caressed my skull in electric tingles. A sort of earthly bliss.  
  
So, we're going out for lunch.   
  
His kiss silences any of my queries, and this time I grant his questing tongue entrance. I felt pleasurable tingles slid down my spine as he groaned at the opportunity, and pulled me impossibly close.   
  
It's so easy to lose yourself in this. My hands just slid up, framing his face; it's slightly angled as his tongue plunges into my mouth. Not that I mind. My physical hunger is nowhere near as strong as my need for this is. It took a while for me to get used to the sensual way his tongue slides against mine. His tongue goes so far back, I'm curious if he's seeing if I brush all my teeth, or how good my gag reflexes are. Way too soon for me, and a little late for my lungs, he pulls back, breathing in my hair.  
  
Where are we going for lunch? I ask breathlessly. The relentless man kisses my neck, taking advantage of my exposing vest. Just where he left off last time. I jumped at the shock of heat when his hands slipped under my top. I find I really like the feel of his coarse fingers, and soft, worn leather on my skin. I might be daft, but I really like the feel of leather, on him, when he touches me like that. I hope it's not some weird secret kink or fetish. If it is; oh well.  
  
  
  
I'm not one to pass out. Gippal in general is one to do that. Blood isn't exactly nice to his stomach. But right now I feel my knees starting to shake. Maybe I wouldn't feel so lightheaded if my precious love wasn't trying to coat all of my skin's surface area with his lips or tongue.  
  
He shifts a little to the left, so there is absolutely no space between the door, myself, and the Al Bhed. I can't help but let out a sound when he moves up and nips at the juncture of my neck and shoulder.  
  
  
  
Just let me... he mumbles against my skin. His hands move to the front; stroking my flanks distractingly as he nips and sucks at my sensitive nerves. I know he means to mark. I let him. Right now, I could hardly care about anything. I wrap my arms around his waist, trying to bring him even closer. Like if we were close enough we'd blend together, be one being. One mind. One spirit.  
  
He says suddenly, pulling away.   
  
I ask dazily. All I know is he's moving away, and I don't wish for him to leave. Where are you going? I tighten my grip around his waist; I won't let go without a fight, and when provoked, I can play dirty if necessary. I lean in to give a chaste kiss.   
  
Shower. I hope you left some water. He's still trying to pull away, but not with much will power or effort.  
  
I did, but you can shower later. I'm not sure what I want, but I know it's here. Right now.  
  
No, shower now.   
  
Strategies. Please, then, give me a kiss before you leave. Bad manners get you nothing.  
  
He warns me gently. Only one. Like I would push him down and ravish him. I can feel my cheeks get even warmer at the thought. Gippal just chuckles, and leans back down.  
  
This one was toe curling. A hand buried in my hair again, as the other trailed down my chest. During this one I couldn't be quiet. Little noises of pleasure escaped, and I pulled him for an even deeper kiss. I felt like I was going to burst into flame, like a phoenix. The heat was unbearable. And that's when he abruptly pulled away, resting his forehead on mine.  
  
Be back in 15, I need to take a shower. He looked down at my vest and loose pants. Go make yourself comfortable.  
  
I smiled weakly at the comment, emotions and hormones running rampant. I will. He slowly withdrew, like that time on the docks; like he didn't want to go. I moved from the closed door, allowing him access to my bathroom. I didn't stop staring at his back until the door quietly shut.  
  
  
In the meantime I found myself looking in the mirror. I looked different, but I didn't know how. I mean, my physical appearance hadn't changed; well besides the fact my hair was damp and ruffled from that exquisite man running his hands through my hair. I looked... younger. This day in age, all the kids; literal and proverbial, are the world power. The days when leaders were chosen for their experience of life, and grand knowledge of Spira, is over. The youth have taken over. Though, quite honestly, in no way I consider myself a youth. I feel weary behind these twenty years; I guess it came from life teaching me too many lessons in such a short period of time. I used to think my white hair came from stress. Being mortally wounded at a young age, being one of the sole survivors of the Crimson Squad, and then being possessed by century old spirits? My situation hasn't exactly improved.  
  
But now it has. Suddenly the blond walked right back into my life, and everything is better. I have energy where I once was tired. Instead of work, I have fun. Yevon! What this man does to me! It's barely into 24 hours with his company and I'm already wandering around daydreaming!  
  
It was then I noticed the mark he left behind. Barely visible; Gippal has always been gentle in his own ways. I couldn't help but touch it, the mere sight of it spoke volumes. It made me feel... worthy. Valuable. I was something of Gippal's. I was utterly free, but I was unmistakably his. Someone put a claim of... love on me. Not on my body, but my heart. It said that I was his to protect, his to be with, his to be friends with, his to be concerned about, his to cherish. And only his. As I long as I'd have him. His to watch, his to fret over, his to comfort, his to be comforted by. His to love; unconditionally.   
  
I blamed it on how Gippal had turned my life upside down. I wanted to cry. It had been a long time since anyone had loved me like that. So many lifetimes that it hurt. It hurt to expose myself to someone so intimately, when almost all my life I prided myself in my cold heart; able to love, but never able to accept someone could love back.   
  
I am broken. Gippal did it unknowingly, and I let him. I knew long ago he melted my frozen heart. I just wonder if he can find the pieces and put them back together. If he can't, then no-one can. Once he's one with me, I'll be whole again. I gave him something, something that I can never get back. It was a once in a lifetime deal.  
  
But even if he would leave me for someone better; I mean, I'm not that special, I would still love him. I'm just not sure then I would know what I was living for. I would probably ask him to cut out my heart before he leaves; take my physical life while you're at it.  
  
Oh Gippal, do you know how much I love you? I would fade away into nothing if you wanted me to. Or stay here and endeavor to make you the happiest man alive.  
  
  
Gippal, do you really know how much is riding on your shoulders? My faith and hope has been shredded into so many pieces, I only have this little bit left for you. Cherish it or burn it. But remember, once burned...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
I had only been gone, what, 15 minutes? And the mood had turned from playful to a thick atmosphere of despair. I have no idea where Baralai went, but I just know I have to find him. And find him soon.  
  
I find him in his bedroom. Staring blankly into a long mirror. He doesn't even notice my approach; that immediately sets my hair on end. Even extremely ill or near death Baralai had this sixth sense about the presence of sentient beings. And now he just stood, motionless in front of the mirror. I move behind him, trying to lock a gaze with him in the mirror. It doesn't work; he has this glazed look in his eyes. I wrap my arms around his waist, and he seems to snap out of his trance; gasping as he saw, felt, and sensed my presence. His beautiful eyes clear, and immediately he lowers his gaze, hiding something from me. Something that was hurting him.  
  
I take my hand, gently pushing up his chin, so his eyes once again look at mine through the mirror. It hurts me to see the pain in there. It's so deep and raw.  
  
What's wrong?   
  
He tries to look away, but I force the eye contact. You, you need to tell me... I need to know... His words are so soft; it adds more volume to the pain in my heart.  
  
Need to know what, love?   
  
That's when he twists from my grasp, fleeing to the safety of the other side of his room. Exactly that. What... what is _this?_ He gestures towards me. Gippal, I need to know now, if this is some sort of... short term remedy, or if you truly want to invest something in this.  
  
I'm struck speechless that, somehow, he would think I would be here just for a good fuck. I never, ever came here with those intentions. As I already explained; I play for keeps.  
  
Are you... just here for a... good time? His voice waivers. Because I need to know now.  
  
I'm growing sick at just hearing his words. Baralai... I want to invest something in this relationship; the rest of my life. You need to tell _me_ if this is a short-term thing. This is all or nothing, no skirting the lines. Either you let me be yours, or we go back to being old acquaintances. Your choice. I know what I want. But I can't force you into it. I wouldn't. Ever. And do you know why? Because I love you, dammit. Sun and rain, day and night, good and bad, perfect or broken.   
  
Baralai seemed shocked, and he choked on his words. Let me have you? I would have you always. But would you really take me, even though I'm not perfect?  
  
I spoke without hesitation. I would most definitely take you broken. But unfortunately, you're perfect.   
  
I see him smile weakly. Love is blind.   
  
I see him shiver, and I walk over to him, shaking my head. Love isn't blind. It sees all, and loves it anyways. Love is impartial, despite popular belief.   
  
He leans heavily on the wall behind him, smiling and shaking his head. Only you.   
  
I reach out and hold him close, whispering in his ear, Yep. That's all I want. Only you. Now and forever. You okay with that?   
  
He nods, drawing back to look in my eyes.   
  
And here I thought you had eloquent speech. You must have a pretty good writer...   
  
He slaps me playfully. And here I thought you were romantic.  
  
Oops. Almost forgot about that. I am. Hence why we depart shortly to picnic the afternoon away. But before we leave, you might want to change. I grin as he suddenly remembers his attire.  
  
Yes, I will get changed right away. He walks from my embrace to the other side of the room, pulling off his vest in the process. In the meantime he pulls out his praetor-wear. His hands go instinctively to the waistband of his loose pants, but they freeze there when he realizes I haven't left the room. He looks at me through the mirror in front of him, expectantly.  
  
I know he wants me to leave. Baralai is picky about his privacy.  
  
Could you please excuse yourself? I wish to change in private. Polite as ever. He doesn't even sound put-out.  
  
I don a wolfish grin. It's nothing I haven't seen before. I walk toward him; he turns around, blushing deeper the closer I get. It's true, I have seen him nude before. It's called hot springs. Though admittedly he was the only one to ever be allowed to bathe with Paine... I still had slight suspicions about this man...  
  
I know, but please, for my sake?   
  
Now how can I refuse that? A delightful little strip tease, just for me? Only with great class, self control, love, and a compromise. If I can kiss you, I'll go.  
  
I see Baralai hesitates, but he eventually sees my way. Just one.  
  
So I give him just one' kiss. He said nothing about touching. So that's exactly what I do. I delight as his stomach muscles contract and tighten under my touch. He tries to pull away from the sensation, and I follow him, overjoyed when he's pinned against an ornate dresser. We separate lips only mere seconds so I can change angles and deepen the kiss. I delight in exploring his torso; his chest is well defined and smooth. I place my palm below his sternum, and I feel the rapid beat of his heart, and the heavy rise and fall of his chest. Yeah. It's perfect.  
  
  
I decide I could invest in more than one kiss. I'll get around to giving him some privacy soon enough. Right now I just want to spend some quality time with him. I work my attentions to the neglected side of his neck, my lips leaving his.  
  
You call this... just.. one... kiss? Apparently Baralai has breathing problems when I trace my tongue around the shell of his ear. Who would have guessed?  
  
One...two...twenty-six...Who's counting? I respond, returning to my sentry at his neck.  
  
I am.   
  
I chuckle to myself and slow my frenzied assault, moving back up to breathe against his lips. Ok, ok. I'm going. But if you're not out of here in 5 minutes, I'm going to have to assume something horrible has happened, and I'll have to come in here and -! He kisses me to get me to shut up. The thoughtful lad. I hold him in the kiss, making it more than simple. He breaks away though, bringing his head up, exposing his neck again. I press a kiss into it before I speak again. Now what did I say about teasing? I mock-scold.  
  
What did I say about the number of kisses? He jests back.  
  
That we can share as many as we want? I ask, hopeful.  
  
I told you just one. Now I fulfilled my end of the pact.  
  
I begrudgingly pull away. As you wish, your yevoness. He laughs as I kiss him one last time. Are you ticklish in your mouth also? This I'll have to explore... I try for another kiss, but he holds up his hand.  
  
  
  
You promise?  
  
He smiles. When hasn't my word been enough?  
  
Very true. And I'm holding you to it.  
  
Good. Now, go.   
  
I finally leave, not without leering at him, getting him to laugh and blush at the same time.  
  
  
Ahh. Now, onto the picnic. I've got the basket, food, drinks, and all I need is the Baralai. Oh yeah. And if he lets me, the blindfold. Nothing like surprises.  
  
  


  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  


  
Ha. Like Gippal could get me to wear a blindfold. How interesting would that look; the Al Bhed leader dragging around the blindfolded Praetor through Bevelle? Probably as a joke into an outer-city bar. The public would kill for the rumors. Not to mention half of the old New Yevon followers would die from heart attacks. No, I would be walking with all of my senses intact. I may trust the man with my life; but not my dignity.  
  
I will admit my curiosity is quite piqued. Already we seem to be heading to the main temple; nothing like visiting work on your day off. Sure enough, that's where we were headed. I could only trust Gippal hadn't lost mind, and that Spira could live one day without it's Praetor...  
  
Praetor! Praetor, Sir! Gippal kept walking, like he never heard the female voice to the side of us. I tried to stop and turn, but he discretely pulled on my sleeve and kept me moving. I motioned for the young female to follow suit.   
  
Yes, Melowna. What is it that you seek? I slowed down, and Gippal reluctantly matched my pace.  
  
Praetor, are you ill? You were not at your office this morning... Gippal gave her a skeptical look, and I chose to ignore him.  
  
No Melowna, I am not ill. Did you not know I was taking a leave for three days hence? Gippal apparently found my polite speech amusing. I believe he named it yevonese' once. He has a name for everything.  
  
Oh! My apologies, Praetor! I did not know! All I know is that the council is in great need of your instruction this very hour, and if I was to see you, I was to escort you to your chambers immediately.   
  
Gippal was about to speak, but I elbowed him imperceptibly; he wouldn't mind a short stop at my office. And no, apparently they cannot last a day without me. Yes, go on ahead and tell them I'll arrive shortly. Melowna bowed, and I tipped my head, and she ran ahead.  
  
I think I should follow. Just in case you need some help out.  
  
I smile. You'll be my excuse.  
  
He smiled back. That's what I'm best for.  
  
We reached my office shortly, finding it inhabited by 4 council members seeming to argue.  
  
I interrupt politely. They immediately put distance from each other and my desk, like guilty children when chided by a teacher.  
  
Oh! Praetor! I'm so glad you are here! We have a pressing matter about one of your plans-  
  
-Gentlemen. I cut him off. Obviously something of great importance must have happened for the four of you to dispute and not be able to wait until my return. Now if you let me and my companion settle down, I shall be able to devote all my attention towards the matter at hand.  
  
Almost immediately all chairs were vacated, and I sat behind my desk, Gippal moving a chair to sit beside me.  
  
Now what was so important that I have seemed to miss?   
  
They were familiar to my soft voice, and gentle commands. But they knew even though I talked sweetly, my words were never to be taken lightly, and you better not anger the Praetor; the wrath of a calm one is much worse than of a rash one.   
  
One finally mustered up the courage to speak. It is about these, projects' of yours. You have asked leaders of every temple to arrange times to preach about Spira's history with the public. Even matters that have barely been exposed to the light of day...  
  
Yes, indeed I have. It is time for Spira not to be ignorant. If the knowledge is not passed on, it will be lost. If you have suggestion or comments, I do believe there is a simple, efficient process you could go through. I glance down at the stacks on my desk. The same three piles magically appeared today on my desk. Again.  
  
Yes but,  
  
Please, be succinct. My time is limited. I beg of you to choose your words wisely.  
  
Please, but the temple has never done anything like this. Long have we archived all the information of Spira, only true followers entrusted with the knowledge...  
  
-And that is why we have to do this. If we cannot trust others, how can they trust us? The Youth League and Al Bhed Faction have already opened their doors to everyone, and freely shared their wealth of knowledge. I do believe it is about time Bevelle fulfill it's prophecy of being Spira's stronghold. People will not look to a stronghold if they don't have faith that it will protect them.  
  
  
  
It is time we strip down our barriers, and fall back to the true purpose of Yevon and Bevelle. The sanctuary of the nations. It will take time, and people will be spiteful of these decisions, but they must happen. And now I bid you farewell. I feel comforted that these matters fall into your able hands. I will resume my break for today and the next two. I rose, and the yevon men rose with me. Thank you, my friends. You are dismissed. They filed out quietly, each taking his own lesson in turn.  
  
Gippal spoke once they left. I knew you were a father figure, but you have such a command of speech. And respect. You literally yelled at them while speaking softly, and the next minute you complimented them. I wish I could do that.  
  
I smiled. All you need is respect and patience. Respect you have...  
  
He laughed. Thanks a lot... He paused when I sat back down. And why are you sitting back down? You're not going to work, are you?  
  
I continue to smile. Yes, for a short, 5 minute glance over at these here. Just sit back and relax. He didn't exactly follow my orders.  
  
I watched with interest as he rose, studying my desk at different angles, every once in a while glancing over at me. I didn't catch on until I saw him exerting pressure on a corner of my desk. When he looked me over appraisingly, I blushed. I grew wary of his presence, and bristled a bit when he left my general view. He smiled when I blushed, and made his way toward me.  
  
I warned, almost harshly.  
  
He looked down at the desk, then back at me; he was now standing right beside me. Just, checking out the stability of office furniture for future reference...   
  
I try to zone him out, and make a note to never come in here again, alone with Gippal. He slides up behind me, my heart lodging into my throat when he touches me. He bends over to blow gently on my ear while his hands drape over my chest. I shiver and drop the paper in my hands. Just as his lips touch the shell, I abruptly stand up; the chair shoving back Gippal from me.   
  
Alright, all done here. How about that picnic? Even I could hear the panic in my voice.  
  
Gippal recovers from his shock of being denied to molest my ear. As you wish.  
  
  
  
I follow him as he makes his way to the roof, toting a basket in hand. I find myself blinking as I adjust trom the dim insides of the temple, to the bright sunlight ontop. We keep walking on the set path, no-one in sight. He leads me to the very top of the temple; the highest point in Bevelle. It has a breath-taking view.  
  
From up here you can see the cascading water, the far off ocean, the tall city buildings, gleaming white in the pure light. You can see across the whole expanse, a truly beautiful sight. I've never been up here during the day; only once during the night to see the stars. It was like a whole different city.  
  
While I was sight-seeing my home city Gippal had set out lunch. He motioned me closer, and I sat across from him, looking down at the meal before me. I instantly recognized the sushi rolls and rice cakes; and the wine bottled from right here in outer city Bevelle. The thing I didn't recognize was the square, blue, translucent gel objects in a container. When the forces of physics were applied, they moved, and had similar consistency of flans. I wasn't sure I wanted to know what it was...  
  
It's called zamm-u*. I'm not sure what the translation is for it. He smiled at my perplexed features. Trust me. It tastes good.   
  
I watched him as he took a spoon, dug into the zamm-u', and brought it to his mouth, swallowing the contents. I dubiously did the same, enjoying the incredible feel of it. It was cool, flexible, and all surfaces were flat and smooth. A real interesting texture. And it tasted of fruit. I found I really liked it.  
  
It tastes fantastic.  
  
Mmhm. I'm surprised you never had it.  
  
There's a lot of things I've never had. I started when Gippal choked on his food, this time he was the one to blush.  
  
What were you thinking of? It was entertaining to have the roles reversed.  
  
Nothing much. I was just curious why Paine always wanted to share rooms with you, or why you were the only one to take guard when it was her turn to bathe.   
  
I blushed. That came out of nowhere. There was nothing going on.   
  
he answered back, That was the same thing she said.  
  
I watched him as he uncorked the wine, pouring it into separate glasses, the liquid shinning under the bright mid-day sun. he continued, every time you came back, you were distinctly more tired that you left; happy, but tired. And Paine wasn't exactly grinning, but you could tell by the mood...  
  
I take the offered glass, stirring the dark crimson liquid, enjoying the smell. I prompt.  
  
He takes a sip of the wine, stretching like a cat in the sun. And I'm just curious. And after that, I can kiss you.  
  
Interesting logic. I reply, also sipping the great, richly flavored drink.  
  
Yep. Just paying you back interest.  
  
  
  
He grins, raising his eyebrows. Don't remember? Or did you just think I forgot?  
  
Honest truth, I really have no idea what he was talking about. But I could tell if he was making this up. But I'm also sure I'd remember something like that....  
  
  
Oh... wait. Could he..? I mean, I thought he was asleep....  
  
  
Oh...  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
*zamm-u: Jell-o.  
  
On deck: chapter 6: A Step into the Past.  



	6. A Step into the Past

**Notes and Warnings:** Minor spoilers for FFX-2, as it is post FFX-2.  
A Gippal/Baralai [eventual] slash, and romancing.   
  
Legal babble' Warning: See previous chapter. Or the one before that.  
  
**Personal Note:** Thanks once again for all those who take the time to read this story. And I went back and fixed some errors in previous chapters...didn't know I had so many obvious ones in the last chapter...that's what happens when you rush a chapter during exams! [I have a habit of spelling english words that are close to their french ounterpart, _in french._] So sorry for my poor editing skills, and I can only hope you won't see more...but I bet you will; it's my luck.  
  
SakuraBubbles the Muffin Child: I guess it is like a review to a review, lol. Thanks for loving the Jell-o idea. I hope you like this chapter, despite it's boring' content. No Jell-o and no Gippalai hot hugging' action. Not even hot Jell-o Gippalai action...heh. I should write a chapter where Baralai has a close encounter with body-temp Jell-o, and a hungry Gippal. The possibilities are sinful. Oh well. Plot twists are fun anyways, right?  
  
yumemi 01: Thanks for not keeling over dead; reviewers are best served fresh! I'm so glad I made you feel better. And gummy bears are my favorite. I'm also happy that you love my tear-jerking/laughing story. Thanks for the sweet review.  
  
Wai - Aki: I'm not sure who is the tease... Baralai, I would think. Gippal is too direct to be a major tease to B. Now you get to know what happens... I'd tell you, but it would ruin the whole chapter. And no trips to the ER. Good. Keep it that way.  
  
Gysecune: Yes, Jell-o, the wonder food! I'm flattered that you enjoy my take on their relationship. See me? I'm happy.  
Shinnyu Kudzu: The press release is out! That _was_ foreshadowing, and here are the juicy details that suddenly popped in my head. The details that add plot, and *gasp* even better, plot twists! I won't share any more or I'll ruin it for you...  
  
Nanashi2: stability of office furniture'. Now you can laugh ridiculously loud the next time you go furniture hunting and the sales-person is trying to explain how sturdy' the furniture is. Then you can laugh more and ask if they think it would hold the weight of two men, per se 18 and 20...   
  
Kirie Himuro: *looks sheepish* Thanks for pointing out so kindly those errors...oops. Sorry. And thanks for all the love, I feel it just radiating from your review, thank you so much! And thanks for the really x16 tight hug. I'm all...fluffy inside and aglow.   
I did almost choke when you thought B/G's personalities were perfect... oh, such nice things you say!!**  
  
  
Additional comment**:- This whole chapter is in the past, in the good ol days of the crimson squad; just in case by some reason you couldn't tell by the end.  
  
  
  
Enjoy Chapter 6: A Step into the Past  
  
  
Now this was one of life's luxuries. A travel agency. A nice, warm bed. A nice, hot bath.   
  
We had been traveling long; Baralai, Paine, and Nooj not even seeming to notice the snow and cold winds. I knew Baralai wouldn't show it, but it was frickin' cold out. The balmy weather at Bevelle doesn't create a thick hide. The reason I know is because he's silent. He was always trying to lighten the mood or talk to everyone we pass by. But when he's sick, he's silent, and I know that he shivers violently at night. But still he treads on. I have no clue how he does it. I grew up in a place, on average, that is 100 degrees warmer than this. I hope the Macalania temple freezes to hell, or sinks to the bottom of that lake. Yevon, it is cold.  
  
And thank the stars that Rin was decent enough to set up a travel agency here. Baralai was ordering a room; yep, that's right, _a _room. The cheapskates have decided to keep hoarding money for our non-existent emergency, and we share rooms. And then we'd go through the same argument with Paine how yes, she should take the bed. No, it's not because she's weak. It doesn't matter if you're a female. Actually it does; Baralai refuses, even when injured, to take a bed if a female has to sleep on a cot or the floor. That guy must have been real whipped by his parents.  
  
Man, I am cranky. But I've been inside for 20 minutes and I'm still freezing. I swear, I get the bath first, or blood is spilt.  
  
What do they mean the men's side is full? Screw it, I'll go on the women's side. What, they have a private bath that Paine could go in? It could fit two? I don't care, I'm going in with her.  
  
Now, that I don't get. Baralai is minding his own business, and suddenly Paine grabs his arm and drags him in there with her. I don't know what's up with those two, but it's damn suspicious. After every battle they wander off to bathe, Paine always dragging him with. She comes back distinctively in a better mood, and he comes back tired. If I knew any better, I would think she was raping my Baralai....  
  
And where did that possessive my' come from? Sure, he always takes care of me and spends time with me; has this nice smile, is polite, laughs at my jokes, looks quite sexy barefooted after a battle...  
  
Why do I get stuck with the old man? Why can't I take my bath yet? Why is it so freakin' cold?!  
  
  
  
  
That, is so much better. I'm back to normal body temperature, the staff started a nice warm fire in our room, and brought plenty of extra blankets. One of the ladies gave us a strange look when she realized it was three guys and a girl in one room, with one bed. I just flashed her a grin and watched her blush. Let her think what she will.  
  
Great, now it's just me and handsome. Finally I can get some answers. Why do you and Paine always run off together, eh? Something I should know about?  
  
The white-blond crawls into his pile of blankets on the floor, yawning before answering me. We're just being polite; we know you and Nooj want some privacy. Goodnight, Gippal.  
  
I sputter indignantly. What do you mean by that?!  
  
He mumbles, eyes already closed.  
  
I couldn't believe this man. That he would even joke that Nooj and I...gah! It makes me sick even thinking about it. Oh, you are so going to pay, Baralai. You may be older than me, but that doesn't mean you can tease me like that. I _am_ no _rookie_!  
  
Heh. Revenge is best served cold. Freezing, in fact.  
  
  
  
Long after everyone was asleep, I rose from my spot near my sole nemesis, and discretely made my way from the room. Just leaving the agency for a quick two seconds I was already freezing. My hand might be numb, but it should be well worth it.  
  
I carried the snow in my hand and made my way quickly back to our room; it was already melting. Just my luck, Baralai was sleeping on his stomach, his back exposed. I knew he had a sensitive neural network; especially to touch and on his spine.   
  
I carefully reached under the blankets and pushed up his shirt, finding I quite liked the feel of his skin. But feeling up Baralai wasn't my mission. I smirked. It didn't sound like such a bad mission right now...  
  
...But to the task at hand. In a sudden movement I flip off the blankets, and drop the below 32 degree water molecules. The instant it touched skin Baralai gasped loudly, was up, and had me pinned to the ground.  
  
Paine shot up from the bed, turning on the sole electric light in our room. I squinted my eyes, and I could see Baralai's body shivering as the cold ice melted into freezing water, dripping down his sides and onto me. Baralai's usually soft eyes looked wild and frenzied; and it was then I noticed Nooj. His mouth dropped, eyes wide, and his face completely red. I swore I would never forget that moment Mr. Stoic had his mouth hanging open. It was only seconds later Baralai frantically removed himself from over me, putting quite some distance between us.  
  
He started to speak, words hurried and rushed. It's not what you think! He put something cold on my back, and I just...just... Baralai's words faded as Nooj still stared at me, now lying casually on the floor.  
  
Then the man finally spoke. Perhaps next time we should invest in two rooms...  
  
I watched with great interest as Baralai blushed; he seemed like such a little kid right now. The man oh-so great with words, now a babbling idiot. An attractive, babbling idiot, mind you. Baralai ran his hand over his face, fingers pulling back the white hair from his features. Gippal...I don't know what I'm going to do with you... he moaned despairingly.  
  
Paine started laughing. I grinned and laughed with her. Double entendres are so fun; especially when they aren't purposeful.  
  
I'm yours, to do with me as you please. I tossed out, my intonation increasing in a lilting tease.   
  
Paine smiled, beckoning Baralai over to her. I'll protect you from the evil little paycd*.  
  
Baralai shook his head. I'll be alright; I'm just going to take a bath to warm up.  
  
I was indignant through their whole little dialogue. First Paine _always_ has to bathe with him, now she invites him to sleep with her? And he refuses? Baralai is definitely weirder than I thought he was. Not to mention it feels _real_ good to be pinned by him; even in practice Baralai had never pinned me down. And what's with that anyways? No matter how hard I push, B just calmly takes. He never gets riled up. Just... weird.  
  
And why the farplane do I like him pinning me down anyways? And why does it seem Paine can't keep her hot hands off of him?   
  
  


~*~ ~*~ ~*~  


  
  
  
It has been a long, long day. I'm not sure how Gippal can stand this desert heat; I can only assume that he has a thick hide. We've stopped at the one and only oasis on our journey in his homeland. The sun is setting, and finally the heat has started to subside. I'm worried about Paine though. I have naturally dark skin to help battle the sun, but her skin is so pale... At least she agreed to wear the thin cloak Gippal suggested, despite her many protests. It protects her skin from the direct sunlight, but I think she's still going to burn.  
  
She's not the only one I worry about. Nooj increasingly seems to seek death; it's as if the meaning of his life has left. I may be able to heal his body, but it's increasing harder and harder to even attempt to heal his spirit.  
  
And then the desert weighs heavy on my mind. Odd creatures have stirred out here... things that shouldn't be here are showing up. Odd behavior of fiends and other indigenous wildlife. There is something instinctively wrong, and I think my friend Gippal senses it too. And then...  
  
Oh, there is too much to think about. My mind wanders as I set up my portion of the camp. The water is so pure and refreshing just to drink; I can barely wait to take a cool swim under the approaching cloudless night.   
  
That, is the beauty of the desert. The nights grow chill, and the stars glow bright. In the dark velvet of night, pinpricks of light reach us softly. Their powerful light even spans to our small world; creating a twinkling jewel to embellish our night sky. These are the nights that I don't sleep; I lay awake until the dawning sun drowns out even the brightest. It is these nights that my soul enters a restful sleep...  
  
And here I am, waxing poetic. It seems as if everyone is set up, and anxious to take a dip in the cooling waters and wash away the sand and sweat from today.  
  
Well, ladies first. Gippal pointed in the general direction of the oasis; we camped a good 300 feet from it. Being too near the water would attract thirsty fiends to our camp, and we've had enough battling for one day.  
  
Paine gives an exaggerated smile, and departs for the oasis. I rise from the lumpy ground and follow my good friend. Though I try to ignore it, I can feel two separate glances follow my moves. I know they must be sending suspicious glances my way; it has been a long tradition now that I take point when Paine bathes.  
  
It was decided quite quickly that it would be separated this way. One person always had to be onshore to keep an eye out, battle, or run to the aide of the people back in camp. At least one person would stay at camp to make sure we weren't pillaged or ambushed.  
  
At first Paine refused that anyone would watch, and she would only bathe by herself during the darkest night. After a while she began asking me, and it has been that way ever since.  
  
I settle myself against the dark orange sediment outcroppings, letting my eyes gaze lazily over the evening sun-lit oasis. I watch as Paine sheds her sandy cloak; indeed she burned, near her exposed neck. But the material that covered her long legs and arms served her well; no burns were evident. She has a tender spot along her left side and hip. She was badly injured by an unusually strong fiend. No doubt it will turn colorful by tomorrow, unless she lets me heal it. It is up to her; she has to come to me.  
  
My eyes slip shut as she deftly does away with all her little belt-like contraptions. It is only out of respect I close my eyes. And I keep them closed until she is dressed once again. My...extra perception would alert me to another presence. I smile as I hear her sigh, and the pure water's ripples reaching the sandy shores. I almost want to laugh when I hear rush of displaced water when she fully emerges. I feel her demeaning gaze as she senses my amusement. Only I know she likes water. That she could spend hours in water. I rest my head back against the grainy rock, enjoying the cool air as night settles in.  
  
I raise my arm just in time to block splashed water my way. I smile, not minding my robe is wet. In fact, I think it is high time I took this heavy thing off. My eyes still closed, I blindly, shrug open the robe, keeping it behind me to ease the rough rock.  
  
A strip tease just for me, huh? I hear Paine's sarcastic voice a little distance away; she must have swam to the other side.  
  
Only for you, my dear. I chuckle quietly, letting my body relax and start to heal after this long, hot, tiresome day. After Paine's quiet, rain-like laughter, a long pause ensues as we enjoy each other's company.  
  
I hear Paine emerge from the water. Don't fall asleep on me. She teases, and I feel the water she flicks at me with her wet hand.  
  
You would think now I would have the greatest temptation; and you would be right. She's a beautiful woman; when fully emerged I've watched her. Young, beautifully pale skin, and these brilliantly intense red eyes. Her silver-brown hair just add to the mysterious attraction to her features. And once you get to know her, she's truly beautiful under her hardening shell.  
  
But there is one damper to this whole situation. Despite the attraction that is there, she's more of a sister to me. Perhaps in time we could grow to be lovers, but now only afforded to be closer companions. We love, but without any sexual hindrances. Greatest of friends and surrogate siblings, we can find a sort of cool refuge in each other. I suddenly felt a new presence. I tensed, but then immediately relaxed, a grin crossing my features.   
  
Paine noticed.   
  
I hope you're finished dressing, we have a jecedun*. I spoke quietly, but she got my meaning.  
  
I'm decent. Wanna give him a show?  
  
I crack one eye open just to make sure she is fully dressed. And what kind of show would that be? I see she is decent', though the arms and legs were still bare.  
  
She knelt down and flung her arms around me. Oh Baralai! The voice was totally fake.  
  
Oh Yevon-! I replied with true surprise evident in my faked despairing voice. I'm glad Paine's body blocked Gippal's view of my face. I was about to split in two with my wide grin.  
  
She yelled in fake excitement. I hope my body's movement didn't portray my laughter. She wove her bare fingers through my hair, bringing my face up to hers. What I didn't expect was for her to really settle on my lap, or really brush her lips against mine. After that short encounter she possessively held my head to her shoulder, turning to look Gippal right in the eye.   
  
Buun pycdynt, ed ech'd ajah luhcahciym.* I hear Gippal mutter. I can hardly hold back my laughter. I leaned to the side, watching Gippal run away from his hiding spot. Paine laughs and rolls off me, and I watch as she is quite mindful of her left side. I look at her, and she looks at me, shrugging. I sigh. Time for me to get to work. She was peculiar of not wanting to be cured in front of others. I understand. I just wish it wasn't after the long day. After healing Nooj and Gippal, the magic spent already took it's toll on me. And Gippal wondered why I was the first one asleep.  
  
  
  
It would be a long time later until I found out what Paine did while she stared at Gippal that night. Or why he would avoid me when Paine was around.  
What she mouthed to him in Al Bhed. Ra'c seha.'. He's mine.  
  
  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
  
He was sitting by the fire we made in Macalania forest, near a large tree planted in glassy water. I flopped myself down next to him, my back against his shoulder, causing the lithe white-blond to tip slightly. He just leans his full weight back, trying to restore balance. He has to put some force in it; he hardly weighs anything, and he has such a light frame.   
  
I remember one evening while we were traveling through the thunder plains and he scared any life out of me. One minute he was walking, then suddenly he stopped. Just as soon as I turned around he went limp, falling directly on the hard rock ground. He had a fever that made his forehead hotter than fire and the rest of his body colder than ice. But what really freaked me out was how light he was when I carried him. I would almost bet Paine's sword would be heavier than him.  
  
And what's the first thing that comes from that wonderful man's mouth? Sorry for all the trouble, and a thank you. He kept trying to apologize for making me carry him. I'd carry him any day; even if he was conscious. He was incredibly light. And he wondered why later I kept trying to stuff him with food.  
  
Heck, I still do to this day. He mother's everyone, even Nooj. Making people relax, taking all the horrible chores, and making sure they ate _all_ of their meals, even though he hardly ate any of his. But now is not the time to think of those things. Nope, this would be a relaxing night. Fiends in general here stayed away from fire, and were even scarcer around the enchanting water.  
  
I straighten up a bit as he shifts, and I lay my head in his lap. I look at him upside down as he leans back against the tree, eyes watching the beautiful red and blue butterflies gathering at the water's edge for a small drink. Even distracted, his hands instinctively found my freshly washed hair. I closed my eyes, accepting the exquisite feelings as he motheringly smoothed back my hair. After a while his hands carded through my hair, just like I was aching for them to; his calloused fingers caressing my sensitive scalp. Bliss. This man was euphoria incarnate. And his back massages? To kill for. I'm serious.  
  
Paine returns from stretching out her tired muscles. It's a bad mistake if you go right to bed; you'll regret it in the morning. She speaks, You don't have to baby him.  
  
I was about to open my eyes and retort when Baralai speaks for me. It's alright, I don't mind. Paine raised a brow, and settled on the other side of the fire. Baralai's hand stopped momentarily; I think he felt the tension between us. But the interesting part is, I'm pretty sure he hasn't realized why that tension is there. What caused it.  
  
  
  
Night creeps on, our bodies feeling that it is latter than it already is. The forest blocks out the setting sun, light gone by 17h30*, the only comfort now being the ethereal glow from the woods and the nearby water. By now I think it is only 20h30. I heard Baralai say goodnight, and Paine crawl under her wraps.  
  
Then Baralai speaks very soft, as if he would wake me. I pretend I am asleep, and I feel my stomach flip-flop, and my mouth grow dry as I felt his lips brush my temples. Oh, it was chaste, but it was so much more to me. My stomach turned as apprehensive energy filled me. Did this mean he would be interested in me?  
  
I heard Baralai sigh, and the hand stopped it's motions, moving someplace else. It seemed like eternity when I dared open my eyes again. When I looked at the glowing embers of our used-to-be fire I saw the two red eyes. Filled with hate. Filled with jealousy.   
  
I silently mouth to her; I know she could see me. I used her own words that she impressed on me only months earlier. Ra'c seha. I didn't wait to see her face. I smugly settled down, head still resting in Baralai's lap.  
  
  
  
Baralai never knew why Paine and I separated on slightly sour terms. I saw it hurt him to see us like this. He tried, but he couldn't solve this dilemma; he didn't know.  
  
  
  
He didn't know two people put a claim on him. He still doesn't, the innocent.  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
up next: Chapter 7: Enlightenment of the Naive   
  
paycd*: beast  
  
jecedun* : visitor  
  
Buun pycdynt, ed ech'd ajah luhcahciym.* : Poor bastard, it isn't even consensual  
  
*17h30 - I've been using military time, assuming the planet's rotation period is 24 hours. The h' separates the hours from the minutes. Much like the French. This is what happens when you spend at least 4 years of your life studying a foriegn language; it gets stuck in your head.  
**  
  
  
Additional-Additional Comment:** Paine is my favorite character in the game. Wise, intelligent, and witty, she adds a mature, fun sense to the game. I imagine she was quite more lively in her younger years, and dared to show emotion; easily bonding with the candidates.   
Just for a plot twist I have her in the past being posessive of Baralai: Gippal has competition. I Just couldn't quite bring myself into having Nooj hit on Baralai, so Paine it was.   
They've all matured over the long times together and apart. Thank goodness too, or Gippal might have attacked Baralai with ice cubes...  
  



	7. Valentine's Day Special

Legal Issues See chapter 6 to see chapter 5, to see chapter 4.  
**  
  
Personal Note:** Thanks for all who have waited so very long for chapter 7; it's almost done and should be here shortly. Birthdays, school, and family events have kept my free time strapped, so as a thank you I wanted to present a short and sweet one-shot for V-day. *Sigh* I'm a year older now.  
  
A Valentine's oneshot special: **Muja'c Tyo **   
  
Enjoy!  
  
Baralai woke first, as usual. He moved with his sleepy morning cadence, gently removing himself from his lover's grip. Slipping out of the warm cocoon, he begrudgingly set himself on the cool ground. Stretching lightly, Baralai padded down the hall, bare feet silent against the smooth, wood floor. He made his way into the kitchen, body mindlessly grasping the second steaming pot. He silently thanked whoever made coffee makers with timers.   
  
A hand came from behind him, reaching over to a cupboard, withdrawing 2 patch-colored mugs. Baralai smiled softy as he felt the other arm wrap around his waist, the firm body aligning with his.  
  
Gippal whispered lovingly, pulling his lover close.  
  
Mmm. What are you doing up, mujamo*? Baralai poured a cup of coffee.  
  
You know I can't sleep without my tacand vmufan*.  
  
Baralai strained against the gentle hold as his long arms reached out to a distant cupboard, taking out a small package.  
  
I don't know why you bother with that stuff. Gippal motioned to the tea packet now being placed in a steaming mug.  
  
Because it doesn't have a lot of caffeine. And my taste buds haven't been dulled long enough to not notice the bitter taste of coffee. It's a last resort.  
  
Y'know, Gippal said, reaching around and grabbing the already made cup of the dark liquid, I wish you were shorter. He rested his cheek against Baralai's shoulder, Baralai leaning back into the embrace.  
  
You wish I was shorter? He asked bemused.  
  
Gippal tippy-toed, trying to rest his chin on Baralai's head, but he couldn't reach. You're too tall.  
  
Anything else you want to change, while you're at it? Baralai joked.  
  
Yes, in fact, there is. You're too skinny. Gippal proved his point by jabbing at the Praetor's ribs, chuckling darkly at an outburst of ow'. See? Nothing there.  
  
There's something there. Everything there should be, puo*Who you callin' a puo?   
  
Why I think it should be quite obvious. Baralai turned, now leaning against the counter, legs spread apart invitingly.  
  
Did I ever say I'd get bored of you? Gippal pressed himself between the gap, leaning in for a kiss.  
  
Baralai smiled, wrapping his arms around the Al Bhed's neck.  
  
Good. Then I still haven't lied. Gippal met halfway, kissing his passionate lover. He absent-mindedly set down his coffee, devoting all his attentions to the man in front of him. It was a wonderful thing, these mornings. And it could only get better. After all, it was Muja'c Tyo*. Only good things could come from this day.  
  
What's got you so amorous today? Baralai breathed, delighted in the short kissing dual they shared.  
  
It's because you're not working today. Gippal kissed Baralai again, overjoyed by the intense euphoria that infused him when his lover kissed him back.  
  
There has got to be something besides that. They've been living together for 11 months, and they still find new things about each other. Every day. Like how Baralai was submissive and aggressive. Would do anything to please, especially if that meant he was in control in his subservient ways. Or how Gippal had a fit if they didn't shower together. His excuse was water conservation, but the honest truth was he couldn't, and wouldn't, miss _any _ opportunity to touch. Even while Baralai would be dressing he could always feel a ghost of a hand slink up his thigh.  
  
There is this holiday we celebrate... Gippal elaborated vaguely, kissing Baralai again and moving slowly against him.  
  
And what day would that be? Baralai gasped out as hands wickedly slipped down the back of his pants.  
  
It's Muja'c Tyo. Just a little holiday we all celebrate with glee. Y'know, give small gifts to friends and family; sharing the love.  
  
Baralai pulled him closer. I hope you don't do this for your friends and family.   
He moved firm and slow against his lover, almost grinding against him.  
  
Gippal choked out, only one friend have I ever done this with.  
  
Baralai responded back breathlessly, leaning his head back, closing his eyes, and exposing his neck as he concentrated on the sensations. And who was that special friend?  
  
Oh, I wouldn't call him _special_...   
  
Baralai smiled lightly, any concentration torn as Gippal hoisted him up on the counter, bringing his legs around him.   
  
We met, oh, it seems like _ages_ ago. He was almost the same height as me. A real looker. Though you might consider him the keep-to-himself' kind, he really opened up over the period of time. I got to see him laugh, and even smile. Though most of his past he never spoke about, I felt like I knew almost all of him those simple, no, complicated moments we shared. He had this most wonderful hands, and I would consider him one of my best friends ever. I could share everything with him, and he'd cherish it and keep it confident. Gippal smiled as he brushed his lips over Baralai's pale ones. Gippal sighed, moving in for the zinger. I still miss Nooj... he paused for dramatic effect.  
  
You're so... sweet' were the words that almost escaped out of Baralai's mouth, until Gippal's final words sunk in,   
  
Gippal laughed, and covered the sweet mouth again, savoring the kiss.  
  
Baralai struggled as it seemed Gippal wanted to share the countertop with him. He sighed dramatically, pushing the man away. There isn't enough room for both of us here. Gippal didn't stop. We're both going to fall! Baralai laughed.  
  
Then you'd fall on me. I thought you didn't mind being on top every once in a while. Gippal replied wittily.  
  
Baralai proudly didn't choke on his words. Still... Nooj? He was a kind of detached father figure to me. And you... Baralai paused when Gippal stilled, staring intently at his face, looking into his eyes. It was these moments Baralai felt exposed and loved at the same time.  
  
You know I was kidding, right? About the Nooj part. But everything else... I was describing you...only the little bit I could put into words. Your fantastic hair, gentle, but feisty spirit...  
  
Your odd habits of eating blueberry muffins before and after...  
  
Before and after what, my dear? Gippal prodded.  
  
After we make love. And speaking of that, I think I'll take my shower now. Baralai spoke in haste. He paused, then cringed. An honest mistake; that's not exactly how he would have worded it. Baralai could think of a million colorful interjections just by seeing the cool, sly smile on the Al Bhed's face.  
  
I think there was a slight error in that sentence. See, making love, takes two. Like, per se, dancing the tango. So, it would be _our _shower.  
  
Oh, c'mon Gippal, you can live one day without following me into the shower.  
  
I will when I'm good and ready, and you know how I feel about water conservation. Gippal pulled Baralai off the counter, pinning him against it barely before the Praetor could touch ground.  
  
First off, Baralai mumbled through the peppered kisses, we don't have that much time, and secondly, we probably waste more water doing...other things.  
  
Good point. Gippal started kissing his favorite neck. We'll have to make this one quick.  
  
Baralai surrendered, throwing up his hands. Now get off me, please.  
  
What did you say? Get me off, please?' Why it would be your pleasure. Baralai jumped, heart racing as a hand inched its way up the silk-clad thigh.  
  
Baralai's mind slowed as blood was deferred for use elsewhere.  
  
Yeah, about that shower. Gippal whispered licentiously in the older man's ear, his tongue tracing the shell, as his other free arm wrapped around and held the man still. Shower now, or shower later? And what to do in the mean time? Oh, the possibilities are _endless._ Gippal stroked him lightly through the thin pants, enraptured by the taste of Baralai's skin, and the small breathy noises that parted from that sinfully sweet mouth.  
  
A shower-! Baralai's breath hitched as Gippal, in a bold move, dove his hand beneath the waistband, cupping the growing hardness.  
  
What about the shower? Gippal inquired as he trailed kisses and nips down the wonderfully soft and exquisite neck, feasting on the olive flesh.  
  
I could... ...speak...if you...stopped...that... The warm hand slowly stroked the sensitive organ, causing all general speech abilities allotted to common man to be absolved.  
  
If I stopped what? Gippal smiled as practiced his favorite art; plunging his tongue into the dips along the Praetor's collarbone.  
  
Yes, I do think I'll take a shower _now._ Baralai somehow managed resolve into his voice, and got his body to stop shaking. Well, he was trying to tell his body to stop shaking. It seemed to be ignoring him, just like his brain; it refused to tell his feet this was the time to run for an escape before he fell on his knees begging. Well, that wouldn't be such a bad thing, but, Gippal said something earlier about going out' for breakfast.  
  
Spoil sport. Gippal finally stopped the motions that kept Baralai near the edge, withdrawing his hand, but compensating with a mind-blowing kiss. Gippal was slightly taken aback as Baralai's tongue slid sensually over his, evoking shudders. That tongue curled under his and drew back, tickling the sensitive nerves.  
  
Baralai loved the way Gippal always squirmed and tried to crawl in him through the mouth; literally, whenever his tongue lightly teased his gums, the back molars, and the delicate palate. He never grew tired of the almost primal sound that escaped the Al Bhed's throat when he would unexpectedly dip his tongue into the slick well between the teeth and bottom lip. Or the way the young man's grip on him would convulse sweetly when he placed his knee between those long legs, and drew him close.  
  
So...about that... ...shower. Gippal panted against Baralai's lips.  
  
Oh yeah. The shower. And breakfast. But what a lovely spread he had right here-  
  
  
  
Baralai snapped out of his trance. Darn Gippal and his sexy self. Oh yeah. Sure, we can take that shower now. Now, why did that come out of his mouth? Wasn't it supposed to be along the lines of make love to me here and now, I can't get enough of you'? Dumb proper mouth.  
  
Gippal backed off, grabbing Baralai's wrist, guiding him down the low-lit hallway, bringing him back into the bedroom, not even pausing and going straight into the large bathroom. His hands immediately found Baralai's green silk pants, fingers skimming the edges while leering suggestively.  
  
Baralai resisted the urge to melt right then and there. Pushing aside the iced glass door, he waved his hand over a panel, the water immediately falling from spicates above, giving a rain-like effect. He indulged himself, letting the warm water play along his hand, until his senses were diverted elsewhere.   
  
Gippal moved right up to his spellbound lover. Baralai could feel the heat of the bare skin sear into his back, simultaneously relaxing and spasmodically tightening his muscles. They seemed to fit perfectly together; Baralai practically fusing back into his embrace.  
  
Gippal purred as he sampled a tender spot between shoulder blades. Baralai whimpered, arching his back away. Gippal's arm encircled him snugly, pulling his spine straight. Baralai tried to arch his back away again, gasping as teeth grazed at the vertebrae above his shoulders. A hand wickedly slid down his abdomen, skimming over his lap, stopping to rest incredibly high on the inside of his thigh, fingers rubbing miniscule circles into the muscle.  
  
Baralai shook in the embrace, and finally worked his jaw to speak, his voice rough even to his own ears. Are we... are we going to make it to the shower?   
  
We're almost there, just take it easy. Gippal responded, moving his lips down to the side of the Praetor's neck, tasting the soft, smooth flesh.  
  
Baralai choked on his words, one to speak.   
  
Gippal chuckled, breath hot against the wet skin, causing Baralai's body to shake uncontrollably. You're right. We don't want to be wasting any water, right?  
  
Baralai took a deep breath to calm himself, so he could keep his hands still enough to remove his pants. Not turning around, he headed into the shower, the warm water feeling cool against his overheated skin. He didn't know why his heart suddenly lodged in his throat when hands buried in his wet hair; really, who else was in here?  
  
I don't know how, but every single time you touch me... Every single time he touched him, it was like he was made only for him, his nerves sung under his touch, like it was the first time.  
  
I know, you're so... wonderful. Gippal squeezed shampoo onto his hand, then proceeded to lather up Baralai's blond hair. He always delighted in this simple act of love. The way Baralai would lean into his touch, almost purring as his fingers brushed the sensitive scalp. Apparently wherever he touched him, the man was sensitive. As if he was wired only to enjoy his touch. It did wonders for Gippal's ego.  
  
Gippal growled low, when in a surprise move Baralai had turned and grabbed his hard erection. The soaped up hand slid easily up and down from base to tip. With satisfaction Baralai felt it hot and heavy in his hand, twitching slightly when he passed over a sweet spot. Gippal groaned low, pulling in Baralai for a kiss by the hands entangled in the Praetor's hair. Baralai smiled into the kiss as Gippal moaned, thrusting gently into his hand.  
  
Baralai whispered over the falling water, Just...let go for me... ...let me touch you... ...savor... ..everything.  
  
Gippal bit back a groan as Baralai brought his hand form the grip on the white strands, gliding them between his lips. And what's the catch? Gippal breathed, resting his head in the crook of the man's neck.  
  
Baralai bit lightly on the fingers, trying to speak around them. Yewar da ketsh. He proved his point by sucking the fingers further into his throat, giving a hearty tug on the trapped erection.  
  
Gippal moaned while biting into the soft flesh, receiving a small cry of surprise from his lover. He apologized, gently laved the reddened flesh, this time feeling the slight purrs of pleasure vibrate along the imprisoned fingers. Gippal's free hand made its way down the olive skin, finger lightly tracing a vein on the underside of the vital organ. Gippal heard the sharp intake of breath, and let his fingers slide from the hot mouth. A hand caught his by the wrist, ceasing that hand from any of his sinful notions. Baralai's other hand changed pace from a languid, slow rhythm to something fast and almost unbearable. Gippal felt the wind knocked from him as his heart skipped a beat, and continued to beat rapidly, along with his thrusts.  
  
Baralai let go of the curious hand, and let his join the other. Gippal could barely hold back; one hand moved up, as one always moved down, coming to meet in the middle. He began to shake, struggling for words.  
  
For me. His lover stated simply, covering his mouth. Gippal's eye closed. He groaned into that honey mouth as white-hot euphoria suffused his body, frying any nerve systems, overloading the receptors with pleasure so intense...  
  
With a rush of breath, Gippal was thrown back into the world, finishing violently in Baralai's tight grip.  
  
It was some time before Gippal found the energy to move again, tongue against the skin, spreading a wet trail up his partner's neck as he picked up his head from its comfortable position. Baralai gave a small, appreciative groan, still holding his lover intimately.  
  
That was quite...nice. Gippal growled playfully, rubbing his cheek against Baralai's in a loving, possessive manner.  
  
Long fingers found his neglected erection, Baralai hissing in surprise and almost painful pleasure. He broke away from the grasp, busying himself with the soap bar and making himself clean.  
  
Gippal stood shocked as he was denied to touch his lover. He also stared at the white soap that traveled across the lithe body, becoming quite jealous of that inanimate object. He watched as the Praetor quickly rinsed himself, reaching for conditioner, and applying it to his hair. Gippal also found him jealous of the conditioner that got to touch every single, shock-white strand, and how those strands fell around the tan face....it was a stunning picture. He reached out again, his index finger tracing the man's spine, from neck to tailbone.  
  
Baralai whirled around, placing a kiss on Gippal's lips, pulling his away as soon as the Al Bhed tried to initiate more.  
  
We don't want to miss our breakfast date. Baralai added simply for an explanation.  
  
It's more of a brunch anyways, Gippal offered. He reached out for his love, who almost plastered himself against the wall to escape his touch. The Fey One was playing hard to get.  
  
By the time we're done it'll be lunch, Baralai threw back, running his fingers through his hair, making sure all of the conditioner was removed.  
  
I'm not that hungry.  
  
You're just saying that, Baralai quipped, once again removing himself from Gippal's grasp, and retreating from the shower. He grabbed a towel, quickly drying himself off, and wrapping it around his waist, heading into the bedroom.  
  
A bewildered Gippal was left alone in the shower, finding himself turned on again, and itchy terribly to catch this mouse and end the game. He quickly cleaned himself, shutting off the water, and shucked on a pair of loose pants left on the floor.  
  
He found his love busying himself with attire, and he slide up behind the man before he could speak. He immediately tore off the towel, eliciting a surprise gasp. He proceeded to take the wilting erection, giving long, firm strokes, delighting to feel it reawaken in his grasp. His mouth moved close to his lover's ear, lips brushing the delicate cartilage evoking pleasureful sparks as he spoke, What's the rush?  
  
Baralai shivered at the double onslaught. We don't want to be late...  
You're entirely right, Gippal's hands wandered to the elder's waist, and to the back of his knees, It's about time you caught up.   
  
Baralai was shocked into silence as he was swept off his feet, and swiftly place on the haphazardly made bed. Baralai was enraptured by a demure gaze, frozen to the spot as Gippal settled his weight on him, pressing his hips hard against him, causing a quiet, sensuous moan to add to the moment.   
  
Now you _stay,_ Gippal commanded, and just relax. He started tracing the elegant collarbone, fingers flowing along the dips and curves across the width of the willing prey. As his hands worked their way down the chest, Gippal enjoyed every moan, squirm, and gasp. Every noise shot straight to his groin as he drank in the sight of the flushed man beneath him. It was a private beauty, only for his viewing; this pleased more than his ego.  
  
Baralai gasped, ...am I supposed to relax when you do _that_ ?  
  
Gippal smirked as he pulled on the trapped erection, hearing a part gasp, part growl escape from his lover's throat. Baralai wasn't a loud lover, but he wasn't quiet either. Gippal could truly play his desert flower; he knew the man like a well-versed player senses the right positions, pitches, and style of their favorite instrument. The meek sounds that would be heard tell him all he needs to know. Which is good, because he could get lost in those beautiful, fathomless eyes.  
  
Baralai hissed as a thumb smeared the pre-cum over the tip, his nerves set on an icy fire. Gippal unexpectedly changed paces; from a slow, leisurely pace, to a hard, tight, and fast tunnel that ran over him. Baralai's mouth dropped open, baring his white teeth as his head fell back and body arched into the touch. Baralai knew no control in the changing rhythms Gippal set, and found himself spiraling toward ecstasy at a velocious pace. The air is so hot, and his breath comes fast.  
  
The world seemed small and insignificant in his haze, the only things pinning him to earth was the loving man above him. He tried his hardest to focus on his love, lest he forever be lost in this sea of pleasurable intensities.  
  
His oxygen supply was abruptly stopped as lips descended over his panting mouth, and swallowed up any incoherent pleas. A fierce shudder ripped through his body as he simultaneous went from hot to cold, and cold to hot, mind blinded by the deliciously painful sensations.  
  
Baralai surfaced from the tidal wave of euphoric intoxication, body still reeling as a slicked hand lazily stroked him.  
  
Baralai cleared his throat, perhaps lunch would be just fine. A pause. Or an early dinner.  
  
Gippal laughed, placing a quick kiss on the man's nose. I knew you'd eventually see my way, he leers, it just took a little persuasion.  
  
Baralai responded promptly, you could persuade both of us into doing something. Since it is Muja'c Tyo....  
  
Gippal laughed again. Yes, my tacand vmufan. Anything you wish.  
  
Muja oui.*  
  
Love you too, B.  
  
~ ` ~ The End ~`~  
  
------------------------------------------------------ end notes----------------------  
  
mujamo* : lovely  
tacand vmufan* :desert flower  
puo*: boy   
Muja'c Tyo* - love's day


	8. Enlightenment of the Naive

**Notes and Warnings:** Minor spoilers for FFX-2, as it is post FFX-2.  
A Gippal/Baralai [eventual] slash, and romancing. Perhaps a slight spoiler for Baralai's Sphere.  
  
To Save My Meager Wages' Warning: I am ignorant thereof and don't own anything in the legal sector of ownership off FFX, FFX-2, and all other things. It's ©2003 SQUARE ENIX CO, of course.  
  
**Personal Note:** Aha! See, told you I would finish chapter seven... it only took...er... a long while. Hence my apology V-day special. I hope that helped ease the long wait. And if all goes well, I'll pepper this story with little one-shots to hold you over on major' holidays. No hallmark greeting days either.   
So I hope you all enjoyed SAD on feb 14; Singles-Awarness-Day.  
  
Nanashi2: I did have a good V-day, thanks. Went dancing with some friends, then about 11:00 pm headed out to a nice mexican restaurant. No applause necessary, but much thanks. I'm flattered you think it was that good.  
-Thanks for the daisies...yay. Yep. Poor, poor Baralai. You keep hugging him. I'm sure he needs it.  
  
yumemi 01: Oh, I have violent readers. Don't hit your head against the wall; you only temporarily forget what was giving you a headache. And yes, they are adorable. And Paine is definetly a great character. If I had a nickel for everytime I thought, the bank would hate when I trade it in.-Oh, and I'm glad I could make you happy.  
  
Gysecune: I'm glad you love it. It's a real compliment that you think I really protray their personalities. I try. Thanks.  
-I'm glad you liked the jokes, Paine-Gippal interaction, and thought Gippal was cute. He was just a cute lil' puppy dog..  
Asidian: I'm so glad you started reading this too. Here's chapter seven. I'm not sure if it could be better than the v-day oneshot, but you'll have to be the judge.  
  
Koko Kung: Heh. Yep, what a better way to start the day than with..er..'breakfast'. Maybe I always do update while you're at school. Makes it all the more interesting, doesn't it?  
  
Kirie Himuro: Raow? I'm not sure what it is, but thanks. And yes, V-day is kinda a downer sometimes. And Raow is helpful. I'm glad you thought it was delicious. You didn't, by any chance, eat a blueberry muffin, did you?  
-The chocolates got lost somewhere on the internet, I must have disabled them along with cookies, lol. I'm glad it's one of your favorite fanfictions. And yes, I like adding humor in stories. And irony.  
  
Wai - Aki: Even more luck on your story. Everyone bug the heck out of Wai; a B/G story might come out of it.  
*laughs* I did like that Nooj part too. But no worries, Baralai can get revenge.  
  
Mashimaro-Byul-012: I'm glad you loved this so much. And I will keep writing, as long as nice people like you keep encouraging me, or until some authors start writing more Gippalai.  
  
Minamoto Miyuki: You wish your mom was more like Baralai? I admit that's an odd wish... but I'm sure there's some well, or fairy godmother... -Oh, and did you know, some keyboards taste like strawberries and whip cream? Another thing, don't eat your monitor until after you unplug it. You might live, but you'll short out your electric circuit in that area.  
  
Jardia: You're sweet. And I'll keep you teeth intact. And keep brusher, the chapters get sweeter: I hope. Your review was awesome, I only regret that I can't go on and on, and on.... because it takes up room. But I think you're worth it. Yes, a little ooc is good. A little ocd is ok too, but it's the best when it's ic. I feel the love. Thanks.  
  
SakuraBubbles the Muffin Child: Yay, Stickers! Thanks! *places on her imac*  
  
Catcher-in-the-Rye: Thank you. And here, I updated! -Sincerely yours, ~Fiend.  
  
Sugar Goose: Thanks. And you're right, there are nowhere near enough B/G stories. I'm glad you like the story, I am to please!  
  
Shinnyu Kudzu: A threesome triangle, you say? Well, I'm not about to try that. I'm glad you laughed like a Br. schoolgirl. Laughing's good. And make the label in both, eh?  
  
---That should be all who reviewed.. sorry if I did miss anyone. On to the story...almost.  
  
**Additional comment**: The V-day special was exactly what I said it was, a one-shot. So please, don't go when you read this, and wonder, how in the world, did they go from this nice scene of them in bed to them talking on a roof. This is the true chapter 7. So...  
  
Enjoy Chapter 7: **Enlightenment of the Naive **  
  


* * *

  
Oh... Yeah. Now I remember. And I can't keep a straight face. Well, I kinda can, but it's real hard.  
  
Yeah I remember that kiss. I try and take a sip of the wine, hoping that the action will help control by breathing. No such luck. I choke on the wine as I start laughing.  
  
Gippal looks skeptically at me.  
  
I swear, I couldn't help thinking back to when Paine and I... now that, my friends, is hilarious. I was just thinking back to when Paine and I... I just let it off at that, laughing when my friend flushed.  
  
Yeah about that... What exactly was going on between you two?  
  
I tease, when we were apart from everyone else, Paine would... I stifle my laughter as he hangs on my every word. Or else my lips have suddenly become quite fascinating to him. ...tell jokes, be open, splash me with water, I watch as he face-faults, You know, the things siblings do.  
  
Then what do you call that kiss you to had?  
  
What kiss? I play fey.  
  
He falls for my trap. I saw you two. She kissed you. You two were making out.  
  
Why where you watching? I ask so cooly, it makes his response seem over dramatic.  
  
I was... I needed your help with something, so I went to go get you....  
  
You seemed to have solved your problem just fine by yourself. I may be serene on the outside, but underneath I'm bubbling over with laughter.  
  
Okay, okay. So I went to check up on you two. Nooj is a fantastic friend, but can be deathly boring when he tries.  
  
So, what _exactly_ did you see? I'm asking for it, aren't I?  
  
I saw what I explained earlier. Now what exactly was between you and Paine?  
  
A couple layers of clothes. This is fun.  
  
No, I mean, what exactly... oh, never mind!  
  
Cat got your tongue? I think I'm in a mood.  
  
More like curiosity kills the cat. Gippal threw his arm over his face, shading himself from the bright sun.  
  
Honestly? Nothing was going on. Except a great practical joke that has lasted the test of time. Gippal, the reason she pulled me away with her is because I could take point and keep my eyes closed. That day, at the Oasis, I felt you even before you were visible. I warned Paine, and we decided that perhaps a little show could put you in your place. And be quite funny. I waited silently for a response, feeling a tad bit guiltily now that the act had been exposed to the light of day. Literally.  
  
Heh. Well, that clears a few things up. I admit for a while I thought that perhaps you two were an item...  
  
I chuckle, setting down the wine and laying back against the smooth surface. You thought we were an item? How could we have been an item when you couldn't keep your hands off me? It's the truth.  
  
What do you mean by that?  
  
Who would _always_ have to sleep next to me? Who would have to pat me on the back, get a back massage from me, eat next to me, share blankets with me, wrap his arms around m-  
  
-Woah! I don't ever remember that happening! Gippal rolled onto his side, staring at me.   
  
Almost every single night after that pyre fly incident in the caves. I watched Gippal's face contort into confusion. And if I'd try and get out, you'd just pull me tighter. And then you always had your hands in my hair. I started back on my accusatory list.  
  
And all that bothered you? You didn't want it?   
  
I smile. He's got me there. No, I rather enjoyed it. After I got used to it.  
  
Got used to what?  
  
Become accustom to you shoving snow down my back. I say emotionlessly as I blindly search for my drink somewhere nearby. I find something else. I feel long fingers curl around mine.  
  
Then let's call it even,   
  
As you wish. I squeeze his hand.  
  
Oh, c'mon, don't sound so put-out.  
  
I smile. You weren't the one who had a little boy following him around all day, who just happened to like shoving snow down your back.  
  
He reached for a little container of rice cakes, handing one to me. What do you mean little boy?  
  
I shrug. Just playing the martyr.  
  
And what a horrible job you do at it too.  
  
Aka, don't quite your day job'? I bite into the rice cake. It's been a while since I've had these; Gippal's cooking is as good as ever. I moan appreciatively.  
  
Only you. He shakes his head, smiling as he watches me.  
  
Can I have some more, please?   
  
He reaches behind himself for more. Only if I can feed you.  
  
Am I some sort of bird that I have to eat from your hand? I ask curiously as he lays the small cake on his flat fingers.  
  
Some rare, radiant, creature then. He sits up, crossing his legs.  
  
I mimic. You want me to eat from your hand?  
  
Gippal elaborates vaguely.  
  
I stare at the hand near my mouth. I was expecting him to break little bits off and feed them to me, but apparently not.   
  
I lock my gaze with the Al Bhed, opening my mouth to encompass the small rice cake and the tips of the three longest fingers. My bottom teeth graze his fingers. About 1/3 way past the cake I gently bite down and pull back, my front teeth grazing the underside of his fingers as well. I half suck the rice cake back into my mouth, my lips tight around the digits so I don't loose a single grain. When his fingers are gone from my mouth, I just let the dessert sit in my mouth as I savor it. My eyes slide shut, but not all the way; I can't bring myself to break the electric eye contact I have with him.  
  
I finally chew, a smile on my face as I notice Gippal hasn't even moved. Maybe he hasn't even breathed since I set my lips on him. I swallow the little bit of cake, waiting for Gippal to say something. Or at least move. He doesn't, so I pull his hand closer so I can finish the rest of my dessert.   
  
I nip at the cake, consuming it in small bites. I try to lick up the lose grains on his hand, but it's not as easy at it seems. I end up nibbling the palm, eyes still locked with his. I hold the still hand, and I silently hope there is still a pulse. Death by seduction, what a way to go.  
  
He finally breathes, pulling his hand away. He wipes the white grains on his pants.  
  
Just okay? I prod, almost disappointed. It's hard to balance the line between innocent, fey, and seductive; I think I did a relatively good job of that.  
  
He smiles weakly. I uh...wow. I didn't think you'd actually...  
  
Congrats Baralai, you just ruined a wonderful afternoon outing, freaking out your good friend and potential future lover. Leave now before you do something else just as stupid. Yevon, you moronic idiot, you can get nothing right-  
  
Gippal spoke softly, waiting for me to make eye contact; probably to tell me off... I didn't say I didn't like it. A genuine smile lights up his face.  
  
I joke, trying to alleviate the tension, 'cause I'm still hungry.  
He grins maniacally, setting of my internal alarms. Just bare with me on this one. He picks up some of the blue flan, er... zamm-u', placing it delicately in his mouth. He evilly beckons me over; I'm quite curious when I realize he hasn't swallowed yet.  
  
Placing his lips on mine, immediately open my mouth as I predetermined what was required of me. It still comes as a shock as the gel is still cool against the invading, hot tongue. I dutifully extracted the fruity glob, sucking the contents off of the restless tongue. Gippal moves closer, drawing himself up, tilting his head down, refusing to break the transfer' as he assumes the dominate position. I'm not sure when we decided he was on top, but it's time to prove I'm not out of my prime yet. I quickly consume the contents, placing my palms on his shoulders, throwing my weight against him. I break the kiss as he lands hard against the sloped roof, an indignant rush of breath escaping. I spread my legs to either side of his, making sure there would be no easy escape. I lower myself for another kiss, slipping my tongue into the shocked man's mouth.  
  
Soon the roles were reversed as he grabbed my ribs and pulled to the right, thus placing him on top once again, his legs entangled under mine. What he didn't expect was I would use the momentum to keep the roll going. We mutually broke the kiss, our hands mutually coming up to cradle the back of each other's head, protecting each other from any impact. We moved faster and faster as we made our way down the pinnacle of Bevelle Temple, the roll making me dizzy as we revolved. I grew light-headed as we reached the top speed. My stomach dropped as we fell, a short fall to the walkway below. Any breath in me is forced out on the rough impact. A short time later I open my eyes, seeing worry flash over the Al Bhed's face before an answering grin appeared on his face. I noted sourly that he landed on top. Go figure.  
  
Gippal spoke with glee. You los-!  
  
I arched my back, then used the tensioned energy to snap back and push Gippal backwards. I fall perfectly between his legs, placing an adoring kiss on his nose. Yep. You lose, I win. I grin, confident of my victory. I push to get up, but arms on my waist hinder my movement. I try again, but he just pulls me even fiercer to himself. You going to let me go? I glance over my shoulder at the imprisoning arms.  
  
I'm quite comfortable. His fingers start to rub little circles into my spine.  
  
I hiss at the sensation. Stop it. My body contradicts my orders by yielding to his touch.  
  
Stop what? Oh, he's trying to be cute.  
  
I push my shoulders back, my spine dipping away from the touch.  
  
His hands move further up my spine.  
  
Yes, _that._ I try to rise again, my arms locked, my position forcing our hips in close contact. His hands glide down to grip my sharp hips. I give him a malevolent stare. He gives a sort of attractive pout, hands kneading my sensitive lower flanks. I sigh in surrender, dropping my head. He raises himself on his elbows, gnawing gently on my neck. I silently wonder if Gippal is Al Bhed for energy'. It has the right number of letters.  
  
I grow too warm with the heat of the sun above me, and the enticing heat of the man beneath me. A breathy moan escapes me as his hands try to find their way underneath my clothes.   
  
He doesn't respond, never even pausing in his actions. He doesn't stop until I call his name again, this time with a stern, attention-catching edge. Gippal replies instinctually.  
  
I need to go. No matter how much I may enjoy it, it just isn't right to make out on your work place roof. Even if you are the boss.  
  
He lowers himself back on the hard walkway. You should have gone before we left, he teased.  
  
No, I just probably should go back into my office and check on the paper... work... I slow as he stares at me with distaste.  
  
You've got plenty here you should be doing too. He mock-accused.  
  
Don't mix business and pleasure. I throw back at him.  
  
Exactly. So leave out the business, he chides.  
  
Personnel and personal are two different things. Keep them that way.  
  
So which one am I?  
  
To me, personal. To everyone else, personnel. Listen, I only need three hours, I'll be back for dinner. I tried to leave, but to no avail. Alright sweet-love-of-my-life, let me up.  
  
Flattery gets you only some places. And what incentive do I have to let you go? You'll just leave. No, I think I like you the way you are.  
  
Perhaps a compromise would work? And the batting of eyelashes wouldn't hurt. Ok, here's the incentive, I will be home for dinner- I raise a hand to silence his protests, and I will make it worth your wait.   
  
He raised on eyebrow. Oh really? Well then, I just might let you go. The sandy blond pushed me up, following me so he rested comfortably on my lap. I agree to the terms, but I ask of one more thing.  
  
I raise my brow at the indecent glint in his eye. I inquire.  
  
Just a... I laugh as he pulls me closer, he kisses me, one of these. He kisses me again, and I try to push him away.  
  
Ok, ok, I laugh, there's your kiss. Now let me up. Mumbling he gets off me, and I take the proffered hand. Of course when I stand it leads right back up to him and his wonderful, sun-chapped, exquisite lips. I let this one kiss slide; right down back to my covered neck. I laugh again as he resists my pushing away.   
  
He finally lets me go, and I start to walk toward the upper entrance of the temple, when he turn me around again, words rushing out of his mouth. Just, one more. He gives me another quick kiss. How I love that man.  
  
Ok, I love you too. I'll be home soon, don't worry. I walk away from his embrace, affording one last glance. I make my way toward my office, my mind shifting gears from the Al Bhed to the large tasks at hand.  
  


* * *

  
2 hours left. Ok. What to do? No Machina to tinker with. I already finished that book; which, by the way, explained quite a lot about the peace-time history. How Spira had these towering cities; billions of electric lights, millions of people; it was like a Luca a hundred times over. Machines running everything, making life simple and easy.  
  
But that was the past. On to the present. The 1 hour, and 55 minutes of the future before Baralai comes home. Hmm. I noticed all the shelved books in his study... maybe they would be worth a look?  
  
I walked down the hall, entering the chamber across from his bedroom. It was sparsely furnished; a large, plain desk, a light, organized data pads, papers, and apparently recording spheres also. The chair was firm, but cushioned with a smooth, black surface; probably lupin-hide. The tall back and swivel abilities made it quite comfortable. I leaned back in it, and decided immediately I _must_ get one of these.  
  
After some time in the chair, my curiosity got the best of me, and I made my way to the bookcase. Bevelle Laws, Appendix A, B, C', and etc.... I moved on. History of the Machine War', Chocobos, A History'. I laughed. Now that's funny.  
  
Music Through the Centuries', Factions of the Ages', Origins of Al Bhed, Yevon, Crusaders, and Other Powerful Organizations'. Hel-lo. Origins of the Al Bhed? This I have to read.  
  
I pulled out the book, opening it to a random page, to see one word bolded, obviously the main topic.  
  
**Cid**: This name can be found throughout the changing history of Final Fantasy. This name has always been associated with great heroes of the age, either directly or indirectly on their journeys. Though historically popular, there is rarely more than one Cid every generation. Cid-  
  
Ok. Enough of that. And what in the world is Final Fantasy? Must be some weird book series. Though I have no idea what that has to do with the old man Cid or Al Bhed history. Must be a coincidence. Huh. Strategy Guide for FFX-2.' It looks real old. Huh. So Final Fantasy must be some odd game. I'm going to have to talk to Baralai about his unusual hobbies of collecting antiques.  
  
I was about to move on to the next book when I realized something. Buried discretely between thinner volumes were unmarked bindings; nothing like hiding something in the open. No one would look there. I put back the book in my hand, reaching for the soft, cloth bound book. I open to the first page, and seeing it blank, was about to put it back when I realized the binding was worn. Why would someone open this for a long time, or repeatedly reopen a blank journal?  
  
That's when it dawns to me, and I flip past five pages. Sure enough, it is a journal. A personal journal. B's personal journal. I glance around, feeling guilty as I read the first entry. Odd, they aren't dated. Just written in.  
  
_I am still a bit sour from our last meeting. It feels odd separating, they were my new found family. Then something happens, and everyone has to leave; it felt like we were shot in the back...twice._  
  
Woah. Baralai was keenly aware someone could read this, and had the smarts to be vague. But this was right after...right after we parted ways. The gap in life he never, ever spoke about. No matter who tried to talk to him. I flip to a new section.  
  
_.... I have taken refuge in an unusual confidence. I am testing my theory of an ancient saying. I remember a good friend of mine said this cliché' wasn't true. It seems I prove him wrong.'Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer'. I barely realized I said it out loud, and continued to read, every once in a while lifting my gaze to make sure I was alone. I decide to skip to the end of the journal.  
  
__...I have been employed, on an interesting task, and am learning much of what I seek. Long has it been said there have been ways to end the war of all wars. The solution is destruction; the thing runs deep, it's rooted in the past, and entwining in the future. It's fragile, almost sentient. I endeavor to protect it, from destruction, for the ancient spirit would do all in his power to sway anyone's intentions.   
  
But I know. They will come, all of them. My family will enviably be drawn to it. Even the one who betrayed. They will be drawn, they will come. Because of him. One day. Don't ask me how I know, but one day, together, we will go back. Go back into the hell of past.  
  
_   
I close the journal. That's heavy stuff, B. Heavy stuff. I carefully place the worn journal back into it's former spot, and left the room, only looking back once to make sure everything was the way he left it.  
  
I decide to take my racing mind to the comfy couch in the living room. With a sigh I take off the boots, and put my feet on the couch.   
  
You're a mystery B, a mystery. Honey sweet on the outside, but cunning and deadly on the inside. And, somehow, underneath all that, your basic fundamentals are loving, considerate, thoughtful, and all of those other wonderful things. A mystery.... a mystery....  
  


* * *

  
And the door opened right at 17h00. Baralai kept his word. Ah, honesty is refreshing. Now let's see if he keeps all his word.  
  
Hi honey, how was work? I hear him chuckle as he shrugs off his praetor robe and pulls out the tucked in pant legs, removing his boots. I watch with interest as Mr. Mystery himself walks all quiet towards me, throwing off the band that held his hair, his hair falling around his face, white hair, white linen shirt, and earth-tone pants exotic against the olive skin.   
  
To my true surprise he crawls over me, palms on either side of my head, knee on either side of my waist. I look into the dark, decadent eyes, and my heart skips a beat.  
  
My day was, Baralai purred darkly; his is face slightly closer than it was before. He slowly lowers himself down, his body starts to settle, covering every inch of me. he purrs, his full weight on me, He licks at my lips as I groan, and find immense pleasure in the heat and weight of the sensual man.   
  
Truly, a man of mystery.  
  


* * *

  
Ensuing: Chapter 8: Who's For Dinner?  



	9. Who’s For Dinner?

**Notes and Warnings:** Minor spoilers for FFX-2, as it is post FFX-2.  
A Gippal/Baralai [eventual] slash, and romancing.   
  
Legal-ish' Warning: I think chapter 7 sums it up about right.  
  
**Personal Note:** Sorry for the long wait... again. But thank goodness, the busy schedule is behind me. Thanks to all you reviewers and readers. Hopefully chapter nine will be quiet amusing to everyone... we're dipping into the fantastic dreamworld of Baralai for a whole chatper, and what an interesting dream it is.  
  
Shinnyu Kudzu: Thanks. And be careful not to drool too much...it could short out your keyboard, and then where would you be?  
  
yumemi 01: Yeah, you can see the headlines now: Spira Tabloid: The Merging' of Yevon and Al Bhed; Two most eligible bachelors find love... in each other. see page 3.  
You should try that rolling down the hill thing. I know I want to. Just, make sure one of you minds the trees, eh? **  
  
**SakuraBubbles the Muffin Child: Journal Entry 207: Gippal showed me this story someone wrote about... us. And then another one, by a different author. And even more. I know we're together, but do they have to? They give him new ideas, and he just _has_ to try it out. Yevon, I haven't slept peacefully for weeks. I wake up to him...doing things. A nice way to wake up, but I need the sleep! I hope these writers don't do anything...wierd. I don't think I could handle it. He's already exploited zamm-u in _all_ ways possible. It's a plea for help.-_Baralai _~I'm sure it goes something like that.  
  
Koko Kung: (Poop, right back at'cha Puppy! Have a good day! You made me laugh.)  
Wow, you just keep running across my story at school, eh? Aww... well, keep a viligent eye and read the stories in secret. Soon we'll have an underground of Gippalai fans...  
  
**Wai - Aki:  Has a story out: Zypher!** _Read it!_   
Yep. That's my reasoning behind Baralai's actions. And I still blame you for imagining FFX,FFX-2 men cross-dressing in their friends/love's dresses. Gah! Ghastly if you think of Nooj in LeBlanc's pink, revealing dress...eh...  
  
Mashimaro-Byul-012: I'm glad you liked that bit of humor I put in the chapter. I crack up writing stuff like that. It's good to know people get my jokes. The one I still laugh at was in chapt. 6, and Gippal curses the Macalania Temple to sink to the bottom of the lake. Lo and behold, what does it do in FFX-2?  
  
**Gysecune: Read Whisper Composition.  
**Aww...I don't mean to give up your hopes...but I love playing with double entendres. No one's for dinner', so to say...  
  
Mokoshi: Ah! don't leave! -Oh, yes, hi'. Thanks for the short and sweet review. Here's that next chapter. -ps. I like your name.  
  
Kaji The Harlequin: *purrs* Yes...cookies..I must eat cookies...and become powerful. And by powerful' I mean full of sugar'-[machall.com]. Here is the more.  
  
Kirie Himuro: Aww! A cake? Thanks. Now I'm going to cry in happiness. The first time I read that it made my day. And the second time. Third...  
-er.. though I'm not sure if I can tell you what I wished for...well maybe I'll whisper it. hushed To get chapters out quicker./hushed   
-And yeah, Baralai is not all innocent. Sexually, maybe, but in every other aspect...  
  
Nanashi2: I'm glad you got a kick out of my creative license. And here, I'm throwing you a shoopuf to hug too. Don't worry, it's a stuffed animal. Hypello not included.**  
  
Additional comment**: I'm not sure I have one. Oh, yes, read Gysecune and Wai - Aki s stories, if for some reason you could have missed them.   
  
Enjoy Chapter 8: Who's For Dinner?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oh yes indeed, a man of mystery. I let Baralai work his mysterious ways upon me. He tilts his head and takes full possession of my mouth. It gives me electric chills the way his tongue coils in my mouth, always sliding under mine. My palate dies and goes to heaven when his tongue arcs to the roof of my mouth. If this man was a dessert, there would be no need for any other. He is an exquisite delicacy which challenges my taste buds to even define that divine flavor. I growl and try to pull him back down, but he moves up to nip gently at my nose. Now if that doesn't say-  
  
I love you. He whispers softly, searching my face.   
  
I smile and repeat the words. Muja oui.   
  
He merely smiles and sets back to my mouth. I teasingly keep my lips firmly closed. The man is undeterred as he laps at my closed mouth, and l feel him settle all the way on me, his free hands starting to wander. I tease him a bit more as I smile purposefully against the insistent tongue. His hands set a lazy pace in stroking both my sides, from my chest down to my waist as he brushes his lips one last time over mine.  
  
Since I refuse to accept a more intimate kiss, he moves up to kiss more intimate areas. I can feel my hands shaking and body reeling as he nips on my ear. He's almost harsh, almost feral in his ministrations. Almost. He keeps this gentleness that flows against the grain of the immediate need.  
  
As he presses kisses into the side of my neck, I manage to use my developed abs and roll my hips up into his. I feel the wet heat of the released gasp, and I delight as he is now shaking from my touch. His hands grasp my waist tightly, pushing my hips away. In rebellion I pull him further into me, so his heat engulfs me as I rock slowly against him. This wonderful, light feeling contradicts my confined body. But what a pleasure it is to be forced down by him. The searing heat seeping into me, pooling into my own-  
  
I tense when I could of sworn I heard a noise. A chime perhaps. But as hot lips descend to my collar, and by thoughts drift awa-  
  
I heard it again, and I can feel Baralai loose rhythm in his ministrations as he is slightly distracted. I'm distracted, but what a distraction it is. I feel him free my hips, his hands traveling to my chest. I can finally grind myself against this sensual creatu-  
  
*Knock knock knock*  
  
I obviously can't ignore it this time. Someone is at the door, and Baralai is deaf. Though with the blood rushing in my ears, I would doubt if I could hear it too.   
  
Ignore it. This sort of primal growl escapes Baralai as he pushes me back to the yielding cushions. He leans down to kiss me when he stiffen at the muffled familiar voice, shouting out something that was more likely to cause him alarm.  
  
Tyssed Gippal! Cdub knubehk Pynymye vun zicd uha sehida yht ubah drec tuun!* Female laughter erupted behind the closed door. I looked up at Baralai.  
  
Baralai's face twisted from passionate to impassive in agonizing speed. With a sigh he removed himself from me, grumbling slightly as he made his way to the door which seemingly had been taken over in a fit of giggles.  
  
Go, take a quick shower. I didn't move, and he just stared at me. Trust me. And a cold one, he added in second thought, a small smile on his face.   
  
I shrug, removing myself from my comfortable, previously quite enjoyable position. I head to the bathroom, sending a questioning glance to my man at the door. He just smiles lightly and shakes his head. So I step into the bathroom, trusting my love.  
  
/~~/~~~/~~~/~~~~~/~~~~~/~~~~~/~~~~~~/~~~~~/  
  
I quickly picked up my scattered clothes, yelling hold on!' to the girls behind the door. In my closet hung my favorite wear; a long, white robe that reached to the end of my calves, with blue and green embroidery, and intricate ties at the waist. It would help cover my...appearance.   
  
I run to the main entrance, not that far away. I open the door, completely forgetting my ruffled look before the short blond whistles her appreciation.  
  
See whatcha missin' out on, eh Yunie? I blush, realizing in fact I wore no linen shirt, and the white robe did well in giving glimpses of skin; a slit was open until about halfway down my chest. I start and remember my manners.  
  
Come in, I gesture inside to my home, I was just lying down for a while. I hastily put back on my headband. I noted it really did nothing for my unruly hair. Yuna and Rikku made their way to the couch, and I try not to stare as they sit on the spot where we were about to make lo-  
  
Where's Gippal? Paine asks curiously.   
  
Though startled from my thoughts, I answer her smoothly. I think the shower. I got home from work and I decided to lie down on the couch, on Gippal, for a short respite, so I could continue making out with Gippal, when I awoke to an interesting shout...  
  
Paine grinned while simultaneously looking abash. I honestly thought you weren't here.  
  
I smile winsomely, So what brings you around in my neighborhood?  
  
We just wanted to visit with everyone, since we skipped out on the last bit in Luca. And since Gippal was already here with you... Rikku trailed off, letting me fill in my own blanks.   
  
Well then, I'm glad you could come. I winced. Freudian slip?  
  
We're here for dinner, Yuna chimed in with her quieter voice, and we thought we'd just whip something up, or we could go to a restaurant.  
  
I thought on it. If you think you can make something with what I have, please, try it. The Yuna and Rikku clapped their hands, clamoring as they made their way into my kitchen. Paine rolled her eyes and sighed motheringly, and then glanced my way.  
  
So Mr. Praetor, how does it feel living with Gippal again?  
  
Talk about being put on the spot. I can't get any work done. Honest truth.  
  
Paine laughed. I thought as much. Maybe he'll get you to relax. She poked my chest demandingly.  
  
What's relax? I joke.  
  
I thought so, Paine chuckled, making her own way into the kitchen.  
  
Oh, wait, Paine, where is Yuna's... Tidus?  
  
The lovely figure turned around. He's staying back in Besaid, catching up with some old friends.  
  
Oh, alright. I was hoping I'd get a chance to meet him, face to face, well, I'm going to go to the bathroom and tiddy-up a bit... I suddenly ran across a lack of words. Between two best of friends, words are trifle. You can read each other's minds.  
  
Don't worry, the kitchen will be intact when you get back. The red eyes lit up in mirth.  
  
I turn, making my way down the familiar hall, into by bedroom, and to the connecting bath. The only trace of Gippal was the trail of water leading from my bathroom. I could only guess he ran to kiss, I mean his, room. I figure perhaps a cold splash of water on my face would wake me up. To reality.  
  
As my vision is blocked from toweling my face, I sense Gippal somewhere behind me. It's not long before dry arms wrap around my face, and I get a low, appreciative whistle. I laugh as I turn in his hold, noticing the innocent look on his face, that told me he did something sneaky. I also take note he left his eye patch off; it's a rare thing for him to do that. That sort of trust he had in me made my heart leap. It took him a while to understand it didn't bother me, and it never would bother me. The skin had healed wonderfully over the wound, and it just added to his beauty.  
  
So I heard the girls. And my, this is a fantastic outfit.   
  
I could only guess it was. I had been complimented before on how the straight fabric that hung from my shoulders only tapered slightly to my waist, and absolutely accented my lithe, lean form'. Needless to say, it was one of my more bashful conversations with a female subordinate.  
  
I especially like this part. Gippal trailed a finger down my open collar, not stopping until the fabric wouldn't give at mid-chest. He still has that innocent, not-so-innocent look on his face. It's then I see what is written on the fogged glass doors of the shower. I love Baralai.  
  
Only because you can molest my neck easier. I slowly ease him back, toward the shower.  
  
Ain't it the truth! A hand cupped my check, then fingers slid down my throat, stroking my sensitive skin. It makes me more hungry for him.  
  
I reach out, but for the glass doors in view. I draw a heart, inside writing B+G Forever'. Gippal kisses me quickly before turning around and slipping behind me, a different, happy smile on his face. He draws a smiley next to the heart. I draw two stick figures holding hands. Gippal laughs quietly, then settles for his next work of art. With the edge of his fingernail, he traces fine lines, the final image a beautiful flower. He wrote my name, and then drew an arrow pointing to the plant.  
  
I smiled, in awe and envy. Gippal was the artist, most definitely. Sure, I could draw maps within perfection, but that was mathematics. Freeform... I could never do. But neither could Gippal learn to write legibly. So perhaps we compliment each other just right. I gasp and melt back as lips descend on my neck.   
  
I warned, we have company.  
  
He continues, mumbling against my neck, So? Dinner'll be a while. Besides, he added in second thought, you said the wait would be worth it.  
  
Yevon, Gippal was making me hard, er...this more difficult than necessary. And you said only one kiss. It was only one day, but how many times have we been all over each other?  
  
Just...one more. He promises with ulterior motives, swallowing up my breathy laughter. This sweet man pulls me closer, and I bury my hands in his long, damp hair. His hands slid inside the long robe, resting at my hips as our tongues dueled. The only sound heard was the synchronized beating of our hearts- and a doorbell chime.  
  
I make to leave, but he stays the kiss, hands clasping behind my back. I break the kiss, I must answer the-  
  
The girls can get it. He pulls me in for another blissful kiss.  
  
I twist in his arms, so his warm hands are now against my bare abdomen. My resolve to leave falters, until I hear the chime again.  
  
Oh no you don't. Gippal drags me back to him, but I pull free, running out of the rooms, and unceremoniously slamming the bedroom door on him. I make for the door, noticing I look even more rumpled, if that was possible. At least the robe was straight, neat and clean.   
  
I open the door, and tighten my jaw to keep it from hanging loose. I see LaBlonc and Nooj's arms entwined in a romantic hold. Hello Nooj, LeBlanc.  
  
Darling! We got news you'd be having a little get together, so we dropped by. Nooj stayed as quiet as ever.  
  
Well, yes...Please, come in. I hold open the door, and the couple immediately settle in my parlor room.  
  
Paine, Yuna, Rikku, Nooj acknowledges the women who rushed to see their company, Baralai. Nooj looked me over appraisingly, an almost coquettish grin settling on his face. Been having fun entertaining the ladies?  
  
Paine sent a teasing leer. I, no, they.... I took a deep breath, Yes, they've been quite good company.  
  
LeBlanc laughed, and Nooj turned to Paine. Let me in the kitchen. Who knows what you've done.  
  
I sigh with relief; Nooj is responsible, has lost his death streak, and is still a good cook. The kitchen will be safe. For the time being. Now to get a shirt.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I waited forever and now my prey arrives, just as not innocent as ever. I push him toward the bed barely before the door is shut and locked.  
  
He protests sweetly against my lips.  
  
You look _fine_ without one, trust me. My hands naturally stroke the exposed skin as I kiss him, feeling the sort of purr vibrate beneath my hands and against my lips. Not until I push him to the bed's edge does he pull away.  
  
I came in to put on a shirt. I hold onto his waist, so he begrudgingly takes me on the ride over to his dresser. He opens a drawer when I reach behind him and open another one. I noted with curiosity they were filled with silk like shorts, all in different colors ranging from deep blue to black.  
  
What are these? I motion to the weird clothes.  
  
They're called underwear. Baralai smiled, though slightly annoyed, and grabbed the articles from me.  
  
You wear them under your clothes? Gippal asked dubiously.  
  
Yeah. You've... never had underwear?  
  
No need for em. They must be a bother.  
  
Not really, he shakes his head, they feel quite nice, actually. Silk caressing your thighs like the soft hands of an intimate lover... The tease trailed off. But I admit I was ready to try this underwear'. If it felt that good, maybe I'd even wear two or three.   
  
My attention was diverted as I watched Baralai shrug off the top of the robe to put on his shirt. I stared as the heavy fabric stayed at his waist, but slowly pulled down the loose pants underneath, not stopping until it reached the widest part of his sharp hips, showing more than I could imagine. In this detail, anyways.  
  
Quit staring, Baralai joked.  
  
Why should I? I brought my gaze back to his face.  
  
Because it's rude to st-  
  
A female voice shouted loudly.  
  
I looked at my ravishable companion. Shall we? I put out my arm, waiting patiently while he put the robe back on.  
  
It would be my pleasure. He took my arm, and we elegantly traversed down the hall. We found everyone waiting in the small dinning room, who squeezed together to make room for us also. I looked in awe at our table; I didn't know this kind of food existed in Baralai's place. Of course, even if it was, I'd be too lazy at most moments to fix it. We sat down, Baralai at the head, myself on his left, and Paine on his right. To my right was Leblanc and Nooj, and across from me the three girls in reverse order. PYR, instead of YRP. The wine was already poured, and Baralai stood for a toast.  
  
To friendship, and its peaceable bonds.  
  
Here here!  
  
Well said.  
  
Very true.  
  
Glasses chinked as arms stretched to their furthest neighbor. Hopeful sips were taken as it seemed peace in Spira had reached a permanent age. I watched Baralai sit, and the talk began. We talked long past the steaming meal, mulled wine, and the light of day. It was almost into the next day before everyone was able to say their final goodbyes. Yuna insisted on helping with the mess, so the three girls were the last to go. I laughed as Baralai politely insisted perhaps Rikku would like to take a break as a second dish shattered on the floor. For a thief she sure has butterfingers.  
  
I watched Baralai as he gave a last and parting wave, sliding the door shut after they left. He had a smile that spoke volumes of contentment, as he made his way back to his bedroom.  
  
he replied simply, exhaustion seeming to set in. I wanted to follow, by I first went to my own room. Shucking off my clothes, I slipped on one of the underwear' I had found earlier; and by Yevon, it was nice. Real nice. I decided I should wear the underwear of the New Yevon Praetor more often. I laughed. If someone would have heard that...  
  
I make my way into the master bedroom just as Baralai is turning down the covers. He pivots, obviously sensing me.  
  
Just because you slept with me last night, I raise my brow at his choice of words, doesn't mean you can crawl in with me again. I do my best in what I think is pouting. His resolve melts, as he sighs the martyr. Alright. Just for tonight. With uncontained glee and mischief I crawl in on the other side. I snuggle up close to his figure. He chuckles as I grab his wrist, placing the arm around my waist. He blows my loose hair from his face, a parting good night' whispered in my ear. Not a bad way to fall asleep. Gippal, I told myself, this has to best thing that ever happened to you. I relax my body, telling my brain to shut up and let me enjoy the moment.  
  
  
---------- ---------------- ------------------ ------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
Tyssed Gippal! Cdub knubehk Pynymye vun zicd uha sehida yht ubah drec tuun!*: Dammit Gippal! Stop groping Baralai for just one minute and open this door!   
  
In queue: Chapter 9: Fortelling Dreams?


	10. Foretelling Dreams

**Notes and Warnings:** Minor spoilers for FFX-2, as it is post FFX-2.  
A Gippal/Baralai [eventual] slash, and romancing.   
  
Because I need the Money' Warning: I think chapter 7 sums it up about right.  
  
**Personal Note:** I know it's long, but it's to make up for the last chapter. I'm tempted to turn this into an AU story... I had to stop myself from writing more...you probably resent me for that.  
  
Gysecune: Ha ha! 7 pairs... now _that_ would be a sight to behold. And yes... despite how it seems, males do have sexual urges...even in fanfictions. Keep up the good work with your fanfic.  
  
Yoink Daydurfurits: I'm not quite sure how to pronounce that name... but at least I got a woohaw'. Thanks. Here's another chapter I hope you enjoy.  
  
Wai - Aki: Oh Wai, how I love to talk to thee, let me count the ways... Yes, Baralai can get territorial... Gippal is his. Who's to say he's not on top? You'll just have to read and find out. Here's to us and our tired brains.  
  
Koko Kung: I pity your class. But since my school is on the larger end, I always find someone who knows of ff.net, even if they're younger and it's only for Harry/Draco fics. It's fun watching them blush when you ask them what they're reading.- a guy knowing ff.net? Take him now! Before someone else does! it's a rare find!  
  
Kirie Himuro: Yes, Rikku, Paine, and Yuna know Al Bhed, hence the laughter behind the door. Unknown to them how truthful their joke is. Paine has a pretty good idea on what's going on, but the other two are clueless.-And yes, innocent Baralai is much fun, though you can also have fun with realistic/not innocent Baralai. Possibilities are endless.**  
  
Additional comment**: Ever had a dream, when you're conscious of it, but it's like watching a movie? You're there, but you can't interact? Yep, this dream is all in 3rd person.   
  
Enjoy Chapter 9: Foretelling Dreams?  
  
It was a familiar sound, that had pricked Baralai's ears. The high shrill of an endangered or scared chocobo. Though by the volume and energy behind the piercing sound, it was more likely the rider of the chocobo was injured. One of the benefits of traveling by chocobo; it was fast, and if treated right, were the most loyal creatures.  
  
Baralai homed in on the sound, assuming it came from the ravine path below the bridges. The hidden cave always brought weird, unusual creatures. In a few seconds he saw the scene below. A rider had fallen, and was not moving. The shrieking chocobo was screaming as it was torn from hiding in safety or staying by it's master. Honestly, Baralai wasn't sure he'd have that strong loyalty to hang around an unconscious, maybe even dead man when a giant chocobo eater seemed extra ravenous. He admired the will and agility of the chocobo while it ran in circles around it's master, dodging the arms.   
  
Baralai jumped down the small, hidden rocks by the end of one of the bridges, a shortcut to the valley below. He drew the short sword; about 3\4 the length of the regular issue. It was lighter, defensive, and easier to carry. He soon reached the grassy floor, and ran toward the oddly huge creature, intent not to fight, but to get both the chocobo and the motionless man out of there.   
  
On closer inspection the chocobo was agile, but also crazy, it ran in circles from fear, not quick-witted dodges. As Baralai approached, the large eater nabbed the chocobo, and shook in it's primal glee and hunger. Palming the hilt, Baralai decided nervously if to risk his escape to save the chocobo. Now would be the prime time to escape, as the eater was fixed on it's prey. With anger and disgust at his weak heart, Baralai heaved his only physical weapon to the arm holding the panicked chocobo. The creature shrieked worse than the chocobo as the nerves were severed, and the yellow bird was dropped to the ground. The chocobo landed on its feet, and only slightly dazed, was able to run right for its master.  
  
In a fit of pain and anger the eater thrashed its arms about, almost catching Baralai. Instead, it swept at the ground, gathering the unconscious sandy blond, and flinging him somewhere behind its large body. Baralai flinched in imagined pain of the rough landing, and in the situation he managed himself in. Weaponless, and even worse-off than he started. Not exactly an improvement.  
  
Baralai shoved the white hair from his eyes, took a deep breath, and called upon the energies inside and around him. First casting a protection shell on him and the far away body, he already felt drained. Chocobo eaters were weak to fire, right? Baralai desperately hoped this abnormal one was too.  
  
Casting powerful firaga spells eventually killed the beast, and singed some of the greenery around him. Embarrassingly, when very tired, Baralai's accuracy wasn't so good. The spells still hit the target, but not always head on where he intended. Baralai silently thanked the faith as the large corpse faded away; burning flesh was a horrible smell.  
  
Wiping the cold sweat from his face, Baralai ran to the sole figure that caused him all this trouble. His cold, shaking hands touched the warm face, relieved to see his efforts not in vain. The chocobo arrived at his side, squawking indignantly as Baralai just sat there.   
  
Sighing, he reached a heavy hand toward the creature, answering its demands. Yes, he will be fine. Let me a short rest before I try to heal him. Baralai's body shook in adrenaline and exhausted energies. His stomach seemed to collapse in on itself, the void needing to be filled, but simultaneous the collapse wouldn't be able to sustain any large bit his body needed. Panting, he mindlessly stroked the yellow feathers, consciousness slipping away until he realized feathers shed in panic stuck to his sweaty palms. Kneeling, and sitting back on his legs, Baralai closed his eyes, mumbling to himself.  
  
Bruised ribs, concussion, minor cuts and scrapes...he'll be ok. Baralai sighed in relief, only now actually looking at the stranger's face. Some royalty you are, outfoxed by a chocobo eater. Though perhaps by surprise. He looked closer, surprise filling him, You're not that much older than me, are you? Baralai shook his head, and set his mind back to the task at hand. Twining his fingers, the hands hovered over the chest of the man, and he set about with white magic. He could only heal the physical injuries; the man would wake on his own. He reached for the reigns on the chocobo, using them to pull himself up. The bird squeaked, but helped him up.  
  
Cold, shaking, and lightheaded, he was in no shape to carry the man. Do you think you could carry him? The chocobo gave an affirmative chirp, and lowered itself to a kneeling position on the ground. Baralai was thankful for the kindness, and he quickly hauled the limp form on the bird. The loyal creature quickly rose, and seemed to wait for Baralai's instructions.  
  
You know where the travel agency is, go there. The bird nudged him, almost tipping him over. You want me to go with you. It pushed him again. I can't, I need to go home..and get my sword- Baralai collapsed to the ground, groaning in pain, later. I'll get it later. The bird stomped impatiently. Yes, yes, I am getting up. Now, you want to go to my place? It stood still. Ok, travel agency it is. The bird nudged him again, now slowly trotting beside him. No, you go on ahead of me. I'll...catch up later. It nudged him again. Yevon you're an annoying bird, Baralai complained, but was grateful for the company.  
  
  
Much later they ran across travelers, who asked what they could do for them. Baralai's only suggestion was to run to the travel agency and get a room. Stupid, but that's really all they could do. Odd though, how everyone asked him if he was ok. Obviously he was; he wasn't the one unconscious on the chocobo.   
  
When arrived, the agency manager was waiting with a clean, big room, and her sympathies; if only the first was free like the last. Cheap, but to Baralai's meager earnings, it was quite a handful. Hopefully the handsome stranger had some money of his own.  
  
Not long after the man was stripped of his armor, shirts, and boots, did he awake in the clean bed. Baralai tried talking to him, but the strange man faded back into unconsciousness. Baralai scratched his shoulder and forehead, startled at the sudden red fluid that emerged from his scratching spots. Two cuts, shallow, on his front shoulder and head already had dried, sticking the shirt to his skin. Taking a quick leave of the man, he bathed himself and the wounds, taking his time as one of the employees took a turn watching the desert blond.   
  
Soon he bandaged his wounds, and came back to the designated room. The agency worker excused herself. Baralai spoke to her quickly, asking to feed the anxious chocobo that arrived with them. She nodded and left. Baralai took a chair by the bed, soon falling in a deep slumber.  
  
  
  
  
Baralai woke suddenly as flesh passed over his, a tingling on his arm. His eyes meet a single cobalt blue, which was quite becoming with the tanned skin. The man rose, and Baralai was going to protest, but the man seemed to have no pain or ill side effects when he sat up.  
  
Where am I? The man asked calmly, not even panicked.  
  
The Mi'hen Agency. Your loyal chocobo brought you here, Baralai kept talking before the man could ask any more obvious questions. You were attacked by a large chocobo eater. It's dead, and your safe. I found you high afternoon, and it is now evening. You still have a concussion. Baralai forced himself to stop talking; it seemed like he wasn't really here, like he was separate from his body. Probably because it was so hot in this room, and there wasn't even a fire.  
  
The young man smiled. I have a feeling I have you to thank. My name is Gippal, a head of the crusaders.  
  
Baralai chastised himself for forgetting basic introductions. I am Baralai. He outstretched his hand, quite curious how an Al Bhed worked his way up into the high ranks of the crusaders.  
  
Well Baralai, if I'm hungry, you must be starving.   
  
You have no idea,' Baralai mused to himself.  
  
So let me get some room service, my treat.   
  
Baralai protested when Gippal rose from the bed. But you're-! Baralai collapsed, barely even standing from the chair when he fell to his knees.  
  
Gippal filled in, kneeling down and cupping Baralai's cheek. Baralai's already warm cheeks blazed under his touch. The Al Bhed's thumb brushed over his angry, red, line where the dull nails of the eater cut through his skin. They're infected, Gippal said matter-of-factly.  
  
Baralai felt childish, but those where the immediate thoughts that came into his fogged brain.   
  
Gippal responded, his hand sliding down to Baralai's blood stained tunic, you've got a fever.  
  
He shrugged, quite out of character. All Baralai knew was he was so tired, and it was real warm in the room. His eyes slipped shut, sliding back into sleep as a cool hand gently slipped up his nape.  
  
  
  
  
  
The roles were quite reversed as Baralai awoke to Gippal sitting in the chair, waiting for him to wake.  
  
The young man spoke. I'm glad you're awake. I feared my savior was going to leave me.  
  
Baralai blushed in embarrassment. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be such a burden, I- Fingers brushed his lips, effectively silencing him.  
  
It's ok, Gippal contradicted, in fact, now that you're the one stuck in bed, I can get to know you better. Gippal paused, then continued. I'm 18, I imagine you're somewhere near my age...  
  
I'm twenty. Gippal seemed surprise, and no wonder. In no way did he look older than him. Sounded, and maybe acted, but we could pass for reversed ages.  
  
So what faction are you a soldier for?  
  
Baralai was surprised by the question. None. I just make an honest living.  
  
Gippal seemed surprised by my answer. Are you a town healer? A mage training for a summoner? Oh, I know, an independent contractor. Gippal smiled as he thought he figured out the mystery of a man lying in the bed.  
  
None of those. Baralai sat up, noticing sourly he himself had only pants on. He rested back against the headboard, body soaking in the coolness of it. I watch over... What time is it?!   
  
Gippal watched Baralai suddenly panic, throwing the sheets off himself and standing. Trying to anyways. Baralai fell right into his waiting arms, and Gippal picked him up, laying him back down on the bed.   
  
You're going nowhere fast, aren't you? Gippal teased. It's early morning. You slept clear through the night, like you should have. I myself only just recently woke. Indeed, Gippal had cleaned himself up, and Baralai noticed he was even more handsome.  
  
I'm sorry sir, but I need to leave. Thank you very much for your hospital...ity... Baralai slowed as he watched the younger man shake his head.  
  
I'm not keeping you here, but you can't even walk. What's so important that you have to get there? And my name is Gippal, not   
  
I am a town healer of sorts. People come to me with ailments and I cure them. It's a small business to earn money, and I have odd jobs to help them.  
  
Who's them? Gippal, asked curiously.  
  
Any injured travelers, townsfolk, people from moonflow, some even from Luca.  
  
The other them. Gippal sensed Baralai was trying to hid something; he might look young, but the eyes were ancient and wise.  
  
The people I live with.  
  
And what kind of people do you live with?  
  
Baralai spoke quietly, those left behind.  
  
Gippal inquired, voice soft and full of concern.  
  
Yes. That's why I need to get back. If I don't work...  
  
They don't eat? Gippal was touched by the noble works of his peer.  
  
No, I have enough money saved up that they won't starve-  
  
But you starve yourself.  
  
Baralai blushed in embarrassment. They need more food than me, they're growing, he offered lamely.  
  
Well, Gippal straightened from his hunched position, I could give you a ride.  
  
I, Baralai broke the gaze, I couldn't ask that of you after all you did.  
  
That's why I'm offering. You won't get far on those legs.  
  
Baralai coquettishly looked up from under his lashes. Since your offering...  
  
Gippal responded breathlessly, suddenly taken aback by the man's commanding beauty.  
  
May I have some water? Yevon, I'm thirsty.  
  
Gippal laughed. Sure. Anything you want. Gippal added, and I mean anything', in his head as he smiled sweetly, determined to flirt with the man as long as he'd have him.  
  
  
  
A few hours later, and a bit of food and water, Baralai found himself riding the chocobo with Gippal, despite his protests. So maybe he couldn't stand for long periods of time without getting faint; that didn't mean he couldn't ride a chocobo. But the high ranking crusader _insisted_ he stayed with him, and that he sat in front of him. Baralai was tense at first, jumpy whenever his back touched the Al Bhed's chest. Gippal eventually sighed in frustration, and wrapped his left arm around the white-haired man, pulling him back to rest against him. Baralai flushed, but eventually relaxed and grew accustomed to the intimate hold. After some time, Gippal even rested his chin ontop of the silky, shock-white mass of hair. Baralai fell asleep sometime after that, his body still trying to recover from both the fever and energies spent casting the day earlier. He didn't wake until the chocobo had stopped.  
  
We're here, Gippal whispered in Baralai's ear, causing a gasp and miniscule shivers running down his spine, which he tried to cover with a shrug and a yawn.   
  
Baralai responded just as quiet, trying to slide off the chocobo, but the arm around his waist pulled him close to the crusader.  
  
Where do you think you're going?  
  
My house, if you let me.  
  
Gippal stressed.  
  
In there, about a quarter league-  
  
You can't walk that far. Gippal noticed the little trail, and steered the chocobo into the woods near the end of the Mi'hen Highroad. He expertly guided the content creature through the thick trees, following the worn moss trail. Sure enough, a large triangular, Kilika-like hut was seen built between three old, large trees. The chocobo didn't stop until it was only feet away from the large, two-story hut, and stood paralleled to the door. A hinged window flew open, a tall, gray haired young woman leaning out the frame, shouting out greetings.  
  
B! I knew one day your knight in shinning armor would whisk you away!  
  
Baralai blushed as the young knight held him closer. How are you, Paine? And the children? I know I was gone and-  
  
I'm fine, they're fine; we were worried about you.   
  
Baralai tried to dismount, but Gippal held him closer, sliding off the creature first before helping him down, the man's hands never leaving his waist, while Paine continued talking.   
  
I heard news late this evening someone was attacked by an unusually large chocobo eater. And by Yevon, I can't believe it was you. I had a feeling you were somehow involved; trouble always finds you. Thank goodness this kind man was here to save you.  
  
Gippal interrupted, following alongside the slow-moving Baralai, he saved me. Gippal watched in amusement as Paine rolled her eyes.  
  
Like I said, trouble always finds him. Well, sir, you're always welcome here; you at least saved him the long walk. Paine directed her attention to Baralai. Don't scare me like that, you hear?  
  
Baralai walked ahead of Gippal, and plastered a sarcastically sweet smile on his face. Yes, dear.  
  
Gippal pondered on if these two were a couple. They certainly had the makings for an old couple, with their sweet banter and deep bonds. But even more certain was their young age. Perhaps they were lovers since they were little?  
  
Gippal, this is my sister, Paine. Well, not blood sister, but we've been like family to each other for what seems like a long time. Gippal politely bowed to the enchanting woman.  
  
A young girl ran from another room, launching herself at the prone man. Baralai caught her, but in his weak state was knocked over by the force, landing with an .  
  
Hello Maechan. You were a good girl while I was gone, yes?  
  
Gippal noted the concerned look on the young woman's face, as Paine saw her surrogate brother fall so easily to the floor, the wind knocked out of him.  
  
Of course! And I was nice to Aunty P. too! She broke out in a smile. Who's dat? She pointed to the blond Al Bhed.  
  
That's Gippal, our new friend. That's why I was so late in getting home.  
  
Hi Gip-hahl! Gippal waved back to her, before her train of thoughts changed. Aunty P. was so mad when you didn't come home last night.  
  
Angry, not mad. Mad is when you're _crazy._Baralai made a funny face and tickled the girl, eliciting laughter before he sat up, with much effort, he noted.  
  
No, I mean mad. She had picked this fruit, and got this cream, and put it on fluffy cake. She went mad when it was past our bedtimes and you weren't back. And worse of all, we didn't get any cake, and we didn't get to sing happy bir-fht-day to you!  
  
Baralai smoothed back the girl's auburn hair. It's ok, my little sweet. I'm sure if we're all nice, maybe later today Aunty P. will let us have some cake. Baralai whispered conspiratorially, but everyone could hear. Maybe if you pick her some flowers...  
  
Good idea! The little girl cupped Baralai's ear, whispering so only he could hear. Is that your boyfriend?  
  
Baralai didn't blush, just smiled and answered out loud. No, no he's not.  
  
Maechan asked aloud, then remembered to whisper, Can I have him?  
  
Baralai laughed quietly, but not in a harming way. Perhaps. Maybe when you're older if you've been a good girl.  
  
Maechan's smile grew. Oh I will be! I'm going to tell the others Gip-hahl is here! The little girl ran away, shouting out names.  
  
Baralai tried to raise himself from the floor. He found he couldn't by himself, and if on cue Gippal extended his arm. Thank you. Baralai responded breathily as he rose.  
  
Paine shook her head. You used magic, didn't you? Yevon, you can't expect to be alive any longer if you keep using heavy spells all day, without rest, and into the next day. You're going to be an old man at 25! Paine vented her frustrations when all children were gone.  
  
Baralai began to walk toward her, a compassionate look on his face when it faded, and even his olive skin seemed pale when he leaned heavily against the nearby table, becoming faint. Gippal instinctively wrapped both arms around him, supporting the weakened man.  
  
Can you take him to his room? Paine sighed, realizing it was a complete stranger. I'll show you.  
  
I can get there myself, Paine. Gippal let go of the reluctant man, who swayed as if drunk. Taking a step forward, Baralai's knees buckled, and Gippal caught him before he hit floor.  
  
Paine noted sarcastically, I'm sure next you're going to tell me you're in the mood for running a mile. She laughed. I'd bow down and kiss your feet if you could even get up one stair.  
  
Baralai had a glint in his eye.  
  
Yes really. She turned, now Gippal, do be so kind and carry him up to his room. Gippal smiled, finding the young woman, probably his age, quite amiable.  
  
I think I can-Gippal! Baralai was swept off his feet, a strong arm under his shoulders, and knees. Baralai flushed in embarrassment, but he would have his way. If he has to carry me, then send in Aiden.  
  
But you're-  
  
Please, just let him see me. I will rest later.   
  
Gippal was surprised at the gentle authority of Baralai from the relatively meek man. But really, what kind of meek person could take on a giant chocobo eater, single handedly? A brave one, that's for sure.  
  
As soon as they reached the second floor, Gippal noted a strange extension to the hut. A small plankway to a separate room, built around the tree. Very creative architecture; Gippal hadn't seen anything like it.  
  
The room consisted of a bed and a small table. Much to Baralai's further embarrassment, Gippal smoothly laid him down on the bed, as if he couldn't get to it by himself. It was not long before Aiden arrived; a boy of 10, bright eyed, light brown hair with red accents, and a good sturdy build. Baralai crossed his legs and drew them close to his body, beckoning the boy to his bed.  
  
Hey Aiden. Baralai spoke softly and with care. Did you have fun yesterday with Paine? The boy nodded his head. Good. Now, have you had any headaches since last time? The boy shook his head. Baralai's gentle hands skimmed over the boy's temples as both their eyes slipped shut. After a while they both opened their eyes, a smile on Baralai's face. Soon. By the end of the week. You truly have been practicing your healing. Baralai noted the silent figure. What's wrong?  
  
Aiden spoke hesitantly. The boy placed a hand on Baralai's sternum. Aunty P. always warned you of this. You never sleep enough. And this time... I can't feel it anymore. You must have used almost all of it up. You're...  
  
Baralai calmed the distraught boy. I'll be alright. I won't give up as long as you don't.  
  
A small, sad smile lit Aiden's face. You promise?  
  
My word. I could never forget all of you. Now, go to Aunty Paine and see if she needs help with lunch. Oh, and please close the door on your way out. I'm going to take a nap.  
  
Yes sir! The boy saluted, and ran from the room. As soon as the boy was gone, the white-blond straightened and laid down with a heavy sigh, eyes closed in exhaustion.  
  
What's wrong? Gippal asked. The fever had broke last night.  
  
The boy has a blood clot in his brain. It can't be immediately removed or resolved, because then the vein would burst. With careful magic, slowly day by day, we can rid little bits of the clot, until it is all gone. He as learned well; precise magic like that is a rare gift. But he and I have slowly healed him. Soon, in three days, he should be fully healed. Baralai shifted until he could pull the thin covers over himself.  
  
No, what's wrong with you? What couldn't he feel?  
  
My sanity. Baralai snapped back. In second thought he mellowed, and answered the question sincerely. Potent magic...it takes a sort of...life force of the user. Yesterday, with the protection, fire, and healing spells... it drained me. A lot of me. Baralai sighed after the soft admission.  
  
You did that for me? Gippal asked, deeply touched.  
  
Actually, I have this secret chocobo fetish... Baralai retorted sarcastically.  
  
Smart ass. Gippal paused, then bravely added, May I kiss you?  
  
Help yourself. Baralai still had his eyes closed, and Gippal wondered if he even heard the question. One way to find out.  
  
Gippal crawled on the bed, the man beneath him still and motionless. He idly thought the man was asleep as he placed his lips over that lithe savior of his. Undoubtedly he was wrong as the mouth beneath his opened, and allowed him to deepen the kiss. Gippal felt the fingers slide up into his spiky hair, and the tongue that slowly moved against his.  
  
A short while later Gippal drew back, but not before he got a sweetly spicy taste. Almost a cinnamon flavor; it's a spice, but it's not strong, yet it adds sweetness, that indescribable, tongue pleasing flavor.  
  
Baralai opened his eyes, looking weary and happily at Gippal. Was that my birthday present?  
  
Gippal chuckled, Yes, it is. And there are more presents if you want them. Though honestly, most people are happy about the presents they receive.  
  
Baralai smiled, tilting his head to the side. Trust me, if I had the energy, I would be jumping up and down for joy. I'm staying awake only because I like you.  
  
Gippal cupped the man's cheeks, eyes drawn to the interesting clothes as the back of his hands brushed the white collar. Interesting clothes. Gippal's finger traced the rim of the collar, Baralai's muscles twinging in pleasure as it lightly brushed his neck.  
  
If you want to do the honors.  
  
Gippal carefully worked at the robe-like outer clothing, mindful to take every opportunity to touch the man beneath him. May I do all the honors?  
  
Baralai blushed, eyes falling closed. Though he never, why not? There was this magnetic pull toward this man; that they would love each other through the years, whether they see each other again or not. It was a mutual deep longing. But was now the time? For once Baralai seemed inhibition free. If that's what you want. Just don't expect me to get...too active. Baralai resumed the eye contact.  
  
You sure? Baralai nodded his head. Then may I kiss you?  
  
Baralai laughed gently as he tugged off the outerwear. Anytime, any place.  
  
Oh really? I'll just have to take you up on that offer.  
  
Baralai gasped in surprise as his lips were left alone, and their partners were paying sacrifice to his neck. With almost religious intensity they brushed lightly against the skin, sometimes parting to baptize the flesh with an agile tongue. The shirt was tight against Baralai, but long, slim fingers found some room at the dip of his stomach. The muscles contracted, but were pleasured by the the immense heat searing though the skin from the hot hands, the nerves tingling pleaurefully in use. The lips, teeth and tongue did well in mapping the other side; sliding purposefully down the olive-colored column, while the the hands finally worked the frustrating shirt off.  
  
Think I can convince you to just lie back and let me do the work? Gippal inquired, looking at the flushed man beneath him.  
  
Isn't that what you already are doing? And here I thought I would be a top. Besides, I'm not so sure the work is _satisfactory_, Baralai teased. He quickly withdrew his last statement as the hot, wet tongue laved at his collarbone and chest. A tongue grazed his nipple, erasing any thoughts of slumber from his head. Any thoughts that didn't relate to the here and now, actually. The licks changed to peppered butterfly kisses the further Gippal slid down. Soon, all to soon, he reached the waistband, fingers working adeptly at the laces, while the crusader busied himself with the sensitive flanks. A short time later, Baralai could feel the backs of warm fingers slid under the fabric, pausing as Gippal searched his face.  
  
May I?  
  
If that's what you want, Baralai breathed.  
  
But do you want it? Gippal wanted to be absolutely sure.  
  
Yes, please. Baralai felt the fabric give over his hips, and slid further do-  


  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  


Baralai woke in a gasp, eyes wide as they took in his surroundings. The warm arm around his waist, and gruff, morning voice whispering in his ear did nothing to separate fantasy and reality.  
  
Mmm...bad dream? Gippal drew Baralai closer.  
  
No...not really. Baralai breathed. He wasn't sure if he lived on the Mi'hen Highroad, and was dreaming he was a Praetor with Gippal, or if he is the Praetor, and he was dreaming Gippal was a crusader...  
  
Baralai looked around the room, deciding that this reality was real.  
  
Wanna talk about it? The gruff voice echoed as Baralai felt Gippal nuzzle his neck.  
  
No.... just know I was dreaming about you. Baralai was pulled under Gippal as the younger man rose over him, later settling his weight on the New Yevon Praetor, propping himself up on his elbows.  
  
I hope it was a good dream. A blue sapphire locked with the gentle browns.  
  
It was a good dream, Baralai admitted honestly.  
  
Gippal smiled, and dipped down to brush his lips against the parted pale ones. Was it this good? Gippal whispered sinfully against Baralai's lips.  
  
Actually a little better. Baralai smiled into the kiss he received. He felt the Al Bhed's skillful fingers slide into his hair, stroking the sensitive scalp. He drove his tongue into that warm mouth like he had done before. He held the beautiful face gently as he had also done before. He felt the love he had for this man, in an intensity like never before. Yevon, it's perfect.  
  
Perhaps being submissive wasn't too bad, eh?  
  
//~~~~~////~~~~~////~~~~~////~~~~~////~~~~~////~~~~~////~~~~~////~~~~~////~~~~~////~~~~~/  
  
On deck: Chapter 10: Only Time Will Tell  
  
  
ever heard of this? It's one of my favorites.  
  
I do not know whether I was then a man dreaming I was a butterfly, or whether I am now a butterfly dreaming I am a man. - Chang-tzu


	11. Only Time Will Tell

**Notes and Warnings:** Minor spoilers for FFX-2, as it is post FFX-2.  
A Gippal/Baralai [eventual] slash, and romancing.   
  
Because I need the Money' Warning: I think chapter 7 sums it up about right.  
  
**Personal Note:** So, yes, it was a long time again since I updated, my sincere apologies. I've been a little busy, and let myself get side tracked from this. Oh yeah, and remember, 7 chapters only covered the night off of work, and a day of vacation. They've got two whole more days before B even has to go to work. More time to romp and play.  
  
DemonButtercup: Oh-o, another melter on our hands. But thank your for the nice complements. And I'm trying to keep up, trust me. Just stick with me through it, kay? -And what a name. Here I thought buttercups were all sweet.  
  
Rageful Fairy: Another creative handle (username) I'm jealous of. Oh well. *Laughs* You weren't bored? Now that is a true compliment! Thanks! And if you liked this so much, you can waltz on over to other great Gippalai stories such as Wai's or Gysecune's Whisper Composition. And there are even more, just look on. But, thanks for looking at mine. It makes me feel...special. Thanks.  
  
Gysecune: Yeah, I had to figure out somehow to explain the future dominate/submissive scene. And I love kidspeak too. Makes you all warm inside at the sheer cuteness. But as to this chapter, I enjoy suspense, so...  
  
Koko Kung: Thanks for keeping my leg numb..I mean warm. I updated, so you can get back to your normal life. And it would be nice to have someone who knows ff.net, but maybe your right. Mackey just might not be the one to sigh romantically over homosexual couples.  
  
Nanashi2: One of my favorite reviewers...I'm glad you really liked this, I did too. It was a piece of work I was proud of. Thanks for the dances.  
  
Wai - Aki: Last, but first in my heart. -I know, I'm sorry I stopped there in the story. I promise I won't stop right in the middle of a major sexual scene in this chapter. *Laughs* Just wait til you read the end note of the chapter. Oh, and if anyone else reads this besides Wai, I'll let you know Wai and I email each other so much(I would have it no other way), and I waste all my time writing Baralaixwhoever bits in the emails. Maybe one day such things will reach the light of day.  
  
---And some people have suggested making that last chapter into a seperate, AU sort of story. My answer is: Maybe. I will if/when I have time. I don't have spring break until April.  
  
**Additional comment**: Only time will tell what the future has in store for us.  
  
  
Enjoy Chapter 10: Only Time Will Tell   
  
  
Mmm...Gippal...I'm trying to sleep. He groaned groggily against my lips.  
  
And what do you think I'm trying to do? I tease.  
  
You're trying to sleep with me, but in a whole different context. Baralai keeps his eyes closed, trying to sleep while I try to be romantic. What happened to that passionate man who pinned me to the couch?  
  
He got tired. Baralai responded weakly, falling into sleep.  
  
Sometimes I wish he was back. I mumbled. A split second later a long leg was bent and raised, the knee rubbing me intimately, as I was pulled down into a fierce kiss, nails pleasurefully raking down my back. It was short lasted as Baralai dropped back down to pillow.  
  
Your passionate man still exists, he's just tired, and went to sleep like you should.  
  
That was, wow. Well, if the passionate man needs rest, than rest he shall have! I laid down to the side, still holding my still mysterious lover, and let myself drift back to sleep.  
  
  
~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~  
  
  
Gippal had no idea who would bother him at this unholy hour.  
  
Cen! Cusauha ec rana du caa oui."(Sir! Someone his here to see you.)  
  
Damm dras du lusa pylg eh y luibma uv ruinc! (Tell them to come back in a couple of hours!)  
  
A new voice meet Gippal's ears. Ev dryd'c fryd oui fyhd. (If that's what you want.)  
  
Oh, Baralai, I didn't know it was you. Come on in, Gippal gestured toward himself lying prone on the bed, in the relative dark. Lmuca dra tuun uh ouin fyo uid. (Close the door on your way out.)  
  
You call this an unholy hour? It's 9h00.   
  
Al Bhed eat, dance, party, drink; you name it, until early morning hours. It just so happens I went to bed 6 hours ago.  
  
Then perhaps I should let you sleep, Baralai quipped coyishly, setting his things down on the other side of the room.  
  
Gippal held out his hand, eye still closed. Baralai walked over, expecting to have to lift the man up. Instead, just as he was about to pull, he himself was pulled on the bed, right onto his seductive lover. Gippal rolled themselves to the side, snuggling into Baralai as if he was a plush toy of sorts. Now I'm good for the next couple of hours.  
  
Baralai chuckled, petting Gippal lovingly, smoothing down the sandy strands. I wish I could, but I don't have time to sleep, unlike you. Gippal rolled over Baralai, laying sprawled out over his laughing lover. I didn't come to sleep all day.  
  
No, Gippal agreed, you came to do this. Gippal pushed up, nibbling on his lover's jaw line.  
  
Baralai's lip twitched, revealing a pearly canine. No, I didn't. I came here to- Gippal! What in Spira do you think you are doing?! Gippal hands undid the over worn robe, pushing it away from Baralai's shoulders and neck.  
  
Tell me you didn't miss this. Gippal nipped and sucked at the exposed skin, enjoying the feel of the tense body beneath him start to quiver.  
  
No, I didn't miss this, Baralai responded tersely.  
  
You didn't miss this? His hand slid down the Praetor's neck, slowing as it traveled along his chest.  
  
Baralai kept his now classic, indifferent poker face. Not really, no. Before Gippal's skilled fingers could make it past his waist, Baralai rolled them, so he was now on top.   
  
Gippal smiled at the strength of his lover. You didn't come back for this? Gippal's hand rubbed at the white-blond's crotch, the other following the tailbone to pressure it's destination.  
  
Let's just say it wasn't the only reason, Baralai hissed out through clenched teeth.  
  
For a minute there I was worried, Gippal teased.  
  
Baralai dropped a kiss on the Al Bhed's nose. No, I came here, bringing good news, and bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?  
  
Gippal paused in consideration, before sliding his hands down Baralai's thighs. The bad news.  
  
Baralai took a deep breath. The bad news is you won't get a black or white mage hear for another 7 months.  
  
Gippal's face twisted sour. You're the Praetor! And you couldn't get someone to teach some basic magic skill to- Gippal was cut off.  
  
-The _good news_ is, that the mage that will eventually be coming is me.  
  
You've got that right, Gippal responded, pulling his lover's slim hips against his own, grinding him senseless.  
  
Gipp! ....al... Baralai breathily moaned, hands twisting in the fabric by the younger man's head. The Praetor's eyes were barely open, only demure slits that would let Gippal see into those amazing, dark, glazed orbs. The tan cheeks were tinted, lips almost blood red from stimulation, hair around him giving him an ethereal glow; he was a creature with magnificent beauty and power. And knowing that creature could give him pleasure, and that he could give this creature pleasure in return, made Gippal's possessive need for him increase.  
  
The two stayed locked in passion, the barely clothed Gippal grinding relentlessly against his fully clothed, and travel weary partner. Gippal leaned up, letting his teeth graze the sensitive olive flesh. The older man gasped, nails scratching along the soft fabric held tightly.  
  
Let go, Gippal whispered softly, breath tickling the sensitive shell, I want to see you. His lips moved, toying with the hypersensitive patch of nerves behind the ear.  
  
Baralai whimpered against the onslaught, fighting for words. But we've...I haven't even...  
  
-I don't care, Gippal gasped out as Baralai bent his head down to pay homage to his chest. He pulled his delicate lover even closer, thrusting up into the waiting hips, increasing the heat and pressure.  
  
Suddenly Baralai's body went rigid, intense quakes shaking his body as he began to reach completion. Gippal held back his own, enjoying the sight of the smoothly arched back, white teeth biting a red lower lip, eyes squeezed shut, and the euphoria infused into those supernatural features. A whimper escaped from the lovely bared throat, signaling the end of one climax and the beginning of another. Gippal held back his loud noises of appreciation, instead groaning out the name of his lover. Both men collapsed side by side, faces flushed, one with an almost wicked grin.  
  
Only because you ask so nicely, Baralai practically mewed as a hand idly stroked his sensitive neck. Gippal leaned close, wanting to go for another around when they were suddenly engulfed in pitch black darkness.   
  
Baralai shouted, as the man rudely accosted some of the Praetor's more intimate areas.  
  
Gippal laughed in return. Don't worry, love. It's not like I was going to go down on my hands and knees and _suck_ you. Gippal's fingers wandered up blindly to the burning cheeks. Maybe slow, sensual, sexual love making... Gippal supplied helpfully.  
  
Baralai couldn't help the moan that escaped past his lips at the positively _sinful_ way those s's ran off that talented tongue. Baralai responded breathlessly, happened to all the lights? Another storm?  
  
the Al Bhed responded, nuzzling the olive flesh, which happened to be Baralai's hand. We get power from the electromagnetic charge around this place. But occasionally the charge will draw magnetic storms, blocking out our equipment for some time.  
  
Baralai chuckled as the man nibbled at the pulse point of his wrist. But don't you have backup generators?  
  
Gippal replied, lecturing as he lavished the hand, but they're shielded in the inner temple, and it takes a while for it to be switched in replace to the main supply for emergency lighting. Gippal continued kissing each very sensitive finger pad, staying quiet until he heard a gentle hum. And we should have light about...now.  
  
Low light flooded in their dilated eyes, but Baralai only had to blink to adjust. There is still an electrical charge around the temple, right? Gippal nodded. So, because of the storm, your equipment that harvests that energy is temporarily   
  
That about sums it up. See, the machinery creates an opposite pull to the charged electrons, causing the lightening to strike the poles in which the energy is controlled and used for all our machine creations.  
  
Baralai puzzled over this. So when the machinery is cut off, you don't have enough energy to collect the energy?  
  
Mhmm, my quick learner. It wastes more emergency energy trying to get the lightning to strike, even more so during the storms; it's like the storms almost come to recharge the temple. It's kinda odd like that.  
  
If I could, Baralai paused, gathering his thoughts. If I could cast a thundaga spell at one of the generators...  
  
-You'd fry it. It can only take up to so much wattage' as we call it, on average what the temple can create. I can guess the temple would make your version of thunder. It could take at max your thundara. Gippal continued. But if you could directly cast three thundara spells, one at three different generators....yeah, we could have this place running at full power for at least 16 hours, well after the storm effects are gone. Gippal turned to his lover, holding his face in his hands. See? This is why I love you.  
  
Baralai smiled coyly. I hope it's not the only reason.  
  
Gippal gave him a saucy wink. Of course not, oh-sexiest-seductor-caring-gentle-smart-_sarcastic_-playful-studious-good-wonderful-  
  
-Get to the point, Baralai added playfully; he loved the endearments, no matter how extravagant or unrealistic.  
  
-blushing-cute-adorable-serious-new yevon praetor, Gippal gasped for breath, -love of my life.  
  
It's sweet of you to say, oh decadent-sweetly torturous-adorable-creative-gentle-sweet,  
  
-Yeah yeah, get on with it. Awkward, one-eyed thief...  
  
-Who wasn't skilled enough to steal my heart, but beyond wonderful to me, so I gave it to him, man.  
  
I want to meet this man of yours, Gippal played.  
  
Baralai laughed. You don't look in the mirror, now do you?  
  
All the time, if you must know. Appearance is almost everything. Now, should we take a quick shower before we test your theory?  
  
Baralai grimaced at their sticky situation. But the water will be cold, won't it?  
  
I'll keep you warm.  
  
Oh I'm sure.   
  
Actually, for heating water, we use natural gas that burns. We might not be able to see what we're doing, but we can have warm water.  
  
One invention I can definitely agree with. Baralai headed towards the medium-sized bathroom, pausing at the door. he said sternly, pushing Gippal away.   
  
Four hands are better than two, Gippal offered.  
  
And next you'll tell me two heads are better than one. Baralai raised his hands before Gippal's comment could escape. We both know if we both go in there together, we'll get out a lot later than intended.  
  
Than _you_ intended.  
  
No truer words were ever spoken. I'll be out in about 15. Baralai did leave the door open for his lover, knowing Gippal would join him anyways. He always did.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Baralai licked his dry lips, eyes sliding shut, not all the way though, so he could still see his targets. Taking a deep breath, he called upon the energies outside him, more than inside, drawing on the immense energy he felt swirling around him from the restless clouds above and deep reservoirs below. Turning his thoughts into physical magic, he cast three thundara spells with pinpoint accuracy at the three receiving generators. Shocking blue-white streaks appeared to shoot down from above, though Baralai felt the true power shoot up from beneath. The generators hummed back into life, the dark temple exterior lit up with the usual night flood lights by the agency. He lowered his arms that naturally rose during the spell, back to his side as a roar of cheers and claps erupted. He returned his full gaze back on his lover, who had a grand smile on his face, one eyebrow raised. He mouthed showoff'. Baralai smiled.  
  
Gippal made his way to the front of the wild, talkative crowd, addressing the mass in a short speech.  
  
Myteac, kahdmasah(Ladies, gentlemen), _Praetors_, Gippal teased, chuckling quietly as some of his close friends, who were now close friends with Baralai, snorted with laughter as the Praetor lowered his gaze and blushed slightly in the attention.   
  
A shout rang out in the crowds. E tuh'd caa yho myteac rana.(I don't see any ladies _here._) The man was quickly roughed by nearby females, the crowd erupting into laughter.  
  
Gippal cleared his throat, waiting for the crowd's attention again. Dryhgc du so tayn vneaht'c ramb, he pointed to Baralai, fa femm pa nihhehk yd vimm lybyledo vun yd maycd 16 ruinc, famm bycd dra cduns avvaldc.(Thanks to my dear friend's help, we will be running at full capacity for at least 16 hours, well past the storm effects.) Mutual groans and cheers erupted. Gippal silenced them again, leaning back in his indifferent pose. Pid, cehla E iciymmo keja oui mywo pisc draca geht uv tyoc uvv, E drehg fa luimt ymm dyga y pnayg vnus fung,(But, since I usually give you lazy bums these kind of days off, I think we could all take a break from work,) he paused, the audience cheering again. Vun dutyo. Yht,(For today. And,) Gippal shouted over the masses, dra tyo yvdan.(the day after)  
  
Gippal noted with amusement people began crowd around Baralai, while he was only trying to slip away unnoticed. A slice of ego. A huge slice. That's what B needed. But, if he had any self-concern, yet alone an ego, would he really be the B everyone knew? Gippal decided he liked Baralai the way he was. Gippal sighed. It's about time he saved his lover from bursting a capillary in his cheeks.  
  
Gippal whisked his lover into the temple romantically; in an Al Bhed way, at least. Shouting out orders, the Praetor was swept off his feet and passed through the crowds, surfing on an ocean of hands, much to Baralai's even more embarrassment. Gippal laughed, following his lover close behind. No worries, the man may have looked worse for wear, but there was definitely a large, though shy, smile on his face. Time for Gippal to whisk away his love, and do with him as he will.   
  
Gippal! Where are we going? Baralai asked quizzically as he was drawn into away from the dispersing crowds.  
  
We're finishing what I started. Gippal said it simply enough, smirking as the elder blushed a little more, but had a genuine look of happiness. Forever the virgin bride, murmured Gippal, turning back to look at his lover. He smiled. But I wouldn't have it any other way. Gippal kissed his slightly dazed lover as they reached his door. So in seven months you'll be all mine?  
  
Baralai purred appreciatively, walking through the open door into Gippal's private chambers. Yes, it'll be the end of my term. Though I can't guarantee they won't whisk me away to Bevelle for who-knows-what every once in a while.  
  
As long as you come back to me, Gippal purred in kind, wrapping his arms around his heroic lover.  
  
I always will.  
  
Gippal steered them towards the bed. Oh heroic Praetor, whatever can I do to thank you for saving the Machine Faction? Gippal sinfully slid down the long body.  
  
_  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_Gippal...c'mon now, it's time to wake up.  
  
I opened my eye, wincing at light in the room. I saw him. The same, the more innocent dream Baralai; and then I blinked, bringing into view the real, sparsely dressed Baralai, who woke me up just when it was getting _so good._  
  
Morning. I have some strong coffee in the kitchen- Baralai was cut off by the pillow I threw at him.  
  
Of all the times to wake me! 15 more minutes, that's all I ask! I futilely close my eyes again, hoping that dream would return. That Baralai was so experienced, yet innocent. So soft, and delightfully indignant and subconsciously submissive. An oh-so wonderful mix to play with. I heard him laugh, and felt the pillow hit my leg in revenge.  
  
15 more minutes, eh? From what I heard, your dream was nowhere near as interesting as mine.  
  
It took a while for my brain to pick up the subtle clues. Sometimes Baralai could be damn cryptic. I heard the footsteps diminish, and that's when the thought struck me too late.  
  
Woah. Just what kind of dreams are we talkin' about here? I yelled, Al Bhed curiosity sinking in as I wondered what he exactly _he_ dreamed about. And preferably in full, juicy details. I was surprised when I heard a shouted response.  
  
That's for me to always remember, and you to _never_ find out.  
  
Oh, that's it. I am so going to dig it out of him, one way or another. Then a thought struck me. Maybe it's time I went back to dig through those journals, eh? I lick my lips at the prospect. Oh what fun. Now how to distract B.....  
  
  
~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~  
Additional Note: I leave you with this one thought: Gippal, wearing chaps, and Yeehaw, rid'em Al Bhed.  
  
In quque: Chapter 11: Colors  
  
Colors of the past paint the future


	12. Colors

**Notes and Warnings:** Minor spoilers for FFX-2, as it is post FFX-2.  
A Gippal/Baralai [eventual] slash, and romancing.   
****_ New Warning:_** This chapter is a bit dark at moments with Seymour+Baralai. It's only hinted, but I wanted to warn you. Oh yeah, Seymour's a potty mouth too.  
  
Because I need the Money' Warning: I think chapter 7 sums it up about right.  
  
**Personal Note: **Oh, this is a long one. Oh well. You wanted fast updates, and wala! It's what you got.  
  
moonwolf0: I did this chapter really fast just for you, so enjoy it. And thanks for the review; it's good to know people can enjoy my story.  
  
Federaldeath1313: Thanks.  
  
Gysecune: First, take a deep breath. Ok. Good. -I think you know who Gippal was riding in his chaps... just call me the hated master of suspense. There's even more....  
  
DemonButtercup: I'm glad you really like this! I am surprised how long this is getting to be, but as long as nice people like you are interested, I'll just have to write more cute and fluffy stuff!  
  
Follow the Untrue: *blushes* The best under the category? Oh no... I-I couldn't be.. I mean... Whisper Composition...Zypher...I... uh.. thanks.  
  
Kirie Himuro: *sighs* I'm sorry to hear about the relationship. I offer my sympathies, and I'm glad I could make you feel better. You're so wonderful.  
  
Angelus Errare: Whee I like your name. And the children thing is adorable. I just _loved_ writing that chapter...I wish I didn't have to stop. And action is good...I intend to exploit this rating called R'.  
  
Wai: *whines* Don't let Gippal get caught!'. Ha. Gippal has far greater skill than to get caught in the act. But unfortunately, Baralai is smart enough to realize Gip has been digging through his stuff. Aww well. You're privy to all my B/G secrets anyways. I have no clue what even to write here. Say hi to Aki for me.  
  
  
**  
  
Additional comment: **Colors of the past paint the future  
  
Enjoy Chapter 11: Colors  
  
  
I slinked up to my lover busying himself with breakfast. I chuckle; he jumps as I wrap my arms around him.  
  
Ah, don't say it. It's not that I mind, it just will take me a while to get used to, that's all.  
  
So...what'acha doin' today? I decide to give the man a break today, and not try to feel him up while he's lying so free in my arms.  
  
I need to get some more food, he said, a hand blindly reaching behind to touch my face. After last night, there really isn't anything left.  
  
I lean into his touch. Yeah, they ate like pigs. I let a yawn puncture my speech, hoping he'd get the hint.  
  
Baralai chuckled. You don't have to go with me. I'm sorry I woke you. I'll be gone for about 2 hours, so you can go back to bed if you want.  
  
I put my chin on his shoulder, and start to lean my full body weight on him, while adding great snoring sound effects.  
  
He tries to shrug me off, laughing lightly. I said you could go back to bed, not sleep on me.  
  
But I need my pillow, I complain, pulling him tight against me and cuddling him.  
  
I can tell by his body language he's smiling. Excuse me?  
  
I speak childishly back, sighing as I rest against his back. My pillow is so smooth, soft, firm, and cuddly.  
  
Baralai chuckled, moving away from me. And your pillow is going to get food for its sleepy head to eat. The Praetor-on-leave makes his way into the bedroom, donning his usual attire before heading out the door. I catch his arm before he has the chance to leave.  
  
Forgetting something? Baralai has this confused look, as in a last resort pats himself down, wondering what he forgot. I chuckle, pulling him in for a quick peck on the lips.  
  
Oh, yeah, he states, as if my kissing reminded him of something. His lips brush mine slowly, and it's a sexually sweet kiss. Be good. I'll be home in two hours. Don't do anything-  
  
I supply. He smiles.  
  
Yeah. Bye.  
  
I grab his arm again, pulling him back to me. One for the road? I ask, my hand sliding up his nape, burying in his hair.   
  
I kiss him, and this time our lips touch with pressure, and move against each other in a slow rhythm. After a while he pulls back, looking in my eyes. Don't worry, I'll always come back for you. He winks at me and leaves.  
  
I'm standing there numb, that simple phrase grounding me. it was eerily similar to what Baralai had said in my dream. I shake my head free of those thoughts, immediately heading towards the man's study, eager to get reading.  
  
  
My interest is piqued, and I do have two hours, so I start off with the journal I found last time. I open it to the first quarter of the soft bound book.  
_  
  
  
I must admit today was quite a surprise to me. Just as I came under service of this man, I already meet an old friend at his estate. Or rather two old friends. I know he sensed me; we both have a sort of knack for that now. Being in such close permanent contact with the Fayth gives you...interesting advantages. Though some disadvantages too.   
  
He looks a lot older than he should, but really, it's not life that ages you, it's the experiences in life. And we've both had enough for a lifetime.  
  
But now he's her guardian. Though it was inevitable that she would be the next in the line after her father, I still was uneasy that she was going through with this. At least, until, I knew he was going to be there. Since her decision the two of us have well to be silent, though recent decisions have kept us of open ear.  
  
But...that boy with her...it gives me shivers looking at him. His similarity to a past acquaintances make me almost want to retch. Though honestly, something tells me he should be there. Yet he should not. That he doesn't belong here, in the here and now, but that it's utterly important he stays with her. I'm not sure what it means, but I'll trust my instinct for now. If the almighty guardian trusts him, then so do I.  
  
  
  
_I looked, as the writing stopped for the rest of the page. It must have been the end of the entry. So, while Baralai was at the Maester's, he ran into a few friends, eh? I can only guess the old guy was Yuna's guardian, Auron. Yeah, that would make sense. Auron was her father's guardian also. Ok, and it's obvious who the boy' was. Tidus did have a scary resemblance to Shuin. Onto the next entry.  
  
On second thought, I decided to skip a couple of pages; I did only have two hours.  
  
  
_   
I used to think my hand aching was a warning from my parents. Of course it ached while being here, but I shrugged it off. Too bad I didn't heed their advice. I guess I'm getting used to being accosted. I can now brush it off like an art. But he's getting bolder. How ironic. He needs a bride but wants a bed warmer.   
  
Whenever he touches me...it's so sick. I'd rather have him try to kill me then to look at me like that. Even the guards are getting annoyed by his blatant passes at me. And every night, he orders me in his room. And every single night I have less and less excuses to get away. I can only politely steer him away from me. He made it even worse by assigning me his personal body guard. Only I am allowed in his chambers, and I am ordered to stay their all night, until he is ready in the morning.  
  
The way his sweetly bitter voice tries to coat everything with sugar, and lure me into his bed; it's disgusting. Last night in anger I spit out words part of me regrets as he started touching me aggressively. That I have a lover. Honestly, I don't. At one time I hoped I might have one, but since I made this decision any of that hope has faded. At least he now thinks I prefer females. I do, but that's not who I want my lover to be. My lover is out there, doing who knows what in the sand, and I'm here, almost betraying his pure thoughts of me, as I let more and more of this man's evil twist around my heart.  
  
It's all the more reason I stay here, and he doesn't get her. On my word...on my word.  
  
  
  
_   
I grow sick at the thought of Baralai being molested Seymour. His slimy hands all over him. And B had a crush on me way back when? I wish he would've said something. We could have both saved us a lot of time. And be a lot of embarrassment of trying to get up the courage to say something.  
  
And who is this her'. Paine? No. That bastard's wife. Oh yeah, that fiasco a couple years back, with the marriage of Yuna! So B was infiltrating his ranks to keep her nice and cozy, eh? Now that is loyalty. Perhaps those to had something going on?  
  
In curiosity I read some pages before the end. I noted the handwriting was no longer flowing and graceful; it was fast, sharp, and angry.  
  
  
_I swear, that man will die, even if it has to be by my hand. Now that he has left, I took all records of me and any that associate me with him, but kept the spheres for future extortion. There is only one I cannot find, but compared to the rest, it's not of importance.   
  
She's near the end of the journey, and I can only hope Auron and that strange boy can do their part in protecting her. But I did the most I could to keep him distracted from her, but now he's not even human.  
  
But she's a smart girl; she'll figure out what everyone else didn't. The only thing I can do now is to start pulling those favors people owe me in Bevelle. It's about time Yevon was scraped out of the scum there.   
  
That bastard spent so much time looking at my appearance he ignored my wit. Time to pull the strings, and take on my visual power. I already am running most of Bevelle under the tables, it's time Bevelle got a new leader. Even if it's not me. The world needs a new Bevelle. A new Yevon.  
  
Auron, my word is resting in abled hands. Don't let me down. Don't let me let him down.  
_   
  
  
I sat down, trying to absorb this new, not-so-soft side of Baralai. I'm not quite sure who he was letting down. Who was this man that he had promised something so important to him? I started to have doubts if the man Baralai had loved was really me. Was there another guy, that got lost over these year? But digging in the sand, that _had_ to be an Al Bhed. But who was it?   
  
I was pondering who it could be when I noticed a small chest. It was tucked neatly away in a corner, invisible to the casual viewer; it looked like another container for odds and ends. But who would put a heavy, complicated lock on such a chest?  
  
I stared at it, licking my lips. Time to put the Al Bhed luck to use. I pulled it out; it wasn't too heavy. I stared at the peculiar combination lock. The letters were weird though. Different from toady's, but similar. I pinpointed were the strange alphabet had been from. Ancient Spiran. Well, this will take a bit too long to try and guess, so let's do it the good ol' Al Bhed way.  
  
I ran back to my room, fishing out thin, strong, metallic lines, and grabbed a pen from Baralai's desk. Putting the metal wire carefully down to where the lock was, and spent a good three minutes on it. After those three minutes the lock was magically released, as if somehow the lock thought the code was inputted. Imagine that.  
  
What I saw was a case of spheres. I pull out one, deciding to watch it. What I see startles me. I can make out two figures, both in the corner of room. I instantly recognize the extravagant hair of Sey-scum', and later I realize it's Baralai trapped in the corner behind him.  
  
I can see Sey-scum talking, no doubt dirty, as I see Baralai blush and assume an angered submissive posture. But he keeps eye contact. He was good at that. He may look submissive, but he never broke the eye contact. Always in control that way. Really, he was a smart kid.  
  
I choke when I realized where that bastard was touching my Baralai. His hands were everywhere, especially below the waist. I watch through the rest of the sphere, relieved to see Baralai get a little fiery and scare the man away to his bed. I feel a little sick while I put that sphere away, and take out another one. The one at the bottom. I turn it on, gasping at the sight.  
  
I immediately recognized Baralai, though in the dim light I made out the cuts and bruises visible on his skin. He was stripped of his usual attire from above the waist. His hands and feet were tied, a piece of rope connecting both bindings. It made for his least vulnerable position sitting on his legs, arms pulled back, shoulder muscles stretched, and bent legs parted to allow relief to his ankles. One of the most humiliating positions. But the only other one was to risk suffocation on his face.  
  
  
_Tsk tsk, my pet. I offered my graces to you so many times, but you refused.  
  
_I watched that son of a bitch enter the room. I questioned why Baralai didn't respond with his biting wit, when I realized he was gagged.  
  
_So many times I offered. There are people out there who'd _beg_ on their hands and knees to be in your position.  
  
_ I hear the evil chuckled, and immediately pick up on innuendo. My knuckles are white from the shaking fists I've formed in anger.  
  
_So this time around, I thought you'd be more willing to my proposal. What do you say? Seymour's hands dug in the hair, bringing up his gaze. He pulled down the gag, but Baralai remained silent. Nothing to say, boy? I'm sorry I had to rough you up a bit, but I can heal you. I can restore you back to your former beauty.   
  
Baralai whipped his head away from the touch. If it displeases you so, then let me be forever scarred.   
  
Seymour crouched down in front of Baralai. Everyday goes by and you become more cold towards me. I even offered you women, but you refused. Why my love?  
  
_I watched in sick agony as the long fingernail bit into Baralai's cheek, blood drawing where the twisted bastard caressed'.  
  
_Because I'm not your love. And because I have something and someone more important than you or them. So accept it, forget me, and I'll forget you.  
  
I could never forget you. I could taste your innocence from standing right next to you. Yet you teased me, never letting me taste the pure power you posses. What did I do to deserve your cold heart?  
  
I ignored you feelings because you ignored mine. Baralai growled as Seymour made to kiss him.  
  
Oh! I do so love that feisty spirit. The way your brown eyes smolder. If you cannot give me your love, then for now give into your passion and hate.   
  
I would if you were worthy of it.  
  
_I heard the sickening smack as Baralai was hit, being thrown to the floor. He was soon righted, anger seething from Sey-scum.  
  
_I would be careful to bite your tongue, young one. It would do you well. I see your punishment has done nothing to change your mind. I wanted you to take me in that feisty mouth of yours, but I doubt you would now.  
  
_I feel a wave of nausea pass over me, and the dreading doom as I watch that guado-bastard mother-fucker turn his head to the door.  
  
_Bring in the girl.  
  
_I watch as soldiers enter and a girl, probably not that much older than Baralai, be thrown to the floor. The men surround her completely, guns held out, pointed directly. Baralai tried to look indifferent. But the way he winced when she hit the ground proved he cared for her. In some way.  
  
_See? I brought your woman. I know you two have become friends here. Perhaps I can convince you to do my bidding now, eh?  
  
_The girl was sobbing uncontrollably, and I saw her trying to make eye contact through the tears with Baralai, but he adamantly refused it. He was trying to play off as indifferent. It worked until she started crying out his name.  
  
_Baralai! Why won't you answer me? Oh Yevon, what did they do to you? Is it because you-  
  
Caia, shut up.  
  
_Everyone, myself included, was surprised the demanding harshness in the command. You can forget that this quiet man, in a fury, can be quite intimidating. It takes a lot to get him riled up, but if you do....you're asking for a scary hell you could only imagine by the deathly burn in his eyes.  
  
But I suddenly caught on. This girl, Caia, must of thought he was pulled in for being a spy! She was about to spill the whole secret without even knowing it. I grew sick at the real reason he was there.  
  
_So you have meet here before. Very interesting. Now, if you would comply to my requests...  
  
  
  
The girl screamed as the guns were lowered to her head.  
  
Do you change your mind now?  
  
Baralai spoke over the frantic shouts. If it means her safety and freedom, yes.   
  
Seymour rose from his crouch, the position shameful to the other man. Now, show me that you love me. That you're ready to stop teasing, and show your worship.  
  
The girl gasped, and Baralai turned his head to the side. Not until Caia is free. Let her go.  
  
How do I know you'll keep your word?  
  
Baralai spit out the words in compromise. Then at least take her from this room.  
  
Seymour stroked himself through his pants. I think she should stay and enjoy the show, don't you?  
  
Pure malice dripped from that once innocent tongue.   
  
Seymour sighed. Very well. Guards, all you may leave. Keep the girl by the door. Kill her if anything goes wrong.  
  
The guards dragged the hysterical girl away. Baralai! Oh Yevon, what is he going to do to you?! Don't do it! I'm not worth it! Promise me you'll escape. Oh Yevon.  
  
_I swallowed heavy as now only that dead man and my lover were alone in the room.  
  
_I want to fuck that sweet mouth of yours. And I want you to enjoy it. And I want you to take all of me. And do it good, because we'll keep trying until I'm satisfied, you hear? So why don't you try your best now and save us both some time. And save that bitch's life too, while you're at it.  
  
_I couldn't bring myself to turn it off, but neither could I bring myself to watch it either. It was like if I turned it off I was condemning Baralai to that fate, but I knew I couldn't watch this... this foulness...this reeking act. I closed my eyes, sickening at the sounds.  
  
It was ten minutes later, but if felt like lifetimes when I heard the shouted cry. Shortly afterward a heard a muffled cry from Baralai, and then a choking cough. I opened my eyes when I heard the door in the sphere movie clang open.  
  
_My lord, we have new information, a guado informed.  
  
Seymour straightened himself, leaving the boy apparently passed out. He approached the guado. Whispered words were shared.  
  
_I couldn't hear the words, so I tried to fiddle with the mechanism to increase the volume. By the time it worked, the two guado finished talking and left the room. But I did turn the volume up in time to hear Baralai wake from his fake slumber and retch. What he threw-up, I didn't know, but I could guess. Baralai laid to his side shivering. But very quietly, over the static, I could make out his voice. Baralai was trying to say something. I amplified the volume as much as I could, and I strained to hear the chanted whispering.  
  
_Ambush...Mount Gagazet....Ambush....Mount Gagazet....tell....Auron....must.... Ambush...at Mount Gagazet....I must tell Auron about...  
  
_ In a fit of rage I turned the sphere off and threw it back into the trunk, not caring as the force of impact closed the lid on the trunk and the sphere cracked in two.  
  
So Baralai was letting himself be fucked with to help Lady Yuna on her journey, eh? I want to wring Baralai dry in my frustration as he was torturing himself for her sake. What did those exactly have going on between them that he'd risk his life for her?  
  
And I wanted to kill that son of a bitch Seymour, even though I knew he was dead.   
  
Shit, Baralai, why does all this have to happen to you?  
  
  
I stiffened as I heard the door open, and a soft, Hi honey, I'm home floated through the air. I decided the two of us needed to talk. Right now.  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I came home with no arms free, regretting I didn't bring Gippal along. Yet again, Gippal would've been arguing the whole way about the difference between healthy food and food-food'.  
  
I noted an angry Gippal bee-lining for me as I set down the recently purchased items. He gets right in my personal space, staring me down with his one eye, looking ready to deck someone. I wasn't sure how he turned from playful and sleepy to angry and wide awake, but I assumed I would find out soon.  
  
I can't believe you Baralai! He shouted, rage filling the whole room, his voice painful to my ears even as he stormed away from me, pacing on the floor. You let yourself be in service like that to that son of a bitch Seymour!  
  
I knew he'd been reading my journals, and I let him. But I didn't know he'd take it like this.  
  
Why the hell would you do that for someone else, eh? What was so important about Yuna and Auron that you'd let...Yevon..._that_ happen to you?  
  
I pale, my body going to ice when I realize he wasn't only reading my journals. He was watching my spheres. Yevon, I should have gotten rid of them a long time ago; but I was so busy being a praetor and being possessed that it kinda slipped from my mind.  
  
An explanation, he spat out venomously, I at least deserve that, don't I?  
  
I spoke calmly, though I couldn't keep my anger at his accusations from my voice. Just know that I did my part ok? I helped Lady Yuna on her journey. Seymour wanted a wife and a bed warmer, and he got neither of us, ok? Let's leave it at that.  
  
Gippal just seemed even more angry at my words. Like shit we'll leave it at that! What in the world made you take all that shit from Seymour? What the hell was going on between you two that you'd risk your life...and your virginity, to help her? And what else did that son of a bitch to do you? Dammit Baralai! How many other secrets do you have from me?  
  
I couldn't. He pushed too far. I spoke so calm, but I was boiling in such a rage at his accusations, in anger for being so stupid in keeping those sphere, and not realizing these parts of my life would once have to reach the light of day. My words were short, piercing and poisoned. Sit. Go, sit. Sit now. Shut up. Then I'll tell you. I pointed to the couch, and the suddenly deflated Al Bhed quickly complied.  
  
What the hell did he do to you, B? Gippal whispered quietly, and it seemed as if he was on the edge of tears.  
  
My heart broke at the sight, and I immediately forgot my anger, all my harsh words gone from my lips. He did enough so I could never forgive him.  
  
Gippal looked up. I saw...he beat you, then.. then...  
  
I spoke softly, sitting next to him, stroking back his hair comfortingly. I'll tell you a story, ok? From my childhood.  
  
  
  
When I was, oh, 7 years old, I meet this wonderful summoner, his guardian, and his daughter. Lord Braska frequented my adoptive father to learn potent white magic from him; often following was Lady Yuna and Sir Auron. In that short while we became fast friends, and even Auron found some companionship despite my age. It was only for maybe not quite a year, but they became my extended family.  
  
  
  
Shh. Let me finish. Gippal moved to rest against me. One day Lord Braska had to leave. It was time to start the pilgrimage. He placed his hands on my shoulders, calling up my gaze with my name. And do you know what he asked?  
  
Gippal shook his head, emotions reeling as he went from hot and angry to cool and depressed.  
  
He asked I take care of his daughter. That she was his life. That I would take care of her for as long as he was away. And do you know what I said?  
  
Gippal sighed.   
  
I said I'd protect her with my life. I made no promises; it was my word. On my honor, on my life, on my dignity. On her life. Yuna never knew; despite she was barely a year younger than me. I knew she wouldn't remember an old childhood playmate. After her father passed away on the journey, she was taken from Bevelle, and grew up on Besaid for the rest of her life. When it was announced her journey would begin, that was when Auron and I became close acquaintances again. We had two things in common; our unnatural connection with the Fayth, and our promises with Braska. When it was learned Maester Seymour wanted to wed her, I took it under my responsibility to find out all I could about this man. I got that opportunity after we broke up and went our separate ways. The Crimson Squad was already a perfect excuse to plead to be under his wing.  
  
I did well in keeping Auron appraised of Seymour's plots. I couldn't warn him of every one, but I could pull his resources. I was... indisposed when the marriage was arranged, but the location was able to be sent to Auron, and I was able to pull many heavy armaments Seymour originally wanted. I couldn't do anything else in my...state; I left it up to Auron. He did his best, even to the end. But he passed away on the journey.  
  
This brings us to recent events. After Yuna joined the Gullwings I was concerned, until it was rumored she was with Paine. It gave me a comforting. I even tried to keep them away from Vegnagun, but she is persistent. And then I got all tangled up with Shuin...and well...ended up trying to kill her. It was..kind of counterproductive on my part... I trail off as there are no other words to be spoken. Not now, anyways.  
  
Gippal remained silent for a long time, and I found myself unable to meet his gaze. He spoke after a while into the silence. What did he do to you?  
  
Of all the questions, it was the one I was dreading to hear. I couldn't describe... oh Yevon I've barely scratched it from my memory when he has to drag it back up. Things best not said in polite company. Or any company for that matter.  
  
Please, tell me. His voice was so soft, and caring. It hurt me even more.  
  
He...well, you saw it. He touched me, sickening me with his talk. And when he beat me and brought in Caia... The burning was in my heart, throat, and eyes. I wanted to cry at the even mere mention of those memories. His hands brushed my cheeks and I blushed under the gentle care.  
  
I'm sorry this happened, that I wasn't there. He suddenly chuckled quietly. How can you blush so innocent, yet obviously yesterday you showed me you weren't?  
  
Gippal always could use humor to lighten any mood. I laugh quietly, more to myself. "I blushed because, for two years I was completely devoid of...that kind of touch. And no one....no one's really touched me like that."  
  
Like what?  
  
I hesitate, knowing my answer might dampen the mood. "To touch me... like they wanted me to enjoy it. Like...it meant something." Gippal has this look of surprise on his face, and I quickly move on before he can bestow anymore pity on me. Why else in one day do you think I got used to you pinning me in the hallways?  
  
Gippal groaned. Listen, B, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...like that. I mean, I don't want to be doing the same stuff he...  
  
-You aren't, I assure him. I like that, I really can't help the blush, I do. It's...so different with you. I smile. That's the difference. I'm with you. I want it. I love you; I'm yours. He could never have me. But you've got me. And you can never get rid of me.  
  
A grin spreads on his face. I wouldn't want it any other way. His face turns thoughtful. But listen, just tell me if I do anything you don't like or reminds-  
  
-I could never hate anything you do. Even if you throw pillows at me and shove ice down my shirt.  
  
His eye sparkles in mirth. You'll never forget that, will you?  
  
How could I ever forget you?  
  
You stole my line.  
  
Steal your own cliché.  
  
I watch as he pauses in consideration. Whatever floats your boat?  
  
  
  
I see him hesitate; he was going to push me down on the couch and have his way with me, but he hesitates. I save him the trouble and pull him over me.  
  
I sigh. This is going to be a long day, isn't it?  
  
We've got plenty of time, if that's what you mean. Gippal mumbles against my cheek, planting a kiss under my chin.  
  
Oh-o. I just remembered. I need to put away- I start laughing as he grumbles against me wearing my collared robes, limiting his kissing space. -the groceries. I try to wiggle off the couch, but he grabs my hips and pulls me back under him.  
  
He makes idle conversation while pulling my robe open. What was that oh-so-good dream of yours about? Because if it was better than mine, I must hear everything in complete detail.  
  
My cheeks tinted again. That's another thing not mention in good company.  
  
He laughs against my lips as he kisses me. That good eh?  
  
I nod my head.  
  
Well, I had just slid down your perfect body, I felt his hands mimic the moves. And was about to show you just how orally competent we Al Bhed are when you woke me.  
  
The whole time I felt my cheeks get hotter as he described what exactly I was dreaming about when I woke up.  
  
Gippal seemed to latch onto my thoughts. So you were dreaming about something similar, eh?  
  
I nod, swallowing dryly. Yeah, I was lying down and you were going to... I feel my whole body flush at that admittance. I'm not really the kind of person to talk...dirty. Or even think about that, actually.  
  
I grow concerned at the glint in his eye. You want to finish that dream?  
  
My cheeks burn so unbearable at my wild, confused thoughts. You...I... Here?! I feel my heart hammering away in my chest as he nods and his hands start to explore below my waist.  
  
He smiles as he raises himself on all fours, slowing moving down the couch. Yeah. You don't mind, do ya?  
  
I want to speak, but my body tenses, and I grow lightheaded as my heart is circulating more blood than necessary, causing me to almost pant. My body grows warmer and other places warmer still. I gasped as his cool fingers slipped under my top, my body heat searing into his.  
  
I'll take that as a   
  
My body's reacting to this as if it's having a panic attack. My heart beats like crazy, and I find myself short of breath as he starts removing my boots. I nearly choke as he quickly and with ease is able to loosen any ties at my waist. His fingers slip under the band. He looks back up at me under his lashes, licking his lips as if there was a fantastic meal spread before him.   
  
You ready?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Additional-Additional Comment:** Isn't that bad , was it? And you see, though I like Seymour, it is possible he did have some bad days.  
  
**Challenge!**_Of sorts) _I leave you with this thought. You know how they make those little candies on strings that you can wear as braceletts or necklaces? Imagine two on Baralai's neck like a choker, two on each wrist, one on each bicep, one stretched on around his exposed waist, and one high on his left thigh, over his silk, green pajama pants.  
  
Then, to make it even better, imagine Gippal stuck in the room with Baralai, while he has a sudden craving for sugar. Title that thought Sweetener. Bonus points if you try and draw it. A bazillion brownie points if you email the drawing to me. And if three or more of you send me those drawings, I will write a lemon and post it here. And all of you readers will get to vote on who the pairings/pairing will be, and what food item will be used as the aphrodisiac.


	13. Familiar Faces

**Notes and Warnings:** Minor spoilers for FFX-2, as it is post FFX-2.  
A Gippal/Baralai [eventual] slash, and romancing.  
  
  
The Warning Everyone Else Has' Warning: ie chapter 7.  
**  
Personal Note**: Er...I finally found time to write more. *sighs* Spring Break was just as busy as any school week. Once again, big thank you for the wait.  
  
  
SakuraBubbles the Muffin Child: I heard you had fun at the con. And keep that Yuna costume...forever. And yes, you get a 1.5 bazillion brownie points. Don't eat them all in one sitting.  
  
Angelus Errare: Gah! Don't hurt Seymour too much...'cause deep down inside, he's just a hurting soul who wants a romantic fanfic with another character. Though if you do have any more FFX genre voodoo dolls...maybe you could lend some out...  
  
DemonButtercup: Super nasty? Oh we've only scratched the surface on the poor, abused, loveable Lai-kun...  
  
Nanashi2: Aww thanks. devil funky-haired demon? *laughs* Oh I love that one. That one is for the books.  
  
Eternal-Darkness2: Here's the next one, so you can stop waiting. And don't cry. Baralai's a lot more emotionally scarred than that. Besides, he's got Gippal now. And his crimson squad family.  
  
Koko Kung: It's not the end of the world. And your review still has me laughing. And Seymour's face mated perfectly with steel, his face resembling much like a watermelon. Splat' Though I do love Seymour, I uh...*looks abashed* just..._had_ to put some more horrible past angst.  
  
Obscurity: *picks you up* No need to cry out in angst on hands and knees. And...yes...I am a tease. I know. I got the teasiness so bad, (as was pointed out to me) I should probably join tease-anonymous. But I won't tell you if I did.  
  
Heartless Cloud: Aw...you doodle because of me? *Tries to draw Lai and Gip holding hands* *looks at it* er...um...stick figures. Yep. That's what I can do.  
  
Gysecune: I hope nothing perishable was the the groceries. And heck yes, my past and present are always being switched. I'll try not to, but it's a far too common mistake for me. And it's easy to picture well written scenes, it's harder to make them. Though you honestly have no trouble with that. *sighs* Oh dearest Whisper Composition, how I love thee, let me count the ways.......3,239,938) The title 3,239939) The author...  
Rageful Fairy: Yes! We've got a torch! The hunt is on! -Gippal is one curious Al Bhed; but there can't be that many secrets left, can there? Oouu. The world may never know. But about that awkward thing? I just think Gippal is going to be more sweet and thoughtful.  
  
Shinnyu Kudzu: Hey, Whisper Composition is _good._ It's just fine to like it. I like it a lot myself. It's ok you missed some stuff, I'm just glad you were willing to catch up.  
  
LucidSamurai: Another bat smasher! Yes, I know about that ff.net and lemon thing... If I would write it, everyone would have to hop over to adultff.net or mediaminer. Thanks for loving my story. So what does a disoriented samurai look like?  
  
Wai - Aki: Yay! -Hah. I always end at cliffhangers! What, you want to up the teasing and angstage? Mwahaha. I'll win. I swear.  
  
Kirie Himuro: This chapter should make you feel better, I hope.So Gippal= yay!. Alright. I guess that's right. Oh, and when you pet Baralai, does he purr?   
**  
Additional comment: **Alright, a nicer chapter, with a surprise guest! **  
  
** Enjoy Chapter 12: Familiar Faces   
  
  
I rolled my eyes up, wetting my lips for the effect. And affect. You ready? My fingers slid under the waistband, cool against the hot skin.  
  
*Knock knock* Hey Baralai, you in there?  
  
I almost tore his pants in two from the shock. I swore, she would die. Once is forgivable. Keeping him from me back in the squad days. Twice when we were on the couch yesterday. But three times? Oh no. Three times is a charm baby. No girl is going to come between me and my, man. My man who I was about to utterly ravish from head to toe-  
  
I looked up at my man who escaped from my grasp, now looking down at me.   
  
You put away the food. I'll get the door. He give me a little face, it looked like indecision, but he quickly kissed me on the lips, heading into the kitchen. The initial daze that came whenever Baralai kissed me helped quell my frustration and anger. A bit.  
  
I reach the door keying the panel for it to open. I cover my eye with my arm. The sunlight spills into the doorway.  
  
Paine chuckled. Too bright?  
  
I respond dryly, squashing the threatening grin. *  
  
With glee I see Paine make a face, and I grimace as she punches me in the shoulder. Hard. So I punch her back.  
  
Why you... I didn't even see it coming. I should have, but I didn't.  
  
She had me down on the floor in seconds, straddling my chest, knees pinning my arms. I was utterly vulnerable. She could start raining down the punches and there was nothing I could do.  
  
But no....the Fayth couldn't put mercy on this creature....put in out of his misery.... they had to let Paine do her worst. And I have never, ever, in my life, blushed or laughed this hard. You would think a grown man would be tickle-proof', or something like that. Not twisting on the floor, laughing so hard he couldn't see straight. I rolled my head back as her fingers stopped exploring my sensitive flanks or neck. I saw this..smug face on Baralai, who crouched down so we could be face to face.  
  
Hey Baralai?  
  
I felt Paine shift as she sat back, still pinning down my body, but releasing my arms.  
  
  
  
You know how you wanted to meet Tidus?   
  
I watched Baralai's face scrunch up a bit in confusion, then smooth out. Oh, Yuna's boyfriend?  
  
Fiancee, actually. He'll be in Bevelle sometime later today; I'm going down to the docks to meet him. The ship he's arriving on is the one we're leaving on.  
  
I questioned.  
  
Yuna, Rikku and I. We're heading to Kilika, then Besaid. He was interested in meeting you two, so I'll give him directions to your place when I see him. He leaves early tomorrow; think he can stay the night?  
  
Baralai nodded. Yeah, he can have my bed; I'll sleep on the couch in the study.  
  
I plaster on my grin of grins. He could have the guest room, and we could just sleep together.  
  
Baralai ruffled my perfect hair. He seemed to give thought to it,   
  
I stuck out my tongue in defiance, only to have it caught between the Praetor's forefinger and thumb.  
  
Perhaps I should cut this off, since it has become such a nuisance.  
  
I scowled as best as I could with my tongue stretched out. Baralai let my tongue go, and I ruefully rubbed my mouth. I already lost my eye, what more could you ask for?  
  
How about an arm and a leg? Paine suggested helpfully.  
  
I'm not Nooj. I watched both Paine and Baralai smile lightly at my joke. So it was a bit below the belt... Can I get up now?  
  
I don't know, can you? Paine glanced over at my boy.  
  
I don't know either. I don't think he's strong enough to- Baralai stopped short when I lunged forward, now pinning Paine to the ground. She laughed, wrapping her legs around my waist in an iron grip.  
  
Oh Gippal! She cried out, and I noted Baralai's laughter behind me. I never knew you felt this way about me.  
  
I tried to escape, but damn that woman had me trapped. I felt fingers briefly brush my back, and recognized the soft touch as Baralai's. I watched his fantastic retreating form. I turned my head back to my tormentor. You always knew how I felt about you, I growled.  
  
She laughed. It'll be like old times. We'll share each other, and our love! Paine's voice went sickeningly high in sarcasm. Just you and me-  
  
I shouted after him in panic. He couldn't leave me like this.  
  
I heard the laughter and the shouting response. Yes Gippal, like it was meant to be, just the _three_ of us!   
  
My scowl at their laughter turned into a grin as I leaned in closer to Paine. That doesn't sound so bad... I lean in as if for a kiss, and she immediately kicks me off.  
  
Lady-killer as always, she replied in disgust, rising from the floor.  
  
Damn straight.  
  
I doubt you are. I admit Paine got me on that one. Baralai, Tidus should arrive in the next two hours. Keep your eyes peeled.  
  
I lifted up my eye patch. Like this? I ask innocently.  
  
She laughed softly, laughter coming from deep within. Not to that extreme.  
  
------------------//-----------------------------//-----------2 hours later----------//-----------------------------//  
  
Loud, clear knocks brought me out of my trance. Gippal and I had wound down after lunch, basking in the sun that spilled through my open window. On bare skin it was a liquid rush of heat, and it easily lulled us into a semblance of sleep. Now it seemed that long moment finally broke.  
  
I sat up and rose from the couch, slipping out from beneath the almost sleeping Gippal, walking to the front door. The small chime sounded. I picked up the pace into a short jog, socks sliding smoothly against the wood floor. I couldn't help the smile as I slid perfectly, stopping right in front of the door, keying the control panel.   
  
I gasped at the sight. It was too...surreal. Too intense.  
  
The man drew in a sharp breath, swearing as he reached out, fingering my collar. Holy shit.  
  
Rumo cred! I nearly jumped from my skin at the exclamation. I didn't even sense Gippal come up behind me, I was so taken by...  
  
My name is Tidus, you must be Praetor Baralai and Gippal.  
  
I shook my head to clear my thoughts, smiled, and took the proffered hand and invited the blonde in. I laughed on the inside. What would I do with two blondes?  
  
As if reading my thoughts, Tidus replied, I don't know what we could do, but I think we should all sit down and share some stories, eh? Tidus' brows furrowed slightly, giving me an almost appraising glance. Especially yours.  
  
We moved back to the couch the two of us were resting on earlier. Despite formalities, it was my break, and it was high time I got comfortable. While everyone else sat down, I curled up, resting against the couch's arm comfortably. I sighed contentedly, receiving two odd glances my way. I shrugged.   
  
I introduced Gippal. This is Gippal, I motioned to my lover on the other side of the sofa. He inclined his head. He's the leader of the Machine Faction, Al Bhed.   
  
Tidus turned to look him over. I'm Tidus. Like the hair. He grinned, and Gippal grinned back.  
  
I'm Baralai-  
  
Leader of New Yevon, _the_ one and only Praetor. I squashed my inner-child urge to make a face at Gippal at the interruption.  
  
And I am Tidus. Just...Tidus. I smiled at his modesty.  
  
Oh-oh. We've got another one.  
  
Another what? Tidus asked, turning to my childish love.  
  
Another Baralai. So humble he can barely say his name without blushing.  
  
Tidus laughed. I don't think I'm that bad.  
  
And neither am I. Now, won't you tell those stories you suggested?  
  
  
  
The three of us sat for a long time on the couch, relating tales and stories, starting with Gippal, then Tidus, and finally, probably least, my meager life. The odd part was during the Tidus' story; the blonde kept looking back at me periodically. Like I was...an oddity. Something that wasn't supposed to be there. Though, after a while areminiscing smile accompanied the odd looks. After all stories, and questions that had followed, came a peaceful silence. Until it was broken, quite suddenly.  
  
Tidus reached out, fingers trailing the high collars of my robe. It's just...  
  
I shifted under the intense gaze. He fingered the material, as if it was familiar to him. Like the texture would bring back memories. What memories, I wasn't sure. I saw Tidus once, and only once while under the service of Seymour. But I'm certain he never saw me. Perhaps Auron informed him about our little....'covert' operation?  
  
I blushed, transfixed by his gaze as his fingers lightly trailed up my jaw line. There was a noise, and I broke the eye contact, leaning away from the touch to see around the tanned, broad shoulders. Gippal had an indecisive, angry, and hopeless look on his face.   
  
What?' He mouthed to me, indicating the entranced Tidus. He looked like he simultaneously wanted to rip Tidus off from me and beat him to a pulp or indulge in his curiousity, and just let him be.  
  
I shrugged in response, not really sure myself what was going on. I sent him a warm smile, and it seemed to calm his nerves. It was one of those I'm alright, it's ok' and down boy!' looks. I watched as he started making random faces at me, some of them intentionally made behind Tidus' back.  
  
Same eye color... I started when Tidus laughed, leaning closer, finger now tracing my right brow. ...but different eyebrows.  
  
It was like...he was memorizing my face. The way the blind map your features; it was very similar to what Tidus was doing now. Except, Tidus wasn't blind. Not from what I could see anyways.  
  
I was about to call this fun little adventure into my personal space quits when my headband was pulled off. But the exclamation from Tidus cut off any of my remarks.  
  
Ah-hah. Yep. Even has the hair thing going on. Tidus pointed to my hair, as if a sudden revelation would happen once we saw it. Honestly, I've looked in the mirror enough to know I won't get any good ideas from there.  
  
Embarrassing, I know, but I made a little eep' when his hands buried in my hair. Ok, not that I'm adverse to tactile sensations, but this was starting to become a feel-up-Baralai' contest. I shook my head free of his fingers, ducking my chin down into my green collar.  
  
Hey! He even has the same facial structure. Tidus sighed wistfully. Y'know, Auron never told me his son was still alive, yet alone dresses like him.  
  
Yep. Can you believe the most shocking moment of my life is right now? Great. Then you can imagine how shocked I am.  
  
H-how did you get that idea? Woah. Been a long time since I've stammered like that.  
  
Tidus just laughed. I bet my shocked expression was something funny on my features. Awe c'mon, you look just like him. Well, I mean you probably have your mother's dark complexion, her eye structure, hair; well, color anyways, and you definitely got Auron's hands.  
  
I looked down at my hands. Fine-boned, long, but strong fingers, not too wide of a palm, sharply narrowing to my wrist...  
  
But I'm not... I laughed at the irony of the situation. My parents died. I don't even remember what they looked like. My nerves broke as I realized all the similarities to Sir Auron and myself. My parents were dead _before I was born_.  
  
Tidus didn't seem shocked. Well it makes perfect sense, really. For your age he would have already been dead. I shook my head, trying to refute the one-sided logic.   
  
Gippal gave me a look, one that said Is he crazy?', and another Do you want me to beat him up for you?' I shook my head no to both. I found a loophole in the logic.  
  
My parents were sent, _sent_, Tidus. They turned into the Fayth and left.  
  
he inquired.  
  
So, Auron wouldn't have been with you, if he was sent.  
  
Tidus smiled, a smile that you'd use on a child when they were endearingly wrong. Just because someone _sends_ you away, doesn't mean the Fayth can't call them back in the flesh and blood.  
  
I was going to argue that point, but the _living_ proof was right in front of me.  
  
GIppal slid off the couch, settling on the floor by me. So what are you trying to say?  
  
Tidus turned to Gippal, no longer leaning over me. Just look at him. He has to be Auron's son. Tidus settled back down into the couch, readying to tell a long story. Listen, Auron was married way before Braska. Just before his son's birth Braska announced the wonderful news of their own child conceived, Yuna. There was an accident, I never got out of him what happened, when he and his due wife were traveling. Apparently she got ill, but somehow gave birth to a healthy son. It was about, I don't know, seven years later she passed away'. At first I thought it meant died, but after a while I got the feeling isn't was death she experienced. I'm still not sure what it was though.  
  
Gippal gave another look at me; this is the quietest he's ever been.  
  
I shook my head again in response to him. No, no-one except eyewitnesses knew. They were afraid.... What was the right word? ...a sort of assassination' would happen again if people....knew.  
  
If people knew what? Tidus interjected.  
  
My parents _died_ before I was born; there was a witness. Yet they still gave birth to...me. On my seventh birthday-  
  
Gippal choked. That was your birthday?!  
  
I nodded weakly. Yeah. One I never forgot. I laughed dryly at my own joke. My parents...were sent that day. After they knew I would be taken care of and alright, they let go. They let themselves be sent...  
  
And what about these... 'asassination' attempts?  
  
Gippal answered for me. Some people weren't too fond knowing someone was born of dead parents. He grabbed my arm, pushing up the garment's sleeve. I surpressed the urge to growl at him; I really didn't like people knowing about _that_.  
  
Sure enough, Tidus grabbed my wrist from Gippal, resting it against a thigh as he trailed the white scar. I tried to tug my hand from his grasp, with no luck. Perhaps Tidus and Gippal had something in common. They couldn't mind their own business!  
  
Both heads snapped up at my explosive released breath. I wanted to yell at them to mind their own damned business; but it wasn't their fault. Inside, I was really angry at myself. That I wasn't strong enough to save my parents from the summoners. That I couldn't protect myself. That long white scar held everything I hated about myself. My weaknesses. My flaws.   
  
I sighed and slowly drew my arm back. Just know it wasn't the best day of my life, ok? I'm here now, so obviously everything's ok.  
  
The two blondes looked at each other, concern etched in their features. They turned back to me, looking like they wanted me to talk. Like they were going to make me talk about. Just create a little crying session for me, so I can bawl about all the bad things that happened to me in life. What I really wanted to do was throw my head back and scream in frustration. Couldn't they just drop the issue?  
  
I put back on my I'm a happy little Praetor' face. Yevon, was I in the mood for some biting sarcasm. I calmed my nerves. Even the damaged ones in my hand.  
  
Still, even if Auron was my father, why didn't he come back for me?   
  
Gippal and Tidus looked at each other again.  
  
Great, now they think I have abandonment issues. I mean, just because I saw my parents float away, die', and I watched my surrogate mother die in my arms, my surrogate father leaving me after she died, and then my close knit family' of the crimson days stabs me in the back, and then Auron dies', along with Braska, and my only childhood friend Yuna is put thousands of miles away from me, and doesn't even recognize me even though I risked my life for her....Like fiery damnation did I have abandonment issues. Yevon that I let them know any of that. Oh yeah. Then I was possessed by Shuin, who hijacked my emotions, and felt abandoned for _centuries_ by so many people. I couldn't be more messed up even if Tidus said I love you.'  
  
I love you.  
  
I breathed sharply at the words. It was an irrational fear, but the uncanny coincidence, and the complete turn of tables had my heart beating fast. Tidus couldn't have just said that, could he have? I mean, it sounded like his voice. Oh no. Don't you dare get closer!  
  
I plastered myself against the couch, wondering where in Spira Gippal went. Tidus leaned closer, and it seemed he was confused. He reached out for me, calling my name. I didn't know why I was so afraid. My emotions took over my common sense. Arms suddenly folded around me from behind, and my heart skipped a beat, my body jumping.  
  
Gippal. It was Gippal who held me. I relaxed a bit as one hand started running through my hair, soothing my shaken nerves. He whispered lovingly in my ear, and I could sense a hint of amusement lacing those words, though it was buried under concern. What's got you so jumpy all-of-a-sudden?   
  
I looked back over at Tidus, observing his head tilted in confusion. At that angle it was almost painful to look at him; his hair reflected the sun so well. But there was no indication he suddenly confessed a proclamation of love. Not to me anyways. Unless...Gippal knew it. I laughed inwardly. Sure Baralai, there is a sexual conspiracy out there; everybody just can't wait to get in your pants. ....it's nothing. I...just though I heard something.  
  
Gippal laughed, the vibrations of it sending shivers down my spine. Didn't think I could say I love you'?  
  
Damn Gippal and Tidus for their similar voices. Or perhaps it was my subconscious playing cruel jokes on me? I blushed slightly. I thought...oh... sorry Tidus, but you and Gippal sound so much alike... I blushed harder as Gippal muffled his laughter on the side of my neck; it felt so good to have his lips there... I jumped when I heard the thump.  
  
Tidus fell off the couch laughing, and that only further tickled my Gippal. Though in a split second I felt the tell-tale pressure and scrapes of nips along my neck. Gippal's hand stroked the other side of my neck, evoking electric tingles to sing along my skin. His other hand pulled down my collar so he could explore' more with his lips, teeth and tongue.  
  
I gently pushed him away; he growled softly and nipped at my ear for good measure. Although he straightened, standing tall behind me, that one hand remained, stroking my skin. My awfully sensitive neck, with light touches. The jerk knew it got to me.  
  
Tidus' laughter quelled, and he went back to his respective seat. Honestly, we were all acting like a bunch of boys. Though, it was kind of nice.  
  
So, you two _are_ a couple, eh?  
  
I nod, and I can just feel that sunny smile from my lover.  
  
Tidus smiled bright, showing his very white teeth. Paine thought you might be, though she wasn't quite sure how far along it got. Though I'd say, Tidus stared at my neck, and I realized he was watching the small movements of Gippal's fingers against my skin, that you two got far enough.  
  
Not as nearly far as you'd think. I heard Gippal speak almost wistfully. He bent down, kissing my mop of hair. Though yes, far enough.  
  
I smiled warmly. So about the whole Auron being my father thing.  
  
What about the whole zoning out for three minutes thing? Tidus shot back with a grin.  
  
  
  
We couldn't get your attention. It was like you were someplace else, Gippal supplied helpfully.  
  
Oh, I was just thinking.  
  
Sure you were, he replied doubtfully.  
  
I continued, About this whole Auron theory you had.. I gesture vaguely.  
  
You asked why didn't he come back for you? I nod. He did. Your mother didn't come back, because the only reason she stayed was for your safety. When she knew you'd be alright, she left. Auron? He promised Braska to help him. Call it unfinished business. But what did he do? He didn't interfere with your life. You didn't even remember him as your father anymore. So he just stays minimal in your life, making sure you're safe, and he can keep an eye on you. Once he knew you were ok on your own, he left. He had you to watch over Yuna; he had fulfilled all his word. Everyone was safe, and you were a strong young man. You didn't need him anymore.   
  
Huh. Interesting logic. That still doesn't mean he's my father. It's still all speculation.  
  
True. But how do argue against the physical, and even mental, similarities?  
  
I shrugged. I could be his cousin twice-removed. Ahh. Finally I can say something sarcastic.  
  
Tidus threw up his hands. Who knows! But you startled the heck out of me when I first saw you.  
  
Same here.  
  
I remind you of someone?  
  
  
  
Tidus paused. Please don't tell me that I scared you like that. I mean, it is uncanny my similarities to Shuin...  
  
It's ok. You remind me more of Alexia, she lived nearby when I was young; we were being taught sword techniques by the same instructor. She had short blonde hair, bright like yours, same eyes, and she had a habit of falling over laughing too. I exaggerated a gasp. She could be your sister!  
  
He emphasized the last ha' with a poke into my ribs. I was going to lunge forward and retaliate, but hands suddenly slid down my chest, pushing me back into the couch. I liked his hands there, so I made no attempt to remove them.  
  
He purred sensually in my ear. Oui dfu lyh'd caas du gaab ouin ryhtc uvv aylr udran.(You two can't seem to keep your hands off each other)  
  
I looked into his eyes, purring back. Oui zaymuic?(You jealous?)  
  
(Maybe.)  
  
Tidus smiled sheepishly as his stomach groaned. He asked.  
  
I grinned. We're going out, if you don't mind.  
  
Nope. They have mighty fine food here.  
  
Good. Give us a minute and we'll be ready to go.  
  
Tidus grinned. It looks like you two want more than a minute.  
  
Want, need... Gippal grinned, bending down over me. I pushed his face away.  
  
A minute...to get ready for dinner.   
  
As Tidus got up, Gippal bent down, kissing me. But that's no fun.  
  
I laughed as his hands slid lower. I reprimanded him.  
  
he whispered, planting his mouth back to the side of my neck.  
  
I chuckled out loud. Dinner comes before dessert.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
* **he was implying the sight of Paine was unbearable, not the bright light. Gippal can be so cruel.... and mighty playful.  
  
  
  
up next Chapter 13: Dinner, Company, then Dessert  
  
  
ps. I uh.. think Baralai and Tidus would make a good couple... heh heh. Of course, in a worse-case-senerio Baralai could be hunted down by Tidus, Gippal, and Shuin. *shivers* Now that is a fic. Baralai getting tumbled by all three of em. All three blondes. In relentless sexual persuit. I wonder, can you really get out of a corner if three tall, beautiful blond men surrounded you, and were doing unspeakably pleasureful acts with their fingers, tongues, teeth and mouths?


	14. Formalities and Flirting

**Notes and Warnings:** Minor spoilers for FFX-2, as it is post FFX-2.  
A Gippal/Baralai [eventual] slash, and romancing.  
  
  
The Warning Everyone Else Has' Warning: ie chapter 7.  
**  
Personal Note**: Wow, it looks like a pattern is showing. I guess I'll be updating every two weeks, since that's how long it seems for me to get a chapter out. Thank you again for the wait. And If you're ever bored again, check out my **A Short Vacation**, it gets updated probably just as much as this.  
  
Follow the Untrue: Thank you. I honestly love sticking Al Bhed in here; it just adds to the story. And you can annoy the heck out of me if I ever accidentally' don't update for a while.  
  
Mokoshi: Spiffiness? Aww thanks.  
  
Koko Kung: Hey, I never saw it coming either. It was for fun at first..but...*shrugs* we all have our own theories.  
  
Lady whitewolf: Aww...don't feel bad, it's nice to know you've atleast read this and enjoyed it. And welcome to the review to a review' list.  
  
DemonButtercup: We always feel bad for Baralai in my story...but's only because we've delved into his past. It's about high time we took a closer look at Gippal. And yes, Tidus is kinda flirting' with Baralai, but those two know their hearts lie with someone else.  
  
SakuraBubbles the Muffin Child: I'm sorry, but I need Tidus so I can write more TidusxLaixShuin smut in my other story. Though I promise to give him back to you asap. I'm glad that chapter rocked your socks. And Paine is just keeping an eye on her little' brothers.  
  
Gysecune: *laughs* Wordplay is what I love most when reading _anything_. Double meanings, little rhymes.. And Gippal is witty. Sorry I made you turn red. If it makes you feel better you can imagine Gipps in tight black leather pants holding a whip and a chained shirtless Lai-kun with dark, lust filled eyes.  
  
Princess of Mirrors: So you made it over here too, eh? Thanks for reviewing. Keep reading A Short Vacation' for more Tidus/Lai action or the blondes and Lai.  
  
Heartless Cloud: I'm glad I could make your day. And about that picture; it's ok. Whenever and if ever. I'm glad you like this so much. And I absolutely love writing, no worries. And I absolutely love your reviews too.  
  
Amber Dawn: Yeah, I have crazy idea's, don't I? But somehow I can just make them fit. And the dream chapter...is my best. I loved writing it. Hopefully this summer I will transform the chapter into a whole au sort of story. You've made me so happy complementing that chapter. Thank you.  
  
Angelus Errare: *laughs* Yep, threesomes. Seymour and Nooj eh? Well, let's see... maybe...maybe. And I know they don't look _that_ much alike, but when studying the pictures, I just connected the dots. But who said Auron was actually his father? Perhaps Tidus was just having wishful thinking?  
  
Mashimaro-Byul-012: Gippal is playful. Just from the short dialogue we have in the game, he is quite a tease, sarcastic, witty, and full of charm. And if you like the TidusxLai idea, when you have time, you can skip on over to my other story' A Short Vacation' which has nonconventional pairings, ie: TidusxLai, ShuinxLaixTidus...even RinxLai...heh heh. Poor Baralai.  
  
Wai - Aki: Ha ha! Another chapter! Yes, there is a bad karma keeping them from getting in on, but the author created it. I'm always a tease. Except here. It's all fluff and sap. No worries.  
  
  
**Additional Comment: ** I love first person... anyways, for those slightly confused, today we dig into Tidus' pov. It will be refreshing to look at the forming relationship with new eyes. Darn pretty new eyes, may I add.**  
  
**

  
  
Enjoy Chapter 13: Formalities and Flirting   


  
  
I waited. And waited a bit more. Then Gippal waited with me. Then Gippal started complaining to me. The one minute' stretched to be a whole 15. When Baralai emerged from his room, I started to second guess if my attire was appropriate for where I was headed.  
  
Though unruly as always, his hair now held a sort of immaculate edge, reflecting in the clothing he wore. Sure he stuck to earth tones, but white was utterly stunning on him. So white it was; a long, collared robe trimmed to his figure. Unlike the the priests though, the robe was merely an outerwear, as it hung open and loose in the front. Underneath were his usual earth tones; long, tan pants, and emerald forest green top. He smiled casually as he traversed down the hall. I think he was a little put-off by our sudden quietness. Or more succinctly, _ his _silence.  
  
I looked over at Gippal, who if had any less self control, would have his jaw hanging in shock. I knew the look right away when I saw it. I had a much similar reaction when I saw Yuna again, in her much more...adult outfit. Except, Baralai managed this reaction without showing skin. You could really only see his hands buried in his robes and his face. Though, the outfit did nothing to hid what laid underneath. In fact, it accented it. And the more that is covered, the wilder the imagine can get when what wonders what _is_ underneath.  
  
I internally snicker at my thoughts. My internal dialogue makes it sounds like I fancy the oh-so-young Praetor. I admit I have a certain draw to him, but I attest that to his magnetic personality. His past screams for someone to hold and love him, while his daytime life urges you to challenge his mental prowess and wits. And I can imagine at night, as I saw his relaxed features while curled up on the couch, he must seem like something not from here. Something above and beyond our humble little existence.  
  
And yes, even though thoughts shoot through your head faster than the speed of light, we have been standing here in silence for a long time. Almost imperceptible, Baralai's shoulders shifted, as if he was loosing face, loosing confidence. Though he wasn't expecting praise on his appearance, he was expecting _something_. I try to smile sweetly, to reassure the beautiful vision. I subtly kick the idiotic blond beside me in the ankle, hoping he snaps from his daydream. And thankfully he does. Not without a blush, I note.  
  
So, you had to go pretty yourself up before we went out?  
  
I wanted to hit myself, then Gippal for saying that. It seems this man could never speak direct and from his heart; you always had to search for the loving meaning behind all the teasing, joking, and laughter. Underneath it all the boy was really saying You look nice.'  
  
Well he has to look nice for his debut; I doubt the priests have given him the time of day to even leave the temple. Hey, I can tease him; I'm not the one trying to court him.  
  
Y'know, Gippal and Baralai could pass for the same age; until you hear them talk. Separate they're two different people. The Al Bhed talks like he's trying to sell you his ideas; twisting opinion to become like fact, and down right flattering you at every step he takes. Though he also can turn serious, giving sage advice, but the humor and charm flows through his entire being.  
  
Baralai alone, and the other hand, is almost depressingly realistic, sharp, clear, precise and to the point. He smiles genuinely; not the wide, charming grin of the Al Bhed, but a small smile showing gratitude, respect, and caring of well being. Baralai completely avoids his own opinions, strictly sticking to the facts; though honestly, he can just as easily sway one's thinking; in a deadly efficient, subtle way.  
  
But as I see the older man smile, and laugh, I realize he starts to act his age around Gippal. Yevon, that man is barely 20 and already has out-mastered the aged priests in their civil ways. Perhaps Gippal's young, different ways are refreshing to the young, aged ways of Baralai.   
  
But who knows, really? Afterall, I'm merely a blitzball player. What do I know about life?  
  
Finally on our way and out the door, Gippal and Baralai keep themselves amused with mutual teasing. It's not until we leave the temple when I notice the somber mood settling on the Praetor. He stopped us right before we left the quiet sanctuary, and journey into the bustling city.  
  
He seemed bashful. I'm not sure how to put this eloquently- I kicked Gippal, stopping him from laughing. Gippal was sort of a younger brother to me now. I liked kicking him in the shins. -There will be....people in the city...  
  
Gippal leaned conspiratorially towards me. Baralai's always been good at the obvious.  
  
This time he was quick on his feet, and was able to moved his abused ankle in time. Though he was still on the jabbing end of my elbow.  
  
I mean, news reporters, of the more... rumorous kind.  
  
Gippal laughed, but I spared him from my wrath; I'd get him later. You mean, all the young women of Spira fawn to hear of the great, handsome, _single_ Praetor of New Yevon.  
  
And men... Baralai muttered darkly, but I doubt Gippal heard it. Baralai took up the pace again, emerging into the busy city life.  
  
The sun dipped below the heights of Bevelle, the warming glow of the setting sun illuminating the whole sky. I swear it was only two minutes into the city and already a young voice interrupted our peaceful walk. What I wouldn't give for a sword and some fiends.  
  
Praetor! Sir! May I have a moment of your time, please?  
  
I cringed as I watched people hush and turn their gazes towards us, their conversations now buzzing with whispers.  
  
Baralai, with more patience and grace then I've ever seen, turned toward the young reporter, meeting his gaze. I wanted to laugh when it provoked a blush on the young man's face.  
  
Yes, you may have a moment, but please, only just one. I almost outright awed at the well cultured tones that easily rolled off his tongue that I was never able to learn.   
  
Well, I , uh... I just wanted to ask about these recent and abrupt changes in the temples, and... The young man seemed to falter under the intense gaze.  
  
Well Lamian, it is noble for you to want to here it coming from me, but the temple office might be better suited for these types of questions. You can also get a copy of the official press release if you'd like.  
  
Cool calm and collected. That was Baralai. Nervous, embarrassed, and distracted, was the young reporter.  
  
Well...Sir...thank you for your time..I..  
  
You can ask for another question if you wish.  
  
The young reporter struck up some courage. Who are your companions, and where are you going?  
  
Baralai smiled softly, like an adult would to an adoring child. This is my dearest and closest friend, Gippal. Gippal grinned, posing in a way only an Al Bhed could. And this is my new friend, Tidus. Both are visiting me on my leave, and we plan to have a nice dinner together.  
  
Where are you eating? The question was almost rude, as it quickly tumbled out of the young man's mouth.  
  
Baralai's lips curled. Someplace with a good atmosphere, remarkable food, savory wine, and splendid service. I raised my eyebrow in admiration as Baralai was able to politely stop any other questions. Now, please excuse me, Lamian, it would be rude to have my guests wait any longer than necessary.  
  
With that I watched Gippal slide over, curling an arm around the Praetor's waist. At the look of surprise on the lad's face I did the same, winking at him and steering both men away from the shocked reporter. A breathy chuckle escaped me as I imagined scandalous' and Baralai' two utter opposites.  
  
After we dodged many other inquisitive reporters, I notice a faint blush to the dark cheeks.  
  
It feels rather odd, he commented, looking down at his waist, it seems like you two are the ones leading to the restaurant.  
  
Gippal grinned, giving the middle man a squeeze. Yep, and you're paying, right Tidus?  
  
I grinned, showing one of my more feral smiles. Of course. I pushed Baralai into Gippal, exacting my immediate revenge. Baralai wisely detangled himself then, pushing Gippal in the middle.  
  
Don't get me involved in this!  
  
Gippal and I laughed. You already are!  
  
  
  
  
  
Though forever is over guestimating the time it took to get to the restaurant, in this case it was deemed an appropriate usage. With service only befitting a legendary blitzball player, we were immediately seated in a private section, overlooking the more complacent ocean, and under the canopy of dazzling stars.  
  
Baralai sat between us, his back to the view at out quaint round table. Despite the harrowing experience of those awful reporters', I noticed Baralai didn't seem worse for wear. In fact, he seemed quite the opposite. Relaxed, happy, and all around healthy.  
  
Chit-chat continued as we ate through the bread and cheese, and soup and salad courses, until finally our main meals were presented. At Baralai's suggestion, they all had a _fruits de mer_. Gippal had fresh lobster from their lobster tank cooked with fresh cream and mushrooms in a white wine sauce, adorned with mollusks. Baralai had a plate of fish partly filleted and coated in seasoned bread crumbs, gently sautéed in virgin olive oil and served with lemon grass sauce. And since the Praetor _insisted_ on buying, at _any _cost...I went for the more interesting combination of fresh okra, shrimp, crab meat, shellfish stock, tomatoes, shallots, capsicum, celery, and cayenne pepper, all served with garlic bread. Though the honest truth is, I couldn't make up my mind. My plate alone took up most of the table. Baralai laughed as Gippal gawked at my meal.  
  
I decided to strike up more conversation as we stuffed ourselves. So, Gippal, tell me more about yourself.  
  
Gippal looked up, leaving his lobster alone. What do you want to know? he asked lightly.  
  
I gestured. I don't know; your mother's maiden name...if you have any sisters...  
  
They both laughed, Baralai steadily smiling the whole evening.  
  
First off, if I had any sisters, I'd remind you that you're happily engage to a lovely young brunette. And my mother's maiden name? Now that's a tough one. Gippal thoughtfully chewed on some of the white meat. I don't really remember that one; my mother was an orphan. Well, so was my dad, but he was old enough to remember his name and family. Gippal paused for another bite. That's where they both meet, an orphanage. And after they were adopted and separated, my father diligently wrote letters to her. At first in the open, but later in secret.  
  
So you got your charm from your father, eh? I teased.  
  
Gippal shook his head. Charm? No. Maybe I'm hopeless romantic like him, but charm? Poor man didn't have much charm. Persistence, and a magnetic personality; everyone could love him, because he was just so honest and caring. Mom used to call him   
  
So what about your mother?  
  
Gippal leaned back, stretching his legs, mindful of his riveted audience. Well, you could say the charm was my mother's. She was completely independent. She had the charm, and she would always tease my father endlessly. Though she was like a wild west wind, my father pursued her. He knew she just loved to play hard to get. So he backed off, just being friends. And soon she was the one pursuing him. Boy did she get angry when she realized she'd been fooled like that. But do you know what? That night she said she loved him, he got up and proposed right there.  
  
And she actually cried. She claims there were only three times in her life she ever cried, and that was one of them. They got married, and my father and mother worked well, creating a machina business. He designed machines for household use, and my mother's personality made her perfect to sell his ideas. And that's how life went. We lived in one of the best houses there was; only because of all the strange inventions.   
  
Climate control. Gippal nodded. The single most important creation. See, there was this liquid, and... Gippal paused, looking at my face. I knew what he was taking about.  
  
Air conditioner. It pumps out cool air in vents around the room, keeping the interior temperature nice and comfortable.  
  
Gippal seemed a little perplexed at my knowledge. Anyways, everyone always wanted to be in our house during the hot desert days... it was a great way to make friends. He grinned.  
  
What about your childhood? I asked, noticing Baralai, who completely forgot about the spread in front of him, enraptured by Gippal's stories.  
  
My childhood, eh? Gippal laughed. I remember when I was 12, he smiled ruefully. That wasn't that long ago, was it? He shook his head. Anyways, _before_ I was twelve, my father taught me mathematics and artistic design. My mother, I wonder if it was on purpose, taught me her teasing ways along with everything else in life. Reading, writing, social skills, speaking skills, and all around how to be independent. So life was grand.  
  
What about _after_ you were twelve.  
  
Gippal grinned and I knew he had some evil in store for his lover. I'll tell you about after I was twelve _after_ you eat some more food. Gippal looked at me, a grin on his face. I mean, he's practically skin and bones.  
  
Baralai yipped when Gippal prodded him in the ribs. I joined in the torture. Apparently the young man had a great deal of self control, for he valiantly stayed where he was, completely ignoring our strategic attacks. He slowly ate some more of his cool fish, the action obvious pleasing to Gippal as he ceased the poking.  
  
So, where was I? Oh yes, when I was twelve, life was grand. But well, then this happened. He pointed to his patched eye.  
  
What happened? I asked.  
  
Running with scissors. He responded gravely, and I wasn't sure if I should laugh or sigh in concern. Thankfully he began to laugh, quenching my fears. No, no! You guys, I really didn't get my eyes poked out by scissors or anything. He was waving his hands back and forth, laughing hard at our expense.  
  
Then how? I pressed, I knew it probably was a touchy subject, but...  
  
He scratched his head sheepishly. It was around then the crusaders really hated us Al Bhed. We'd been at ends forever; them convincing us our machina were evil, and we should only trust ourselves, not scrap heaps of metal. Gippal's tone spoke volumes of how he felt about the Crusaders.  
  
And we were trying to convince them machines would help aid the cause in defeating sin, and all the other jazz. Gippal wound down to the point. So, we had a friendly little competition, and let's just say we kicked their...butts.   
  
I was glad Gippal reconsidered is language in this setting; I have a feeling he would've gotten a stern lecture later from mr. formality himself if he had a loose tongue.  
  
So...the least to say was, they were a little sour. The tensions stirred when Al Bhed already in their ranks were unceremoniously removed' or demoted'. As the discrimination continued, we became more aggressive towards the Crusaders. Soon, when traveling the desert, they found less and less homes willing to take them in. Even travel agencies turned away good business because of the silly fights. A few rogue groups began pillaging and destroying the smaller Al Bhed towns. That was the end of the fuse...  
  
Everyone shorted, their circuits fried, and it also became a war in itself. Despite my mother and father's protests, I still walked to the next town in the early morning shade, working with my friend's father at his machine shop. I hand nimble hands, and could practically wire anything together. One fateful day there was a raid in his town. They even came into our shop, knocking my mentor unconscious. Next I know some huge punk throws me against the wall and- Gippal stopped suddenly. If you're going to eat anymore, I'd better stop there.  
  
Both Baralai and I shook our heads. We were literally on the edge of our seats. Baralai, if a man of his skin color could, even looked pale at the prospect.  
  
So my head was hit pretty hard, and I was so disoriented I couldn't dodge the other man on a chocobo and his sword. Gippal's finger drew a diagonal line, a slash across his eye patch. So he got the edge of me. Split my skin open; thankfully that healed, but the blade slit my cornea, and most of my eye in two. One of the scariest moments of my life.  
  
We all were shocked how nonchalantly he spoke, as if those memories couldn't touch him. Or how he wouldn't let them. I noticed how Baralai visibly flinched at the horrific image.  
  
So after I wake up, a lot less blood later, someone finds me and takes me in. Two days later I wake, finding that I will no longer see in that eye, but I lived thanks to a peaceful Yevon healer who was in town. And, well, I head home, curious as to where my parents were. Gippal took a deep breath. My town was raided too. They died. Both of them. But surprisingly the house wasn't raided; thanks to my father's protective machines. But guess who they sacrificed their lives for?  
  
I shook my head numbly.   
  
Gippal grinned ruefully. Apparently Rikku, one of my childhood friends had stopped by while I was gone. She had poor timing though. Cid was furious when he found out; that was when the Al Bhed became a nation again. We regrouped, strengthened our numbers, and lived in a large community, building a protective city. I had Cid's blessing and financial support until I took after my father, and started building the designing machines, and I could live on my own. After Home' was destroyed, a couple of us still wanted that community, so my machine building friends started a small, almost club. The Machine Faction. Slowly we grew as we hired more people, and more people offered their skills to us.  
  
We took up residence in Djose Temple after it was abandoned, trying to tap it's electrical nature for ourselves. And that ends my story. I noted Gippal managed a smile, and also to eat everything on his plate, and steal a bit more from my half-eaten one. I looked over at Baralai who smiled, though seemed someplace else at the time. He barely touched his meal, save for the few bites he took at the Al Bhed's protest. Talk about head-over-heels.  
  
It was then the waiter punctuated our complacent silence refilling our wine glasses, and inquiring if we wanted anything else. Despite Baralai's slight protests, Gippal made sure his meal was taken to be delicately packaged to take home, along with the rest of our wine. Gippal ordered a dessert, and I can only guess his stomach was a bottomless pit. Much like mine was when I was his age. I had no clue what Mille-feuille' was until it arrived.  
  
Thousands of paper-thin pastry layers and delicately between the layers was cream and chocolate, cut and powdered fruit decorating the outside. I was surprised when Gippal discretely shoved it towards Baralai. The older man was obviously surprised too, as I saw a handsome arch of an eyebrow raise relatively high.  
  
You're not going to eat it?  
  
  
  
Why should I eat it?  
  
Because you didn't eat your dinner, that's why.  
  
I watched the little argument transpire, and I took it for what it was; flirting. Yuna and I did much of that in our own time. One insistent, one stubborn. I used to attribute her stubborn nature as her Al Bhed side coming out.  
  
But you ordered it.  
  
And you ordered your fish and you didn't eat it.  
  
Baralai paused, an evil grin on his face. I wanted to choke at what he said next.  
  
But dinner comes before dessert. He spoke in this low, sensual voice that just danced along your skin. I raised my brow at Gippal, smirking at his blush.  
  
We can always make exceptions to the rule, he barely recovered.  
  
Okay, but only if you help me eat it.  
  
Like what we did with the zamm-u?  
  
Point for Gippal; Baralai almost sputtered.  
  
I wasn't quite thinking _that_ way.  
  
Oh...now I wanted to know about this zamm-u' incident; it had to be real hot to get him to act like that. Or so embarrassing you'd die laughing.  
  
I was. Gippal actually purred, leaning closer in a most definite dominant position. And here I wondered who would be on top. Though, Baralai was quick-witted. Very smart. He slowly he ate the cake, making it a seduction instead of a simple act of consumption.  
  
Part of my father side kicked in, and I wanted to say now son...' as Baralai was no longer eating, but putting on a show. But what a better way to torture Gippal? So I grinned and leaned back, waiting for the end of the evening.  
  
  
  
The evening did end, not without a few choice conversation those two shared in Al Bhed. I vowed silently to make Yuna teach me Al Bhed; by their reactions they were having _real interesting_ conversations. Though as I learned later, the fun' had only just began.  
  
As soon as we dodge a few more persistent late-night reporters, we made it back to the Praetor's with a sigh. We all settled down, showering and changing for the night. That was when the arguments began.  
  
Tidus, you take my bed and Gippal, you take the guest room.  
  
Gippal beat me to my question. But where are you going to sleep?  
  
Out on the sofa.  
  
You are _not_ sleeping on the couch. This is your own place. I'll take the couch.  
  
Yes, but you're my guest-  
  
So you'll let me do as I please. Now Tidus takes the guest room, and you go sleep in your bed. Gippal paused, a smirk smeared across his face. Unless you want you and I to share...  
  
Baralai didn't blush, but was almost flustered. No, you and I are not going to sleep alone together and I _will_ be sleeping on the sofa.  
  
A light seemed to go on in the Al Bhed's head, and he escorted' us into Baralai's immaculately clean room and bed. Gippal pulled back all the covers, pointing to the bed. Get in.  
  
Ha. _No_. Gippal advanced on Baralai, and his resolve broke under the demanding gaze.   
  
He then pointed me to the other side, the man's left, as he himself slid in after his lover. Baralai attempted to leave as he pulled the covers over us.  
  
See? Problem solved. No one is uncomfortable on your couch, I get to sleep by you, and we're not alone together, and we're in your bed.  
  
I chuckled as Baralai protested lightheartedly. I am _not_ sleeping in the middle.  
  
Gippal sent an you've got to be kidding' eye-rolling glare back.  
  
Baralai held up his finger in protest. If you remember correctly, I was the one who slept between you and Nooj in the tents, and many a mornings I woke up with bruises and black eyes. I was jabbed, poked, pinched, squeezed, and _rolled over_. I learned my lesson.  
  
That's good to know. Baralai slid easily on the sheets as he was pulled over to Gippal, the Al Bhed curling himself around his elder lover. Now if that didn't speak tenderness right there... Here's a new lesson to learn. He placed a soft kiss on the Praetor's nape. I can hear the female awws' now...  
  
I spoke softly, sleeping on my side, facing Baralai. I let my eyes drift shut. I _was_ tired from that long journey today, and who knows how late it is now.  
  
Soft, deft fingers brushed back my hair lovingly. Good night, Tidus.  
  
  
That same soft voice growled a while later.   
  
Alright, alright, I'm sleeping!  
  
I smiled. They were such children. But even I could feel the love radiating from both of them through my haze of exhaustion. Yep. They acted just like Yuna and I not too long ago. Perhaps that two year wait did them good too.  
  
  
~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~  
  
  
**Additional-Additional Comment**: If your memory is bad, hop back to chapter 5. And I left off in a fuzzy, warm memory, because I shouldn't be so cruel and leave _every_ chapter off at a climax. Well, it didn't exactly ever get that far, but it got pretty close.  
  
And for you BaralaixTidus fans, I write fun little shorts in my spare-spare time, and I've decided to post them... so I have a little archive of them in a story called A Short Vacation' - take a short vacation from convential pairings...  
LaixRin, ShuinxLaixTidusxGip,GipxNoojxLai, LaixAuron, ShuinxLaixTidus, practically everyone at the auction chapter...  
  
* * In that story chapter six was a small bit about a slave auction..if you have time you might get want to jump over and enjoy it.   
  
  



	15. Fair Play

**Notes and Warnings:** Minor spoilers for FFX-2, as it is post FFX-2.  
A Gippal/Baralai [eventual] slash, and romancing.  
  
The Just In Case' Warning: I am ignorant thereof and don't own anything in the legal sector of ownership of: FFX, FFX-2, and all other things. It's ©2003 SQUARE ENIX CO, of course.  
  
**Personal Note:** Well folks, been a while, hasn't it? I've been busy being sick, school, and planning my trip to Japan. I'll be sure to post another chapter before I leave on the 16th, since I'll be gone for 2 weeks. If I'm real lucky, I'll write two before I leave, or start one so you can have it as soon as I get back.  
  
ialaraB: Uh..thank you. What compliments! And that review made me laugh and make my day. And there are Gippalai writers who write good stories..ie Zypher  
  
Amber Dawn: Hey, I'm sick too. Imagine that. And yes, it may feel like filler( probably is) , but if those two were screwing each other senseless each chapter, there wouldn't be plot. And this one might feel like a filler too..but more to come. More to come.  
  
Nanashi2: Thank you for your blush-worthy compliments. I want to hug a shoopuf. I love shoopufs. I want a shoopuf plushie.  
  
NAPtune: ( It's like itunes and napster... I have a new product idea) And yes, it is a waste of good men, but..shrugs I started writing, and once I started..I just can't stop. And now I think some of these people would hunt me down, and -make- me write more. And thank you for sticking through this story depsite the yaoi' or slash' content. And Seymour? I actually kinda liked him, in an evil sort of way. So a guest appearance was a must. Thanks once again.  
  
Danyella Skyler Silverfire: Say your name ten times fast. Thank you, I'm glad you liked the interaction. We've got to build the character, ne? And I will keep it up.  
  
DemonButtercup: Oh don't worry, Tidus has his gaze set on Yuna in this story. And thank your for commenting on the pov. I'm glad someone liked it! It means a lot.  
  
SakuraBubbles the Muffin Child: tries not to laugh So.. uh.. how does Baralai sing? Good..bad...ok? Cause maybe I could swing a little kareoke into a chapter...  
  
DracoDormiens1: Smilies warmly Sorry I wasn't able to update this sooner than we all hoped. Great name, by the way.  
  
Gysecune: Hello my dear. Sorry I made you hungry, but if they're going to eat, then we should know what, eh? insert my laughter here Writing flirting scenes are fun. Inspiration from real life, actually.  
  
Mokoshi: Sweet. So are you saying this gets progressively spiffier each time? Alright! Yes! Oh, and you can poke me for writing this so late. I deserve it. Just..not in the eye. Please.  
  
Angelus Errare: Yeah, isn't it weird how Gippal just nonchalantly went on about that? I think Baralai might have to dig in' so-to-say after Tidus leaves. But don't tell anyone, it might give away the next chapter's plot. = And it would be fun to get all o' them together.. but not in this story. grins  
  
Wai: looks shifty Yes... a blt'... baralai, lulu, and tidus. Just add a gippal and a little clasko and we're set! ( and work on that chapter!)  
  
Princess of Mirrors: Lai' is the nickname for Baralai. And I know, how rude is Gippal for making out and shoving them all the same bed? I mean, someone should exact revenge and cast blizzard in his pants. -And Tidus is sort of an outsider in the chapter; they've never met before, and those two are so head-over-heels they sometimes forget other people are there. But uh.. Tidus get's his revenge in the end.  
  
Mashimaro-Byul-012: Indeed, the joys of life. I enjoy writing the teasing scenes; it is a lot of fun for me. And Gippal is sure naughty, isn't he? But that might soon change...  
  
**  
  
Additional Comment: **Not the best and brightest chapter, but I dished it out. Enjoy.  
  
Enjoy Chapter 14: Fair Play   
  
I woke up. Oddly cold. Now, that's unusual. Maybe the cooling unit in the temple was malfunctioning. Ah, wait, this isn't my bed. Too smooth and hard. Hmm....  
  
I open my eyes, realizing I'm sprawled on an empty bed. If my memory serves me correct, I should still be holding a lovely young man, and across from him should be my soon-to-be cousin in-law twice removed... or something like that.  
  
Hmm...now, I really should get up and see where those two went. Get up, sleep some more. Get out of the nice, warm, comfy bed, and slip into sweet oblivion, or brave the freezing cold of room temperature'. I sighed. Be a man, Gippal.'   
  
Ok, 15 more minutes.  
  
I swore to myself, and whipped off the covers, rising to stand in the cold air. 70 degrees is not room temperature.  
  
I walked out the door, smelling the giver of all life. Coffee. Especially Baralai's brand. It's mana eh machine'. The best. But, unfortunately this brew doesn't come with a complimentary sexy, young man. Well, not the one I wanted anyways.  
  
So Tidus is awake, and drinking coffee in the open dinning area. Where is his yevoness? The halls are empty, and so is the bathroom. Oh, wait. He only had three days off... has it already been three days? It couldn't be. I don't remember, we've been running everywhere and doing so much.  
  
Except ourselves, I mutter with a chuckle. But, we've gotten close, haven't we?  
  
He's in the guest room.  
  
My heart leaped at that. I tried to tell myself how stupid I was to be startled at that voice, I mean, Tidus was in the same room as me. Snap out of it. You're dazing.  
  
I run my hands over my face, scratching absently at the eye patch. Oh, dearest coffee.   
  
I murmur, walking in the kitchen for my pot of liquid black gold. Coffee. Coffee. I looked at the digital reading of the appliance.   
  
Damn, it's early.  
  
Maybe for you. I jumped again at the voice. Damn body.  
  
Crid ib! How could any be up at... I rub away my bleary vision.... 7h45 in the morning?  
  
Tidus laughs from the couch, reading something as he sips from a mug.  
  
Oh yes. Coffee. Coffee... caffiene. I repeat the mantra as I carefully let the hot liquid burn down my throat. Mmm... much better. I dig into the nearby basket and pull out and apple. Got coffee; I got my apple.. now where is my B? I can't start my day without a healthy dose of ABC...  
  
Ah yes, guest room. I munch on my apple and sip the essence of perfection as walk down to the shut, but not locked guest room door. I open it, and lo-and-behold, by vitamin B is sleeping sound. I chuckle evil, putting down my coffee and half eaten apple. I know how I'm going to wake my tacand vmufan.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oh... mmrrr.... how late is it? I suddenly remember I'm not in my own bed, but in the guest room. Thank goodness, too. My aching ankle, and bruised temple reminded me of exactly why I left. Gippal, as per usual, kicks around in his sleep. And Tidus? That was a joyous experience in itself. I woke up when a wrist hit me square in the temple, and immediately the world went black. And for those 2 hours I was unconscious, but I wasn't sleeping. I'll have to make a mental note to warn Yuna of the impending danger.  
  
I clench my teeth to keep back the gasp as I feel fingers slide up under my shirt, carefully pushing the fabric up. Deja vu. The little idiot was going to try and pull that little fiasco again, eh?  
  
I murmured a few choice words, and sighed back into my pillow as the spell was released.  
  
Remo Cred! Lumt! Lumt!  
  
A sort of decadent grin slips on my face at those words. I risk a glance at the childish figure jumping up and down, practically howling, hands between his legs like a little child who needed to go to the bathroom.  
  
His eye catches mine under my mused hair. I'm holding back laughter with a face-splitting grin. I turn my head to face the other wall, knowing it will aggravate him that much more.  
  
I hear heavy, quick footsteps. What the hell is going on in here?!  
  
Oh, Tidus is awake. Well, of course he would be after all that screaming.  
  
He! He did it! That...That pycdynt!  
  
My eyebrows shot up. Gippal was angry if he would say that. But for some reason, it really doesn't concern me. I haven't slept in for so long: no way anyone could ruin my day.  
  
What did he do, Gippal? You're the one who went to grab the ice cubes.  
  
Did ever tell this man I love him? I think Tidus and I are going to be best of friends.  
  
He cast blizzard in my... on my...  
  
Say it Gippal. C'mon, you can do it. Sound it out.  
  
On your..? Tidus prompted.  
  
Ahhh...this is refreshing morning after all.  
  
In my pants!  
  
He what?  
  
Say it Gippal. You know you want to.  
  
On my crotch!  
  
Good job, no profanities.  
  
So? What were you going to do with those ice cubes, eh? You're just upset he got the best of you. If it's still bothering you, go take a hot shower.  
  
It's nice not having to be the voice of reason. Ah. Revenge exacted.  
  
No, I'm alright. The spell was too weak, it didn't last long.  
  
Weak? I'm not sadistic; it wasn't meant to damage. If you want to see weak stay still and I'll cast flare on you a couple of times. See how weak' I am then. Why am I monologuing to myself?  
  
Whispers. They're whispering. I feel impending doom.  
  
  
  
Pillows! That jerk! If he wants a pillow fit, he'll get one!  
  
  
  
I briefly note Tidus already left the room.  
  
Fun killer!  
  
I'm so sick of this immaturity!  
  
  
  
  
  
The room is eerily silent as we both stop fighting and yelling, just staring at each other. Painfully. I instantly wish those words never escaped my lips. Gippal's smile is gone. You never realize how important it is until it's not there. I feel like I stabbed him in the heart with ice, then in turn did the same to myself.  
  
  
  
His words are so soft. It hurts just to hear my lips come from his lips in such an aching, painful way.  
  
Baralai... are you really sick of this?  
  
He's asking me if I'm sick of him. Tired of this relationship. If I really loved him. If this was real. I shake my head. Why did I say that? It wasn't something that just came out. If it slipped like that it came from my heart. Maybe...no. I am not sick of Gippal. And I'm not tired of his little games, no matter how childish. That is what makes him Gippal. I'm sick and tired of myself.  
  
  
  
No...Gippal. It's not you. It's me.  
  
That's what they all say. I watched in horror as he started to move away. I desperately grabbed onto his wrist. I just couldn't let him leave. Not like this.  
  
No Gippal, it is my fault. He stopped trying to move, but his body language spoke of an icy shield. It angered me. My emotions swirled inside me. I grabbed him and shoved him into the wall. Hard. Harder than I intended. Ever.  
  
Gippal, listen to me, and hear every single word that comes from my mouth, even if it is the last time. My words are coming out harsher than I wanted them to.  
  
Gippal is fuming, but can't escape. He forgot how strong I am.  
  
With every single fiber of my physical being and even things we don't know about and can't see, I love you. You hear that? I breathe, my next words quiet and hushed, as if they were sacred. They are. I love you.  
  
But you hate me, you hate my immaturity. He spits venom into my heart.  
  
I shake my head, staring hard and long into his eye. Gippal, I don't hate you. I couldn't. Ever. Not possible. Once I love, it's forever, hear me? I will love you always, even when you hate me.  
  
  
  
No. Gippal I love you. I hate... I hate myself. Oh yevon, I am not going to cry. I'm not.  
  
His voice is soft now.  
  
No, hear me out. I hate how I'm so inexperienced, awkward... immature around you. I can't help it. I try to suppress it, but it just comes out. I laughing, smiling... hell I could skip when I'm around you. Do you understand? I have no clue what's going on here.   
  
I take a deep breathe, diving deeper into my problems. I swear I could swoon like a little girl just when you smile at me. I could pass out when you kiss me. I want to shout for joy when you hold my hand. And when we become more intimate, I shift a little uncomfortable at this subject, I feel like I am on fire with your love, except I never burn.  
  
He's quiet now. I can only hope he understands. I think he does; he puts his hands on my hips and smiles that wonderful, soft, world-melting smile.  
  
You...you're bringing out things in me that I didn't know existed. I act so immature around you. I can't control my thoughts or emotions. I sit at my desk, and can't concentrate; well, I can, but only on you.  
  
I sigh in frustration. It hurts to be this open.  
  
I love you, but, far be it from me to be able to be mature about it. I'm giddy, high, whatever on you. I just...dammit Gippal, you make me feel like a kid. Everything's so new, I just.. I don't know what to do.  
  
I rest my forehead on his shoulder. I have more issues than I thought. He holds me close. I am not going to cry.  
  
For the first time I'm not in control. I grin, shaking my head, even as my eyes grow watery. You drive me crazy Gippal? I sigh, holding onto him. Insane. I'm crazy with you, and insane without you. Yevon, these feelings...I'm so immature.  
  
He looks so happy, but he looks like he is going to cry. I'm crazy with and about you too. And you're not immature... I can't believe it but... He chuckles disbelieving, ...you're in love, with me.  
  
We are hugging each other so tight we're crushing each other. But still we're not close enough. I squeeze my eyes shut, hoping I can will away my tears of confusion and joy. I feel the back of the cheek get wet.  
  
My voice is weak. You're not crying, are you?  
  
is the strangled response.  
  
I practically sob into his hair, neither am I.  
  
A half an hour later with red eyes and tearstained cheeks, we finally separated enough to make it to the bathroom. Though Gippal couldn't quite let me go, he was always holding my hand, or hand an arm around my shoulder or waist. I washed both of our faces clean smiling weakly as i was emotionally drained.  
  
I made it a priority next to find Tidus; all we found was a note that he went for a walk, and would be back later. It was for the best. I told Gippal next I'd like to change. It was a silent plea, asking if he could stay with me. He didn't want to leave me, and I really didn't want him to leave me either.  
  
So he didn't. And he stayed there. Always keeping a comforting physical contact. His arm stayed wrapped around my waist most of the time. I wasn't embarrassed, though my heart beat faster; and he only ever looked at me with love.   
  
He helped me peel off my vest, placing a gentle kiss on my nape. He held me for a while like that. Both of his hands around my waist, just us. I twined my fingers with his. And we just stood there, swaying gently to the timeless beat of lovers.  
  
I eventually broke the hold, reluctantly, but still held onto both of his hands, bringing him over to my closet. His hands still covered mine as I reached out for my usual office attire. I brought our hands up to my lips, and I kissed the back of his. He smiled gently. Then I brought our hands down to my hips, sliding them just under the band of fabric. And I stilled, waiting for him to make the next move. He maneuvered me closer to him, so I could feel him behind him, smell his intoxicating scent, relish in the heat of his proximity. Then, very carefully, and slowly, he moved our hands down, sliding the thin pants down with them, until they fell down into a puddle at my feet. I felt my face grow hot, but it wasn't uncomfortable. I reached for my underwear rather quickly, and thankfully he didn't protest when I pulled them on.  
  
But he did grab my wrist when I went for my pants. He held them, moving in front of me. He snatched my clothes from me, and proceeded to put them on himself. I stepped into the pant legs, and he slid them up, fastening them at my waist. Since I was six only two pairs of hands ever reached there, including my own. The second...well..he was long gone.  
  
I placed my hand on his shoulder when he reached for my shirt. I then proceeded to return the same treatment, albeit a bit more shyly. I laughed lightly when even I became confused at his outfit when there wasn't armor attachments. I even asked him if I was missing something. He chuckled, drawing me close. And then I kissed him. Kissed him with all the passion I've ever held within me.   
  
I think I did a pretty good job, because his legs buckled and I had to hold him up. Not to mention he eventually regained his wits and dragged me to the floor with him, and his lips were swollen and red. And the fact that I forgot we were still shirtless until his cool fingertips stroked my mid-drift.  
  
Eventually we cooled down and got our shirts on. Eventually we made it to the kitchen, holding hands, and ate a breakfast. Eventually I cleaned the two rooms, with Gippal close at hand, of course. Eventually we just settled on the couch, his head in my lap; and eventually Tidus came back.  
  
And that brings us to the here and now.  
  
I'm glad to see you to kiss and made up.  
  
Me too. And let me tell you, I owe you one for this morning.  
  
You owe him what for this morning?  
  
I turned my head back down to look at Gippal. I had a good laugh at your expense with the help of him.  
  
Yeah, well, I guess it's only fair.  
  
You are welcome. Now I have an hour to get my stuff ready before the ship leaves dock.  
  
I shifted. May we see you off?  
  
It'd be my pleasure.  
  
Great, just great, Gippal drawled, I can get kicked in the shin more.  
  
I frowned, looking back at a grinning Tidus. Then I frowned even more. I don't know what you're complaining about. I was constantly kicked in the ankle by you, and Tidus knocked me out by hitting me in the temple.  
  
So that's why you left.  
  
I smiled back at Gippal. Told you, sleeping in the middle is not fun. But it wasn't that bad. Nooj was worse; getting smacked full-force by sheet metal.. he's cracked a few of my ribs.  
  
Gippal cackled at my expense. So when do we leave, oh dear brother of mine?  
  
In about 5 minutes, I'll be ready to go.  
  
And so he was. We all headed down to Bevelle's docks, saying our farewells to our newest friend. I couldn't help but give him a hug goodbye.  
  
Goodbye, dear friend. Keep us appraised of the wedding, alright?  
  
Sure thing.  
  
Gippal slugged him the the shoulder. Tidus hit him back harder. Goodbye, and say hello to your cute little wife-to-be for me. Gippal winked.  
  
Tidus raised his eyebrow, and shoved him playfully. Do I have competition?  
  
Gippal looked to me, I have my hands full with this one. Besides, I think I'm in loove! He leaned into me, sing-songing the word. I chuckled, pushing him away.  
  
You sure are.  
  
Gippal looked back at Tidus. Yeah I am, and I got the better end of the deal. He's prettier.  
  
A low horn sounded the soon departure.  
  
Well, bye guys, it's been fun. And Yuna is beautiful, not pretty, so there. He stuck out his tongue at Gippal as he started walking away.  
  
I was about to turn away when his voice carried over.  
  
Oh yeah, Baralai! Y'know that whole Auron thing? He shouted as the boarded, I was just kidding! Rikku told me to make something up to get you to open up!  
  
I was floored. She WHAT?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Pimmcred : BS  
pycdynt: bastard  
tacand vmufan: remember? it's desert flower'  
mana eh machine: mana in machine; ie. mana from heaven expression  
  
-yes! A sort of cliffhanger! So who are Lai's parents? It's like the tootsie pop riddle; the world may never know.  
  
And, if Gippal were a cross dresser, would he wear an evening gown or a sundress? I'm thinking a yellow sundress, with legs like that. Now you go ponder that for a while.


	16. Chance, Fate, or Destiny

** Notes and Warnings:** Minor spoilers for FFX-2, as it is post FFX-2.  
A Gippal/Baralai [eventual] slash, and romancing.  
  
The Just In Case' Warning: I am ignorant thereof and don't own anything in the legal sector of ownership of: FFX, FFX-2, and all other things. It's ©2003 SQUARE ENIX CO, of course. And I mean ignorant.  
  
**Personal Note: **Well, thank you for very long wait. Japan was wonderful; I think I've fallen in love with it. I visited Osaka, Kyoto, and spent 8 days with a family in Shingu, and visited so many shrines. I've picked up some of the language, and many of the habits ( ie hand gestures and etc). Despite the typhoon and being stranded at a train station for 7 hours ( which was quite enjoyable, actually, since I was by the ocean) I had a fantastic time. I have only many excuses for updating so late. ( i.e. work, camping, and sleep. Oh, and all the manga I brought back) So thank you again for the long wait. It's a bit of a cliffhanger, beware.  
  
Samurai Bishie Queen: So Cloud wants a threesome, eh? And thank you for waiting patiently for this. It probably isn't worth the wait, but it's reader-angst worthy. And thank you now for all of thoes other reviews. They are quite amusing; thanks for keeping an author amused. Oh, and three cheers for Hisoka. grins  
  
Fantasy Kitten Mistress: They are so opposite on the outside, but mutual circumstances have shapped them to be more alike than anyone could guess. But that's just my theory. No credible research done.  
  
shuichi'sgirl: I did have a great time in Japan, especially Osaka. The heat did get the best of me, but the wonderful sushi bars cheered me up. Eel and octopus...mmm.  
  
Angelus Errare: Plot=Smut. Yep, that seems about right. And thank you for the well wishes; I had fun shopping the electronic's district in beautiful Osaka.  
  
EternalDarkness2: Thanks, I like to keep my readers amused. It's one of my better qualities. Er... one of my only qualities... And I had fun; my first time on an airplane. 3rd class, aile seat, and a 15 hour flight that I was only able to sleep 25 minutes in. A 14 hour time zone difference. Whee. That actually was fun. I arrived in O'Hare before I left Osaka; same day, and it was a 12 hour flight. It's magic!  
  
SakuraBubbles the Muffin Child :Yes.. everyone should read Collision...er..I mean, thanks for the review. So when you were chasing me around in Japan, did you get stuck in the same Typhoon?  
  
Princess of Mirrors: Eep. Just kidding. I totally like the review. And yes, you aren't the only one who's gone ooh la la' over Tidus/Gippal. And I did speak the basic-basic Japanese. Ie, I need to get off the bus!' sunimasen, oishii, etc. And the most famous Watashi was kore-oh OKudasai' -I want that one please. Most useful when ordering food.  
  
NAPtune: I want tickets to Baralai's show in leather. As in front row and backstage passes, if you know what I mean.  
  
**Additional Comment: ** Lai or Lai is Baralai. He's got a nickname.  
  
Enjoy Chapter 15: Chance, Fate, or Destiny  
  
I tried to stifle my laughter; seriously. But even I was surprised by that outburst from Lai. Of course, that was a real mean thing for Tidus to trick him about; but it was probably the only kind of thing that could get past the infamous, and famous, Praetor of New Yevon. Of course, I saw through the little stunt right away; Oh, and was my revenge fitting. Making the blond sleep in the same bed; even Yuna would be proud of me scaring him straight. Too bad Lai wouldn't play along and give him a taste of his own medicine. Besides, it worked all in my favor; revenge, and my nice, cuddly pillow, all in one.  
  
Oouu...I see those mischief sparkling eyes from Baralai. Oops. I think I've been suspected.  
  
Gippal, _dear_, I'd hate to think you had something to do with this. I watched as Baralai assumed, that' pose.  
  
Heh, busted. I'm in taab cred now. I try to play it smooth, so I scratch my head innocently. Me? Why would you even think of such things! I think my laughter gave me away.  
  
Oh-oh. More trouble. He has that' smile. I'm in for it. It'd serve you right if I fucked you so hard you'd sport a blush so decadent people would reach an orgasm just looking at your face.  
  
Am I blushing? No... Gippal never blushes...it...must be the weather. Is it just me or has it gotten _real_ hot suddenly. Yeah. Y'know the balmy climate in Bevelle; absolutely unpredictable... heat waves can assault just about anyone at anytime...and cred, my face just might be _glowing_ red. And who the hell is this grinning man in front of me.  
  
Made you blush... Baralai chittered in my ear, much like a conniving young schoolboy.  
  
I...er...Cred. Fuck you Baralai. Much better, the capillaries in my cheeks are closing. And I can vent frustration while growling sexy. Ha Baralai, two points.  
  
He shrugs with a seducing grace. If you say so... He winks, turning his back to me, walking away. I shamelessly follow his ass like a dog in heat. A sassy Baralai can bring out the animal in anyone... and just look at the neatly piled crates to our left that provide temporary shelter from prying eyes. I look around, grinning a predator's toothy grin, and pounce.  
  
Before you could say sex', I had the man pinned behind the large seafaring crates and was working on the lips and tongue that had taunted me only moments before. And oh did he melt and respond against me in such a delicious manner. His lips crashed against mine, his hips rolled against mine, and his hands were pinned above him, rendering him helpless, quite unlike mine. I felt the liquid thrill you get when you dominate, when you _take_....when you steal those sounds away from their throat, when you solicit those involuntary actions, when you force their hand and make them surrender. Ahh, such is that thrill.  
  
Of course, the other half of that is the thrill of keeping what you ensnared. Truly, you haven't captured them until the struggle is over and they lay desperate and exhausted within your grasp, forgoing all thought and submitting to their body's inticing pleas.  
  
Now of course, with all this new insight you might think, Gippal, you're a pervert!'. Now-now, don't be judgmental. I only like doing this to Baralai. I just don't walk up to any girl, or guy for that matter, and be like Can I fuck you?' Sure!' and walk away with some cheap whore. I have taste, if you haven't noticed my attire.  
  
I chuckle breathlessly into the sweet mouth I plunder. Baralai is trying to execute basic military combat defensive rolls to assume the dominate position. Trying, anyways. So far the success rate is zero. I smile against his throat as he breaks the kiss, panting for air. He's so picky about being in control.  
  
He's always in that box of his. He's a brilliant man but has dire mental issues. Think outside that box, Baralai. You're not always in control of life; you've seen enough horrors to know that. And yet you stay in your protective shell. Someone needs to dig you out from that hole you've hidden in. Be that scared, young, vocal man you used to be. Don't be this tall statue of nothing, piling more and more pressure on yourself until you crumble. Run around in circles, pick daisies; do whatever your heart tells you to do.  
  
He moans softly, closing his eyes and leaning into me. I smile, and turn back to his lips, kissing him softer but with no less an intensity of passion. That's right Love, step outside that box. Take my hand and let me show you the world. It's better out here, isn't it?   
  
I grin again, freeing his hands, letting my own card through that soft, wavy hair. He returns the embrace. I refuse to let my laughter escape from my thoughts as I see the amazement in his eyes. Thought you could only get hurt if you stepped outside that safe place? Didn't think you could find something nice out here too, eh?  
  
I'm still grinning. For two reasons. Maybe three. First off, he's still complacent in my arms; I think the struggle is over, he caught me and now I finally caught him. Second, is that I can't believe he likes me. I have so many things going wrong for me that he could hate me for. But this guy, he just looks at the internal. And my soul must be something pretty for him to be all over me like this. Or maybe I'm just the other half of his heart?  
  
Third...I forgot....it's hard to maintain an internal monologue while entertaining Baralai. I suddenly remembered when I heard that now familiar breathy moan when I burried my hands in his hair at the nape. He has the hots for my leather gloves. I think it's the texture of my cool, machine-calloused fingertips on his skin abruptly changing to warm leather..that sort of textile..shock of sorts. Tsk-tsk, Baralai. The Praetor of New Yevon shouldn't have leather fetishes.  
  
I laugh against his skin again as I imagine _him_ in leather. The Governor of the great city of Bevelle, donned in a skintight leather outfit? I smirk and continue my attentions. Only one place could I get my hands on something like that...Perhaps it's time for my lover to visit Djose...  
  
His hands come to rest against the sides of my face, gently drawing me up to his gaze; he looked me right in the eye with an amused smile on those swollen lips.  
  
What's so funny? Am I that amusing?  
  
I suddenly find coherent speech rather difficult. It might have something to do with the way he was looking at me. With love and lust. Or perhaps it was merely the way he moved so purposefully _sensual_ against me. Or maybe I'm just not talented as Baralai and can't do two things at once. Wait, make that three. His hands are nice and warm this time.  
  
You've been laughing the whole time. Is it my hair? He absently tried to blow a loose strand out of the way. It just fell back in place. He raised an eyebrow, chuckling softly as he stared at the annoying pieces of hair.  
  
Well, it did look absolutely gorgeous down around his face. And I swear that was one of the cutest moments, ever. In all Spira. And only I was privy to it. I smile back at him, brushing the hair back and away.  
  
Nope, it's not the hair that I'm laughing at. Hey. I made a sentence. I think I should get a bazillion points for it. Skeptical? You try making a coherent, witty phrase with a Baralai rubbing up against you. And then I'd kill you because Baralai's mine. Well, not kill, more like severely reprimand'.   
  
What then? It can't be my glowing amber eyes that you find yourself staring into at night that keeps you so amused. So what if I loose myself in those glowing liquid pools. Who wouldn't?   
  
Actually, it's _this. _ I rubbed my hand against the back of his nape, watching those eyelashes flutter as he relaxed and leaned into the touch. He chuckles breathlessly and weakly tries to push me away.  
  
I still don't know your weakness.  
  
I grinned. We were the best at verbal foreplay and mush. It's right in front of me.  
  
He smiles once he covers from the short shock. My my, aren't we playful?  
  
I purred, drawing him back closer to me. Yes we are. Baralai dodges, seemingly have regained his senses. Darn.   
  
You know, even if we weren't top political leaders and under constant scrutiny, it still wouldn't be the best idea to be...actively...expressing our feelings' quite like this in public.   
  
I see my own eye widen in reflection of his. Heh heh. I guess I kinda forgot where we were in the heat of the moment...and damn was that heat delicious. I watch as he lifts his eyebrows, and smoothly disentangles himself from me, and turns around, walking away. Shocked, I stay rooted until the hand still on my wrist tugs me along. Then I see a middle-aged female port worker walk down the dock towards us. Her interest is piqued, but she politely minds her own business. Thankfully for us we weren't wearing all our normal garb; here without all that we're normal run of the mill kids.  
  
His slightly cool hand pulls me right beside him, and we resume our normal walking gait as we stand close, reveling in each other's heat. I feel his hand slip from my wrist, only to twine our fingers together as he pointedly ignores my look. I see him grinning while he looks nonchalantly straight ahead. I let my thumb brush distractingly on the back of his hand. He looks to me then, one eyebrow raised in curiosity, that cat-got-the-cream' satisfying smirk still on his face. I return the one eyebrow raised look. I think we're finally going to spend some quality time together.  
  
Because he has that look. That, I'm shy, but brazen and determined' look. And those liquid pools that can be like glassy amber when angry, and glowing and on fire...like oil. A low, burning fire that sweeps the countryside. He puts a fire in me. A fire that burns. There's a fire in me. I burn. I burn for him. And I think he burns for me too. Oh how I burn.  
  
Whether it's a dull roar or a sky-high blaze, I always burn. He's stirred the silent ashes of my soul, adding his own potent catalyst that keeps the fire burning. A potent solution that could draw any soul enraptured by it's flames.  
  
I'm a moth...I can't leave that light...every last instinct in my body tells me to go to that tantalizing flicker. To fly through the shadows to enter the light.  
  
But he is like a fire. Though he is strong and creates light, he also does create ever shifting shadows, hiding his dark secrets within his depths. But thankfully, for some reason that fire has seemed to be banked into a roaring flame that only hell could out do. With my fire he stirred...the shadows of both our pasts disappear like the illusions they are.  
  
Yet, my Baralai is like an ocean. Calm and complacent, but in the face of diversity is a force to be reckoned with. His is ever patient; he wears at his enemies foundations until they crumble and fall. Long tan beaches like his skin; frothy sea-foam as white as his hair...and ever changing temper. Yet if you study this natural wonder, you can chart those seas, and find exactly how reliable he can be.  
  
Though, sometimes I muse too much. Call it daydreaming or a wandering mind; My thoughts curl around each other whenever they dwell on my favorite subject. My new favorite subject. My favorite subject used to be machina; but I've found a new hobby. Baralai watching.  
  
I watch him lead his flock. I watch him soar through the clouds, and plummet from the sky. I see him use his quick mind. I see him use his hawk-like eyes. Yet, he's like a well-oiled machine. It won't stop unless it's broken or you pull the plug. That man needs a vacation like...like no-one ever before.  
  
I obviously was oblivious to my surroundings while lost in my musings, for I didn't even realize we stopped walking until Baralai gripped my shoulder tight, hissing my name.  
  
  
  
I thought I saw anger, maybe fear pass through the darkening, troubled eyes.  
  
- - - - ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Elsewhere...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Isaaru firmly embraced his brother he'd only recently made amends with, then backed away, laughing as a blur of color launched itself at him. he breathed happily, holding the young boy.  
  
Aww, he's getting too old to be carried around, don'tcha think? Maroda smiled, mulling over the happy reunion.  
  
Yes, he is growing up quite fast, isn't he brother?  
  
Pacce squirmed in his eldest brother's embrace. I'm a sphere hunter! Sphere hunters can walk by themselves, right Maroda?  
  
Maroda laughed, and Isaaru gently put his brother down, affectionately patting the unruly mop of hair. Pacce unsuccessfully tried to dodge, complaining to his brothers.  
  
I'm not a kid! Argghhh! Isa-aru! Pacce stretched the name out into a six syllable whine.  
  
Isaaru looked back up to his other brother, addressing the former Youth League operative. I was quite surprised to find you both here; but I should have guessed you Pacce, of all people would be here. Baralai always did have a weak spot for you.  
  
Pacce stopped running around his brother, tugging on the old ceremonial robes. Yeah, and he let us Kindergaurdians explore Bevelle! We even found this spooky place with spheres and told Lady Yuna about it! Pacce paused, tugging on his brother's robe. Why do you still wear this? Lady Yuna defeated Sin a long time ago! There aren't any more summoners!  
  
Isaaru smiled weakly, peering into his sibling's dark eyes. That's one of the reasons I still wear it.  
  
Pacce's face scrunched up confused.   
  
Isaaru ruffled the boy's hair once again, choosing to turn his attention to his other younger brother. Maroda, rumors say you are the chief of security here at Bevelle?  
  
Maroda grinned roguishly, a prideful light in his eyes. I'm in charge of Temple security and in charge of any major events the Praetor appears at...so yes, more of the personal Chief of Security. Maroda boasted without humility.   
  
Last I heard you were with the Youth League...quite a change, don't you think?  
  
Maroda's smile increased ten-fold. It seems Nooj and Baralai have some sort of history; they seemed familiar. They struck a bargain. Baralai swapped his head of security for me with Nooj.  
  
Mutual spies? Isaaru joked.  
  
Maroda stroked his chin thoughtfully. he paused, but that's not why you're here.  
  
Why am I here? Isaaru voiced politely, with a hint of curiosity.   
  
Don't ask me, shrugged Maroda. Baralai called for you, not me. He's actually on vacation, and no, I wasn't the one who finally got him out of his office. No matter how many times I tried. Yevon, that man is even more stubborn than the elusive Maestor of the Youth League!  
  
When will he return?  
  
Probably tomorrow; I doubt he could stay long from that office. Even the days he took off he would run back and check on things. It's like Bevelle can't run without him. Maroda shook his head mournfully. Sometimes I forget how young he is.  
  
Pacce, tired of being ignored, chimed in. How old is he?  
  
Isaaru turned to his youngest brother again. He's younger than me and Maroda.  
  
Pacce gasped scandalously. Really?! I thought he was your age Isaaru! Pacce's energy seemed to triple with this new information. How old are you Isaaru, and how old is Lai-chan?  
  
Isaaru smoothly answered. I'm twenty-four. By now he must be..twenty.  
  
Pacce scrunched up his nose. You're _old_.  
  
Isaaru winced. He wasn't that old, was he?  
  
Maroda chuckled. Pacce, he's not old. Maester Tromell-  
  
Pacce's eyes widened in horror. He's ancient! He's older than a shoopuf!   
  
Maroda laughed again, shaking a reprimanding finger at his little sphere hunter brother. Don't go around saying things like that. And besides, Shoopufs can live to be 500 years old! I don't think Tro-  
  
-He's like 6 kajillion years old! Pacce spread his arms wide apart, approximate the long life the wrinkly guado had lived.  
  
Isaaru scolded.  
  
  
  
It isn't nice to-! Isaaru suddenly seemed short of breath, a dull ache rising in his chest. It disappeared in an instance, but a lingering feel of infinite sadness and...urgency was left in it's wake.  
  
Maroda stared startled and concerned at his brother. What's wrong? Isaaru?  
  
Isaaru regained his breath, shaking his head to remove any misplaced sympathies. I'm fine...where....where is Baralai?!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
That anger in his eyes flashed from anger to confusement and into panic. Before I could even do anything, his hands grasped my collar, flinging me out of way. That moment lasted an eternity.  
  
At first his pupils widened so much that his eyes appeared like black vortexes... then they turned glassy as his grip on me suddenly convulsed, and he choked on a word. I didn't even know we were both slowly sinking to the ground until my knees painfully hit the hard ground. It was then I registered the shocking, fierce burn in my right shoulder. I gasped through my clenched teeth, hissing in pain.  
  
I watched in horror as those lovely, rapturous eyes dilated, turning glassy as the delicate lips voicelessly trying to communicate through raspy breaths. I barely registered my blood on him, and his on me, as he slipped from my numb grasp. He fell to his side, unblinking as his skull resounded on the hard surface. But that wasn't the moment that would haunt me for the rest of my conscious, and subconscious life.  
  
As I numbly toppled over to my side, the white noise finally focused into ear-splitting screams, just for a second. Then, as the world around me started to fade into a red mist, and the ice in my stomach churned, I saw it. Those once glowing amber pools now dark, dull crystals. They only reflected the world back. I couldn't see the blazing spirit. In a last attempt to persuade me this was one hellish dream, I mustered all my energy to cover his stained hand with mine, looking for that usual spark that flared at my touch. I only saw my pitiful body in those eyes. I felt nauseous, and simultaneously ready to cry. Before I could endure the sight any longer, time froze, and the world left me in a cold rush.


	17. Lost and Found

**Notes and Warnings:** Minor spoilers for FFX-2, as it is post FFX-2.  
A Gippal/Baralai [eventual] slash, and romancing.  
  
The Just In Case' Warning: I am ignorant thereof and don't own anything in the legal sector of ownership of: FFX, FFX-2, and all other things. It's ©2003 SQUARE ENIX CO, of course. And if it's not, then I don't have a clue.  
  
**Personal Note: If it's okay with you guys, why don't we make Sept 1st Gippalai Day?** We'd have a solid month to plan a huge Gippalai fanfic celebration day. It would be crazy with smut from authors and artists. I know I want to celebrate Gippalai Day.   
  
So maybe I am a little cruel... just making more angst. And trying to make a plot. Though, as a couple of people have reminded me, smut=plot, so after this we'll have to get to some more hot and sweaty plot', eh?  
  
NAPtune: Sorry you're bit lost. This is what happened. Gippal knew Tidus was making the whole Auron' bit up, and didn't say anything. Baralai figured that out, and exacted revenge by making Gips blush. Then Gips pinned Lai to crates and gave into a little sensual make-out session, and Lai stopped them right before they would have been caught. Then for some reason Lai gets panicked, and then they're both unmoving on the ground. In the meantime, Isaaru finally, permanently, reunites with his brothers, because the currently unmoving praetor of new yevon called him in. Okay, that's about it.  
  
Kotonaru: Yes, artistic. No worries. And now an Isaaru his here to rant. And trust me, I could improve a lot.  
  
Princess of Mirrors: Don't worry, recently everyone's been confused. Must be me. And I love Isaaru too. Ha. Isaaru plushie anyone?  
  
Big-Purple-Lizard: Ah! It came from the swamp! So, nice handle you got there. Anyways, I did update sooner', and I wish you could go to Japan too. And Bishie Queen is quite amusing, isn't she?  
  
Nanashi2: I have to say, you made me the happiest. I love the stupid lines I write in the stories, and it's good to know someone's picked up on them. Now for my broken Japanglish: Saaaaankyuuuu!  
  
Samurai Bishie Queen: I owe you a lot for making me laugh. It's good to hear what Hisoka thinks of this story. puzzles What if...there was a 1xHisoka fic? laughs I am nuts.  
  
Unknown Yuna: Officially your favorite? Aww, thanks! And we welcome all sorts of new reviewers..so welcome to the review to a review' section of the fanfic.  
  
Fantasy Kitten Mistress: I think this is officially my favorite handle I have seen yet. FKM is just too...cute, funny, and odd all at once for my brain to process. Congrats. And thank you for mentioning Gips monologues; I pride myself on my weird ways of getting into other character's minds, and my weird sense of humor. So much thanks there. And yes, there _is_ nothing else like talking to yourself while you wrestling tongues with the Praetor.   
  
SakuraBubbles the Muffin Child: Wait.. I think you forgot wtf' in that review... but yes, everything should become as clear as mud in this chapter, so don't worry. Here's a blueberry muffin. Here's a Gippal. Do as you please, and remember, have fun!  
  
**  
  
Additional Comment: **Isaaru and his pov.   
Enjoy Chapter 16: Lost and Found  
  
Isaaru politely asked for him to be left alone. And here he was, all alone with the one who summoned him. He looked down at the dark olive skin turned a sallow tan, and the beautiful, beautiful, white hair. He tentatively reached out to the still man, hand hesitating, hovering over the skin, held back as if he felt guilty. As if the man before would suddenly awake and accuse him. But he wouldn't. So Isaaru let his pale fingers ghost over the familiar almost child-like curve of the cheeks, and sharp, more masculine chin.  
  
He mulled over the interesting circumstances that only happened the day before. He came at the Praetor's request; he only assumed he was being offered a position much like his brother was. Part of him even dared to speculate it was a high position; perhaps a sort of second-in-command. That question was being thoroughly searched for an answer as he stayed by his side.   
  
It was found that Baralai's suspicions and worries were well founded. One day with even the rumor at not having the Praetor nearby and in control left the city in rolling panic that swept out even to nearby colonizations. Isaaru could only sigh in frustration as people were trying to enter Bevelle, and temples everywhere were being poured into for religious prayers. What does it take for someone to get noticed around here? Apparently a gunshot in the chest and the threat of death.  
  
Already sympathizes milled around the Praetor's private rooms within the temple. But thankfully it was quiet in this room, and Isaaru could sort things out. Everything Bevelle related, that is. The unconscious man before him; that was a whole different story. A long one.  
  
Isaaru had no clue where Baralai disappeared to. On both occasions. He last remembered seeing him as the young, noble, wise healer of Bevelle who frequented the temple. Isaaru in his own endeavors often found this young marvel lost wandering the archives late at night, or studying away an afternoon. Despite the remotely different attire, he first mistakenly attributed the young man to be an aspiring summoner or guardian.  
  
He was quiet, well-mannered, and kept to himself; the three things the elderly priests admired the most. A child who was obedient, expedient, and could keep their mouths shut.   
  
You learned many things with your mouth shut and ears open. When Isaaru learned the art of observation he picked up little bits of information about the strange boy. After easily dismissing him to being a trainee for a summoner or guardian, he placed the boy into the next obvious category. A monk. It made sense; the boy was always alone, and often orphans were given to the priests to take care of. But that definition did not define the usual, and at the same time, unusual hours the boy kept. Mid-afternoon was for prayer and training, and late at night... meditation and sleep in separate rooms. An enigma, to be sure.   
  
And enigma was the name that Isaaru started calling him, in his head, mind you. In the temple you don't disturb someone, and definitely don't question their actions. And as physical training to be a summoner called him away from his favorite pastimes, he found himself visiting the archives later and later at night. And every night, he, the enigma, would be there too; whether it was staring outside on a balcony, or curled up in a chair reading by city-light through the window. It was then the enigma started recognizing his presence.  
  
It wasn't a friendly hello, or a wave of the hand; he merely would look up, doleful brown eyes flickering to meet his briefly, and then turn back to whatever task was at hand. Isaaru didn't even realize he'd become so attached to the nameless boy until one night he wasn't there, and even the glowing fire couldn't add the warmth that he just missed. He even fruitlessly spent the night there, hoping the boy would show, and secretly vowing he'd finally ask his name. But the next night, when the boy returned, young Isaaru found himself breaking that rash promise, merely smiling at the boy, and continuing their usual silence.  
  
This tradition went on for what seemed like an eternity. The enigma became a stable, reliable point in his life. He even began to look forward to the end of the day just so he could rest in his presence. No-one ever offered quiet companionship like that boy had. Everyone was always talking, moving, or thinking about themselves. The nights became his blissful escape from the pressing world around him.  
  
Over the weeks Isaaru picked up random whispered conversations, all revolving around the enigma of a boy. Some were about his strong skill in white magic, some were about his unusual warrior techniques, and most were about his parents. After threading strings of rumors together, Isaaru had found that the strange boy was an orphan, and belonged to an ailing temple priest who adopted the silent charge. Isaaru himself took a few lessons from that man, from the very home the boy lived in, but never saw him; not even once. The other rumors were of his parent/s death, and from the absurdity of it all, he mused it was merely wild speculation. But his interest was piqued.  
  
And so it was even more, while searching for his lost brother, he came upon the lad once again. He found the restless young Pacce perched on strong shoulders, chatting aimlessly as he pointed to the view of the city. Isaaru had found them in the archives, the nameless boy resting his arms against the balcony railing as the Pacce on his shoulders had one hand securely around the tan head, while the other pointed towards horizon in an urgent manner. The stranger shifted, briefly making eye contact with Isaaru, then dropped his gaze, only to return to the spot Pacce fervently wiggled and pointed to.  
  
Isaaru could remember the conversation as if were yesterday.  
  
Yes Pacce, it's a ship from Kilika. Now, why don't I let you down; you're brother's here. Isaaru had been surprised by the rich tenor of the voice.  
  
Pacce carefully had slipped down the boy's back, wandering over to his brother.  
  
See? I told you your brother would find you. A charming smile beamed for Isaaru's youngest sibling, almost provoking jealousy.  
  
The young lad stood from his crouch, extending his head, speaking softly. Hello, Isaaru.  
  
Isaaru took his hand, still unsure of the man's name, and was still recovering from the shock of seeing his scared young brother so open and free with the stoic man.   
  
Isaaru found himself waiting, baited-breath for a reply.  
  
Baralai. A pleasure to have your acquaintance again. And of course, Pacce's. Baralai smiled warmly, the smile matching the collected warmth of his gaze.  
  
Isaaru broke out of his long nostalgic moment as a sound broke through his consciousness. He looked down, his hand resting on the exposed sternum, following the change in the rise and fall of the chest. Baralai seemed to be fighting the magic; or experience his life before his eyes. A very slight movement came to those lips as words were soundlessly formed. Isaaru watched in morbid fascination as the tense brows furrowed in renewed pain. Soon the episode passed, and his regular breathing returned, his brush with consciousness ceasing.  
  
This was the second day he was like this in his own estate. He was found unconscious and terribly dead, next to the leader of the Machine Faction, who was unconscious but decidedly better off.   
  
The bullet was found precariously on top of an artery in the Al Bhed's shoulder, most of the potent magic gone. Not only it was a bullet, it was endowed with a potent death spell. Although the bullet went clear through Baralai's right chest, thankfully not the left side, the brunt force of the spell resided in Baralai's weakened body.  
  
But that was the peculiar part of his ailment. He wasn't dead, or the Phoenix potion would have restored him. And he wasn't alive, because at the time he wasn't breathing. No-one or thing has ever been attacked with a partial spell. It just didn't happen. The Al Bhed was left with a side effect of a comma-like unconsciousness; but soon he would wake, the healers were sure. But Baralai was a different issue.  
  
After Full-Life and Full-Cure, Baralai breathed and his body moved once again, but still he didn't cure. The wound had to heal the old fashioned way, despite the healer's desperate magic that worked on the Praetor's body. In a way, he was an enigma. He managed again to do something no-one else had. Not in a good way, mind you.  
  
Like the way he managed to disappear off the face of Spira.  
  
After the young Baralai had a new family in Pacce, Maroda, and Isaaru, another tragedy hit him. Life was full of them, and apparently intended to use every last one on this weary soul.  
  
After watching the slow mental ailing of his adopted father, and the physical ailment and death of his adopted mother, Baralai didn't have a dazzling smile he always had for his surrogate brothers. Instead his eyes were glazed, always staring at something that wasn't there. His past was haunting him right before his very eyes.  
  
Isaaru had become quite close to this young mystery, and frankly, all three of them had become very attached to the calm storm of a boy. After a very short, but memorable two years, they parted ways. Baralai had quietly broken the news to each brother in his own way. Isaaru was the last to know, and Baralai spent all his last days with him.  
  
It was a logical reason, to join the enlisting Crimson Squad. With any family support gone, and his meager income as a healer not nearly enough to live in Bevelle, it only seemed to make sense. Despite his many offers to become a guardian. To stay with his new family. But Baralai needed to find his way; and perhaps break off ties before they became too strong. Everyone knows the ultimate outcome of a summoner.  
  
But Lady Yuna had proved everybody wrong; she defeated Isaaru, the forced summoner, Sin, and Yevon. And she lived. And without aeons, and sin, why would anyone need a summoner, an ex-summoner at that? So Isaaru, after defeated, had searched for any news of Baralai. And he found none.   
  
There wasn't even a record of him being enlisted in the Crimson Squad; which in itself was odd. But then the hushed secret leaked. Every Crimson Squad member went mysteriously missing. Save for an escaping four. Isaaru had prayed reverently that one of them was Baralai...but any trace of that man disappeared.  
  
And one day, a new wind was passing through Yevon...a young leader... a new Praetor... And to Isaaru's surprise he found his young companion to be a man, and leader of the New Yevon. And then he disappeared again; this event was vaguely explained by Lady Yuna, but many questions were still to be asked.  
  
And then as if by magic, he reappeared again. And just as soon as Isaaru arrived, Baralai had got himself into another mess. And Isaaru was once again stuck with obligations he never wanted. First to be a summoner, defeat Lady Yuna, sacrifice yourselves for Sin...he failed all those. Ashamed, and torn apart from the only family he had by the dividing nations, he gave up all pretense of the accursed Yevon teachings, and managed a job with an Al Bhed. But of course, who would have to wind up taking his only job away? Lady Yuna. It was for the better... but...depression just didn't cover what he felt. And then his best friend, for all he knew disappeared off the face of Spira, shows up, and doesn't even inquire about him.  
  
Well, it wasn't until recently he did. The reason? Isaaru and plenty others were still mulling that over. But that's all the in back of their minds, really. They had more pressing matters at hand.  
  
Two leaders, of the three main factions of Spira, were shot. An assassination attempt was made of the Praetor of New Yevon and the Leader of the Machine Faction, also representing the Al Bhed Nation. A soon as possible after these events, the Meyvn of the Youth League was alerted of the events. He was concerned, and was heading over to visit the two leaders himself, despite Maroda's personal pleas for him to stay away; the assassin was still out there; it wouldn't do if _all _ the leaders of Spira were out of commission again. Lady Yuna wouldn't be able to rescue us again; she's going to be busy enough taking care of the wedding that happens in three days. Though, incidentally, many private guests she wanted to attend will most likely be... unable to attend.  
  
Isaaru sighed. The critical condition of both leaders not only lead to upsetting important events of Spira, but also to a headache in Bevelle. Not only were people flocking in renewed interest of tourism of Bevelle, and the media pressing for answers they didn't know; Al Bhed were coming to Bevelle.   
  
Some temple monks even called it sacrilege that the Al Bhed were even let into the city. But never-the-less, They couldn't _not_ let them in. Until their leader was healthy enough to move, he would be stuck here. Hence the drove of Al Bhed.  
  
Of course, bigotry aside, other people have found this the golden opportunity. People are opening shops right and left in this peaceful city, making it a sort of roaring market place Maroda has a hard time controlling. And Isaaru had the hard time controlling all the aristocrats complaining about this new boom in the relatively smooth economy. But that wasn't the headache. The headache was this man right here, in front of him.   
  
Isaaru sighed angrily, shedding his own ceremonial robes, and letting loose his hair. Much cooler in just long pants and a linen shirt, he ran his hands through his hair, sighing at the still figure before him. Who knew how late it was already tonight, and how early he would have to rise tomorrow.   
  
He sighed again, letting all the weary tension show on his body. Doing what seemed only normal, despite the lack of tradition, he made his way to the large bed Baralai laid on. He stretched out, hearing the satisfying pops and cracks of his realigning vertebrae and joints. He laid out on the spacious bed, leaving plenty of room between himself and his friend. He only wished that Baralai would do something, make a noise, or cough... just to something to indicate he was still there. Though maybe it was a blessing he was in such a deep state of unconsciousness. The Al Bhed was frequented with horrific scenes of crying, harsh yells, and soft mumbled words, as the young face twisted in pain.  
  
Isaaru turned on his stomach, hands under the pillow he rested on. He gave one last glance over the peaceful praetor. He smiled wistfully, and let himself drift off into his much deserved sleep.  
  
At least Baralai didn't have any horrific memories to keep him tortured in his sleepless rest.  
  
But at that thought Isaaru's eyes snapped open, and he took another gaze upon his companion.  
  
He didn't.... did he?


	18. Strangers

**Notes and Warnings:** Minor spoilers for FFX-2, as it is post FFX-2.

A Gippal/Baralai [eventual] slash, and romancing.

'The Just In Case' Warning: I am (probably) ignorant thereof (plausiably) and don't own anything in the legal sector (mayhaps) of ownership of: FFX, FFX-2, and all other things. It's ©2003 SQUARE ENIX CO, of course. And if it's not, then I don't have a clue. ( It was Mrs. White, with the iron rod, in the library, and Mustard died. Bad Mrs. White.)

**Personal Note: Gippalai Day is Sept. 1st!** Ah, good, that's out of the way. Anyways, here's the next chapter. A tad angsty. But don't worry, it'll be resolved. And just to spoil it,_ it isn't, and will not be an IsaaruxBaralai fic, so don't worry. _ And I'll have some good smut up by Sept 1st for the first celebrated Gippalai Day ever. (as far as I know, anyways.)

rebrose: Why thank you. Now you can stop freaking our for a while.

Kat-chan : Yeah, I'm crazy. A day to celebrate Gippalai? I'm nuts. --prances around Lai-kun--( --Baralai is Lai-kun

nathan: One of these days I will get around to it..maybe this week actually.

Gysecune: Heh heh. You're one of my very own favorite reviewers. I sure wish Baralai would through with that threat.. it wasn't elegant, but it'd sure bring in the readers. Oh well. Maybe for Sept. 1st, eh?

Amber Dawn: enter mass chaos here "Gippalai week and pickles" /chaos A little html for you.

tiduslover55: Geeze, why do I leave everything on cliffhangers? Oh, that's right; because I'm cruel to my readers. And thank you for the most wonderful comments. And I will keep writing, because of people like you. And I like Tidus too.

Yonaka Niji : Midnight Rainbow. Nice Japanese name. Three cheers. Again. Man that was pure brilliance when you were like "yes! That one!!" And the wedding? Well, actually they elope, but you might here juicy details about it in the next chapter. "Tidus thought it would be fun go to Zanarkand; I kept trying to tell him about the monkeys, but nooo... and then he had to go get himself petrified..."

Big-Purple-Lizard: You're from lizzard-land! Crikey! Anyways, we'll see how those two fair in this chapter. No worries. Well, actually, quite a few.

Samurai Bishie Queen: I love your reviews. It makes my whole week. You and your bishies. Heh heh. Go Heero. You go get your piece of Hisoka; rawr. And just to let Cloud know, I did name him the 'dunce muse' once, and I wrote him in a fic where he actually got a little of Baralai... And I am a poor author who has a job and is busy voluntering. So bishies, if you really want me to make more chapters, you should tie up Baralai so Gippal can finally have his way with him. Or vice-versa.

-smacks Squall on the back of his head- Oh course Queenie has talent!

And what would happen if Quatre ran into Hisoka? -laughs- Empaths unite! Ha. Quatre and Hisoka trade lives for a day. Woo. That's a 'doozy'. And get well soon. I hope you're still not sick. If you are, I hope this makes you feel better.

Unknown Yuna: Y'know there is opposition, personally and politically of the idea of an Al Bhed and a Bevellian, even if they admire the star-crossed lovers' idealism. And celebrate by just waking up on Wed saying "Happy Gippalai Day", and, if daring, even write it in a public places.

SakuraBubbles the Muffin Child: heh, wankers eh? Isaaru isn't a pansy in this story..he's a his own man finally! Thank goodness too.

**Additional Comment: **'Lai, is another nickname for Baralai. And Isaaru is my 4th favorite FFX-2 character, and my 3rd favorite FFX character. Heh. I love Auron.

{Chapter 17: Strangers }  
  
It was like... they were all strangers. They were all trying not to step on each other's shoes. And it made for the most awkward situation Isaaru had known.

Bevelle was once again in a frenzy, much to the media's delight, and sour distaste to the old aristocrats that inhabited the separatist city. It didn't help him that Baralai was trying to work when he should be resting. If it wouldn't have made for an even more awkward moment, he would have threatened to tie that man to his own bed. Not that the idea didn't sound appealing. But Isaaru had a feeling those kind of advances would be... non-receptive if he read between the lines correctly. Though, of course, he could just very well be paranoid.

While Baralai was still unconscious, the wounded Al Bhed said a farewell with more emotional impact than what a good friend could produce. So the feeling was at least from one side of the party. Although he didn't ask, Baralai hadn't talked much about this young man, or his affiliation, so Isaaru thought better than to pry.

Thinking of prying, Isaaru desperately wondered how Baralai even managed to live this long being the Praetor. The paperwork and bureaucracy alone could kill you; not to mention nosey, pestering monks and never-ending media coverage. Even if you had enough time to have some time alone, everyone around the world had to pry into your life and judge you.

"Isaaru," a breathy tone broke through his reverie. He looked up with a mock-scowl on his face.

"I thought I got rid of you."

Baralai slowly made his way to the chair across from Isaaru, eyes running over the desk and scattered documents. "You can't get ride of me that easily." Baralai almost fell into the chair, his shoulder hitting the back support with a pained sigh.

A real scowl formed on Isaaru's face. He had no idea why Baralai, just for once, couldn't just relax his body; he worked himself faint everyday with menial tasks. Isaaru momentarily pondered the thought of making his brother put Baralai under house arrest.

The former summoner stared at the lovely hand reaching out for paperwork. Scathingly. He held his amusement in check at the frustrated and flustered appearance his friend assumed.

"Isaaru, I know you can do this by yourself, but I have nothing else to do, and I could help you-"

"-'Lai." Baralai paused at his old nickname, looking Isaaru in the eye. Isaaru continued on, admiring the strong-willed dark pools that meekly swirled with emotion. It was hard to remember that Baralai was an adult, and that he didn't need supervision. But Isaaru would give it anyways.

"Issy, I-" Baralai stopped as Issaru had his coughing fit. Nothing like pet nicknames to get your way. Baralai rested his head on his hand, quietly studying Isaaru like he did many years ago. A small smirk formed at his lips as the suspected tinge of red appeared on his elder's cheeks.

"Baralai..." Isaaru spoke sternly, paying rapt attention as Baralai broke into a wide, sheepish smile, ducking his head, eyes only temporarily flickering up to meet with his and then quickly back to the floor. Isaaru was floored; it was a long time since he'd seen that expression. Too long, infact.

Isaaru rose from the desk, the chair scraping on the tile, the sound filling the empty room. Baralai looked up quickly from the ground, startled by the sound and sudden movement. Isaaru saw the doeful eyes turn a darker shade in surprise, curiosity, and apprehension.

Baralai sat straighter in his chair, something nagging in the back of his mind as this seemed like a sort of deja vu. He winced as pressure was put on his slow-healing wound from pushing himself further back into the chair. Nervous, warm energy seemed to pool inside him as Isaaru reached his chair, leaning over his significantly smaller frame. Baralai was going to voice something; he wasn't sure what, but the close features of Isaaru did well to cloud his mind. A pale finger ghosted his cheek, trailing down the center to his chin.

Inexplicably, Baralai's breathing changed, and he couldn't help a slight flutter of lashes as he was pinned by those very soft, but piercing ice-water blue pools called eyes. He was waiting for something. He didn't even dare think what the something was, but an old part of him thirsted...

Isaaru saw those amber eyes darken and turn liquid, and he immediately recognized the look. He grinned, tapping his index finger on Baralai's nose, carefully pondering his next choice of words.

"You're so adorable."

As Isaaru walked away, Baralai futilely worked his jaw, desperately searching for a scathing remark, or at least something witty. But his mind was overrun with thoughts, and nothing coherent made his way from his throat. Baralai somehow felt... bereft. He shook his head, removing the oppressing thoughts, determined to leave this place; the nostalgia must be getting to him.

Baralai started, gripping the chair as it was moved from the desk. Warm, dark arms slipped around him, and he was lifted even before he could chastise their owner.

"Maroda!" He practically yelled, but the expression still held a soft tone.

"Hey," Maroda gave a saucy wink, carrying his young companion though the private set of doors. "Isaaru here tells me you've been misbehaving... again." Maroda tried to sound put-out, but the laughter that followed proved he was enjoying ruffling Baralai's proverbial feathers.

"I was not. I merely decided I should do some of _my_ work." Baralai sighed, giving up. He added this on second thought, "And don't you dare try and put me to bed this early."

"But that's where we like you," Isaaru quipped easily, the words unassuming but ultimately suggestive. Isaaru tried to politely cover his snicker at Baralai's shocked expression.

Baralai tried to work a commanding tone into his voice. "Alright Maroda, that's far enough. Put me down; I'm walking."

"But I like you in my arms."

Baralai's jaw slackened. He forgot all about the teasing moods Maroda could get in. He tried to scowl, but he actually was smiling now. Despite his best efforts not to.

"I forgot how much a pain in the.. a..hh.. butt... you two could be." Baralai quickly diverted his language as Pacce joined them. Maroda smiled at his youngest brother, talking insinuation's over Pacce's knowledge.

"But what a lovely pain in the butt it can be..."

Baralai blanched at the deep erotic purr as he was carefully set upon his immaculate bed. He shook his head trying to remove unwanted thoughts.

"Tell me again why I hired you from Nooj in the first place?"

"Because I'm very good at my job, and you knew Pacce missed us being together."

Pacce smiled brightly at the mention of his name, who, thankfully, was unaware of the innuendoes that danced before him only seconds before.

"Yep, now it's just like old times! 'Cept now Baralai is a Praetor, so we can do whatever we want, and we don't have to listen to those old guys!"

"Sure is," Maroda quipped, "I can still make sir youngin' here blush like the day he was born!"

Baralai half-growled, half-pouted. "Well if I made every conversation full of sexual innuendoes, I could make you flustered like that too."

Maroda opened his mouth for a retort, but the only noise heard in the room was Pacce's curious voice.

"What's a sexual in...inny-you-end-doh?"

Isaaru was suddenly quite still, and Maroda seemingly speechless. Baralai laid back on the bed, throwing an arm over his eyes. "Pacce, why don't you go ask one of the priests what a sexual innuendo is. They're _very_ wise in these matters. I'm sure they'll be _happy_ to explain it to you."

A wry smile appeared on Maroda's face. "I'm sure they'll be positively _ecstatic._"

Isaaru hastily added, "But don't tell them we sent you. You don't want us to look dumb, do you?"

Pacce slowed in his pursuit to the door. "Okay. I promise I won't say anything!"

Maroda smiled, catching up to his brother. "I should be going back to my office. I'm Chief of Security, y'know."

Baralai groaned. "Why, again, do I bother paying you?"

Maroda grinned, tossing out one last phrase while he walked through the doorway. "Because you're _loaded_!"

Before the on-leave Praetor could form a proper retort, his older friend already left with his sibling, leaving him all alone with Isaaru. Isaaru had his head tilted to the side, as if curiously studying him. He straightened, seeming to coming some conclusion of sorts, and headed to the large bed, sitting with his back against the headboard.

It only startled Baralai a little as he felt hands gently move through his hair, fingertips brushing his scalp. Of course, his traitorous mind right then had to think of Gippal. And Isaaru. Almost at the same time.

With a sigh Baralai rolled over on his stomach, allowing the playful fingers to stroke the hair on his nape. He didn't know what to think. He had woken up eight days ago, as if waking from a long, horrible nightmare. Pacce and Isaaru were asleep on the bed with him, in a definitely Bevellian bed, like the last couple of years never happened. The only thing that alerted him to reality was the horrible acute pain on the right side of his chest. But there was a different ache.

Gippal hadn't been a figure of his imagination; he was sure of that. But when he woke up, it wasn't him he woke up next to. It was like waking up to a complete stranger in your bed. He and Isaaru hadn't talked since he left for the Crimson Squad; so many things had changed, in him and the siblings. Although Pacce was always thrilled to be with him, and Maroda had a permanently kind, but smart-ass attitude (or so it seemed), it was like things had never changed.

But between him and Isaaru? There was this unspoken agreement to keep it exactly that; unspoken. He was the one who left the relationship; Baralai could have been a guardian for Isaaru, and, in proposition, a permanent lover. But he sought out other things; he needed to find a purpose to his life.

And he didn't swear, but it was his word, and he said he would be back. And sure enough, it took years and many distractions, but here they were, all four of them, back together again. Though this time Baralai wasn't as young, or as naive. And that was part of the problem.

He knew these touches was a bonding of the personal nature. And Maroda knew it too; the Chief of Security seemed to know when to leave at the right time to leave himself and Isaaru alone. As if he realized we needed time to recreate our relationship. Another part of the problem.

A third part of the large picture was Gippal. Where did he go? He had inquired of him the second he woke. And he found out he had left. That he had been back in Djose for a couple of days now. So he tried to get in contact via spheres. No such luck. Gippal always seemed unavailable. So he had tried recorded spheres. No response. He was never around to talk live through the radio waves even. So three days ago he resorted to writing, on paper, and sending it that way via a messenger. It was like Gippal was avoiding him, or had totally forgotten him.

But shouldn't he have realized that? It was a short summer fling. They'd both been overexcited with this new step in their relationship; they didn't even think about the real-world consequences. A Bevellian with an Al Bhed? That's major trouble. Lady Yuna was only so lucky. No, not lucky; talented and loved.

And there, lied his problem. Baralai at the moment, with his romantic life, had a major split in the road, and had to decide which way to go. He could go back to his first love, to which it seems, came to his rescue. He'd have family support, and Isaaru would understand his hectic work schedule. Not to mention Isaaru knew how Bevelle ran, and could even live with him. Obviously Isaaru loved him either which way; the new Baralai and the old.

And his second love on many occasions he was going to give himself to. Gippal, an Al Bhed, who would be mocked in Bevelle, wouldn't understand the whole 'paperwork thing' as he put it, and would have to run his very own Spiran faction. And Baralai had a sour feeling he wouldn't give up the Machine Faction for him, despite all the pretty words, said or implied; and Baralai knew he wasn't ready to call it quits on Bevelle and New Yevon.

And if he did, what would he do? Even if he went with Gippal to Djose, what good would he be? At most a healer, a navigator, or a mercenary. And that wasn't the life he wanted for himself.

Could they really, would they really, sacrifice their hard-earned lives for each other? Maybe, ten years down the road, Baralai could see leaving Bevelle. But to do what? He could teach mage skills, and fighting techniques. But he had an itch for adventure, just him and Gippal. He'd like to explore again. Be under the desert stars together; freeze together in Macalania, bathe in hot springs at Mt. Gagazet. That's a good idea. After he retired, he should go on a pilgrimage of his own.

But all these thoughts could be pondered later. Right now exhaustion was getting the better of him, and he had to concentrate on balancing the line of friend and lover. Which is hard when you have history, and... worryingly enough...still some feelings...

Isaaru smiled lightly, watching his tired friend slowly battle the fatigue and lose, falling into a light, peaceful slumber. He continued carding his hands through the soft white locks, enjoying the feel; it was like smooth silk.

Baralai had changed, not only physically, but emotionally and mentally too. This Baralai was more outspoken, confident, and reserved. The other Baralai was quiet too, but that Baralai was more...respectfully humble. Never bragged about his abilities once, and had this loving heart that he would open to anyone hurting...

...But what happened to that caring heart? Baralai seemed more closed off. Isaaru could understand, but it hurt him. Baralai never hid secrets from him before he left. And now, a few short years later he kept many secrets, and he was more skeptical of the world. He lost his hopeful naivety; something Isaaru had admired. He used to be able to assume the best of everyone. He doesn't trust as easily.

But Isaaru knew this young Baralai was still buried deep inside; repressed by necessity. He saw a glimpse of the old Baralai just this evening. Baralai not meeting your eyes, adorably bashful and self-conscious. Not to mention indignant; but Maroda can bring out the indignant side of anyone.

He hadn't changed much around Pacce though. He still has the same young light in his eyes as he talks and plays with Pacce. Pacce is kind of everyone's little brother. Pacce is good for Baralai's weary soul.

Isaaru started from his musing as Baralai suddenly rose, eyes wide in revelation.

"Yuna," he mumbled, getting up slowly.

"What about her?" Isaaru inquired curiously.

Baralai clenched and unclenched his damaged hand. "She's back from the wedding, right?"

"Because of the accident, she eloped as soon as you were awake. Those two were tired of waiting, and press was everywhere. And yeah, they're back. Why did you want to know?"

Baralai got up slowly. "She owes me a favor, and I intend to recollect it."

Isaaru's brows knitted in confusion. "Pardon?"

Baralai grinned. "Old history. Her uncle has access to airships, and I want to go in person to Djose."

"Why do you-"

"-Isaaru, I.. I need to know why he hasn't answered me. I need to know what's going on before I choose."

"Choose what?"

Baralai closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose, a headache coming fast to him. "Before I choose my destiny, and my lover."

Isaaru was quiet, and softly placed his hand on Baralai's shoulder. "You mean between us and your Al Bhed friend."

"No," Baralai conceded, "There will always be an 'us'. But there might not always be a Baralai and Isaaru. I will never intentionally leave my family again."

Isaaru removed his hand, leaning back heavily against the headboard. "So in reality, you're trying choose between me and him."

Baralai leaned forward, running his hands through his hair while releasing an explosive breath. "Yeah, and it's the most fucked up decision I have to make yet. 'Cause either way I'm loosing something pretty special."

Isaaru sounded distant. "Then you should take your time."

Baralai turned to look back at Isaaru, studying his longtime surrogate brother and part-time love interest. "Part of the problem is, time is relevant. I don't have enough time."

"Love spans all ages, 'Lai, and it spans all time. You might not be patient for love, but you have to wait all the same. What you do in the meantime is what we call life."

"Love like that is a stranger."

Liquid blue eyes turned once again to pierce his soul. "That kind of love might be closer than you think. It will reveal itself all in due time."

"...I need to see Gippal. I need to know."

Isaaru stood up. "No, you need to look at yourself first. The answers are there; not in other people."

"But-"

Isaaru walked to the front of Baralai, waiting for the youngster to raise his gaze to match his own. "You do need to see him. But remember this; I will always be here for you, but I refuse to be second best."

Isaaru gave a small smile, and left towards the office once again to burn the midnight oil.

For the millionth time in his life, Baralai was left alone to fight against the inner turmoil.

For the second time in his life, Baralai was left only with a silent room to comfort him from the tears falling from his face.


	19. Happy Gippalai Day

**Notes and Warnings: **Almost all of the above.  
  
A Gippal/Baralai slash, and romancing. And other things..  
  
The Just In Case' Warning: I am (probably) ignorant thereof (plausibly) and don't own anything in the legal sector (mayhaps) of ownership of: FFX, FFX-2, and all other things. It's ©2003 SQUARE ENIX CO, of course.  
  
**Personal Note:** **Gippalai Day is Sept. 1st! **So...** Happy Gippalai Day!** I've prepare vignettes for everyone's enjoyment. Now go out and have some fun in the name of Gippalai!  
  
Big-Purple-Lizard: No no, I won't write Isaarualai..so no fears. Just..adding character... and angst for the readers.  
  
rebrose: No fears, Baralai loves Gippal. But I am a fan of the thought behind Isaaru.  
  
Gysecune: Spam! er.. I love that Issy=Izzy rant.. lol. I thought of Izzy and a lizard too, but I didn't quite imagine a lizard in robes... eh heh. Now that's funny.  
  
Yonaka Niji: I'm here to calm all your fears. Gippal won't remember certain things, but you'll find out why. The couple has their first communication' problem. And Isaaru's not a pansy. Not anymore. Not in my story. But in FFX he was.  
  
Samurai Bishie Queen: Aww..Gippal don't worry, Baralai loves you. And Cloud, this fic with you and Lai is in my secret vault.. I was dared to write it..and I did. Maybe one day I'll show it to you. And Squall, how thoughtful to look after Queenie for all of us...by the way, when is -your- lover going to show up, hmm? Y'know I have written a BaralaixSquall.. eheh heh. Thanks again Queenie.  
  
Mashimaro-Byul-012: Yes, I added character and worth to Isaaru. I bet no other author has done that.. heh heh, just kidding. Anyways, no fears, this is a Gippalai fic afterall. We just need an ex-bf to give Gippal wooing advice. ( I'm so cruel to Baralai)  
  
NAPtune: Hey, angst is my fake middle name. And when you get a plushie, get two, so I can have one, please?  
  
Nanashi2: Sometimes it's worth reading the author's personal comments and notes. Today is Gippalai Day. A random day to celebrate the Gippalai fandom. An excuse for smut. A good one, that is.  
  
Wai - Aki: Ahaha. Welcome back, I missed you so much. Maroda is a nice touch, isn't he? And so maybe I'm not exactly -bad- at angst...hugs you makes you watch Nooj dancing disco in LeBlanc's dress  
  
**Comments :** vignettes folks! And it's categorized!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Smut. Yep, everyone wants it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gippal felt the bed dip around his hips, and a voice speak in seductive whispers.

You're mine now, Gippal. Lips brushed gently against his, but drew back before he could respond in kind. Now I'm in control; you can't do anything without me. You have to take everything I give, and the better you are, the more I give.

Gippal opened his mouth to speak, but it was covered by another. The soft lips withdrew.

Who said you could speak, hm? The body on top of him shifted, and a hot, wet tongue started tracing it's way along his collarbone, indulging itself in the dips. It ceased, and a mouth was placed on the right side, where neck meet chest. The skin was drawn into the sinful mouth, suction turning the flesh red. It was later treated to grazing teeth and nips, every once in a while a wet muscles would slide over the sensitive nerves to cool the flesh.

By now Gippal was far from the reaches of proper speech; the only sound escaping were primal groans, moan, light sighs, and gasps. The mouth eventually traveled down his chest, making sure to harshly tease the erect nubs of flesh. Teeth pulled at the raised skin, only to be soothed later by the laving of a tongue or gentle treatments.

In the meantime light touches were felt long his torso, flanks, and now fingers traveled slowly up his trussed arms. They tickled the sensitive folding crease of the arms. The hands made their way lower, the further down the insistent mouth moved. A teasing length of hair trailed, lightly tickling the skin after its brutal assault. He hissed as the hands found his nipples, and the tongue his softer, more sensitive belly.

The actions ceased, and the voice returned. I know you love this the most; the anticipation, hands curled around the waistband of his pants. I also know you love the thrill of the chase; it makes the captive even more gratifying. The waistband was pulled down the waist every slow, despite Gippal's desperate bucking to get them off sooner. But you must know I love savoring the moment, especially right before release. That pivotal moment when your heart feels like it will burst, and there is no world around you, just this pleasure that puts you on the verge of death. The overwhelming taste of a world heaven. Just those few seconds I love being drawn into hours.

Gippal groaned, the words going right to his almost free erection. Smells, sounds, and touch were heightened to a new level in this dark world. He immediately grew hard the first time he realized he was at the whim of his captor. He was undoubtedly the prey this time; he had a witty hunter that liked to play with his catch. In a fit of defiance, he rubbed his head against his arm, able to move the eye patch from his good eye., when the sight left him breathless.

Himself devoid of any stitch of clothing, and Baralai bare chested, lips parted, about to take him in his mouth.

Oh cred...! Gippal breathed out, as Baralai breathed him in. Gippal threw his head back in pleasure, as the lips closed over him, Baralai's chuckles transmitting as intense vibration. The mouth slowly inched its way up as Baralai took his sweet time. Once Gippal was in that decadent mouth to the hilt, he just as slowly slipped out, teeth occasionally grazing the hot flesh.

The slim, delicate hands held down his hips, as the Al Bhed's own fingers scratched at the headboard in frustration. Faster. He needed it faster.

But, oh, Baralai kept his slow pace, in what seemed like forever. Gippal twisted at his bonds, hoping his physical release would bring another of its own. Every single time Baralai moved back up, he took just a little bit, a little bit more. His toe-curling suction, and talented tongue made up for the slow pace, bringing and keeping Gippal on the edge.

Baralai's fingers started massaging the tight muscles of Gippal's thighs as he brought the erection to the back of his throat, swallowing the length. Gippal sputtered as white-hot heat passed through his body, being taken far from this world. His body went rigid as his passions filled the skilled mouth, Baralai expertly taking everything he had to offer and more.

Gippal relaxed against the headboard, panting heavy as the white-blond licked him clean.

See? Savoring the moment. Baralai crawled up the bed, about to kiss the dazed blond when he noticed the loosened fabric around the hands. His own hands slid up to inspect them, when the fabric was twisted around him, and Baralai was thusly placed beneath Gippal. 

Gippal bent down for a fierce and passionate kiss, silencing any queries. Baralai found the more he struggled, the tighter the bonds grew. After a mind-blowing kiss, Gippal finally drew back.

Gippal, what are yo-! Another kiss silenced the praetor.

Just...returning the favor. Baralai moaned as a heavy hand passed over his lap, and Gippal started quick work on his neck.

Pace yourself, Gippal purred, revenge is best served _hot,_ and we have all day.Oh Yevon! Baralai moaned in despair again, renewing his attempts to escape as the hand made it's way beneath his pants.

You look so ravishable...that's exactly what I think I will do.

Baralai whimpered as he was stroked, silently asking himself what he had gotten himself into.

---------------------------------------------  
And for those who like a bit of humor... and irony.  
  
ShuinxLenne, and coincidentally....

-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Baralai stumbled, still fighting Shuin's spirit. Yuna ran forward, body controlled by the undying feelings of love for her guardian. In a rush of breath the spirits left their hosts, only to pass right through each other, and go into the different hosts. Yuna was the first to speak.  
  
"Aww...hell...." Shuin looked at the familiar body he possessed, patting himself down with Yuna's dainty hands. He smirked when he started fondling a large breast.  
  
A very male voice, with a scolding tone froze his actions. "Shuin, don't! That's...so...gross."  
  
Lenne watched Yuna's hands skim down the soft skin, down her chest, her stomach, abdomen, and down her thighs. A light, breathy moan escaped from her delicate lips.  
  
"Shuin, get your hands off of her." The fierce male voice echoed again.  
  
"I never knew it felt so good to be a woman." Yuna sauntered, a bit awkwardly, sashaying her hips in a tantalizing manner. Yuna walked up to the stationary Baralai, rubbing herself against him, sliding down the length of his body, never loosing eye contact. "Yevon, this feels sexy. You don't look too bad yourself, gorgeous."  
  
Baralai blushed. "Shuin! Now's not the time for this! We're in other people's bodies! I'm a guy!" Baralai began to back away from the prowling Yuna.  
  
"It's not like they'll remember, Lenne. Besides, if it feels this good being a woman, you must feel something about being a man." Yuna stepped forward, slipping a slim, well muscled thigh between Baralai's leg, shamelessly grinding him.  
  
Lenne and Baralai both shuddered at the feeling. "That's not the point Shuin! I..ouhh....."  
  
Yuna's delicate hands firmly groped Baralai, an evil smirk playing on her pale lips. "It's fantastic. Being a girl, you get this fantastic rush when you seduce someone else...." Yuna licked her lips. "I could very much so get used to this."  
  
Baralai's body reeled in sensation. "Sh-shuin, stop it! Not here! What if their other friends come in here, huh? I doubt they wouldn't forget!"  
  
Yuna slipped slowly down, fingers trailing down the muscled chest and abs and she sat back on her knees. Her fingers worked deftly at the ties and fabric at Baralai's waist, reaching inside to hold the stiff organ intimately. Baralai's body began to tremble.  
  
"Lenne, do you know what I'm about to do for you?"  
  
Baralai's head shook.  
  
"Then brace yourself, sweetie."  
  
"Oh Yevon! Shuin!!"  
"This way Paine, I saw Yuna and Baralai head over here!" Rikku eagerly lead the way to where she saw the pair last. After rounding a corner, she skidded to a halt, her breath stalling in her chest.  
  
Paine was not far behind, and her eyes widened at the sight. She swallowed dryly. "Perhaps they will get married afterall?" she asked hopefully watching Yuna's head bob as her fingers clutched Baralai's hips.  
  
"Umm....yeah. " Rikku laughed hollow. "Mm..yeah. Bevelle has it's secrets right?" Unable to tear her gaze from the sight, she covered her eyes. "Oh Yevon."  
  
"Yee-uh.... I think we should go....." Paine tugged on Rikku's arm, encouraging the shocked girl to move. "This um...never happened."  
  
"Right" Rikku breathed.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Squick. For those of the darker persuasion. Shuin takes control of Baralai.

-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
.......Baralai cried out as another finger penetrated him. Yevon, how he hated the slow torture Shuin put him through. He delighted in making Baralai squirm, blush, and try to remember how this is so wrong. Tears escaped the corner of his eyes as his wishes conflicted with the immense pleasure. After what seemed eternity his third finger was added, as his fingers moved slowly within him, never enough stimulation to give him release.  
"Please...." he begged, words spoken to the empty room, but heard by the other presence in his mind. /now that's a good boy. Beg me to fuck you/  
"Pleas...please....Shuin..." Baralai babbled, cheeks heated in the knowledge he was completely and utterly under Shuin's control like this.  
  
/Since you asked so nice../ A third and fourth finger were added, the rhythm suddenly almost violent as he slammed back on his fingers. He whimpered and begged more, and Shuin finally fell to his pleas. Baralai gasped as he felt his other hand grasp the dripping erection, hand sliding slowly and lightly, a major contrast to what his other fingers were doing. /Beg. Let me know you want it./  
  
Baralai whimpered, his head thrashing back and forth, whispering in the dark. "P-please.....I.....fuck me Shuin. Take me. I'm yours."  
  
/Yes you are./  
  
Baralai cried out his release, feeling even more of his soul fall into the darkness. Every single time, every single night Shuin gained control, he lost more and more of himself to the haunted, sadistic spirit. He curled up, crying soundlessly as he tried to ignore the spirit who simultaneous tried to love and control him.  
  
/You are mine. It'll be ok, Lai. You're mine, mine to take, mine to be with, and mine to protect. Know that I'll never leave or forsake you. Forever you'll be mine. Forever./

------------------------------------------------------------------  
Au story. No Gippal, yet. For those with a sense of adventure.

----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ject called for a break, and everyone fell down, resting against each other for support, dying of heat and relentless sun. Well, everyone except their youngest member, Baralai, who stood shading his eyes periodically, and jotting down notes in his journal or map. He squinted, taking more classic compass and digital readouts. In habit he bit his lower lip when making a hard decision. Though it was miniscule, it did not go unnoticed by Ject who now was standing to the side of him.  
  
Ject looked at him, sternly and questioningly, dark eyes reflecting back in the chocolate brown. A smile tugged the corner of the young man's lips, and he carefully rolled the map, tying it, and headed back to the motley group. Ject smiled as they both flopped wearily next to their second-in-command and tactical advisor; in short, Auron. Ject leaned against Baralai, his back to the younger's shoulder. The twenty year old tipped to the right, and Auron counterbalanced by leaning slightly into the boy, righting him. Baralai's smile grew.  
  
"So, what news, navigator?" Braska called out, also noting the tension of indecision emanating from the young one.  
  
Baralai sighed, pulling off the white bandana to reveal even whiter, luscious locks. "We've got two choices we've got to make in about... oh Baralai's eyes grew distant in thought, "if we take only one more break, about two hours."  
  
"What?" The weapon and supplies specialist spoke up.  
  
Braksa leaned back, offering his support to Baralai. The young man quickly also leaned against the stronger frame, feeling his lower back free up from it's tight knots. "Well Nooj, either we can walk through a tricky and shifting path of sand traps, or we can go purely on a local's word and hope for a safer trip, and travel on an unexplored route. Even though my guess it would only subtract a 1/2 days journey, if the local was correct, it might be safer to go on roads more traveled by."  
  
Auron nodded, mulling over the situation. Ject, on the other hand, took Baralai's hand, and placed it on the back of his neck. He sighed out in pure pleasure. Baralai sighed out of pure annoyance.  
  
"I don't know how you do it, but your hands are always so cool....feels nice now." Ject rested his head on Braska's shoulder. Just as Baralai relaxed and closed his eyes, Braska shoved Ject off his shoulder, then causing the counterbalance of weight on the young man to be removed, and he fell on his side. With a groan he spread himself out, folding the bandana over his eyes, and tried to catnap in the heat.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Baralai murmured, lulling unconscious in the heat.  
  
"Well," Auron started, the words showing his reserved nature, "it would save us time in this heat if we went down the new path; and we are paid to explore."  
  
Braska, their leader, spoke quickly after Auron's opinion. "But if we get lost, what's to say what will happen? I'm not sure if we can stand this heat anymore longer."  
  
Ject nodded in agreement. "I agree. With the freezing nights an intense sun, I worried about our health in general. But if that new path was quicker..."  
  
"Water."  
  
The men actually turned to look at their companion lying on the sand, expression obscured by the bandana. For a second Ject, the sort of battlefield medic, friend, warrior, and health/cultural expert thought the man stopped breathing. But it was him who spoke.  
  
"There was an oasis on the way the man stopped at. But there is a good chance we won't find it."  
  
"Why not?" Braska inquired.  
  
Baralai shifted, throwing an arm over his his eyes. " Oasis' are freak incidents; and usually dry up suddenly, unless it is an underground spring and it doesn't get blocked by the sand. By now it could be quick sand or whatever. A permanent oasis needs a solid base for the water to not slip through."  
  
Silence once again rained supreme until Baralai drew in a breath, only to cough on a blowing wind and sand. Auron immediately offered his water, but Baralai shook his head, sitting up, coughing all the while. He finally rasped out his speech.  
  
"There..." he coughed again, appreciating the gentle rubbing of his back from Braska. "If something happens when we take the other route, it will take about a day to run over to the path." Baralai blinked back the moisture from his eyes; the coughing fit almost had him in agitated tears.  
  
"So we'd lose a 1/2 day, or gain a 1/2 day."  
  
Baralai nodded. "Yeah, Ject, that's how I see it."  
  
"Well, I say we flip a coin."

------------------------------  
  
Auron stared at his companion. "Bad idea Ject; chance and fate are utterly against us."  
  
Ject looked skeptically at his friends, then turned back to the squinting Baralai in a sigh. Well, I guess it's up to you.  
  
Baralai frowned. Why me?  
  
Nooj twisted so he could see the youngest member of their group. You're the navigator. We trust you. And wherever we go, you need to be confident and capable to lead us where we are going.  
  
Glowing amber eyes sought Auron's approval. He nodded his ascent. They next shifted over to meet Braska gaze. The leader smiled encouragingly. Baralai sighed, wiping the sweat beading on his forehead.  
  
Alright, we go northeast up this trail. If anything goes wrong, we're immediately heading back to trail. If we don't spot the oasis or landmarks start to get vague, we'll meet back up with the other trail after the sand traps. Baralai pulled a dark graphite pencil that rested behind his ear, and made some last minute marks on the map and notes in the journal, taking another digital and analog compass reading. Alright. Sound good to you guys?  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
Baralai turned to Ject again. I'm going to have you call the break shots for the group, okay? We'll have a few planned ones, but we're going to be tired of sand dune after sand dune. And, Baralai paused in his speech to make one final mark on the map, if you guys can handle it, I want to hike after dark.  
  
Sour faces. They were masked, but the navigator was used to reading the contour lines of the ground; he could definitely map a change in their demeanor too.  
  
Braska trailed off unenthused.  
  
The navigator smiled weakly. Listen, if you haven't noticed, it's getting rather hot, and soon the peak summer of the desert will be here. I know -I- won't be able to handle it; we're already at risk for heatstroke. We need to cover more ground, and the best way would be at night. We're going to be needing more breaks in the day, and... Baralai stopped himself, wondering if it was his place to say such a thing.  
  
Nooj encouraged.  
  
Water. If we go at the time and pace we've been setting, we could be ending up with a 15 hour hike without water. Even, Baralai cut Ject off, with rationing.  
  
Braska nudged Nooj. He nodded grimly. Sounds about right. If we walk by the cold of the night, we'll need less to drink to cool ourselves. And breaks will help cool our bodies too. It's the best way to conserve water.  
  
Ject was too tired to throw up his hands, but he did complain. Why can't you just cast waterga all on us?  
  
Braska grinned, closing his eyes and leaning back on Auron. They're damaging water spells; you'd just get hurt in the process. Besides, I think we are all a bit too low on energy to be casting spells.  
  
Baralai looked up from plotting his map. And it complies with the laws of physics. We don't conjure water up from nothing; conservation of mass. It's usually water found nearby; the most magic can do is combine elements or basic level atoms to create our desired spell. Sure, there are plenty of oxygen molecules here, but not enough hydrogen to even bother; it'd be like one drop of rain.What I wouldn't give for rain.Becareful what you wish for.Ever the optimist, Nooj. Baralai chuckled weakly to himself, with all these carbon molecules, we could create carbon dioxide, and suffocate ourselves.  
  
They all stared at Baralai, wondering at the morbid thought.  
  
Hey Nooj, you're a bad influence on the kid, y'know? Laughter. Everyone felt better for it. After a while Ject called for the end of the break. A sip of water was taken before they shouldered their packs, and headed out again, traveling the endless sea of sand.  
  
The time had come. With one last affirmative nod from the group, the navigator lead them on a new trail, constantly consulting his instruments and keeping a tidy map. Afterall, this turned out well, then this would be the best route to take.  
  
Baralai was hiking behind Auron and Braska, trying to dwell in their nonexistent shade; the glare from the sun made it harder to read the instruments. Completely oblivious to his surrounding, he walked right into the outstretched arm and shoulder of Auron. This quickly brought up his gaze, and he squinted at the sight before him. Sand. And some more sand. And beyond that dune, even more sand that reflected the retched heat and light.  
  
Baralai was about to ask why they stopped when Auron answered him. Sand pits.  
  
Ject looked thoughtful. I think you're right Auron. No water. Just... falling sand. Definitely a sand pit.  
  
Braska turned to Nooj. Underground cave systems? Nooj just shrugged.  
  
Baralai opened his mouth, took a breath, but seemed to close it on second thought. Ject noticed.  
  
What is it?  
  
Baralai smiled lightly. Nothing. We should head southeast at a correction of 2 degrees, and follow the traps.  
  
Braska caught the little smile. he drawled, amused and suspicious of his friend.  
  
Baralai smiled sweetly, set the instruments, and pointed out their new path. Lead on, oh brave, suspicious soul.  
  
Braska chuckled lightly. He snorted quietly, setting off a few chuckles from the rest of the group. Thank you, oh sneaky, prudent, young-  
  
More pattering laughter. It sounded like rain. Oh how Auron missed the rain. Inside, he could barely wait for when they traveled by the blue ocean. The beautiful, blue sparkling water; the spray of the crashing waves, the beaches...which were full of sand. And that's where he was. In the largest waterless beach. He tried to make it a happy thought, but the guardian ended up scowling in the heat. Damn sand. It was _everywhere.  
  
--------------------------------_

Fun for all ages!

--------------------------------------------  
Audience: It's a clue!  
Gippal: Where?  
A: Over there!  
G: Where?  
A:There!  
G: Oh! Over there!  
Baralai: hopps over to Gippal  
G: Hmm... it's a Baralai's clue!  
B: Bow-bow!  
G: Yes blue...er..Baralai, I know this is a clue, but I can't seem to figure it out.  
A: You're an idiot!  
G: Hey!  
B: agreeing bow-bow.  
  
Baralai's Clues?_  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
Other things. Smutty. Gippalai.

--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Baralai sighed in relief as he was lead out of the main halls of the temple, his savior suddenly lunging into a conspicuously small room. Baralai didn't think of it much though, as he sighed in relief; the other men lost his trail.  
  
"Thanks Gippal. I thought I was goner."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"Gippal...where are we?"  
  
"Janitor's closet."  
  
"Oh." A pause. "Isn't this the place you and Isaaru were talking about?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
A sudden movement. "Gippal..."  
  
"Yep."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Gippal, I can't see anything!"  
  
That's okay.  
  
"So... why are we in here?"  
  
A teasing lilt. "Because we're alone."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yep."  
  
A light is turned on, presumably by Baralai. " Ah, now that's better....why is there a bed in here?"  
  
"'Cause."  
  
Panic. "..And why exactly is said bed well furnished, and the door locked from the inside?"  
  
"Because. It's easier that way."  
  
A slight sinking feelings. "And why, Gippal, is it easier that way?"  
  
"It keeps people in, especially young, naive Praetors."  
  
A scared laugh. "Okay. Well, I'm glad to know everything that's going on around here. I'm sure the monks have stopped looking for me by now, so I'll be on my merry way..." A door knob rattled. "Okay Gippal, hand over the keys."  
  
"I don't have them." A glare at Gippal. "I only have the keys for the handcuffs."  
  
A nervous intake of air. "Yes, right. Why would any of us, the especially me, the leader of the establishment, have keys?"  
  
"I've got long strips of silk. And a blindfold."  
  
A nervous smile. "Right. Well, I'm not sure what good that will do for us, but at least we have something."  
  
"I have food. Strawberries, wine, and whip cream." A snort. "And I also brought a cherry( --Baralai)."  
  
Increased level of panic. "We could always yell for help..."  
  
Gippal appeared thoughtful. "I didn't bring a gag, I'll have to improvise."  
  
Baralai pulled at the handle frantically. " Oh Yevon, someone please, get me our of here!"  
  
A pause.  
  
"So, who wants to go first?"  
  
Baralai interrupted, confused. "What?"  
  
"How about rock, paper, scissors?"  
  
"How will that help us?"  
  
A pause.  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Yesss..."  
  
"Gippal, how does winning rock, paper, scissors help our situation?"  
  
"About getting out of the closet? It doesn't help. But it means I get first dibs."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Oh. "  
  
"You okay with that?"  
  
"Yeah, just give me the silk."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm going to hang myself on it."  
  
"Why don't I just tie you up instead?"  
  
"Wow, what a noble suggestion Gippal. "  
  
"I aim to please the Praetor."  
  
"That sounds a tad..no, very perverted."  
  
"What we're doing isn't exactly saintly, Baralai."  
  
"Exactly Gippal, what you're doing. I'm completely innocent."  
  
"I know."  
  
A blush. "I have a feeling you know a way out."  
  
"The way out is through me, Lai-kun. It's me or them. And trust me, this will be much more enjoyable."  
  
"Do I even have a choice?"  
  
"Yeah. You can either willing submit or I'll just have to 'coerce' you into complying."  
  
"I think I'd rather take the easy way out."  
  
Grin, and a purr. "I thought you'd see my way..."  
  
Pouncing and various other non-mentionable activities ensue.

-----------------------------------------------  
  
Gippal: hugs Lai-kun Happy Anniversary!  
  
Baralai: cough cough Need....oxygen...  
  
Gippal: sheepishly   
  
Baralai: breathing deeply It's okay. I love you.  
  
Gippal: hugs Lai-kun again I love you too!  
  
Lai and Gipps : So go out and celebrate Gippalai Day!  
  
Gippal: With writing more smut with me in it gettin' some!  
  
Baralai:   
  
Gippal: leering Only with you, of course.&# 


	20. Common Sense

**Notes and Warnings:** Minor spoilers for FFX-2, as it is post FFX-2.  
  
A Gippal/Baralai eventual slash, and romancing.  
  
The Warning everyone else has' Warning: I am (probably) ignorant thereof and don't own anything in the legal sector of ownership of: FFX, FFX-2, and all other things. It's ©2003 SQUARE ENIX CO, of course. And if it's not, then I don't have a clue.  
  
**Personal Note:** Let's skip all babble on why I'm updating so late and am so sorry and busy. Onto the good stuff.  
  
Yonaka Niji: Yes, humor and x-rated goodness is fun had for all ages! Well, not _all_ ages..  
  
Samurai Bishie Queen: Now now Squall, be nice to Seifer.. And Cloud, eventually I'll get around to posting that little thing with you and B. And Shuin, you're such a sweet young man. I think you and Baralai should become best friends... heh heh. Well Gippal, I hope you enjoyed Gippalai Day, and Baralai, I'm so sorry, but you're my favorite, so I abuse you and throw you with random couples that rock your world. And thanks SBQ, for reviewing ever so comically again. Say hello to Hisoka for me.  
  
Gysecune: Thanks for the compliments. And yeah, I just drove myself nuts laughing over my crazy idea of Baralai's clues'. Shuin it just so naughty sometimes.. but at that age they're not liable for their hormones, are they?  
  
Nanashi2: Sweet. I love confetti. A gazillion brownie points to you. And I have to put smut in every once in a while for those who are smut-addicted.  
  
rebrose: entertaining is my business. Glad you enjoyed it.  
  
Big-Purple-Lizard: grins I don't mind suck-ups! And I swear to you, I can only write Gippalai stories now. My little talent is stuck in this genre, so I'll be writing forever.  
  
**Additional Comments:** And Gippalai Day? Crazy good stuff. Thanks to all the authors who wrote something in honor of it. I'd love it if we're all still here next year... If you can all hang on for three more months, we'll have a grand ol' celebration here for the 1 year anniversary of this fic. it's crazy.  
  
Enjoy Chapter 18:Common Sense  
  
Maroda pushed open the heavy ornate doors, a more somber look on his perpetually happy features. He knew something happened last. Something that probably needed to be done; the details were sparse from his brother, but he got the hint. So, while in his somber mood, he wasn't exactly prepared for the more comical sight that would great him.  
  
He found his brother, head down, asleep on the large, wooden desk, still in the chair, still holding a pen loosely in his grasp. But even more interesting was the man sitting adjacent to him. Baralai. And not looking so worse for wear. He looked damned tired, but seemed more lively than he had been..in well, many, many years.  
  
Good morning, Maroda.  
  
Maroda smiled at the sight of his deep-sleeping brother. Aren't you supposed to be in bed, where I put you last?  
  
Isn't he supposed to be awake?  
  
Maroda smiled ruefully at Isaaru, seeing how the honey brown hair spilled over all the documents. And how he was resting oddly on a book of records, most likely creating a wonderful. long red line of the side of a pale cheek. Maroda chuckled at the thought of how he'd look. Then his eyes shifted from the desk, to the book and documents propped up on Baralai's knee. His eyes narrowed.  
  
Are you doing work _again_, Baralai?  
  
Baralai shrugged cooly, sending him a warm smile. What can I say, I'm addicted.  
  
Maroda shook his head. You sure are. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with you... I'll have to put new locks on your doors to keep you out.  
  
Baralai's lips curled in amusement at the mere thought. You could, but I bet you I'd pick the lock, or crack the code in no time.  
  
True. So, what are you doing up this early?  
  
The light of the sun was just barely surfacing, small golden rays flooding the office.  
  
I...I felt like I had energy to spend. It's amazing how much you get done when you're motivated. Maroda looked from one pile to the next. The Praetor had been busy.  
  
So.. are you okay now? Maroda posed the question, curiosity overriding his protective circuits.  
  
Baralai smiled, a wistfulness entering his soft baritone voice. I don't know if I'll be okay, but for the first time in a long while I'm not running or hiding. Baralai smiled, but it soon slipped as he heard a commotion outside.  
  
Maroda quickly motioned for Baralai to stay put, while he quickly explained the situation. Great, I'll take it that your sanity has been restored. Now, you see, there is this fanatic girl who's been hounding my security since three a.m. to see you. But she's pretty vivacious and lively..  
  
You mean, she's been beating up temple security? Baralai asked, amused.  
  
Maroda frowned at the young man's sense of humor. I'm serious, she's crazy. Her _majesty_ has been demanding entrance all the way up here. Listen, Baralai, she won't go away. She's hung up on some personal vendetta with you, and it's all crazy talk from there.  
  
All three men jumped as the heavy doors were suddenly kicked open, and said young lady made her fiery entrance.  
  
Tysh ed Baralai! E's kuehk du payd ouin ycc cu pyt oui'mm pa dra uhmo uha eh dra farplane fedr y fraamlryen! (Damn it Baralai! I'm going to beat your ass so bad you'll be the only one in the farplane with a wheelchair!)  
  
Rikku was not one to make her entrance lightly. No, guns blaring was more appropriately ascribed to her entrances. Braids flying, she ran up to Praetor of New Yevon, grabbed him by the collar, and yanked him so they were almost nose-to-nose, with all intention of being close enough to curse and spit on him simultaneously.  
  
Although surprised, Baralai remained calm, even though he suspected the feisty blond wouldn't be beyond biting his face off.  
  
Good morning, Rikku.  
  
Don't you dare good morning' me! I'm here for revenge, you pycdynt! I may have tried my whole life to win over the likes of Gippal, but here you come waltzing in, and right back out, breaking his heart! Rikku paused to growl, you have no idea how much I hate you right now.  
  
Maroda, the shocked bystander, was sure he knew just how much she disliked his surrogate brother. She had one foot perched on an armrest, and both hands wrapped around the robe's material, forcefully holding Baralai up to her face.  
  
Baralai took a soft breath, looking his once ally straight in the eye. It was never my intention to break his heart, nor waltz' right out of it.  
  
Rikku, seething with rage, tugged him harder, unaware of the pain her actions were causing. Or, uncaring. Listen to me; I don't want to hear this noble crap. He's tried to contact you. You never respond. You always have some stupid, inane excuse. He's written letters, dammit! Handwritten letters! He's never done that for nobody! Nobody!  
  
Maroda cleared his throat, his habits getting the best of him. Anybody. The correct grammar is -  
  
Rikku briefly ignored her prey, sending a deadly glare to the interrupting man. Shut. Up. A silence permeated the room, only to be broken by a furious former summoner.  
  
If anything, it is the other way around! I myself watched Baralai write letters, send spheres, and even try to make contract via radio with your all-mighty crush!  
  
You lie! She spat, the mere thought like venom on her lips.  
  
If anyone's been misinformed, it's been you! Maroda joined in the argument.  
  
All eyes turned to Baralai, his face consumed by a pained, and ironic look. You mean to tell me, he's tried to contact me, and I've tried to contact him, and this whole thing was a mere miscommunication? Baralai chuckled quietly to himself, a certain relief spreading through his body, until he stiffened at a thought.  
  
Rikku had calmed down a bit, realizing in fact she did only hear _one_ side of the story, not even first hand. Her foot slid off the chair, and slowly her fingers uncurled from the thick fabric.  
  
Rikku, did Gippal ever say to who he talked to, or who received the letters? Baralai's eyes turned solid and dark; it was like Rikku's vehemence slipped from her right into him.  
  
Rikku paused, assuming a thoughtful pose, still quite aggressively close. Well, your secretary, of course. All the transmissions, letters...well, not all. The only person he talked to here was Isaaru, and that's only because Isaaru contacted him, telling you woke up...and-oh-my-did-I-hurt-you, I-am-so-sorry... Rikku spoke hurriedly, her moods swinging like a pendulum.  
  
I might be temporarily deaf, but beyond that, I will be okay.  
  
Rikku looked down with doleful, wide eyes. I'm so sorry, I didn't really mean to take this out on you.  
  
Sure you didn't.  
  
All eyes went to Maroda. Baralai turned his head, looking his companion in a disapproving glance.   
  
The man in question raised his hands defensively, and backed away. Hey, just a joke.  
  
Baralai turned back to the fretting, pretty young blond, who currently picked at her braids in apprehension and worry. It was driving him nuts. He reached out, taking her hand away from the bound hair.  
  
Listen, Rikku. This is very important. Have you ever tried to visit here before?  
  
Rikku's face grew youthful once again. Yeah, and that sassy hater secretary wouldn't even let me in, even though I was Yuna's cousin, and saved the world.. what.. two times already. That's why I tried to sneak in at night. And let me tell you, temple security was is a lot better than it used to be. Or I probably would have slit your throat by now, Rikku added sweetly, blissfully unaware of the shocked stares.  
  
Baralai cleared his throat, looking back over to Maroda. Yes, temple security has been quite excellent recently. Dear Maroda, might you be willing to have a little chat with my dear secretary, and have his things confiscated and searched? Oh, and tell him he's on leave starting now, pending investigation.  
  
Maroda grinned, saluting in his old-fashioned manner. Yes Sir! Right away Sir! He pivoted smartly, exiting with a gleeful grin and a short laugh.  
  
Rikku stared down at him. What does arresting your secretary have to do with Gippal?  
  
Baralai smiled. I think I found our communication's glitch.  
  
Rikku gasped. No way. I mean, people aren't so keen on the Al Bhed-Bevelle thing.. but.. that old sicko. He should keep his nose out of other people's business! Rikku's body seemed to convulse as she threw a little fit. I mean, we're all friends now! What ever did we do to him, hm? Nothing! Why do so many people hate us here?  
  
Isaaru spoke first. Why do so many of you hate us?  
  
Rikku opened her mouth, but wisely closed it, giving thought to her answer. Really, it's about nothing. Most Al Bhed don't even meet your kind. It's just kind of.. a cultural... thing. Anyone who knows a Bevellian usually ends up liking them.  
  
There's your answer.  
  
We'll, it's stupid Isaaru. People shouldn't be like that.  
  
But they are.  
  
Rikku sighed and threw up her hands. Then she placed them back down on Baralai's shoulders, stretching like a cat as she spoke.  
  
Well, whatever on that. Listen, how are we going to get you two love birds back together again, hm? I know Gippal won't come out of that hole of his; but you have-  
  
-Absolutely no reason to stay here, and all the reason to go to Djose, Isaaru filled in.  
  
Rikku looked up briefly at the interruption. Is that true? Can I drag you over there so this whole thing can be behind us?  
  
Baralai smiled back at Isaaru. That sounds wonderful. In fact, Yuna, Tidus, and your father were going to come in an airship later this morning, and we were going to Djose.  
  
Rikku's eyes twinkled. Ah, what luck! But we have to get you to look all nice and pretty before you meet him! She looked at a digital read-out. And we don't have much time! Hurry, we'll have to go shopping here!  
  
Isaaru questioned.  
  
Baralai mimicked, but with much more disdain.  
  
Yeah! We got to get you into some real clothes!  
  
Baralai looked down at himself. What's wrong with-  
  
-Everything! C'mon, you can dress incognito or whatever you praetors do! Rikku tugged on his wrist. C'mon! You want to impress him, right?  
  
Well yes, but.. no. I mean, I don't want to _seduce_ him or anything. I just want to talk to him. Baralai began to be flustered, unaccustomed to being dragged out his office.  
  
That's what all the guys say. She winked, pulling Baralai towards the doors with an inhuman strength. She turned around and pouted when he broke free of her grasp. Geeze, maybe you want this whole relationship to fail, eh? Don't tell me you hate trying on new things.  
  
Baralai looked down at his clothes, finally taking a real good look. Well, he really never changed his style in.. well, many years. But neither had Gippal. But he was always fashionable. I've never really been clothes shopping before...  
  
Rikku gasped scandalously. You're a shopping virgin!  
  
The room went eerily silent, and Baralai coughed, sending a warning glance to a very amused Isaaru, who seemed to have something very important to say. Fortunately for Baralai, he never said anything. Unfortunately, Rikku seemed to pick up on their silent communication.  
  
Rikku started off slowly, you're not a virgin, are you?  
  
Baralai groaned, turning away.   
  
The young lady, if she could be called such, spun around and clapped her hands, laughing merrily. Oh, this is going to be so much fun! I can't wait to tell Gippal!  
  
Oh Yevon.. Baralai pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, futilely trying to fend off a headache, as his two companions laughed at his misery.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later, and elsewhere  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yuna laughed at the interesting turn of events, all told giddily by her best friend. My, Baralai, what a busy morning you've had! Baralai just sat there, too tired to even think of being upset.  
  
Tidus leaned over, ruffling his hair, sympathizing. I know man, shopping drains the heck out of ya. But you'll get used to it. Baralai dropped his head to the table, forehead resting on his arms, mumbling words wearily to himself.  
  
Rikku became even cheerier, if possible. So, how was _it_? She grinned with a manic smile.  
  
Tidus was the one who spoke first. It was quite lovely. We eloped, got married, lounged around, swam in the ocean, Tidus was abruptly interrupted by the light smack across his chest.  
  
_He_ said we'd elope. That he had the _perfect_ spot. We were supposed to be married in Kilika. And where does he take me? To the one place I didn't want to be! _Besaid!_ Rikku began laughing at the look on the newlyweds' face.  
  
Tidus merely shrugged, flashing his brilliant smile. What can I say? Lulu threatened me that if she wasn't there for the wedding, that she'd castrate me after our first child.  
  
I'd believe it.  
  
Baralai looked up sharply at the familiarity of the voice. he smiled curiously. She sat down next to him, eyeing him in a strange way before voicing her opinions.  
  
Nice clothes. Baralai did his best not to roll his eyes, and Rikku grinning triumphantly.  
  
See? You didn't get one bad comment about them! You look fine.  
  
Baralai spared a glance back down at the long sleeved shirt, and, after special touches by Rikku, an Al Bhed looking pair of pants. Black was never his color, but the dark pants actually did go well with the white top...it's just... he felt so..under-dressed. He picked at his shirt.  
  
I feel... what was the word,   
  
Tidus' eyebrows shot up. Y'know, we could remedy that for you, he completed his jest with a saucy wink, holding his wife close as she leaned against him, trying to scold him between breaths of laughter. Everyone else seemed to get a chuckle at Baralai's expense too.  
  
Paine had a sly grin, and it was directed towards him.   
  
Baralai looked defiantly straight into her eyes. Yeah. You want to do something about it? He spoke brazenly, trying hard to keep a straight face.  
  
Paine poked him in the undamaged side of the chest, punctuating the words with her finger. Not. In. A. Million. Years. Both Baralai and Paine then started into a short wind of laughter, leaving the others clueless in their wake.  
  
It wouldn't be long after the amiable chats that they would arrived at their destination; Djose Temple.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The group, in a bit less ecstatic mood, stood on the dry earth, striding purposefully through the parting crowds, many people staring and whispering in hushed groups as the famous, and infamous celebrities walked by. The group of friends met more familiar faces the closer they reached the temple, eventually reaching a blockade of sorts at the temple doors.  
  
Many acknowledged Lady Yuna and Rikku, some even Tidus, but the rest were as equally ignored as stared at in a certain hostile malice. The pleasantries were less than pleasant that afternoon.  
  
A guard firmly turned down Lady Yuna entrance. Sorry Lady Yuna, but I'm sure you know of the attack on Gippal's life; he is trying to recover right now and doesn't want any visitors.  
  
This is when Rikku turned from candy-sweet to feisty and daring in a flash. Nalujanehk so ycc. Ra fyc banvaldmo raymat dra mycd desa E jecedat res. Ra'c zicd eh drana subehk ynuiht mega y kuut vun hudrehk...damm res Baralai ec rana. E's cina ra'mm lryhka rec seht (Recovering my ass. He was perfectly healed the last time I visited him. He's just in there moping around like a good for nothing...tell him Baralai's here. I'm sure he'll change his mind.)  
  
Baralai set his hand calmly on her exposed shoulders. he spoke firmly, and obediently she kept her mouth shut. It was then more of a spectacle occurred. Cid came storming forward out of nowhere, right up to the door until one of the Al Bhed blocked him.  
  
E'mm ryja hu kuut-vun-hudrehkc eh so vysemo! Dryd puo paddan cruf rec vyla nekrd huf un vyla dra luhcaxiahla !('ll have no good-for-nothings in my family! That boy better show his face right now or face the consequences!)  
  
Baralai watched the verbal fight ensue, his head aching from all the flavorful insults that he was sure would bleach his hair white. He looked up at the white strands, a small smile coming to his face. Composing himself, he walked right past the heated argument, sliding past a stunned man standing guard.  
  
Aqlica sa,(excuse me) Baralai spoke fluently, opening the door and sliding in, ignoring the protests from the men behind him. He was surprised at the quiet temple atmosphere. Not many people people were inside, and if they were, they were busily working on machines, not readily noticing the new presence. Recalling from his memory, he guessed where Gippal might have his personal residence. The first door he entered was a preparation room transformed into a conference hall. Thankfully, no one was it in at the time. Getting his bearings straight, and remembering the original layout of the temple, he found himself drawn to a room, that was often used for exhausted summoners after a long, hard day of praying and trials. The door was suspiciously locked. Baralai laughed at the irony as he carefully maneuvered the controls in a such a way Gippal had shown him only a few years ago.  
  
Gippal looked over from his favorite part of the ceiling, glancing curiously at the door. For a second he wondered if someone was trying to get in, but immediately put his mind at ease. No one would ever guess-  
  
Hello Gippal.  
  
The blond almost fell off his bed at the soft voice that reached his ears. He immediately sat up, looking for Baralai, but only finding an unfamiliar figure that kept to the shadows.  
  
Please Gippal, before you get angry, let me explain.  
  
Oh, Gippal recognized the voice alright. The one that had haunted him for what seemed weeks on end. Angry? Oh, he was passed angry.  
  
Gippal snapped, rising from the bed, I don't know how you got here but get the hell out. The Al Bhed watched as the shadow stayed stationary, then, seemingly on a whim, moved gracefully into the light, only to exit the room.  
  
I'll always love you, Gippal. Gippal watched in dawning horror as his only dream come true walked away from him, like in all those nightmares. He raced forward, catching an arm of the man right outside the entrance.  
  
Where the hell do you think you're going? Gippal snapped, desperately wanting to hate and love the man in front of him. Baralai turned around, the Al Bhed's grasp still tight on him. Gippal couldn't help but admire that breathless beauty once again.  
  
I was planning on going back to Bevelle.  
  
Gippal huffed, enraged that Baralai could be so serious and calm talking about this kind of stuff. He was usually gentle, but oh, now was not the time for that kind of stuff. He grabbed the man, only slightly startled by the different clothing, and shoved him against the nearby wall. Hard.  
  
So you're going to run back home, eh?  
  
Baralai projected his calm, keeping his voice level and sincere. I didn't say I was running, or that was my home. Gippal blinked at the intense, cool gaze that held his own wild one. Starting to attract attention, Gippal forcefully grabbed his once wartime companion, dragging him back into his bedroom, forcing him up against the closed door.  
  
Why'd you come back, Baralai?  
  
Baralai winced internally at all the jarring his newly damaged nerves were receiving. Still, he kept amazingly indifferent to those things around him, answering the question succinctly and truthfully.  
  
I came back because I decided that I would love only you, no matter the outcome. I came back because I needed to meet my destiny, whether you wanted to be part of it or not.  
  
Gippal pulled back slightly, shocked by the quiet sincerity of the words. The questioned burned on the tip of his tongue, and he finally asked the very thing he was afraid of being answered. Why didn't you ever respond?  
  
Baralai smiled lightly, the words coming easily to him. I think I could ask the same thing. Gippal registered some mild shock and curiosity. And I think we'd both ultimately have the same answer. A communication error, that's being taken care of as we speak.  
  
Gippal was lost after that last one.   
  
Baralai smiled, this time with more warmth. It seems a certain secretary of mine was loathe to let our relationship continue on it's current level.  
  
Gippal would swear to anyone his jaw actually hit the ground. You're telling me a stupid, racist secretary kept us apart for..what...weeks?  
  
Baralai smiled with less intensity. No matter how stupid it sounds, yes. Isaaru, Maroda, and Rikku can attest to it first hand. Baralai waited, hoping...for something. But it never came. Receptive to his fate, he smiled, albeit a bit weakly, and turned away from Gippal. Well now that is all said and done, I should probably head back.  
  
Gippal smiled, trying to fight off the tears that he just knew threatened to spill at any moment. Are you sure you have to go back right now? Maybe..if you'd want to, you could spend the night...y'know, rest up before you go back... Gippal let out a choked sigh. If anyone here was horrible at concealing feelings, it was him.  
  
Baralai turned, hand still on the door. Only if you want me to. Only if you love me.  
  
Gippal smiled painfully, emotions seeping out from who knows where. What ever gave you the idea I didn't? Duh, I love you.  
  
Baralai hesitantly broached the next subject, taking wary steps toward his love. I would like to to know now, if I can. Can we still have a relationship? Even if it's only friends?  
  
Gippal knew it. He was going to cry. Definitely. Call me greedy, but can't we have both kinds?  
  
Baralai took another step forward. I have no problems with that.  
  
Gippal tried his best to give a naughty grin. Can we start where we left off?  
  
Baralai sounded incredulous. Getting shot?  
  
Gippal's foggy mind seemed to clear at that single thought. He pulled the man close, holding desperately the love he thought he'd lose. Promise me to never get shot again, okay? It's too much emotional stress for one guy.  
  
Baralai chuckled, arms securely around the Al Bhed's torso. Only if you promise not to get shot again too.  
  
Gippal pulled back slightly, some of the light returning to his features. Kind of hard to make a promise like that, B.  
  
My point. A pause. Maybe.. maybe part of the reason we..kinda fell apart is because we emphasized the physical too much. Maybe..we should back off for a while..let our heads clear.  
  
Yeah, you're probably right. But it doesn't matter, cause as long as I'm with you... ..I can still tease you, play practical jokes on you and..  
  
  
  
A comfortable silence. Then it slid into awkward.  
  
A sigh. I hate to be the hypocrite, but Gippal, may I kiss you?  
  
So much for the not physical side of our relationship.  
  
Oh shut up.  
  
A kiss. Then laughter.  
  
Oy! Leave them alone for ten minutes and they sure do go at it.  
  
Yeah, with them it's more like kiss and make_-out._  
  
Gippal and Baralai looked embarrassed and amused at their newly acquired audience.  
  
Quick, someone get a recorder!  
  
A growl.   
  
Baralai laughed. You have my permission to make fun of her, tease her, and anything else.  
  
Rikku gasped, while her cousin and Paine laughed merrily. Well, Yuna did.  
  
Baralai continued to explain further, for Gippal's sake. Call it fishing for sympathy. She pinned me to a chair, threatened my life and various other temple members', and then dragged me out shopping. It's a form of torture, mind you.  
  
Gippal chuckled at Baralai's unique complaint, and Rikku's dramatic, devastated look. She puffed up a like a cat, easily offended, sputtered out her response, finding the perfect revenge.  
  
Yeah, well, Baralai's a virgin! So there!  
  
Silence once again filled the room.  
  
Gippal pulled Baralai tight against his side, tilted his head back, and purred licentiously to his companion.  
  
...Baralai, is there something you want to tell me...?  
  
-------  
---------


	21. Short Fic: A Christmas Wish

**Notes and Warnings:** Minor spoilers for FFX-2, as it is post FFX-2.

A Gippal/Baralai(Gippalai) eventual slash, and romancing.

'The Warning everyone else has' Warning: I am (probably) ignorant thereof and don't own anything in the legal sector of ownership of: FFX, FFX-2, and all other things. It's ©2003 SQUARE ENIX CO, of course. And if it's not, then what happened?

_Addition to the warnings: _The song used is "All I want for Christmas is you"-Mariah Carey lyrics found from lyricsdoman. Just a FYI for you.

**Personal Note:** Well kids, sometimes life gets the best of you, popping up more surprises than one person can handle. sighs I do too much. Believe me when I say I don't have a free weekend until 1/2 through March. I'm serious. So, _sorry about not updating sooner._ Thanks for sticking with me. And _Happy Holidays!_

Angel Taisha: Thanks for the compliments. Ah, it's cute? And yeah, sorry this fic is so long.. takes so much time to read it.. but I hope it's worth it! I'm sure I'll get around to a plot sometime soon.

DropItLikeItsHot: Heh, wonderful screen name. And I finally did update.. so -phew- for now.

futago akuma-tenshi02: A national Gippalai day? That'd take a lot of work.. but it would be nice... but what next, a Gippalai convention? Actually, that has a nice ring to it...

Ying Ying 54: Yes, the litte pervert in all of us..heh heh. Thanks for the compliments. Hopefully more adventure up ahead!

PrinceRyu: Why thank you.. such sweet things you say.

Wai - Aki: If I had the time of day, I'd poke you back. So anyways, a friend of mine was talking, and said "yeah, it wasn't like a love triangle, it was more like a _hypercube."_ I'll let you ponder on that one in revenge.

nat: Bad? What? Me, tease? Never. Besides, if I have to write all this, I should be allowed to give you that heart attack every once in a while...and would you believe me if I told you that 'ear molesting part' was based on personal experience... anyways...

Yonaka Niji: Ah.. my little rainbow. Pfft. You must have some critisism; I write horribly! It's true! We just don't have all the engish majors writing about this couple yet..just wait for all the good stuff to come rollin' in.

Shikashinigami: Two days, eh? Well I guess I do write a lot of nonesense; I'm glad you took the time to read this fic through. If you stick with me through the gaps between postings, I'd be glad to write a lot more!

Eternal-Darkness2: Aww, I just had to put Rikku in there. Rikku's a tad bit blunt sometimes though.. poor Baralai will have a bit of explaining to do in the next chapter..

Big-Purple-Lizard: I don't think Baralai could hit a lady..or Rikku.

Nanashi2: Hey, glad I made you spastic. I mean, happy. Wow, love and praise from the peanut gallery.. cool. If you keep that up I might be spastic.

Gysecune: Yes, we all want those two to go at it. And the stocks for the secretary, I'm all for it. Bring on the public humiliation.

rebrose: There will be more, if I have any say it. I mean, I hope I do.

Samurai Bishie Queen: We all love Hisoka. Yay for Hisoka. ( Yes, I am kinda on a Hisoka-phase) Yay for Tsuzuki while we're at it. Oh yes, yay for Cloud!

**Additional Comments:** Well, I couldn't just leave you there without a Christmas fic of some sort.

Enjoy: Chapter 21

Short fic: **A Christmas Wish**

_ I don't want a lot for Christmas_

Gippal sat down on his bed, the soft cushions sinking under his weight, and stared at his feet, and the dull patterns of the sandy tile.

_There is just one thing I need_

He let out a heavy sigh. Another Christmas completely alone.

_I don't care about presents_  
He didn't care if anyone gave him presents, or cards waited to be opened at his door.

_Underneath the Christmas tree_  
The one thing he wanted all year would never be found under any sort of tree.

_I just want you for my own_  
He sighed restlessly, falling back against the soft bed.

_More than you could ever know_  
He didn't even care if he was fully dressed, or if he could crash a party and celebrate all night long with friends.

_Make my wish come true..._  
He never felt so alone as he did, as he repeated his one wish out loud.

_All I want for Christmas_  
There was only one thing he wanted.

_Is you..._  
He sighed. If anyone was head-over-heals, it was him.

_I don't ask for much this Christmas_  
Was it really too much of him to ask, for this one wish?

_I don't even wish for snow_  
He didn't ask for anything... just that one wish...

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting_  
He smiled weakly, somehow, his heart playing tricks on him...

_Underneath the mistletoe_  
Like somehow he'd come walking through that door..

_I won't make a list and send it_  
A smile on his face, his beautiful hair.. He could go on and on.

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_  
He should probably just write a letter to him.

_I won't even stay awake to_  
But he wasn't awake enough to right now.

_Hear those magic reindeer click_  
If only there was some sort of magic...

_Cause I just want you here tonight_  
...to somehow bring him here, now.

_Holding on to me so tight_  
Warm smile, safe arms, and everything else wonderful about him.

_What more can I do_  
He couldn't even find the energy to do anything, besides lay there...

_Baby all I want for Christmas is.. _  
..that one thing...

_You..._

_All the lights are shining_  
Everyone was out partying the night away...

_So brightly everywhere_  
..having a great time.

_And the sound of children's laughter fills the air_  
He could hear the laughter and cheers earlier that day still ringing in his ears.

_And everyone is singing_  
Everyone was having a great time.

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_  
And everyone having their loved ones close.

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need _  
But the one he really needed,

_won't you please bring my baby to me..._  
Oh, couldn't he just walk through that door right now?

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
That one thing I want for Christmas.

_This is all I'm asking for_  
It's such a simple wish. He wasn't asking for world peace, or something crazy.

_I just want to see baby_  
He just wanted to see his face.

_Standing right outside my door_  
Gippal could just imagine him standing outside the door... a gentle, knowing smile on his face.

_Oh I just want him for my own_  
And he'd walk right in, and he'd be mine.

_More than you could ever know_  
Yeah, you could say he love him... more than you'll ever know.

_Make my wish come true_  
He closed his eye tight, fighting back the tears and willing his wish to come true.

Gippal started as familiar cool fingertips ghosted his cheek. His eye snapped open, his mouth equally wide as he saw the vision before him.

"You really shouldn't hide that lovely jewel from me."

Fingertips brushed over his eyelid, and he didn't even realized he closed it again until warm breath heated his already warm cheeks.

"So, why weren't you out at the party? This is the last place I'd imagine your vivacious self to be."

Gippal couldn't find it in himself to answer the wish, the prayer; that fervent desperation suddenly manifested before him. A slight mix of a frown and smile played at those coral lips.

"Rather silent, aren't we? Hmmm.. ways to get to you talk..."

Gippal barely dared to breathe as the bed dipped next to him, the proof that either it was a dream come true, or his delusions too realistic. A gentle slide of fingers along his jaw brought his gaze to the man resting beside him.

"So Gippal, what do you want for Christmas?"

_Baby all I want for Christmas is..._

Gippal regained his senses at the question, rising carefully to lay halfway on the apparition, reveling in the tangible heat, warm chocolate gaze, and gentle, questioning smile. He rested on his elbows, bringing his lips a breath away, pausing in hesitation before crushing them against the pliant ones below. He pulled back, his heart finally registering that fact that his love really came...

_You._

"Oh baby, all I wanted for Christmas was you.. Baralai, that's all I want for Christmas... just you." He dipped down for another kiss, this one gentler, but the passion only burned hotter.

Gippal looked down after the kiss, heat rising to his cheeks from the intimate nature of the kiss. Baralai touched the pale cheeks, helping relieve the burning heat,and inflaming it just the same.

Baralai laughed quietly. "All I wanted for Christmas was you, too. Funny how we wished for the same things."

Gippal smiled back. "Yeah, who would've thought?"

"Yeah.." Baralai breathed, beginning a kiss of his own.

_All I want for Christmas is you baby_

------------------------------------------------  
**Additional-Additional Comment:** Since this was officially published in the wee hours of the first of the year, we'll be having a celebratory one year anniversary chapter for New Year's Day if I get my act together. So go out and celebrate a happy year filled with Gippalai.


	22. A Bit of Insanity

**Notes and Warnings:** Minor spoilers for FFX-2, as it is post FFX-2.

A Gippal/Baralai eventual slash, and romancing.

The Warning everyone else has' Warning: I am (probably) ignorant thereof and don't own anything in the legal sector of ownership of: FFX, FFX-2, and all other things. It's ©2003 SQUARE ENIX CO, of course. And if it's not, then I don't have a clue.

**Personal Note**: **Happy New Year **and **One Year Anniversary** for our fic. Yep, our fic; it wouldn't be here without you guys. So happy 2005!

XoxCabrera27xoX: lol, well I updated; glad you seem to be so taken. It is, afterall, my right to unofficially convert people to gippalai-ism.

Big-Purple-Lizard: Hey, and Happy New Year to you too. And I'm glad you can enjoy sweet moments too.

nat : A spoon and q-tip? Ehh...please, spare me the details. Yes, yes, I do have plenty of oneshots; but at they're for holiday's sake. Oh-oh, at first I was threatened with violence if I didn't update soon, and now I'm being threatened with molestation? Geeze, isn't that peachy..and scary. But, relying on the common good of man, I put in more interesting words, hoping to appease you and not be demanded of more one-shots or molested. Here's to world peace.

PrinceRyu: And a late Happy New Year to you. I hope your Christmas went well and your 2005 year goes even better.

futago akuma-tenshi02: Guess what I celebrated the new year with? A new Hello Kitty calendar; crazy, but if anything would make me smile a silly grin, hey, it's worth it. FFX pillow, you say? I have two FFX Auron posters...heh, I'll work on the teleportation device for the gippalai convention, just give me a couple of decades. Let's see..how many gippalai fans where I live..wow, a whopping one, and that's me included. Can't wait to get on campus during the fall and see if I can find any gippalai fans. And thanks for compliemts. Happy New Year!

Samurai Bishie Queen: Gippal's so smutty..lol. I have a tatxtsuxhis one-shot about mistletoe.. heh heh.. I could definitely email that to you..Yay for empaths.

Yonaka Niji: My utmost apologies for using the All I want for Christmas' song.. it was that or Alvin and the Chipmonks.. .

rebrose: Aww, you're so sweet...and mislead. I'm maybe a good author, but not one of the best and you can't make me change my mind about it. I write stuff, and post it.. and edit it..so, yay for persistence. That's what you can cheer me on for; sheer blind, dumb luck. Well, here's to more sheer, blind, dumb luck in the future.

BlueOasis: I'm afraid I forgot to do this little review to a review' for you on the last chapter; my apologies! And I updated, so.. wala!

Wai: If you're reading this, then ha ha' more smut.I thought we'd save the horse this time, and ride the cowboy...

**Additional Comments:** I write too many random one-shots  


Enjoy Chapter 19: A Bit of Insanity

Gippal chuckled at Baralai's unique complaint, and Rikku's dramatic, devastated look. She puffed up a like a cat, easily offended, sputtered out her response, finding the perfect revenge.

Yeah, well, Baralai's a virgin! So there!

Silence once again filled the room.

Gippal pulled Baralai tight against his side, tilted his head back, and purred licentiously to his companion.

...Baralai, is there something you want to tell me...?

The man in question, barely maintaining his face, stared hard at Paine, giving her a most thoughtful idea.

I think it's time we let them be, eh? We can head back to the ship and stay there. Paine graciously, and quickly, ushered everyone from the room, leaving Baralai trapped in his love's persistent hold.

Baralai turned up his face, smiling coyly as he gently kissed a tan cheek. Nope. There's nothing I have to tell you.

Gippal looked suspiciously at the solid, brown eyes. Oh? You're not denying that you're lovely ass is only for my taking?

With a snide air, Baralai grinned, retorting, Who said _you_ were taking _me_? And such crude language in a presence of an innocent.

Gippal sported a grin that spoke of success. So, in that sense, besides..._that_.. you're 

Baralai laughed airily, slipping from the grasp, wandering with remembered ease to the other side of the room. Did I say I was the innocent?

Gippal's eye twitched, his head jerking to the side, working his mouth like someone smacked him hard in the jaw. Apparently Gippal doesn't like assumptions. Wait a minute, _dove,_ who said I wasn't up to par?

Baralai didn't even bother turning around, too busy stroking his hand down a section of wall. Oh, not up to par. It's quite beautiful; your youthful eagerness makes up for the most of it.

Gippal eyed his lover suspiciously, just wondering what he was up to. Makes up for the most of what?

Baralai smiled successfully at the fading wall, turning around confidently. Youthful eagerness makes up for the most of the lack of experience.

Gippal's corner lip twitched as he watched Baralai walk into the hidden room like he owned the place. With a bit of annoyance, he realized he was following his companion. The rest of his thoughts gave his smile a bit of a lecherous appearance. And here he thought he was the only one who knew about this place. He should have known.

Baralai smiled pleasantly as he crouched down. Of course, his love would pick this room; it had bathing facilities. More specifically, a sunken tub, made most comfortably for one. Leaning forward on the balls of his feet, he turned a small facet, pleased to see clear water beginning to flow into the tub. He let his hand play under the water, a smile reaching his features as the water finally became warm.

Gippal was staring curiously at the crouched man. How presumptuous of him just to walk right in here and, if he read the intentions right, take a bath. Talk about inviting yourself in. Finally, he just couldn't hold the ridiculous question in.

Just what the shit do you think you are you doing?

Oh so nonchalantly, Baralai rose from his crouch, carefully unlacing and removing his boots. What does it look like I'm doing?Looks like you're undressing, Gippal grumbled.

Baralai smirked softly, in his own way. Oh, and suddenly now that bothers you?

Willing to take the bait, Gippal moved towards the older man, watching with rapt attention as the white, Al Bhedian shirt was to be slipped off next.

Not really... Gippal stalked closer, a grin on his face as the praetor tugged off his shirt.

Baralai responded curtly, throwing the white garment at Gippal. A shirt unjustly covering half of his face, the younger man felt compelled to scoff.

Yeah, well, it bothers me that you walk right in here, like you own the place. His mouth promptly went dry as he watched Baralai undo the single belt.

Technically, I do own this place, he spoke with such ease, hands pausing at the covered waist, instead reaching down to stop the steaming flow of water. Gippal couldn't help but stare as he watched those nimble fingers move back to the taut stomach, deftly reaching for the sinfully accentuating, black pants. Gippal must have made a noise somewhere in the process, the hands freezing after working through the three buttons. Baralai looked up, a raised eyebrow proving his curious amusement.

Maybe you should sit down before you faint.

Gippal thought that was a wonderful idea, considering it was rather hot in here. But one to be a man, and also because he couldn't get his body to move, he stayed still, but finally worked his brain, continuing their conversation. Who says you own this place?

Baralai smiled, that small, yes, I do know everything' smile he gave when he loved to lecture, especially to prove he was right. Sliding the fabric over his hips, he let the pants drop to the cool, tiled floor while explaining his logic to the enraptured audience.

While you are the current users of the temple, you are not the owners. You did not buy the temple nor build it, you just occupy it. So legally, it is not under your ownership. The original ownership would go to the local priests, townspeople, and Bevelle. But since the temple was not built by the local inhabitants' profit, instead by Bevelle's, it would be lead most to believe it was under the ownership of Bevelle, not only the jurisdiction. And myself being the current praetor of Bevelle, I'd say I own more of this than you do. And with a raised brow, and a smirk, he sunk a long leg into the warm water, his features relaxing a bit at the feel. With one last, hopefully sultry, look at Gippal, his body was fully emerged, his head resting against the edge. He chuckled quietly at Gippal's response.

Oui meddma... ( You little...)

E meddma fryd? ( I little what?) Baralai responding with a relaxed grin, enjoying the soothing heat of the water.

Gippal walked over, his booted feet stopping to rest with the white head between them. You're...what was the word Rikku used? A spoil sport.

Baralai smiled, pulling off his addictive headband, and slinging it in the general direction of his clothes. Leaning back, looking up the length of his lover, he sighed, closing his eyes.

Why am I a spoil sport? Gippal didn't hear the question at first, his eyes drawn to the long, lily strands, their tips skimming the water near the man's bare shoulders. Remembering he was supposed to be upset, not enraptured by the absolutely indecent sight, he looked back into the bright eyes, answering the question.

Gippal elaborated vaguely, you're wearing... _those_.. short-things.Oh, Baralai smiled in response, and opened his eyes, revealing impossibly dark, sinful colors, so you're upset that I don't bathe nude while you're watching?

Gippal felt undeserving heat rise in his face. I-I'm not a... a juoain.Are you sure about that? I'd call what you just did-Ahh! Hu, E's hud!.(ah, not I'm not!)

Baralai stopped his lecture; why was he always right? He looked at Gippal with a side glance, that little I know' smile back.

Gippal stood straighter in renewed pride. Alright mister, scoot over; I'm coming in.

Baralai smiled, closed his eyes, and stayed perfectly still. The law of physics says it's you or the nice, warm, soothing water. I think you know which one I'm more partial too.It better be me... The Al Bhed grumbled, slipping off his gloves, his shirt and boots quick to follow. Baralai looked up at the shirtless man, swallowing and licking his lips at the sight of the sun-kissed, lean, muscled body.

If you come in, a lot of water is going all over this nice tile; in fact, our clothes might get wet.

Gippal shrugged, looking down at his tacand vmufan, letting his eyes follow the distorted image of the olive flesh underwater. That's why there are drains, Dove.

He got no reply. Instead, the older man closed his eyes, and slipped down further into the heat, the water barely touching his chin. Taking that as a yes, he removed the last barrier, moving to kneel over his mostly submerged lover. He noticed with a little amusement that the water did spill over. Uncaring, he stretched out, lying flush against his lover, the heat of the water feeling chill compared to the man beneath him.

I told you the water would spill over, Baralai chastised, eyes still closed.

Gippal was far too interested in the current sensations to be worried about being scolded. In fact, he was far, far too interested in the lovely sensations just resting against the lean body.

A heavy sigh issued from the submerged man. Sometimes I feel like a child molester.

Gippal, although very, very keen on starting something, was not quite beyond being completely dumbfounded by his lover. 

Baralai finally opened his eyes, which shocked wider at just the mere image of Gippal. If you were a year younger..Yevon, this wouldn't even be remotely legal!

The slightly relieved Al Bhed pressed a kiss into the soft flesh. Oh yeah, and a year ago how old would you have been, hmm? 19? We're only two years apart. Man, is that what's been bothering you?Nothing's been bothering me, Baralai stated defensively, closing his eyes again. It was hard not to concentrate on the ache for the body above his.

Ohh..going all defensive and denying it? Feel guilty, cause I'm the young, innocent little boy, and you're the big bad wolf?No no, I think I'm onto something here. Well, besides you. Gippal grinned lecherously, and Baralai turned his head away, sensing the strong gaze. Gippal frowned. So that's why you could get all kissy, but then suddenly get all shy. Gippal laughed as if he just heard the most ironic story. And maybe he had.

Gippal, it really isn't that funny. You're barely legal! It's just.. I mean, I love you, but I don't.. ah! You're only 18 for Yevon's sake!Hey, don't bring Yevon into this! Gippal was laughing, purposefully pressing himself harder against Baralai.

Gippal, stop that.

The Al Bhed finally seemed to catch his breath. Sure, but let me tell you a funny story. There once was this young man, who was afraid of.. tainting' his friend's purity', all the way to the fact he blindly didn't see it was his friend actually trying to get with him. Gippal, I shouldn't push you into anything; you should have time to think something like this over.Baralai, I've had 2 1/2 years to think this over. And it's still a yes. A definite yes.

Gippal silenced any protests with a humbling kiss. Now now, don't question it. The only thing you should be question is why you're just lying there when I finally got both of us pretty darn close to completely naked.

Baralai grinned. Oh, so you finally got me where you wanted.Oh yeah.So what are you going to do with me? Baralai teased.

Mmm.. I have a few ideas. Gippal slid a knee between the slim thighs, watching with utmost interest as Baralai shuddered, releasing a shaky sigh. Heh.. and maybe some of this... He leaned down, ignoring the expectant lips and caught an earlobe between his lips, grinning as he felt the man shiver below.

Turn about is fair play, Baralai hissed, snaking a hand between their bodies.

Oh cred! Gippal about jumped out of his skin as a hand closed around him, a sound caught in his throat. He raised his hips a little, allowing more room for the eager hand to explore. It started out teasing and light, the sensation under warm water driving him mad.

Baralai leaned up, whispering sweet, lascivious words against his panting lover's lips. Grinning, he stopped his mantra, whispering much more pertinent question. Are you suitably distracted, Gippal?

Gippal choked on his words, his body shuddering violently as he felt the sinful feel of the cool water, warm hand, and hot body all against his skin in an absolute fulfillment of bliss. He finally processed the question, hands gripping the strong shoulders desperately. If I can hardly concentrate, then yes.

Baralai spoke faintly, brown eyes dulled and dark. Then concentrate on me, Gippal.

Gippal groaned. If there was anything he _shouldn't_ concentrate on, it was the sexily nude Praetor of New Yevon so submissively lying beneath him. No, those thoughts only helped the steady and sure hand to bring him to the end sooner. But despite that hazy thoughts, he couldn't help but lock eyes and whimper. Wait, no, that wasn't a whimper.. it just was a high pitched noise from the back of his throat. Gippal of the Al Bhed Nation does not whimper; even if he is being jacked off by an achingly beautiful man.

Gippal laughed. Well, inside his head. He was too busy trying to breathe. Baralai must have sensed the change of mood, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. Y'know, I'm surprised we haven't gotten interr- A hand at the back of his head quickly pulled him down into a fierce, short kiss.

Don't you dare jinx our outrageous luck, scolded Baralai breathlessly.

Gippal grinned, about to retort when suddenly it got much hotter, tighter, and oh..cred. He gritted his teeth as now both hands worked on him, one sliding up as the other slid down, only to meet in the center and start all over again.

Gippal harshly cried out, his vision fading around the edge as his muscles tensed to the point where he was under the constant assault of shudders and fine, spine-tingling shivers. He felt all his muscles tighten and spasmodically release, the shudders racking his whole frame. The heat inside burned him beautifully, fire racing through his veins as all breath was denied in the pure, carnal moment. His mouth dropped open, but no sound escaped as he arched beautifully into completion, muscles clenching painfully in a decadent discord of needs and sensations. Blinded and exhausted by the sheer intensity of the orgasm, he didn't even conceive of reality until he heard the dark chuckle from below him.

Baralai chuckled, one arm securely around the exhausted man's waist, the other carefully sliding off the currently loose grip of the tan, calloused fingers. Gippal smiled weakly, resisting the pull the stroking the soft skin. He stiffened, rising slightly from his slump as he felt the small, multiple indents on the olive flesh.

Baralai's eyes were bright again with mirth, covering Gippal's mouth briefly before pulling back to answer. You had quite the grip on me.Same goes for you, Gippal said quietly, still trying to level his breathing. Then he grinned, shifting his thigh, feeling his lover _very_ hard and hot against his bare skin. Y'know, I actually thought we wouldn't even make it this far before someone came barging in. This is kinda nice, and it's high time we get rid of your... Gippal searched for the word, ..boxers.

Baralai grinned licentiously, the dark thoughts deepening his eyes. I had totally different ide-Well I was sure they were both in here, I mean, I never saw them leave_._

Gippal's blue eye went wide, and his body stiffened, while Baralai growled, letting his head fall back painfully against the porcelain edge. I told you not to jinx it, he sighed.

Yeah-yeah. At least they don't know we're in _here._

Baralai felt a hand brush the inside of his thigh. he sent the young man a stern glare, let me remind you there are three, possibly five people who _do_ know about this place.

Gippal paused his actions, brows furrowing in confusion.

Baralai sighed, seeing an explanation was in need. You, myself, Lady Yuna, and possibly Tidus and Rikku, ex-guardians.Ah. I see.Well maybe they're in the baths.There are baths in here?Of course, this is the summoner's and guest priest's rooms. A pause. _I know the panel is somewhere along this wall.._ The panel disappeared, revealing the bathing room and their occupants.

Well, there they are. Heh, Baralai looks beat, Tidus stated, amused. The young praetor was lying on the floor, a towel around his waist and shoulders; laying on his stomach, head resting on folded arms, he certainly was the image of exhausted sleep.

Cid looked over to Gippal who laid back, a lazy smile on his face as he relaxed in the water. Mywo yc ajan, E caa.(Lazy as ever, I see)

Tidus gave a strange look between the two men, before grinning and turning to Gippal. Well my wife here wanted to know if you two would join us for a late dinner, but looking at our dead-to-the-world traveling buddy over there, I'm just going to take it as a no.

Gippal shrugged in the impeccable whatever' manner he possessed.

Alright, I'll leave you be with sleeping beauty over there. You must've worn him out pretty fast, Tidus tossed out lightly.

Gippal grinned, realizing the man was baiting him to let something slip. He smiled overly pleasant, catching the blond's sea-blue gaze. Oh, you know, it's the good ol' Al Bhed charm.

Tidus stared back a little longer, chuckling to himself. Ah, poor man; so young to be bored to death. Tidus replied, careful not to talk too boldly; after all, his uncle _was_ standing right next to him. Well, I'll leave you two be. C'mon Cid; let the lazy bums one day of rest. Cid threw a parting scold at Gippal in Al Bhed, before following his newly acquired nephew threw the faded doorway. As soon as they were gone, Gippal was up out of the water, making his way to the still psuedo-napping praetor.

Y'know, you can stop pretending, they're gone now. Not a sound. Baralai, I know you're not sleeping.I know I'm not sleeping, mumbled Baralai, but I _ am _tired.

Gippal sighed the martyr. Ur, fryd milg E ryja! (Oh, what luck I have)

Baralai pushed up and his spine dipped, satisfying pops heard under the quiet groan of satisfaction.

Gippal watched in awed jealously. You make more sexy noises stretching than you've ever made with _me_, he said defensively, for his pride's sake.

Baralai stood up gracefully, grabbing Gippal's wrist as he passed by on his way to the bedroom. That's because you've never given me a back massage.

Gippal, once again, was confused. What? I've given you-A _back_ massage, not a shoulder massage. You have to get right between the shoulder blades, Baralai gently rubbed a closed fist against Gippal, the fist slowly uncurling, two fingers sliding down either side of the spine to rub the lower back, and especially down here, where all the tension builds. Gippal leaned in appreciatively.

Mm.. feels real good B.

Baralai stopped the motions, lips curling into a slight smirk. I know. Now, I'm going to bed, he tossed the towel around his shoulders to the chair, and you can do whatever you want to do.

Gippal maintained a straight face, but the vibrant eye revealed his true intentions. Me too; I think it's high time we both went to bed. He coyly slide under the covers, moving right next to his lover, who already slipped his arms under the pillow, resting comfortably on his stomach, much like on the tile only minutes before. Getting himself comfortable, the Al Bhed leaned on his left side, reaching out with his right hand to his lover. As soon as he pressed hard into the sore muscle, he was rewarded with the most _erotic_ sound he ever heard come from a man.

Gippal said, feeling the whole body language shift and change just from that simple, easy motion of his hand.

Baralai pressed his forehead into the soft pillow as he felt his lover shift, carefully nipping at his shoulders as the hand kept at it's task. He bit is lip, not wanting to release a sound, but couldn't help the groaning plea, Yevon, Gippal, harder... _please..._

Gippal found his cheeks heating up at just hearing that tone of voice. This was the almightily, calm and collected Praetor of New Yevon, right? He pressed harder, digging into the muscles. The reward was an even more strange, but beautiful sound muffled by that pillow.

Suddenly, Gippal began to appreciate his new level of influence over his lover's reactions. Yes, Baralai was much like a cat; graceful, captivating eyes, sly, purring, and apparently completely content if rubbed the right way. He bent to his task, already forming a plan that would leave his lover reeling and begging for more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gippal: Heh heh..

Baralai: rolls his eyes You'll never top me.

Gippal: Oh you just wait.

Baralai: Pfft. Yeah right. Anyways, it's been a year since this was first posted so.. many thanks who think Gippy over there and I should be together.

Gippal: Well of course we belong together. Wait, it's been a whole year; this fic made it that long? Wow, I'm impressed.

Hidama: It took a lot of key-punching by our authress, but really, it's all you fans. Without you she probably would've -

Gippal:- or could have

Baralai: -stopped month upon months ago.

Gippal: Didn't she say, something around the second chapter, that she'd update about once a _week_?

Baralai: laughs Yeah, that was funny. That was when she actually had free time.

Gippal: Wait a minute, what were we doing?

Baralai: We're thanking the readers.

Gippal: Eh.. that can't be it. I distinctively remember smutty thoughts in my head.

Baralai: sighs Forgive my lover and his teenage hormones.

Gippal: Mmm.. Baralai sundae.. hey! I heard that!

Baralai: Anyways, much thanks and super appreciation; this was only made possible by people like you.

Gippal: Like me? Woah, didn't know there were _that_ many perverts chasing my Baralai.

Baralai: sighs Gippal, for the love of Yevon, try to think with your brain.

Gippal: Yevon had a thing for you two.

Baralai: sighs Actually..

Gippal: Did you know I can only be jealous of so many people, right?

Baralai: Then be jealous of me.

Gippal: Why?

Baralai: Because I have the best thing in the world.pause You.

Gippal: Aww.. you're so sweet.

Baralai: So are you. So you ready for the finale?

B&G: Thanks and here's to more in 2005!


	23. First Things First

**Notes and Warnings:** Minor spoilers for FFX-2, as it is post FFX-2.

A Gippal/Baralai eventual slash, and romancing.

The 'do not sue me' Warning: I am (probably) ignorant thereof and don't own anything in the legal sector of ownership of: FFX, FFX-2, and all other things. It's ©2003 SQUARE ENIX CO, of course. And if it's not, what happened?

**Personal Note: It lives!** Or at least I hope it does. A long stretch of busy life kept me away, although now I hope to get back in the groove of things.

Satin Sakura:Oh, nice name. I like that handle a lot. Ah, the first sign of being famous-stalkers! Be my guest: now that I have a new laptop, I should be writing more frequently now.

Mai Hayami: I am part of the 'lets torture poor Baralai' club too. I know the characters seem off, but this is what they act like alone, not in public eye. Not to mention they've rubbed off on each other. In the physical sense too.. heh. And please, take any of my ideas you'd like-and improve on them. And yes, I do need to explore other characters..and unfold plot a tad bit faster, maybe. Heh, I love exploring the idea of cute Pacce. Little children are so fun to write.

Gysecune: One of theses days I'll get around to the love scene, I swear. Got any pet names for Baralai in mind? Gah! Thanks for being sweet and pointing out the errors. I need someone to hit me on the back of the head every once in a while and go 'duh, you missed the most obvious one!'.

XoxCabreraxoX: Yeah, year is a long time. But I seem to be bound to this fic…even though it gets nowhere slow.

Ying Ying 54 Tension is good. Ah, I'm so thrilled…eventually I'll write that love scene…

KarytaI bet you're more awesome than I am.

Samurai Bishie Queen: Well, really Gippal, you don't have to be so mean to Isaaru, he means well. Yay for Tsu and Hisoka's personal life. And an extra yahoo for baths- I agree.

Yonaka Niji:You're so welcome, I love writing for people like you! Aww shucks…you're so sweet.

kakashi-spughetti: Thanks for reviewing-I know it's oversaid, but authors really do live off of reviews.

**Additional Comments**: The whole chapter is Gippal, first person.

Enjoy Chapter 20: First Things First

I, the Gippal, cannot believe my outrageous luck. Or the lack thereof. Just when things were looking my way, the midget showed up. All something about a 'sleepover party' and the little scout snuggled himself right between us. I politely steamed and seethed on my side of the bed the rest of the night. I wondered which brother I had to plot to kill. Because they sent 'Paste', or whatever his name was.

Okay, so I knew the kid's name was Pacce. But that didn't make him any more likeable to me. Oh sure, he might be able to charm the princess Yuna off her soon to be pregnant rear-end, but the ruined mood and.. 'restless' night I had does not make up for his smiles and ingenuity. Not to mention Mr. 'Can't-touch-this' himself, walking around making friends with all my friends, when I know half of them are staring at his ass. Of all the times to wear normal, revealing clothes! Anything remotely looking feminine will be in danger of being harassed within a 15-meter radius of this place. Although my companions are more in check because he's mine, I can only hope Baralai can't hear everything being whispered about him.

I tug on my hair, hoping the pain would distract me from my growing headache. Only temporarily. I have my gorgeous boyfriend, who teases me-a lot- in view. But here I am, sitting at the conference table, supposedly looking over new machine blueprints. In my mind's eye I could just reach out, curl an arm around his waist and bring him in for a time-stopping kiss. That's right -not just a heart stopping one -but a time stopping one. Yes, it would b

* * *

e that good. And then with a grin, and nod to my friends, I'd whisk him away to my chambers, or office, for some good old fashioned frisking. I can hear it now.

"Hmmm... Mr. Praetor, you know our rules about contraband..."

"What rules? W-what in yevon's name are you doing!"

"I think a complete body search is necessary."

"Be serious, Gippal. I'm not carrying anything!"

"But just to be sure... ...Ah, how risky of you, 'Lai. To try and hide something in the last place you thought anyone would look. But obvious, I'm not just anyone."

"Ah...nnn...Gi...Gippal..."

"I think we'll have to keep you in solitary confinement as punishment. Only I will be allowed to see you. Too bad we don't have any extra rooms available. We'll just have to put you under lock and key in my room."

"Nnn...ah...Gippal! Y-yevon... Gippal... Gip.."

"..pal. Gippal. " Distracted from my fantasy, I look up to see the ultimate distraction himself. His hands are pleasantly warm, but not too warm, against my cheek. "Sorry about last nig

* * *

ht. All the tossing and turning Pacce did must have kept a light sleeper like you awake. Hn. You looked so dazed a minute ago."

Ah. A window of opportunity. I stand up, offering my hand, and one of my most charming smiles. "Actually, I am kind of tired. I was thinking about taking a siesta. Want to join me?"

I watch with quelled hunger as I see those eyes light up in that spark that spells 'mischief'. Or in recent times: 'sex'. "Are you really going to be just sleeping?"

I pull him tight against me, his back pressed hard against my warm chest. "Of course, I am tired after all. But I might be able to fit something else in, that is, if you had something else in mind."

He leers discretely back at me. "Oh, I'm quite ready to go to bed. But oddly enough, not quite that tired..." I lean in to kiss those sassy lips when suddenly...

"Hey Baralai! Can you show me around the inner temple trials?"

I was surprised when he didn't pull away shocked, or embarrassed. Instead, he left his lips hovering before mine as he

* * *

softly spoke to his companion. "Of course, I'd love to."

His lips grant me a temporary reprieve from any ache in my body, although he pulls away much too soon. He smiles, actually looking in my eye, very, very disturbingly deep as he whispers sweet promises. He turns, addressing his fidgeting ...little brother. "Now we can go explore. But not too long; I need to tuck in Gippal for a nice long nap."

"Why can't he tuck himself in?"

"He can, it's just so much better if you sweetheart does it for you."

"Whatever. C'mon, let's go!"

I watched my lover get eagerly dragged away from me. At least the whole time he was smiling brightly at me. But as soon as he left, I had to collapse back down in my chair. Damn headache.

I had just finished my latest batch of amendments to recent machine blueprints and structural design for our newest 'Home'. Ehhh. Who know it would be my responsibility to re-create literal Al Bhed paradise? But it is about time we had a place to call home, a place to defend, and a place that reflects our ideals. We are a nation, right? So let's put our claim on our rightful land! And what a red-tape political pain-in-the-ass it is. Every other faction wants to know where all our resources are going, what we're up to... reports.. meetings.. councils.. blah blah blah... it never ends. Nooj, I wouldn't be surprised, sleeps with his eyes open during those meetings. I try to stay alert. Baralai is the only one ever contributing, and faithfully attending all these stupid press things. It is a miracle he hasn't died of boredom. I looked up briefly from my curling piles of paper, only to look up again, and be in awe.

He was waiting patiently outside the doorway, and wasn't aware of my gaze. Light filtered through the shrine, illuminating the dust that forever clung in the air, and putting a positively...beautiful glow on him. Time slowed down and I couldn't breathe. It was like the first time I really knew I fell in love with the guy. We were exploring these ethereal ruins, and there was a perfect point that where he was standing, I'd believe he wasn't of this world-some fallen creature that once graced the skies of a place much more beautiful than this. His hair in the sun made doves grey, and hues of blue and green on him made precious gems seem like commonplace rocks in your shoe. Yeah, I'm sure I'm love with him. If I can spout nonsense like that, it has to be love.

Time speeds up again I see him smiling fondly at me, apparently amused and flattered by my undivided attention. He moves closer, his features softening. It remains quiet and peaceful between us, something wonderful filling the air, only for us.

"You've got that look I've had when I watch you sleep."

I crack a smile. "Despite the sweet intention, that sounds a bit disturbing. You watch me sleeping?"

I watch, enraptured as the glowing white strands shifts as he tilts his head. "I've only been caught once. By Nooj."

"By Nooj?" I can't even imagine what his response to Baralai was.

"He looked at me, then you, back to me, and just stared

* * *

with a confused face. Then he went back to sleep."

Now I'm intrigued. "When did this happen?" As he stands over me, his hands gently work their way into my hair. I sigh. I can already feel that headache slipping away...

"Hmm.. I believe it was the second night before the crimson squad... before the cave incident." I noticed how Baralai paused at that word... it was a massacre. Hundreds dead, for nothing.

I looked up at him, a question always hidden at the back of my mind slipping from my tongue, unbidden. "Did you know? I mean, what was going to happen."

Baralai shook his head, the fingers in my hair temporarily pausing in their journey. "No, but at the beginning I had suspicion what they might do to those who got far, but failed the test. I didn't know they'd... and I thought we were one of the best... they surely wouldn't punish us..." I watched as my older companion swallowed dryly. "But they did...and to a proportion I never even had nightmares of."

I took his wandering hand in mine, and looked genuinely in his face, and without my usual wisecracks, flirting, or business professionalism. I looked at him like I did what seemed like ages ago. "You look beat. And I'm definitely ready to sleep off these reports."

He smiled, breaking from his reverie. "Yes, Pacce has much more energy and curiosity than I'm sure I ever did."

I stood up, smiling as my back cracked in a very satisfying manner. "Hey, you've always been mild. If I didn't know better, Pacce is going to be the next Gippal."

Baralai looked at me, without his usual guarded expressions. It made him much younger looking, and his smile warmer. "Perhaps, but he doesn't possess your Al Bhed charm."

"True, then give me a couple of days." We walked hand in hand across the hot temple interior, and walked into my dim, cooler room. Baralai quirked a smile, giving me a questioning look as I quickly peeled off my shirt. "Its hot out. You might want to take you shirt and boots off too."

Suspicion and mischief twinkled in his eyes, beyond the dulling chocolate swirls of tired emotion. As I toed off my boots, I watched him roll up the already short sleeves, and kneel down to unlace the intricate footwear. I padded over, reaching out to rub my closed fist against his back. He rose, slipped out of his boots and leaned into my touch. I couldn't help the small smile.

"Is this bribery?" he asks playfully.

"No, it's supposed to be seduction," I respond, and smile as I come closer to him.

He turns, looking into my eyes. "No matter how lovely this is, I am worn out. Sleep first, then whatever you want, later."

Is this that 'golden opportunity' that people keep talking about? "Anything?"

He smiles in return, curling up on top of my bed. "Anything you want."

I lay down next to him, draping my arm over his waist. "Then you'd better be here when I wake up, 'cause all I want is you."

I see my Baralai smile softly, and his eyelids droop as sleep tries to overtake him. "Very, very sweet of you to say," he mutters, lying flat and shifting so his face is under mine. I smile, lean down and take those waiting lips. I feel the hand return to the nape of my neck, raking gently through the hair there. I grin against his lips as I feel the pressure of his tongue at my lips. His tongue dips inside, always cool and soothing to the ferocious taste of.. hunger.. in my mouth. My hunger for him. It always was a smooth, silky, slow exploration with Baralai. It was a controlled passion that slowly leaked into me, calming my restless spirit, but feeding the flames of my undying love and passion for him.

He withdrew, and I felt a fleeting touch against my cheek. I pulled back, watching him as he lazily opened his eyes, only to close them once we made eye contact.

"Goodnight Gippal. I'll be here when you awake." Lying down next to him, I was falling into a deep sleep in no time.

A murmur of awe drew my attention away from the bleak interior. "Mmm, so ancient, so wise…so powerful." I watched as the second oldest of us became completely enraptured in the walls of the freaky cave. Despite my unusual bold nature in things and people not Al Bhed, I have not still gotten over the usual Al Bhed fear of pyrefly ruins. We stick to machines; usually this keeps us digging in the coldest ocean, or hottest deserts. Which makes me wonder just how different the landscape had to be centuries days ago, that would put the most fantastic cities hundreds of feet below the surface of our oceans, hiding the secrets Al Bhed are always trying to solve in it's deepest shadow.

"We're here to complete the mission, not admire cracks in the wall." Ah, Nooj's ever approving voice.

"We are here to find valuable spheres-they could be hidden in vaults along the walls." Paine always was the one who unbiasedly kept us from killing each other.

I turned to watch the usually quiet Bevellian- we haven't spoke that often, our biases make any unnecessary conversation rather awkward. Not that he's normal or anything. He doesn't have that telltale Bevellian snide look when he saw me, or meet the few other Al Bhed in the area. I remember, the first day, I thought he'd be a push over, and quit by the end of the week. Or be dead. Not only did he survive, he kicked my butt, and compounded my ego breaking my healing me afterwards. For looking like a rebellious rich kid, he sure was poor and great fighter. I caught little bits of information of his life from his talks with Paine: those two became-not friends, but companions. He always talked proper and spoke curtly with Nooj- he liked that. For me, we didn't talk. He'd just sit by me, in complete silence, which I found to be more welcome and touching than anything I could remember someone doing for me back home. It's like we just talked with our souls.

"There are many secrets hidden in this temple."

"This is a temple?"

"There aren't any altars."

"Things aren't always what they appear to be –time is the ultimate confidant of secrets." Our healer brushed his fingers against the wall, keeping his eyes closed, walking along the length of the caves. Quietly, we followed, myself amused and Nooj decidedly not. A good couple hundred meters later, he stopped with a smile, his hand disappearing through the wall.

"Glyphs," Paine pointed out to the glowing symbols that appeared through the overgrown roots.

Looking back with an almost smug smile, our exotic friend walked right through a glowing wall. Ehh. Temples give me the creeps. You can just feel that something isn't right about places like these.

"Will these have aeons?" I am not quite sure if I want to face any of those.

The tan face turned at my voice, the collar obscuring his lips. He looked at me, and then shrugged. "Although up kept temples are the one with aeons in them, that doesn't mean there are temples that haven't been lost over time…" The solid eyes turned sad, and he sharply faced forward, continuing hurriedly down the steps. The guy was kind of weird like that –he got all emotional about the past. Not his past, I meant the past-past. Like he knows something we don't. A little freaky. Although, we have a one of the prettiest girls I ran across, who fights, walks, sleeps, and probably _bathes_ with a sword twice her weight. Then we have the suicidal tactical genius. Sadly enough, I'd have to say that me, the one-eyed 16-year-old Al Bhed who tried out for the crusaders, is the most normal person in this group. And don't even bother trying to touch Paine's sword. She gets pretty defensive about her precious hunk of metal.

I barely register Nooj saying something about 'covering more ground' before he and Paine were gone. I keep following the silent Bevellian, and find that cavern walls are turning into clean, smooth slate, which turned into bright marble. Despite the fantastic changes in the interior, I found my gaze increasingly drawn to the figure in front of me. I remember the curve of his lips, how red and full they would be after eating or drinking, or how is straight posture was ridiculously old-fashioned, but ever an eye candy. How he looked the few times I've caught him with his hair down, how is face looked so handsome in the flickering firelight, or how is eyes changed at when he was looking up at the sky at night.

I found myself walking a little closer to him, eyes soaking in extra details. Instead of excited about the prospect of spelunking as he was earlier, his bright countenance went somber with the discovery of these trial rooms. I made the decision that I liked him better smiling.

We were against the wall in no time, and his eyes were wide with surprise, but he didn't utter a word, not even a groan at the rough handling. I swear, sometimes I could believe he was mute.

"Say something –smile." My own smile faded as his eyes only turned glassy, and his he turned his face perpendicular to mine. I growled. "I can't believe it. Why are so damn cryptic with me?" I got no response. "Well, maybe you just need some encouragement."

My fingers curled around his chin, and I forced eye contact. I crushed my lips against his, and finally I got a response –a tightening of his perpetually loose and ready-for-action body, against mine. He fought against me; I squeezed his jaw, trying to force his mouth open, but it remained shut, and the Bevellian grimaced through the pain. He worked hand up between our bodies, and harshly shoved my face back, turning to spit on the sacred ground. I stumbled, but quickly regained my footing. What froze me were his words.

"How dare you go showing your hate me this way! It's ridiculous that old prejudices are what is driving our time apart. I know you only tolerate my presence- that's all I ask. But you have gone too far. I will not be a conquest!"

Laughter, from nowhere particular, builds up inside, and causes a grin to form on my face. "Okay, so perhaps I wasn't so tactful, at all, in my previous actions. Allow me to reiterate with words that you aren't a conquest-you're a temptation."

Mildly pissed and confused, he stays near the wall, but he seems ready to bolt if I so much as move. That just means I have to the quicker one. In a blink of an eye he's against the wall again, and I am positively glowing with fortune. Destiny and chance seem to be on my side today. He fights me less than the time before, and I am complacent with only moving my lips against his. My left hand grows restless and roams his side, as I already think of a thousand ways to reveal the expanse of his perfect skin to my eyes. His hands make their way up to my face, and I mentally prepare for one brutal beating.

Instead, I feel shaking hands frame my face, and his mouth tentatively open up to me. I managed to mangle with his shirts and tug on his loose pants, so my right hand strokes the bared flesh of his left side and hip. The heat between us intensified to a stifling degree as I plunged my tongue in his mouth, and snaked my hands beneath layers of fabric, sliding down to the goal between his legs. I have to stop kissing him, if even only for a second just so I can see his face.

The heavy blush along the high cheekbones is so dark I'd dare call it burgundy. The usually solid brown eyes were liquid, barely retaining any previously hidden emotion. His small mouth was barely open, panting hot breathes into the stale air, and to top it off, his hair was messed and falling before his eyes. In other words, an image no one would lightly forget.

His teeth clenched, and he turned slightly away, trying to conceal a whimper in his throat as I massaged the stiff flesh expertly. He was so terribly exotic like this, especially looking at me out of the corner of his eyes, a lidded gaze born of a mix of surprise, contempt, and passion.

"I can't think of anything more beautiful," I murmured, admiring my soon to be lover.

"You can't think of anything more beautiful? Why Gippal, you're too sweet."

A voice registers to me in my sleep. Baralai. I open my eyes immediately, grinning sleepily at him, who lay across from me, head resting on the palm of his hand. "When did you wake up?" I sleepily ask.

Baralai chuckled, and I had a feeling it was in a condescending manner. "I woke up when you shoved your hands down my pants are started biting the back of my neck."

"Biting?" I question, none of that being in my by far, best dream ever.

He turned, pushing back his hair, revealing the red teeth marks on his nape. Oops. I grinned triumphantly. "Now that you're awake, I thought we'd move on to the pleasantries, but in your case, you seemed better off asleep."

I smiled smugly, and pulled him close, despite the almost uncomfortable heat our bodies created. "I was just dreaming about the past, that's all."

I watched as Baralai's lips twitched into a smile. "Oh? And what past conquest were you dreaming of?"

"You."

He always frowns so sexily. "When was I one of your conquests?"

"Well, you see, there were added details in my dream…" I didn't bother to elaborate, instead I leered, gazing down the length of his body. I saw him raise an eyebrow-he got the hint.

"So, what was this thing about the past, then?"

I shrugged. "I dreamed about our first couple of weeks together, when we found that abandoned temple. I forget how quiet and shy you used to be-guess I rubbed off on you," I smiled proudly.

"In all the wrong ways."

Ouch. "Oh?"

"Now I talk too much, which isn't good because Rikku has the knack for zoning out on the important conversations in life, but hearing your little sighs and mumbles. She picks up on all the stuff I don't want her to pick up on."

I grinned. "Yep, she's special like that." I thoughtfully considered just how many secrets of mine she knew about. She knew so much she _had_ to be my friend, for my safety, anyways. "So in what ways did I change you?"

His praetorness shifted, making himself more comfortable before listing off all my faults. "I talk too much now, am too bold, I think I know everything, I try to do everything on my own, and if we spent anymore time together, I'm sure eventually I would have been chewing on our charcoal map pencils."

"Hey! It was a nervous habit, okay?"

"It was gross."

"Whatever. Anyways, I remember that day when we found those ruins, you were all excited as we explore a _pitch black_ cave filled with monsters, but was suddenly not happy when we actually found trial rooms. What is with that?"

"It's a personal thing Gippal, not many people understand. Besides, "Baralai gave me a look under his lashes, "I thought we were going to…_talk_ about something else?"

"Try me." I watched Baralai as he sighed moved to lie on his back, talking more to the ceiling than to me. In any other situation I'd be insulted.

"Not a lot of people know the history of the.. aeons. Do you?"

I shook my head.

"Well, let's start at the very beginning then. Yu Yevon, who we found out to 'Sin' himself, was a powerful and influential politician. After a near death experience, he was convinced that Spira needed to change her ways, and in immediate and drastic manners. Religion was dying in the great mechanized cities, and faith was virtually non-existent as everyone had everything that they could wish for. He was determined that we needed to rid ourselves of these hindrances. Suffering himself out of public eye, his voice went unheard, and he was claimed a heretic and madman even by the most pious of the ages. The rest of his life is only told in scraps of rumors.

'He spent his time digging through the dark arts of magic and even managed a sort of…" Baralai paused, "…I'd hate to call it a religion. More of a cult."

"A cult?

My older friend nodded, sort of distraught. "I don't think you have a word in Al Bhed for it. It's like practicing a religion but the practices are often extreme and thought of… quite poorly to civilized people. Brain-washing techniques, death, and other bad things."

"Oh." Okay, that's creepy.

"So Yu Yevon found the deepest magic-but it took sacrifices. To create the first Sin, that did so much damage…I don't know how many died."

"Well wasn't Spira practically wiped out?"

Baralai's voice became distant. "Yes, it almost was. But how many people had to die to _create_ Sin? Yu Yevon's spirit just inhabited the body of Sin. Every action was his own."

There isn't much you can say to that.

"I'm going to skip around a bit, so bare with me, as it will be confusing. But it I think it will be much clearer if I tell you the events in this order. "

I nodded. And I thought I was confused now.

"Alright, this is the history of aeons. Yunalesca was a pure temple maiden, who was devoted to her duties. Before the second coming of Sin, people came back to their old ways of coming to the temples, and performing rituals that was associated with the fareplane. I…I don't have the heart yet to tell you what the fareplane really is. Even I don't like thinking about it."

Baralai took a shaky sigh, his voice rough as if to hold back tears. "Anyways, that's not that important anyways. So, Yunalesca found Yu Yevon in traces of texts, who seemed to have prophesied Spira's end. She devoted herself to the study of Yu Yevon, and eventually her spirit was so entwined with his teachings, that her soul called out to the spirit of Yu Yevon. He promised her power beyond belief. She followed him until it was too late, and she was blind to everything around her accept power and Yu Yevon. She became a powerful priestess under Yu Yevon's care. Believing that Spira could only be saved by its destruction, Yunalesca sought out to find the next body for Yu Yevon. She found a select group of people from the powerful mainland. In a great slaughter, she cast her magic destroying their bodies and enslaving their spirits to create the next Sin.

'So Yu Yevon possessed the form, and attacked Spira once again, leaving only the strongest and luckiest in his wake. We were simple folk, fighting for the survival of our race again. Yunelesca was the powerful leader who survived, and soon she came up with a plan to keep Spira from self-destruction.

'This is where the creation of aeons came from. First common people sacrificed, but Yunelesca found the created aeons, versions of Sin, to be too weak. Soon she began to take powerful warriors and mages from all over Spira. Bahamut, a powerful warrior and black mage from Kilika stepped up, sacrificing his life after the 4th attack of Sin. Shiva volunteered herself, a powerful, self-righteous temple maiden known for her icy exterior and extensive magic gave herself too to save Spira. Three powerful sisters who guarded the sacred temple hidden in the plains-the only temple to continually withstand Sin's attacks decade after decade. The three sisters together were very powerful and guarded the palace with their lives. They gave their lives, believing that they could protect Spira more as aeons that would live eternal. The last is the vengeful Yojimbo. A mercenary, who still, in death, will not fight without money, was last to sacrifice. Even after the final death of Yu Yevon, he still haunts his frozen body, terrorizing anyone who would happen near it."

"I don't get it, frozen bodies? I thought they died."

"Just like the Fayth, their bodies were frozen in time. Do you ever wonder why so many try to become summoners, but fail?"

I waited for him to continue. A breath later he started again.

"Summoners must have a strong will, and must not have a shadow of doubt in their minds if what they are doing is right or not. Do you know why summoner's go alone into the chambers? It's a battle of wills. The summoner convinces the person's spirit that this is the cause to fight for. Then they pull out the spirit from the body- these people were condemned to a lifetime cycle of hurt and pain, never to be released again. Once the spirit is free, it takes on a form of an aeon. It… a part of a summoner's spirit is taken and sealed in the aeon too-that is what compels the aeons, the ancient people, to obey the summoner. Sin would let himself be killed knowing that Yu Yevon would have another aeon to possess again when a summoner made it to Yunalesca."

"I thought… isn't she dead by now?"

"Now…yes, she is dead now because of Yuna's success. But when she was going to die, she sought to immortalize herself by becoming an aeon-of-sorts herself. It is a very complicated, twisted story." Baralai took a breath, his brows dipping down in thought. "What was your question?"

"Umm.. I think you answered it in a way more than I wanted to know."

"Sorry." Baralai didn't sound too apologetic, almost sarcastic. "It just…you're going to have to realize when you ask a simple question, all this extra… _cred_…is going to spill out, I really can't help it." I watched as he sighed with nervous energy, a shaky hand running through his loose hair.

I risked asking the question. "What is it that you can't bring yourself to say?"

I was startle by the choked sob. "Don't you get it? The largest religion, that has had the most wars and deaths over, isn't real! When you go to the fareplane…Thousands of people stare helplessly into a group of pyreflies that personify the last emotions of the corpse. Pyreflies feed off of emotional distress of the alive and dead…it was never real; it was all a dream that deluded the helpless. There is no fareplane… the sending is a spell that literally kills pyrelfies. "

I stayed silent, watching as tears slipped down from under his closed eyes,

"Gippal, don't you understand?"

I remained silent- answering rhetorical questions gets no one anywhere, especially in this mood,

"Gippal…there is no hope. None. There isn't even enough faith…. "

"Baralai…"

"Gippal...my life…it's a hypocrisy.


End file.
